Tsukasa's Lucky Star
by M.J.W2014
Summary: KonataxTsukasa fan fic Tsukasa has feelings for Konata but is shocked when Konata confesses to her sister Kagami, but is relieved when she is turned down. Will Tsukasa make a move or sit back and remain...Second choice
1. New Year Wishing

**Tsukasa's Lucky Star**

**Authors Note**

**I know that I'm already writing two Lucky Star Stories already lol but I really want to do a Tsukasa x Konata story and I thought to myself, why wait? If you really love something then do it. It's like practice for me so we'll see what happens:P. **

It was New Year's eve and as usual, Tsukasa and Kagami were doing their shrine maiden duties at their families shrine. But this year they were both exhausted from a day of been pushed and shoved and waiting in line for an hour to use a rest room at Comiket.

Tsukasa especially was tired as she had been pushed and shoved more then anyone and her arms were covered in bruises and she didn't have a stamina as good as Kagami or Konata but she didn't care one little bit, Tsukasa was the kind of girl that didn't let anything get her down, no matter how much Konata would call her stupid or how much more attention her sister Kagami would receive from everyone, she would always have a big smile on her face if she wasn't yawning which she happened to do allot.

_''Spending the day with sis and Konata was fun but I'm really tired now''_

Tsukasa thought about how close Kagami and Konata had grown over the past year. She had noticed how her sister would do all kinds of favours for Konata like pick up Manga for her and how Konata started calling Kagami, Kagamin. Tsukasa didn't have a nickname apart from Tsukasa san but only her other friend Miyuki ever called her that and she didn't see her as often as Konata.

_''It would be nice to have a little attention for once,have someone do favours for me or make a big fuss over me but who am I kidding, someone like me getting that kind of attention''_

Tsukasa sighed and began to focus on performing her duties.

''Tsukasa! Their you are'' yelled Konata, as she ran up towards her in a yellow jacket and a red scarf wrapped around her

''Kona chan, good evening'' said Tsukasa who then put on her biggest smile of the day

''Whoa, your looking very happy this evening. Kagami said you were over here somewhere'' said Konata as she rubbed her hands together to warm them up

_''Oh, Konata's already seen Kagami. I thought she had come to find me first for a change...oh well, one can dream'' _thought Tsukasa

''You ok Tsukasa? You look like some things on your mind girl'' wondered Konata

''Oh, it's nothing Konata I was just thinking about today and all of that rushing around and buying Manga, I really enjoyed myself today''

''You enjoyed yourself Tsukasa? Awesome, Kagami said she's never going again but you can always tag along if you like'' smiled Konata

Tsukasa felt something inside her that she had rarely ever felt before. She felt like she could scream from the happiness she was feeling but instead she let out a massive yawn.

''Oh my god Tsukasa! That was so cute and adorable, the face you pull when you yawn is so sweet''

''Stop saying things like to Tsukasa'' said a grumpy and exhausted Kagami as she walked up towards them with a broom in hand

''Hey Sis'' muttered Tsukasa who felt a little down as Kagami came over.

''Oh come on Kagamin! Didn't you find that yawn cute at all? Asked Konata

''Just because Miyuki isn't here dosen't mean you can change targets to my sister or do I have to sweep you up?'' said Kagami

''You can sweep me up any time Kagamin!'' said Konata in a teasing voice before jumping behind Tsukasa who was taken by surprise by her quick actions.

''Tsukasa! Save me from the fire breathing Tsundere'' begged Konata who dug her head into Tsukasa's shoulder as if she was a puppy being chased by a gang of ferocious dogs

''Would you cut it out already! Tsukasa, move out of the way, I have a massive rat to smack'' said Kagami as she readied the broom as if she was going to battle

''Oh come on sis, she's only having some fun...maybe you should relax a little'' said Tsukasa who suddenly felt an urge to protect Konata and also enjoyed the feeling of having Konata's head on her shoulder

''Why are you protecting her Tsukasa? She drags us to that so called festival, doesn't even hang out with us until lunch and then turns up here and starts calling you cute and adorable''

''Aww did you get lonely without me today Kagamin!'' Konata said still behind Tsukasa. ''Do you need another pet on the head?''

''Shut up Konata! I'm getting sick and tired of you taunting me all the time'' said Kagami as she started grinding her teeth ''Whatever shorty, I'm going over here''

Kagami walked away without saying another word to Konata or her sister. Konata came out from behind Tsukasa and was amazed that she had reacted violently by hitting her with the broom or her fists.

''My hero!'' said Konata as she pulled the clueless shrine maiden in for a hug. Their cheeks were now touching each other and Tsukasa was thinking of pushing her off but she then realized that she was getting some attention from her.

_''Kona-chan's skin is so soft and delicate, it's nice''_ thought Tsukasa as she started to think about rubbing Konata's chin with her hand.

''Well I had better go and pray already'' said Konata as she pulled away from Tsukasa. ''You coming over with me Tsukasa?'' Konata asked Tsukasa

''Yeah, I'd love to Kona-chan'' said a delighted Tsukasa

Tsukasa was feeling fantastic at the moment, Konata wanted her to come and pray with her and not Kagami, she didn't like to think badly of her sister but she wanted to know what it was like to be wanted.

Even though it was Tsukasa who met Konata first, she had always felt second choice to her sister. Was it because she was plain? Or was it because Kagami always reacts violently to Konata's comments? Whatever the reason was, Tsukasa had always put on a smile but deep down in her heart, she had always felt grief and despair whenever Konata wanted to see Kagami more then her.

Walking over to pray with Konata, Tsukasa spotted her sister already praying.

_''Kagami looks like she wants whatever she's praying for'' _

''We're next Tsukasa, what are you praying for?'' asked Konata in a interested voice

''Oh I haven't decided yet he he, It probably wouldn't come true for me anyway'' giggled Tsukasa

Kagami finally finished praying and walked over to Tsukasa and Konata

''What could you possibly pray for Konata? You have practically ever Manga and Anime series in existence so what could it be?'' asked Kagami who started to get a big grin on her face

''Hmm maybe I should pray for Kagamin to confess her feelings to me'' teased Konata

''What the hell Konata! Even for you that's to far'' said Kagami whose grin was now long gone.

''What? You looked like you wanted whatever you were praying for so badly. Are you realising that you love me Kagamin'' teased Konata

''Don't even joke about that Konata, I'm warning you now...shut up'' said Kagami in a serious and angry voice

''So what we're you praying for then?'' asked Tsukasa ''I want to know as well''

''Oh it was nothing important,just a small tiny thing'' said Kagami who went slightly red

''Oh come on, tell us already'' moaned Konata

''I was just thinking about how nice it would be to be in the same class as you and Miyuki, Tsukasa''

''Don't forget about Kona-chan'' said Tsukasa

''That's so adorable Kagamin! Your so cute when you get lonely'' squealed Konata

''Oh shut up Konata!, I didn't tell you because I knew this was how you would react and I knew that you would tease me about it'' yelled Kagami who was clinching her fists

Tsukasa stared and giggled at the argument that Konata and Kagami were having. For them it was normal but once again, she felt second choice to her sister and her good feeling had long gone. She watched as Konata and Kagami walked off to probably argue some more and Tsukasa felt all alone.

_''Oh well, one can always dream'' _thought Tsukasa

Tsukasa got onto her knees and rang the bell before clapping her hands together and closed her eyes shut

_''All I want is for someone to spend time with me...someone who dosen't see me as a second choice but a first,I've never told anyone this before but I've always had feelings for Kona-chan. Her blue hair, those green eyes...but who am I kidding? A wish isn't going to make her see me any differently..I guess I have to get used to the fact that Konata and Kagami will eventually get together...I know that Konata likes her, I can see it and I think that sis has feelings for her as well but she would never admit it. _Tsukasa had a think about her wish and thought about what else to say. Should she wish to see Miyuki more? _No, she's a friend and nothing more, my feelings for Konata will never change'' _thought Tsukasa

Tsukasa was unaware that whilst she was praying, a shower of stars had flown by and she had missed every single one of them...except for one, as she opened her eyes, she spotted a lone star out of the corner of her eye.

Tsukasa sighed_ ''Like sis says it's only a myth and it dosen't really work'' _

Tsukasa stood up and looked up to the sky and felt the urge to just cry her eyes out, being by herself on New Years Eve wasn't something that she was expecting but she still put a smile on her face despite the pain that was inside.

_''Oh well, tomorrow's another day'' _thought Tsukasa

Suddenly, Tsukasa felt a tap on her shoulder and she turned around to find Konata stood behind her. Her eye was slowly swelling up and she was moaning in pain.

''Konata! What happened?'' asked a surprised and caring Tsukasa

''I think I went a little to far with Kagami this time'' moaned Konata ''She said she never wants to see me again'' Konata's eyes were full of tears and from seeing this Tsukasa pulled out a tissue and wiped them dry.

''Sis punched you? But why, what did you say to her?'' Tsukasa asked

''I...I told her that I liked her'' muttered Konata ''And she just punched me before walking away''

Tsukasa's heart was racing, seeing Konata in pain and that she was in love with her sister made her feel upset but she also felt that this could be a small window of opportunity for her and that it was something that she shouldn't pass up.

''You...you like her that way? I had no idea'' said Tsukasa who sounded shocked and disappointed

''Yeah well it dosen't matter any more because she hates my guts now'' weeped Konata ''I guess I won't find anyone who loves me after all''

''I...I see'' muttered Tsukasa

''Are you mad at me Tsukasa, for having these feelings about your sister?'' asked Konata

''I...I don't know what to say, it's a shock I'll admit that to you'' said Tsukasa

''I never wanted to hurt anyone...but I couldn't fight the feeling any more, I guess I should have kept my mouth shut''

Tsukasa's heart missed a beat, this was her chance to say something to her

''No! I'm proud of you Kona-chan'' said Tsukasa who was now feeling a second wind

''Huh?'' replied Konata

''I wish I had the courage to tell the person I like about how I feel about them'' said Tsukasa ''You were brave and I admire that'' said Tsukasa

Tsukasa noticed a glimmer in Konata's good eye, her heart went faster and faster and she panicked as Konata got closer to her.

_''No...I can't, it dosen't feel right. I should go'' _

''I...I have to go Konata, I'll see you later'' said Tsukasa who then tried to walk away but was quickly stopped by the blue haired Otaku

''Wait! Please don't go...I...I need you'' pleaded Konata ''I need to hold someone''

Tsukasa thought about it, Konata was her friend but Kagami was her sister and she felt that she had to be their for her in her time of need but seeing Konata's crying face made her think differently. Without thinking, Tsukasa wrapped her arms around Konata and squeezed her tight. The feeling of Konata's head in her shoulder and her arms around her made Tsukasa feel good again, her smile was back and she felt like she was truly needed by someone she cared deeply for.

_''Maybe...wishes do come true'' _thought Tsukasa

''Hey Tsukasa'' whispered Konata

''Yes Kona-chan, what is I?'' asked Tsukasa

''Happy New Year''

''Happy New Year...Kona-chan'' smiled Tsukasa

The two kept on hugging as fireworks exploded in the sky as midnight had arrived and it was January. For Tsukasa, the moment could last forever and she would die happily when it was over.

''I'll always remember my Lucky Star''

End of Chapter 1


	2. Lines are Drawn

**Tsukasa's Lucky Star**

**Author's Note**

**Theirs barely any Konata x Tsukasa fics and I thought I would write one myself, I hope you all enjoy it.**

''Hey Tsukasa'' whispered Konata

''Yes Kona-chan, what is It?'' asked Tsukasa

''Happy New Year''

''Happy New Year...Kona-chan'' smiled Tsukasa

''Tsukasa, it's time to wake up...wake up already!''

''Huh? Wake up? But I'm not asleep, I'm celebrating the start of the new year!'' replied Tsukasa who had no idea where the booming voice as coming from.

''Hey Tsukasa'' whispered Konata

''Yeah'' replied Tsukasa

''I think your dreaming''

''What! No I'm not, I'm holding you in my arms and we're outside, it's real!''

''Oh this really happened but this is just you dreaming about it again'' giggled Konata

''I have no idea what your on about sis, wake up or we'll be late for school!'' yelled Kagami as she shook her twin until she opened her eyes. Tsukasa looked up to see her sister over her with a unamused look on her face, her sister's frown was confusing Tsukasa as she still had no idea what was going on.

''Sis,what's going on? Weren't we just celebrating the beginning of the year?'' asked a puzzled Tsukasa who was now wondering whether her moment with Konata had really happened at all.

''What are you talking about? That was days ago, now come on and get dressed or we'll be late for school''

Tsukasa sat up in her bed with a disappointed look on her face, she now remembered that she had been having the same dream every night for nearly a week, and every morning would come to the same conclusion that it was she had the same dream as the night before.

_''Thank goodness, it did happen, I did share that moment with Kona-chan...but why is Kagami staring at me like that?''_ thought Tsukasa

''Is something the matter sis?''

''Happy New Year Kona-chan?'' said Kagami ''Why were you muttering that Tsukasa?'' asked Kagami with a unamused look on her face as she had not forgotten what Konata had told her on that night.

''Oh that...Kona-chan came over to me and she looked a little down, so we celebrated the new year together...with a hug'' smiled Tsukasa but she quickly wiped her cheerful smile of her face as she saw Kagami's expression darken.

''I see...did she tell you why she was that way Tsukasa?''

''Well...yes she did'' relied Tsukasa who started to fidget with her fingers and was trying to not look into her sister's indigo coloured eyes as she knew exactly why Konata had been in that state but she didn't want to say anything about it to her sister.

''Well whatever she told you was a lie. It didn't happen and that's all I have to say about the matter, now get changed already or I'm going without you''

Kagami walked out of her sister's room without saying another word but Tsukasa could tell that her sister was still angry with Konata and was even refusing to admit that the events on New Year's Eve even happened in the first place.

_''Oh sis, there was no need to react that way at all, I just hope Kona-chan's eye is better today, I haven't spoken to her since New Year's Eve'' _

Little did Tsukasa or anyone know was that Kagami hadn't thought about anything else but what happened on that night, she had tried so hard to get Konata out of her head by doing more and more work for her family, she had even started to eat more to forget all about it but it was no use, The blue haired Otaku was the number one topic for her to think about.

_''How could she even think that I would feel like that about in that way? I thought we were good friends but she obviously had other things on her mind the whole time! She knows how religious my family is and that they would disown me if I ever did something like that... Well I think I've had enough of her and her cocky ways, I want her out of my life from now'' _thought Kagami as she made her way to the dining area to have breakfast

Later on, the twins were on the train to school. As usual it was crowded with office workers, students who were disappointed that the holidays were over and the occasional foreign tourists. Tsukasa and Kagami were forced to stand up and Kagami's expression today wasn't exactly friendly. Her eyes were red and underneath them were deep bags that told everyone who dared to look that she hadn't had a lot of sleep lately.

''Umm sis, are you alright?'' asked Tsukasa

''Huh, of course I am...why wouldn't I be?''

''Well... to be honest you look a little frustrated'' said an intimidated Tsukasa. Looking into her sister's bloodshot eyes made her think what she had put herself through the past few days.

''I told you before that I don't want to talk about it, so drop it already!'' said Kagami

''We need to talk about it though sis, we can't just pretend nothings happened...you punched-''

''I said drop it!'' yelled Kagami who made everyone around her jump from her raising her voice. Tsukasa was starting to get scared as her sister stared at her in a cold way. She had never seen her sister ever look at her like that before and she didn't like it one bit.

''Kagami...your scaring me'' After hearing her sister's plea to calm down, Kagami took a deep breath. ''

We've gone through so much over the years sis and I thought we could tell each other anything by now'' said Tsukasa

''I'm sorry Tsukasa...I haven't had a lot of sleep lately for obvious reasons. Your right, I did punch her and you know what sis, I'm glad that I did because what she told we was another one of her sick, twisted jokes and I had had enough of it!''

''Kagami...I don't think that Kona-chan was kidding when she said that she...loved you. I don't think your taking it seriously enough''

''Seriously, why would I take it seriously, She hasn't taken anything serious in her entire life''

Tsukasa didn't like how Kagami was insulting the girl that she had admired and loved from afar for so long but she also didn't like arguing with her sister, the closest person in her life and the one person who has always stood by her and stood up for her.

''Can't you talk to her about it?'' suggested Tsukasa

''No! Never, I never want to set my eyes on the brat ever again and you shouldn't either Tsukasa, she's nothing but trouble, you hear me?''

''But sis, I-

''I mean it Tsukasa, If you keep with her, she'll bring you down and you won't get anywhere in life, I'm lucky enough to find out the truth before it was to late''

_''No, it's not true sis...Oh why is this happening to me. I can't stop talking to Konata...not after...'' _thought Tsukasa

''Do you understand what I'm asking you to do Tsukasa?''

''Of course I do, I'm not a little kid you know!'' said Tsukasa. She was slowly starting to get fed up of Kagami telling her what was best for her but this new found anger quickly disappeared as she thought that it would do no good to get angry at her sister. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice''

''Trust me Tsukasa, we'll forget all about Konata soon enough, you won't even remember all of the anime references and ridiculous topics that she brings up. Stick around Miyuki san, she's a true friend'' said Kagami

The train screeched into the station and the passengers erupted off onto the platform. The twins walked next to each other down the steps and towards the school. Tsukasa thought about what her sister had told her but she didn't like one word of it.

_''I don't care what Onee chan says about Kona-chan, I can make my own decisions. After that hug with her, I feel like I can take care of myself now and make my own life decisions and I think that Kona-chan is a true friend as is Miyuki san but...I've never said no to Kagami before and I...don't know whether I really should start now. If I keep this up, I'll never be truly happy...has my life been so disappointing up to now because I've always stayed by my sister's side and followed her advice?'' _thought Tsukasa

Despite everything that had happened that morning, Tsukasa still managed to put a smile on her face and as they reached the school, they both parted ways. As soon as Kagami was out of her sight, Tsukasa ran towards her classroom, looking forward to seeing her, she was the one that she couldn't wait to see and talk to, even if her sister had told her not to.

_''I'll show Onee Chan that Kona-chan can be a good friend...to her'' _thought Tsukasa

''Good Morning Miyuki san'' said Konata as she took her seat with her cheerful cat like grin.

''Good Morning Konata san'' smiled Miyuki as she turned around to face her friend, but her jaw quickly dropped as she noticed a black eye patch over Konata's eye.

''W...what happened to you Konata?'' asked Miyuki

''Oh this little thing? I just had a trip up at home that's all, I really need to tidy it up don't it'' said Konata as she laughed but deep down she felt bad that she couldn't tell her the truth about why she was really wearing an eye patch.

''Oh dear, how long do you have to wear it for?''

''The doctor said a month but I'll probably take it off after a couple of weeks''

''No No, if a doctor said a month then I suggest you listen''

''It's so cute and adorable to see you take the mother role and look after me Miyuki san''

''I know that Tsukasa san and Kagami san would do the exact same thing as me'' smiled Miyuki who was completely unaware of anything that had happened between Konata and Kagami.

''Yeah...I agree with you about Tsukasa but...''

''Is something the matter Konata?'' asked Miyuki who could easily tell if something was on another person's mind.

''Oh...It's nothing important Miyuki san''

Miyuki's response was cut off by the arrival of an exhausted Tsukasa who looked like she was going to pass out. She leant against the classroom door, gasping for air.

''Tsukasa! Are you alright'' said a concerned Miyuki

''I'm...exhausted, I ran all the way here'' panted Tsukasa as she took her seat and let her head collapse into her arms

''You trying to join the athletics club or something?'' giggled Konata who was concerned about her condition but couldn't resist saying something funny.

''I wouldn't do very well If I did he he'' replied Tsukasa

''I have a bottle of water if you want some Tsukasa san'' said Miyuki who quickly reached into her bag and retrieved the bottle

''Your the best Miyuki'' smiled Tsukasa as she downed half of the bottle in one go

''Whoa,I expect that from Kagami, It must run in the family after all'' laughed Konata ''Why did you run all the way up the stairs and down the long corridor anyway?'' asked Konata

''I...had the urge to see you two, it's a new year after all and seeing my friends smiling faces is worth running a marathon'' giggled Tsukasa who handed Miyuki back her half empty bottle of water

''It's nice to see you as well Tsukasa san, Happy New Year'' smiled Miyuki

''Kona-chan...what' wrong, your wearing a patch?''

''Oh yeah, as I've said, I fell over'' said Konata who tried to wink at Tsukasa but it didn't really work because of the patch.

''I see'' replied Tsukasa

_''How could Kagami hit her? If someone confessed to me, I wouldn't punch them...but who would confess to me, I'm not exactly a better offer then say Miyuki'' _

''I'll be fine Tsukasa, don't worry about it ok'' said Konata in a gentle voice that made Tsukasa feel a little better.

''Oh, I almost forgot, I made a little something for you two'' smiled Tsukasa as she grabbed her bag and retrieved two small bags.

''What are those?'' asked Konata ''They smell great!''

''Oh, I baked you both some cookies last night'' smiled Tsukasa

For some reason that Konata didn't know, she felt touched by Tsukasa's words. She was always saying and doing kind things to Konata and Miyuki but for some reason, it really meant a lot that Tsukasa wanted to see her so badly. Tsukasa wasn't much of a runner and she would be the first person to tell you if you asked her ,and for her to still run all the way up the school just to say good morning to her meant a lot to her, but she wasn't sure why.

_''Kagami would never run a marathon just to see me, or bake me cookies at night time, what is this feeling that I'm feeling all of a sudden?'' _thought Konata

''Are you alright Konata?'' asked Miyuki ''You look like some things on your mind''

''Oh, just another late night last night'' laughed Konata ''You know me and my games''

''I had a late night to'' giggled Tsukasa

''WHAT! You? But I thought you always went to bed earlier, you go before Miyuki usually does and she goes early!'' said a stunned Konata

''I don't think I go that early'' replied Miyuki

''I still think your a machine'' giggled Konata

Miyuki blushed from embarrassment and that made Tsukasa giggle. She had missed the conversations that the three would have each and every morning before lessons started but this time, things felt different...before the year had started, Tsukasa had just stepped back and let her sister do all of the talking before rushing off to her own class but now she truly felt involved and this was something that Miyuki had noticed a little while ago.

_''Tsukasa san seems to be talking a lot more then usual...I'm glad, I always felt that she couldn't speak because her sister was here... I hope nothings happened between them though._

''So, why did you stay up late? Tell me girl'' said Konata

''He he, I tried to get to sleep but I was thinking...about something'' said Tsukasa whose cheeks had gone red

''Oh...like what Tsukasa you bad girl'' giggled Konata

''Oh, I'm sure it was nothing like that Konata'' assured Miyuki

''It was just a moment that made me really happy'' smiled Tsukasa as she blushed even more and this made Konata think about what that could be.

_''Could it be? Is it that hug we both had last week? Did it mean that much to her...like it did to me'' _thought Konata _''I have to know''_

''Say Tsukasa, do you wanna swing by Gamers on the way home?'' asked Konata

''Sure, I'd love to'' replied Tsukasa

But Tsukasa quickly remembered what her sister had told her and she wondered how she could possibly go with Konata when her sister would be waiting to walk home with her.

_''I can do it...I'm not a small child and I'll prove it to her by saying no''_ thought Tsukasa

''Awesome, we've never really gone by ourselves before'' smiled Konata ''You fancy coming along as well Miyuki?''

''I would but I have to go shopping this evening, I'm sorry'' said Miyuki

''It's no worries Miyuki san, Tsukasa will have to keep me company'' giggled Konata

Tsukasa was starting to feel like she was dreaming again, now Konata was asking to spend time with her after school and just her. But the thought of her sister's reaction ran through her mind like a song you listen to and can't stop thinking about all day.

Konata wanted to talk to Tsukasa about the hug as well as her sister Kagami ever speaking to her and ever forgiving her but she quickly forgot about Kagami as she stared at Tsukasa and she started to feel...nervous and this was something that she rarely ever felt around Kagami.

_''What's going on? With her sister I never really ever felt shy or nervous but with Tsukasa,I want to...make her smile and laugh, she has such a cute giggle, even more cute then her sisters''_ thought Konata who was unsure what her true feelings towards Tsukasa were any more but she hoped that by the end of the day, all of her questions would be answered.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Stormy Tempers and Pouring Frogs

**Tsukasa's Lucky Star**

**Chapter 3**

**Authors Note**

It was lunchtime at Ryoo High and Tsukasa was about to enjoy her lunch with Miyuki and Konata. She started to wonder whether her sister Kagami would come over to join them but she doubted it after their discussion earlier on.

''I mean it Tsukasa, If you keep with her, she'll bring you down and you won't get anywhere in life, I'm lucky enough to find out the truth before it was to late''

_''She's wrong,and I'll prove it to her'' _thought Tsukasa

''Just popping to the little girls room'' giggled Konata as she dashed out of the classroom as quick as she could, leaving Tsukasa and Miyuki by themselves.

''My, Konata sure is a fast runner'' said an impressed Miyuki

''He he, I still don't understand why she won't join any sport teams'' giggled Tsukasa. She then turned her attention to one of the classroom windows and spotted small drops of water falling from the sky.

''Looks like rain'' sighed Tsukasa

''Oh dear, I forgot to bring my umbrella, I hope it clears up soon'' replied Miyuki as she retrieved her lunch box from her bag

''Me too, I don't want to get wet because we won't be able to get our clothes dry if we get soaking wet''

''Oh, that's a nightmare'' agreed Miyuki ''And when your glasses get wet, it gets harder to see''

''Maybe contacts would be better for a situation like this'' suggested Tsukasa

''No! You can't do that Tsukasa'' said Konata in a disapproving voice as she took them both by suprise by her quick return

''But why?'' Asked a confused Tsukasa

''Because she'll lose some of her Moe points!'' argued Konata

''I should have known'' giggled Tsukasa as Miyuki lit up a bright red

Tsukasa watched as the small drops of rain turned into a showery downpour, her hopes of a nice afternoon were starting to look bleak but she still turned her frown upside down and returned to her seat to join Miyuki and Konata in eating their lunches.

_''Rain or shine, I'll still have a nice afternoon with Kona-chan'' _thought a happy Tsukasa

Outside, lying down in the pouring rain on he school roof was the unhappy twin Kagami. After an entire morning of being asked annoying questions by Misao, Kagami decided to get some time to herself, despite the pouring rain, she didn't care about that because she had more important things on her mind then dry clothes.

_''Why won't that stupid girl listen to me? She'll be having lunch with that brat right now...why can't she see what Konata is really like?'' _

Kagami heard a loud rumble of thunder but she didn't get scared, she just lay there getting soaked through from top to bottom. She didn't want to admit it but she was feeling lonely ever since she had her fallout with Konata. She had wanted to speak to Miyuki when she spotted her through the hallway earlier on but she pretended to not see her because she didn't know what to say to her if Miyuki started asking her questions.

As rain splashed against her face, her ring tone went off and Kagami pulled out her phone and discovered a new text message from her sister Inori.

_Sis_

_Pick up some Milk and Wasabi plz _

_Tsukasa called to say she's hanging out with Konata after school so don't wait for her_

_Have you too fallen out?_

_You can always talk to me _

_See you soon _

_Inori xx_

Kagami wasn't surprised by this, she knew deep down that Tsukasa didn't want to stop being Konata's friend but she was surprised that Tsukasa had called Inori to pass on the information to her instead of telling her in person, was she avoiding her because of Konata's influence

''_Is she avoiding me now?, because of the talk we had morning? no...I can't let Tsukasa be controlled by that little bitch any more, even if Tsukasa ends up hating me for the rest of our lives, I have to get her away from Konata before it's too late!'' _

Standing up, Kagami watched as lightning struck the ground somewhere in the distance, rain was dripping from her hair and off the tip of her nose, she decided to head back inside the school and dry herself off.

After school finished, Miyuki said her goodbyes to Tsukasa and Konata as she made her way to the shops. Knowing that Inori had texted Kagami, the two girls Konata and Tsukasa set off for Gamers but Tsukasa was starting to regret not feeling brave enough to tell her in person.

_''I hope sis didn't get mad'' _

''It's wet, Tsukasa, got a spare umbrella a girl could borrow?'' asked Konata

''You didn't bring one?'' asked Tsukasa

''Looks like I pulled a Miyuki'' laughed Konata

Tsukasa's cheeks lit up as she laughed alongside her friend. ''We...could share''

''That's fine with me, I'll hold it'' smiled Konata

''Oh, you don't have to do that'' replied Tsukasa

''I insist'' said Konata as she grabbed the umbrella from Tsukasa

The two girls headed away from the school, the rain wasn't letting up as Tsukasa's heart was beating faster then it normally did

_''She's so close...her hair is brushing on my skin'' _

Konata knew that Tsukasa was blushing but choose to not question her on it. Tsukasa looked at Konata and quickly looked away when Konata started to turn her head to look at Tsukasa.

''I hope Kagami didn't take my message the wrong way'' moaned Tsukasa

''She'll be fine Tsukasa, your sister's tough'' smiled Konata ''Trust me when I say that'' Konata placed her free hand over her eye patch and let out a moan of pain

''I'm so sorry about that Kona-chan'' apologized Tsukasa

''You have nothing to say sorry about. You didn't punch me did you?'' smiled Konata

''I know but it was my sister who did punch you'' moaned Tsukasa as she still couldn't believe that Kagami had done such a thing.

''We'll sort that out, that is if you want me to try'' said Konata

''What do you mean?''

''Well Tsukasa, If you feel that you don't want Kagami and me to be friends any more then I won't try to be her friend any more'' said Konata

_''If I say no, then will she mean it? No, what am I thinking, Kagami is my sister and I could never do that to her...even If I secretly would be happy if they never did become friends again'' _

''Konata, I know that what sis did was wrong but I think that you two should try and patch things up-

Konata burst out laughing and this confused Tsukasa a great deal.

''What?...what's so funny Konata?'' asked Tsukasa

''Patch...things...up''

''Yeah? I think you should...Oh I get it now'' laughed Tsukasa

''I'm wearing an eye patch and you say that to me'' laughed Konata

The two laughed louder and louder as people who were passing by were wondering what was so funny.

After a long and wet walk, the two girls reached their destination and both ran inside.

''Ahhh, that wonderful smell'' said Konata as she took a massive whiff

''What smell is that then?'' asked Tsukasa as she thought that Konata may be referring to her

''The smell...of fresh Manga''

''I should of known'' Tsukasa giggled

''And I have point cards!'' cheered Konata as she dashed around the store

Ten minutes later, the two left the store with Konata still fitting her six new Manga books into her bag

''Fit damn you...FIT!'' groaned Konata. A book then slipped out of her hand and was about to hit the wet ground, only to be caught in the nick of time by Tsukasa

''OH MY GOD, THANK YOU TSUKASA'' said Konata in a really loud and scared voice ''That one was the brand new issue of Bleach!'' Konata needed to catch her breath, the mere thought of a new Manga book being spoiled by the rain was one of her worst nightmares.

''He he, any time'' smiled Tsukasa

_''She's so nice...Kagami would of let it hit the floor on purpose...no I need to get over her...she's in the past now...but...what's the future'' _thought Konata as she hugged the Manga before placing it in her bag

''Hey Tsukasa, it's still early...you wanna hit the arcades?'' asked Konata

''Oh, I don't know, I'm not so good at arcade games'' moaned Tsukasa

''Don't worry, I'll show you how to be really good'' smiled Konata ''I may even win you a toy''

''Hmm, well If you put it like that'' laughed Tsukasa

''Let's go then!'' cheered Konata as she grabbed Tsukasa's hand and ran off down the street, forgetting about the rain, Tsukasa was grasping her umbrella and trying not to drop it.

''I'm home'' said Kagami as she let down her umbrella and slipped off her school shoes.

''There you are'' smiled Inori ''Did you get them then?''

''Yep'' muttered Kagami as she pushed the bag into her sisters chest before stomping past

''Kagami! Get back here'' said Inori but Kagami payed no attention as she headed up the stairs and slammed her door shut. She jumped onto her bed and placed her face into her pillow and closed her eyes, hoping to think about something else then Konata and Tsukasa having fun without her.

Inori wasn't prepared to let that slide, after quickly putting away the shopping, she headed upstairs and walked into Kagami's room.

''That was a bit rude don't you think?'' said Inori who was surprised from her sisters attitude

''Go away'' muttered Kagami

''Come on Kagami, I know you've had a fall out with Tsukasa, so talk to me'' said Inori

''I haven't fallen out with sis, If you must know it's Konata that I can't stand any more''

''Oh boy, here we go again'' sighed Inori

''What's that supposed to mean?'' asked Kagami as she got up from her bed

''You moan about that girl at least once a week about something, I'm actually surprised that this didn't happen sooner''

''Yeah well, she's gone to far this time'' moaned Kagami

''Alright, what did she do?'' asked Inori as she sat down on her sister's bed

''I...I can't tell you''

''Of course you can''

''No, I really can't tell you'' moaned Kagami

''Kagami, you-

''JUST GET OUT!'' yelled Kagami as she swung her pillow and connected with Inori's head. She stood in the hallway and stared into Kagami's eyes before taking a slow sigh

''Fine, but if you change your mind Kagami, you know where I am'' said Inori before slamming the door shut. Kagami walked over to the door and picked up her pillow and sat back down on the bed before hugging it and wishing that she hadn't yelled at her.

''That was amazing'' said an impressed Tsukasa as she watched the fourth toy pop out of the grabbing toy game.

''Like I always say, these guys are easy to grab'' smirked Konata

''Give it a go Tsukasa'' said Konata

''Oh, I won't grab anything'' said Tsukasa

''I'll pay'' smiled Konata

''That's just wasting money then, I won't win anything'' assured Tsukasa

''Tsukasa'' said Konata as she placed her hands on Tsukasa's shoulders ''I promise that you will get a toy on your first go''

''Are...are you sure about this'' stuttered Tsukasa

''I'm positive'' replied a confident Konata

''I'll...do it then''

Tsukasa took the coin from Konata's small hand and placed it in the machine. She slowly moved the crane around, searching for a toy to grab.

''The green one? Or should I get that cute blue one but the red one is so adorable as well''

Tsukasa started to panic and wasn't sure what to go for. Konata decided to sneak up behind her and carefully placed her hand on the hand that Tsukasa was using to control the crane.

''Ko..Kona-chan?'' said a surprised Tsukasa whose cheeks once again lit up

''Go where I go'' smiled Konata as she placed her head alongside Tsukasa and was practically leaning on her now.

''P...people might be staring'' said an embarrassed Tsukasa but was secretly happy that her friend was so close to her.

''It's alright, I'm only helping a friend out'' giggled Konata as she guided Tsukasa's crane to an upside down blue frog before lowering it and easily grabbing it. The toy was in Tsukasa's arms seconds later.

''Your amazing Kona-chan'' squealed Tsukasa as she hugged her new toy

''Your welcome'' smiled Konata

_''Her hair smelt so nice, like fresh strawberries'' _thought Konata

''Kona-chan...are you blushing'' said Tsukasa

''Oh! I was just thinking about a show I was watching last night'' giggled Konata

''Oh...was it any good?'' asked Tsukasa

''Just Strawberry Panic'' replied Konata

''Could...I see that with you sometime?'' asked Tsukasa ''If you want me to that is''

Konata's eyes lit up and all of her frog toys fell to the floor.

''Tsukasa, what's happened to you? You've never asked to watch Anime with me before!'' said an over excited Konata

''Well...Kagami would always tell me to do my homework and stuff'' giggled Tsukasa

''You can come over any time, hell you can sleep over whenever you like'' squealed Konata ''Yutaka would love to see you''

Tsukasa's phone went off and she answered a call from Inori

_''Hello sis''_

_''Hey Tsukasa, could you make you way home soon, dinner's in an hour and Mom and Dad are out for the night' _

_''Ok Inori, I'll set off now, Oh and thanks for earlier, you did a huge favour for me''_

_''About that, I think you owe me now'' _

_''Why? Was sis mad with me when you told her?'' _

_''More like she was mad with me, my head still hurts from that pillow throw of hers, we need to have a chat after dinner ok, just you and me'' _

_''Ok sis, I'll see you soon, love you bye'' _

''Sorry but I have to go Kona-chan'' said Tsukasa

''Ok, I need to head home soon anyway'' smiled Konata

''I had loads of fun with you today'' giggled Tsukasa

''I did too,your a lot of fun Tsukasa''. ''I think that this is the first full day I've had without having an argument with your sister'' laughed Konata

''He he, well I'll see you tomorrow'' smiled Tsukasa as she made her way out of the arcade and to the train station.

''Yeah...have a safe journey home Tsukasa'' ''See you tomorrow''

Konata watched as Tsukasa slowly went out of her sight before leaving herself. When she arrived back at her house, she looked to to see that the sky was now clear and that the rain was long gone.

_''I never did ask her about that dream...I guess it dosen't matter for now though''_

_End of Chapter 3_


	4. Tsukasa's Secret

**Tsukasa's Lucky Star**

**Chapter 4**

Tsukasa walked through the front door after running all the way back from the station after returning from her escapade with Konata at the arcade. Her frog toy in her bag, She slipped off her school shoes before quietly wandering over into the kitchen to find her older sisters Matsuri and Inori preparing the dinner.

''There you are Tsukasa. Could you peel the potatoes for me?'' smiled Inori who was happy to see her happy and cheerful sister with her usual smile on her face. Tsukasa's smile could cheer anyone up and that's exactly what Inori wanted to do right now.

''Sure, I'd be happy to help'' smiled Tsukasa

''Well, you look a lot better all of a sudden'' laughed Matsuri ''But then again, If Kagami had chucked a pillow at my head, I wouldn't be all smiles and sunshine either'' she giggled

''Huh? What did sis do?'' asked a concerned Tsukasa

''It's nothing Tsukasa,don't worry about it'' said Inori

The three sisters spent the next half an hour preparing the evening meal. Tsukasa looked at Inori and who could by looking into her eyes that all was not well, had Kagami hurt her?

_''Inori and Kagami have never fallen out before, and I mean ever! Their both almost as close as I am with Kagami'' _thought Tsukasa as she peeled potatoes.

''Where is Kagami by the way?'' asked Tsukasa ''I haven't seen her since this morning''

''Sulking in her room'' replied Matsuri ''She's been up there since she got back''

Usually Kagami would have been in the kitchen as well or in the living room, reading one of her novels but today she was sulking on her bed, squeezing her purple pillow tight. She thought that Matsuri or Tsukasa would check on her and see if she was alright but noone came until Matsuri eventually called her down for dinner. For a minute, Kagami didn't move at all,she didn't feel like moving right now, she thought about not going down and starving herself for the evening but eventually made her way down to the kitchen.

''There you are'' said Matsuri ''I called you ages ago''

''Yeah whatever'' muttered Kagami as she sat down

Tsukasa, Matsuri and Inori looked at Kagami with worried looks on their faces as Kagami stared down at her meal. The uncaring Indigo eyes stared through her food as she was determined to not look into anyone's eyes and not draw attention to herself.

''Sooo...have a good day at school today?'' asked Inori who was hoping to break the silence that had fallen onto the dinner table

''Oh, I tried my hardest in Mathematics but I just couldn't do it today'' giggled Tsukasa as she slurped some noodles of her chopsticks before doing a sigh of satisfaction

''I was never any good at Maths either Tsukasa so don't worry about it'' laughed Matsuri ''You probably got that from me and Inori''

''Don't tell her that!'' moaned Kagami ''She'll think that failing Maths is no big deal with that kind of advice''

''Jeez Kagami, I was only trying to make her feel better, maybe I should try with you instead'' replied Matsuri

''Come on you two!'' said Inori ''Don't ruin the meal''

''I'm not trying too but where does she get off by coming home, throwing objects at you and having a face like thunder on!''

''It's none of your business!'' yelled Kagami

''She's only trying to help you Kagami'' said Inori who felt that the situation was getting out of hand

''Well don't bother! I'm not interested in advice from someone who barely made it through her final high school exams and is this close to dropping out of college!'' said Kagami who quickly realized that she had hit a sore spot on Matsuri

''You...you little bitch!'' yelled Matsuri as she threw her chair back, walked over to Kagami and grabbed her by the throat.

''Stop it Matsuri!'' begged Inori as she tried to pull her off of Kagami but the rage in Matsuri wasn't going away, she wasn't going to let her get away with that insult.

''I might have struggled at school but at least I was happy! Can you say that?'' said Matsuri

Kagami grabbed Matsuri's throat and pressed on it as hard as she could.

''Let go of her!'' begged Inori as she struggled to break the two of them up

Tsukasa felt terrified, watching her family trying to suffocate each other over a couple of stupid remarks. She had to do something and fast.

_''This isn't happening...it can't be''___thought Tsukasa who wished that she was dreaming, that she had fallen asleep in the living room but she wasn't. She closed her eyes tight and took a deep breath.

''Your always making fun of me and calling me miserable!'' yelled Kagami

''Well your always looking down on people and thinking that your better then everyone, even Konata'' yelled Matsuri as Kagami's hand squeezed her oesophagus harder ''She has a hobby and you immediately disapprove of it''

''Oh shut up! You make fun of my light novels!''

''Well your always borrowing my clothes!'' yelled Matsuri

''Because you never return the ones you borrow from me!'' replied Kagami ''I gave you my favourite one last month and I found it covered in chocolate yesterday!''

''Knock it off, your both acting like small children!'' yelled Inori

''SHUT UP! JUST STOP IT ALREADY!'' yelled Tsukasa as loudly as she could

Matsuri and Kagami both turned to face their tearful and clearly upset sister Tsukasa who was now stood up and clenching her fists tightly. The anger that Tsukasa had felt earlier in the day had come back but was greater then ever now, she was fed up of their pointless arguments, and was fed up of Kagami's latest mood swing towards Konata and herself.

''Why can't we just have a nice evening?'' asked Tsukasa who was now crying ''Why do you two always have to end up arguing at the dinner table or when we all watch television together!''

''Tsukasa...I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking properly'' apologized Matsuri who quickly let go of Kagami's throat ''I didn't mean to make you upset''

''And you Kagami! You've had that grumpy face on all day! Just because of yet another fallout with Konata, and then you have the nerve to tell me to stay away from her because your having problems with her!'' yelled Tsukasa ''Well guess what, NO! I will stay as her friend, she's kind and she respects me as a human being''

''You told Tsukasa that she couldn't be friends with Konata?'' said Inori

Kagami wasn't sure what to say, she felt like Tsukasa was slipping away more and more every day. The shy and easily intimidated Tsukasa was disappearing and a more confident and brave Tsukasa was replacing her.

''But...Tsukasa, I-

''But nothing, you've always told me what was best for me, ever since we were in nursery, you even stopped that boy who liked me from speaking to me!'' cried Tsukasa

Matsuri and Inori decided to back off and give them some space, they had never seen this side of Tsukasa before.

_''She's standing up for herself'' _thought Matsuri

''Tsukasa, you don't understand how bad Konata really is!'' moaned Kagami ''Why can't you understand?''

''Do you honestly have any idea how I felt when I was always left out of the conversations we had at school? Everyday you would talk with Kona-chan and Miyuki and I would drift into the background every time. That really hurt me sis, you always had to be the centre of attention'' sobbed Tsukasa

''That's not true! You were always a part of the group, I always tried to include you but your a shy girl Tsukasa, you need someone to be their for you and I'm telling you, Konata will drag you down to her level''

''Your only saying that because you found out what Konata is, aren't you?'' said Tsukasa

''Tsukasa! Don't say it!'' yelled Kagami

''Why?, are you ashamed of Konata now? Is she inferior to you because she has different fancies to you?''

Matsuri and Inori weren't sure what Tsukasa was on about at all.

''Different fancies? What do you mean by that sis?'' asked Inori

''Tsukasa!'' said a stern Kagami ''I'm warning you, If you tell them then we're finished''

''Stop bossing her around'' yelled Matsuri ''Go ahead Tsukasa''

Tsukasa needed to think about it, the look on Kagami's face told her that Kagami was being serious, her twin meant every word.

_''Finished? no...I don't want that... I need Kagami, I have no choice...I'm sorry you two but she's my twin and we share a close bond with each other '' _

''It's just their usual bickering about Anime and Light Novels'' sighed Tsukasa ''That's all'' Tsukasa wiped some tears from her eyes.

''Are you sure Tsukasa?'' asked Matsuri ''Your telling us the truth?''

Tsukasa slowly nodded her head, then closed her eyes tight and felt an instant regret for lying to her sisters. Tsukasa hated to lie to anyone about anything but she had no choice, Kagami was threatening her and she didn't want to lose her sister's love, after everything they had done together over the years, she couldn't possibly imagine life without Kagami in it.

''Alright Tsukasa, we believe you, right Matsuri?'' said Inori

''Yeah, it's alright sis'' smiled Matsuri ''It's just Kagami being normal''

''Oh, shut up!'' yelled Kagami before storming off to her room

''What is it with that girl?'' moaned Matsuri ''She can never tell someone if she has a problem without yelling''

''Leave it Matsuri, now is not the time'' muttered Inori

''I'll go and talk to her'' said Tsukasa

''I don't think that's a good idea sis'' said Inori ''She's in a foul mood, much worse then usual''

''I know but I can't just let her beat herself up'' moaned Tsukasa ''She needs someone to talk to''

''But still, what could you possibly say to her that would cheer her up?'' asked Matsuri

''Umm, well let's just say it's between me and her'' said a shy Tsukasa

''What? So you can't tell us-''

''Matsuri, If that's what Tsukasa wants, then we need to respect her decision, I trust her'' said Inori

''Oh, alright!'' moaned Matsuri ''I trust her too''

''Thanks you two'' smiled Tsukasa who felt better, knowing that Inori and Matsuri were behind her and believed in her. Tsukasa headed up the stairs, to comfort and hopefully stop Kagami's temper from getting any worse but as she reached the top, a thought ran through her head, it was something that Tsukasa hadn't even considered up to this point.

_''Wait a minute! Sis turned down Konata but her emotions have been all over the place since... If she really did hate Konata, surely she wouldn't lose any sleep over it...but she has,could...could sis actually like girls herself?'' _ thought Tsukasa ''_Does Kagami...like girls but can't accept herself?''_

Tsukasa couldn't believe that she hadn't even considered that possibility in the first place, she thought that it explained why Kagami wanted to spend so much time with Konata in the first place when she was always complaining and saying bad things about her almost every day, yet she did all kinds of favours for her, It made sense to Tsukasa now.

_''I have to ask her...but I could not mention it and leave things the way they are...No I have to know, Kagami needs me by her side, to support her in her hour of need''_ thought Tsukasa who was desperate to have her sister back to her old ways which in truth wasn't much different to the way things were now but at least Kagami never yelled at her or threatened her.

''_Is not being Konata's friend mean that much to her that she would stop calling me her sister?'' _thought Tsukasa as she reached Kagami's bedroom door. Taking a deep breath, she slided open Kagami's door. She wasn't on her bed this time, Kagami was curled up in the corner of her room, facing the wall and wrapped around her pillow.

''Ummm...Heya sis, can I come in please?'' asked a nervous Tsukasa

Tsukasa saw Kagami slightly nod her head, giving her the motion to enter her room.

''What is it?'' muttered Kagami. She didn't turn to face her sister but acknowledged that she was in the room with her.

''I think that we need to talk''

''Talk? What do we need to talk about?'' muttered Kagami

''Oh please stop it!'' moaned Tsukasa ''I don't like it when you get all grumpy and hide away from us''

''You don't understand Tsukasa!'' moaned Kagami who had now gotten to her feet, she now knew that Tsukasa wasn't going to drop the subject and let it be forgotten.

''Yes I do! I know exactly why your in a mood sis. Konata tells you her true feelings towards you and you rejected her but ever since, your mood has gotten worse and worse!'' shouted Tsukasa ''I'm worried about you sis''

''Yeah, well don't be Tsukasa...this is something that can't just disappear over night'' moaned Kagami

''Then let me in Kagami! We're twins, we can tell each other everything can't we?'' said Tsukasa

''Listen, I don't want to fall out with you Tsukasa but it's difficult to be around you at school when your...

''With Konata'' said Tsukasa, finishing her sisters sentence for her ''Can't you talk to her?''

''No...I...I just can't, she'll try to hit on me or something stupid'' complained Kagami

''Sis, I'm going to ask you something...please don't get mad at me, you can trust me with anything''

''Well...ok Tsukasa, since it's you'' smiled Kagami. That was the first time for a week that Tsukasa had seen her sister smile and it just made her feel even more nervous.

_''What if I'm wrong, what if Kagami isn't a...lesbian? I can't accuse her of something without enough evidence...I can't do it right now''_

''Can we sit next to each other on the bed?'' asked Tsukasa

''Of course''

The two girls sat down on the bed, Tsukasa was happy that Kagami was talking to her and smiling, she felt like everything was back to normal.

''I want you to try and speak with Konata, Kagami'' said Tsukasa ''I know your having your problems with her but If you tell her why you said no, then you can be friends again, I'd really like that'' smiled Tsukasa

''It's...It's not that I haven't thought about it Tsukasa but in the time I haven't spoken to her, I've done all my work without her bugging me and I'm free from her constant babbling on Anime and Manga'' said Kagami

''But...are you happy?'' asked Tsukasa ''Have you been happy since your fall out?''

''I...I...well I...oh Tsukasa'' sobbed Kagami. Tears dripped down her red cheeks and onto her school uniform

''Huh? Sis, why are you crying?'' asked a surprised Tsukasa ''What's wrong? Please don't cry''

''I can't do it! I can't talk to her, not alone!'' cried Kagami into her sisters arms ''Please, help me!''

Tsukasa was still with silence, she had never seen her sister like this, Kagami had always been a closed book but that book had now been opened and it's contents were pouring all over the place.

''If I go with you, then will you speak to her?'' asked Tsukasa ''I'll be there for you sis''

''Don't tell anyone you saw me cry'' sobbed Kagami

''Theirs nothing wrong with letting your emotions out Kagami'' giggled Tsukasa ''In fact, I think a good cry is good for you''

''You also can't let Mom and Dad know that Konata is... a les...bian'' stuttered Kagami as she struggled to say the word

''But...what about you'' said Tsukasa who then instantly regretted what she had just said.

''What do you mean by that Tsukasa?'' asked Kagami who stared at her sister vaguely

''Well, don't take it wrong or anything but you've been so upset about Konata and I can only think of one reason'' admitted Tsukasa

''Tsukasa, how...how could you of all people think that of me!'' said Kagami as her smile had vanished and her teeth started to grind and her face went dark red

''Kagami! It's ok...I happily accept you for it but you can't accept it can you'' said Tsukasa ''That's why you can't face Konata because you have feelings for her but can't admit it'' said Tsukasa

''Tsukasa, you had better leave, now!'' yelled Kagami ''Before you say something else that's wrong and regret''

''Huh? What?'' said Tsukasa ''But, I thought you would be able to tell me''

''How could you! I am not a lesbian!'' yelled Kagami ''I thought you said you understood my emotions and would be by my side''

''But...but if your not then why have you been so upset for the past few weeks?'' asked a confused Tsukasa

''BECAUSE! I THINK THAT YOUR A LESBIAN!'' yelled Kagami before putting her hands over her mouth after realising the volume of her voice for that particular moment

Tsukasa didn't know what to say, her head was now all over the place, thoughts of Konata ran through her head. She knew that she had deep feelings for Konata but...did she actually love her?

''I...I...-

''You...you really are!'' said Kagami ''You love Konata don't you?'' said Kagami

Tsukasa just thought about getting away from her sister, she ran out of her room, down the hallway and into her bed room before tossing herself into her bed and digging under her pillow, a river a tears streaming down her cheeks.

_''She hates me! She can't accept me!'' _thought Tsukasa

A few minutes passed by and Tsukasa's pillow was soaked with sad tears, she felt like her world had ended, that her Lucky Star had gone and she had fallen back to standing in the crowd.

''Tsukasa!'' yelled Kagami as she knocked on her bedroom door ''Please!''

''Go away!'' yelled Tsukasa ''I don't want to see you!''

''Please Tsukasa! We can't leave it like this'' sobbed Kagami ''Let me in!''

''What for? So you can tell your baby sister to stay away from the girl she loves, YES that's right, I love Konata!...I always have'' cried Tsukasa ''And if you can't accept me...then...''

Kagami didn't reply and for a minute, Tsukasa thought that she had gone back to her room, not able to accept her twin for who she really was.

_''Maybe I should see if she's gone, I don't like how it went so quiet all of a sudden'' _thought Tsukasa

Tsukasa crept out of her bed and made her way to the door. Pressing her ear against the door, she didn't hear anything. Cautiously she slowly slided open her door to find her sister stood in front of it but she wasn't facing Tsukasa, she was staring down the hallway with her eyes wide open and sweat running down her fore head

''S...sis?'' said Tsukasa as she stepped out but when she did, she understood why Kagami looked so terrified. Stood in the hallway were Inori and Matsuri, the older sisters of the twins.

''Tsukasa...we need to talk'' said Inori

''I think we should go downstairs'' said Matsuri

A crying Tsukasa nodded and walked past her sister Kagami as if she wasn't there, she felt like she was on death's row and was the next inmate for execution and her sisters Inori and Matsuri were the jury, her parents were the judges and Kagami was the executioner. There was no smile on Tsukasa's face, only a frown that was planning to stay.

Kagami felt awful as she watched Tsukasa walk downstairs, she never wanted to make Tsukasa feel upset about anything or for anyone to find out her secret but she felt that she had no choice. She was afraid of what their parents would say if they ever found out Tsukasa's secret

_''We can get through this...I know we can'' _thought Kagami

End of Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

This is a chapter that sets the story, the secrets out but will it be contained, will Inori and Matsuri keep it a secret or will Tsukasa be exposed be her sisters to their parents? Could they really do that to a loved one, just for loving Konata? Find out in chapter 5 which will include Konata


	5. I Have A Question For You

**Tsukasa's Lucky Star**

**Chapter 5**

''Tsukasa, I'm going to ask you a question and I don't want you to take any offence from it, ok?'' said Inori

''O...Ok'' stuttered Tsukasa from sheer nervousness. The sisters along with Matsuri and Kagami were sat in the living room, all of them were feeling awkward about the situation, Kagami could barely bring herself to look at anyone in the room

''Did you tell Kagami that you loved Konata?'' asked Inori

''Umm, well I...I...I-

''Yes or No!'' moaned Matsuri

''Give her a chance Matsuri!'' yelled Inori ''Go on Tsukasa''

''I'm...I'm to nervous to give a proper answer'' moaned Tsukasa ''Could you please stop looking at me like that sis!'' she begged Matsuri who had a face like thunder on.

''Y...yes I did tell sis that I love Konata'' answered Konata

''I knew it!'' moaned Matsuri as she sunk into the sofa

Kagami dug her head into her hands and would not still face anyone in the room, she wasn't sure what she could say or if she would say something that she would regret.

''I see'' replied Inori ''Do you know how long you've felt like this for?''

''Two...years'' replied a nervous Tsukasa ''Ever since I looked up at her after she saved me''

''What? From that innocent foreigner'' sighed Matsuri ''She beat up a guy who couldn't speak our language!''

''She thought she was saving me from a thug'' argued Tsukasa ''Wouldn't have you done the same?''

''Of course but-

''But what?'' replied Tsukasa

''Oh, whatever'' moaned Matsuri ''Your such a pain!''

''And she's really nice to me'' said Tsukasa ''She won me that toy''

''A toy? Big deal, that means nothing'' said Matsuri

''Come on you two!'' said Inori

Kagami thought about saying something but felt that now wasn't the best time to do so.

''You can't love her!'' yelled Matsuri ''It's wrong!''

''How can you say that!'' whined Tsukasa

''Women are supposed to fall in love with Men, it's how it works!'' yelled Matsuri

''Not always! boys can for boys and girls can also fall for girls!'' replied Tsukasa ''History is full of same on relationships!''

''Tell that to Dad!'' yelled Matsuri

''I do love Konata! How could you judge your own sister, just because she loves another girl?'' asked Tsukasa as she got up from her chair

''We were all raised by a strict religious family!'' replied Matsuri ''And it's not like your smart enough to understand love!'' Matsuri got up from her chair and was inches away from Tsukasa

''ENOUGH!'' yelled Inori. Matsuri and Tsukasa stopped arguing and sat back down

''It's ok Tsukasa, I accept you'' smiled Inori ''Your still the same old, loveable sister of mine and I'll always be here for you''

''Thank you'' weeped Tsukasa ''I don't know what to say''

''Well Matsuri, what do you have to say?'' said Inori ''Tsukasa needs our support''

''I can't! I just don't agree with it'' moaned Matsuri ''But...I won't tell Mom and Dad''

''Well, it's something'' said Inori ''What about you Kagami?''

Kagami turned around and faced her sisters

''I won't say anything either but I...don't know where I stand yet'' said Kagami ''I need time'' admitted Kagami

''S...sis'' moaned Tsukasa

''I'm sorry but for once, I might agree with Matsuri, Mom and Dad would disown you if they ever found out the truth'' said Kagami

''That's why we need your support'' said Inori ''Please sis!''

''I...I need time, so just back off'' said Kagami

''But sis I-

''Wait! I think that if Kagami wants time, then Kagami should get time'' smiled Tsukasa

''But, why?'' asked Inori

''Sis has always been their for me and I know that she'll make the right decision'' smiled Tsukasa

_''But what is the right decision?'' _thought Kagami

''Fine then, it's agreed that we don't let our parents find out that Tsukasa is a lesbian'' said Inori

''Fine'' said Kagami

''Whatever'' moaned Matsuri as she walked out of the living room

Kagami was the next to leave, she went back up to her room, leaving Inori and Tsukasa all alone.

''It's ok Tsukasa, I won't let anything happen to you'' promised Inori

''Thank you, Inori'' giggled Tsukasa as she hugged her sister.

Kagami lay on her bed, knowing that she would soon have to make a decision that could decide her sister's future.

_''Is it right to accept such behaviour? But is it also right to destroy someone's life who you really care about? Oh, what to do!'' _thought Kagami

* * *

The next day, Kagami was sat at her desk as the lunchtime bell rang. Thinking that she was about to have lunch by herself again, she was surprised to see Miyuki enter the classroom.

''Their you are Kagami san'' smiled Miyuki

''I wasn't expecting to see you'' said Kagami

''We all want to you to join us for lunch again'' said Miyuki ''We all miss you''

''Oh, I don't know Miyuki'' said Kagami _''Especially since Konata will be there''_ thought Kagami

''Why don't you just try it for one day?'' said Miyuki ''And if you still feel uncomfortable, I promise that I won't ask again''

''Oh, fine but only because I want to see my sister and you, that's all'' said Kagami as she got up from her desk and grabbed her lunch box.

Walking into her sister's classroom, she was greeted by her sister but was surprised that Konata wasn't doing her usual childish taunts to Kagami

''Kagami!'' said Konata ''Sit down with us''

''Umm..I..I...I-

''What's wrong sis?'' asked Tsukasa

''Are you ok Kagami?'' asked Miyuki

Kagami's face had gone dark red, anger filled up inside her as she stared at Konata, the girl that only a few weeks ago said that she was in love with her but was now acting like the incident had never happened.

''Kagami?'' said Konata

''I have to go!'' said Kagami as she turned around and stormed out of the classroom

''SIS!'' yelled Tsukasa

''Oh dear'' said a concerned Miyuki

''I'm going after her!'' said Konata as she got up from her desk and ran out of the door, after Kagami

''Oh, Kagami'' said Tsukasa

''Has something happened between those two?'' asked Miyuki

''Umm'' replied Tsukasa

* * *

''Kagami! Don't walk away'' begged Konata as she followed after the Tsundere, trying to talk to her and make her see sense.

''Keep your voice down!'' moaned Kagami as she stormed down the corridor, trying to get away from Konata ''And stop following me already!''

''But we need to talk'' replied Konata ''You can't just pretend that nothing happened''

''Just watch me, I only have to put up with you for one more year then that's it'' said Kagami ''We go our separate ways''

''Don't say that, your just upset and I know that you don't mean any of it'' said Konata

''Think that all you like Konata but I do mean it!'' said Kagami as she stepped outside of the school, closely followed by Konata

''Will you just give me a chance to explain?'' begged Konata ''Please Kagamin''

''DON'T CALL ME THAT!'' yelled Kagami ''I hated that name and I especially hate it now!''

''Ok,ok'' sighed Konata ''Kagami, can we please talk?'' asked Konata

''Why should we?'' asked Kagami as she sat down on a bench and turned away from Konata

''I want us to still be friends'' said Konata ''We can get past what happened on New Years''

''How? You told me that you loved me!'' moaned Kagami ''How could I possibly forget that and move on?''

''Look, I'm sorry but I felt that I had to tell you my feelings and I accept that you don't love me back'' smiled Konata

''Of course you do'' laughed Kagami in a sarcastic voice ''Like you ever take anything apart from Anime seriously''

''Ok, you got me but I am being serious about this, your a good friend and I don't want to lose you'' said Konata

''Well you may be to late Konata, I don't know If I can trust you now'' said Kagami who was still turned away from Konata

Konata went silent, not sure with what to say next. She desperately wanted Kagami to be her friend again, she enjoyed the time that they spent together and realised that things would never be the same again but she knew that she could still be Kagami's friend, If only Kagami could see that.

''Kagami...-'' said Konata

''Yeah what?'' groaned Kagami ''What is it now?''

''Do you feel lonely?'' asked Konata

''W..what?'' replied Kagami

''Do you feel alone now, since we fell out?'' asked Konata

''O...Of course I don't'' replied Kagami ''I do have other friends you know''

''And I could be one as well come on...we had great times together'' said Konata

''What? Going to gamers everyday, you copying my homework and stealing my card points!'' moaned Kagami

''We also saw movies, sang Karaoke together, went to the beach and spent countless days together, I don't want that to end for us, do you?'' asked Konata

''I think it would be best for everyone Konata'' replied Kagami ''I just don't know if I can accept you yet'' said Kagami

''You don't mean that'' said Konata ''You...you can't mean that!''

''I'm sorry Konata but for now I want you to stay away from me'' said Kagami as a few tears dripped from her eyes

''Kagami! Please'' begged Konata

''I'm sorry but for now, I need some space from you, you can talk to Tsukasa but leave me alone'' sobbed Kagami ''End of discussion''

Kagami stood up and tried to run away from Konata but she managed to grab Kagami's sleeve and stop her from running away.

''Let go!'' yelled Kagami ''I can't deal with it!''

''I can't'' moaned Konata ''I just can't!''

''Why! Why can't you just forget about me, why can't you just move on and be happy!''

''Because! Your my best friend!'' yelled Konata

Kagami stopped struggling and looked at Konata. The tears in Konata's eyes and the serious look on her face told Kagami that she was being serious

''What did you just say?'' asked Kagami

''What I said at New Year's was a mistake'' moaned Konata ''I mistook my feelings for you and said the wrong thing to you''

''Excuse me!'' said Kagami

''I thought that I was in love with you but I easily got over it when you punched me, I moved on just like that and I thought that you would do the same''

''I...I-

''Your the closest friend that I've ever had, for ages, I had a crush on you but I always had small doubts in the back of my head that told me that your just a close friend to me and who I treasure''

''Konata?'' said Kagami who was speechless ''You treasure me as a friend?''

''When I said those words to you on New Year's, I wasn't thinking about you, I... was thinking about someone else'' admitted Konata

''Someone else?'' said Kagami _''It has to be Tsukasa''_ thought Kagami

''The wrong words slipped out of my mouth, that's why I tried to explain myself before you punched me'' explained Konata

''I remember that'' muttered Kagami

_Flashback- New Years Eve_

''Kagami...I love you!'' said Konata

''…. what did you just say?'' said Kagami

''_What did I just say! I didn't mean to say that to her, oh god! I was going to tell her she was like a sister to me!'' _

''Kagami, I-

Kagami punched Konata in the right eye and send her crashing onto the stone ground.

''STAY AWAY FROM ME!'' screamed Kagami who stormed away, leaving Konata to groan on the floor

_Present Day _

''I'm so sorry that It happened the way It did'' said Konata ''Please, don't let our friendship die because of a slip of the tongue'' she begged ''We're stronger then that''

''A...a slip of the tongue?'' replied Kagami ''You mean that all of these feelings I've gone through were because of a mistake by you''

''Please Kagami'' begged Konata

''Konata'' uttered Kagami ''I...I need time''

''Yeah?'' replied Konata ''That's fine and all but I don't have a lot of time, I can't keep this hidden for much longer''

''Konata?'' said Kagami

''Yeah?'' replied Konata

''I want to ask you something and I hope that you don't take offence by it'' said Kagami

''O...ok'' said Konata ''Ask away''

''Do you like my sister?'' asked Kagami ''And I mean, like!''

''I...I think I do'' replied Konata ''I really like Tsukasa that way''

Kagami thought about getting angry and warning Konata to stay away from her sister but for some strange reason, she couldn't do it, the tears in the Otakus eyes and the look on her sisters face from the other night made her realise what she was doing? She still cared for Konata and she would do anything for Tsukasa.

''I...I'm ok with it'' whispered Kagami

''K...Kagami?'' said Konata

''It's ok Konata...I'm ok with it''

''You...you are?'' said Konata

''Yeah...I am'' said Kagami as her tears stopped

''You mean I can...tell Tsukasa?'' asked Konata

''What is it about you that I like so much'' muttered Kagami ''Do what you want''

''And are we still friends?'' asked Konata ''Please say that we are, I couldn't tell Tsukasa my feelings without you''

''Oh, come here you moron'' said Kagami as she pulled Konata in for a hug. ''Yes, we're friends...and I guess that your my best friend as well''

''KAGAMI!'' said Konata as she hugged Kagami back ''I got my Kagamin back!''

''Hey! Don't get carried away'' laughed Kagami ''Now then, I have to find my sister''

''I'll come with you'' cheered Konata who followed after her friend

As Konata closed the door behind her, a figure came out from her hiding place, she had seen the whole scene and also knew the secret.

''So...Hiiragi's sister is a lesbian huh?''

A dark and cunning plan entered her mind as she walked back, inside the school.

End of Chapter 5

**Authors Note**

**Just discovered the Horizontial Ruler button lol**


	6. The Bonds of Twins

Chapter 6

A week had now passed since Kagami and Konata patched things up and Tsukasa was over the moon from the sudden improvements in her life. She felt more involved in the group, Kagami and Konata who was now eye patch free would always talk to her and involve her in their conversations more then they used to. Tsukasa felt extremely happy for her sister, she recalled how she squealed and giggled with her sister a week ago when she told Tsukasa that Konata was now her best friend. January was now gone and February had arrived, and as everyone knows, theirs one particular that everyone looks forward to but none as much as Tsukasa.

_''Everything has been fantastic, everyone is acting so happy now...but I wish Matsuri would speak to me, it always gets awkward when we bump into each other''_ thought Tsukasa as she got out of bed and stretched her arms into the air before releasing the most adorable yawn. Getting changed into a red skirt, white blouse and long white socks, she walked out of her room to be greeted by her twin sister Kagami.

''Good Morning Tsukasa'' said a cheerful Kagami ''It's a lovely day''

''Isn't it just'' giggled Tsukasa ''You have such a cute smile, you know that''

Kagami blushed but giggled along with Tsukasa.

''I was thinking that we could spend the day together?'' said Kagami ''Maybe, see a movie or something''

''That sounds great'' smiled Tsukasa ''As long as it isn't a horror'' she laughed

''I know, theirs a good comedy film on at the moment'' suggested Kagami ''That should be a laugh''

''Sounds good, we haven't spent a lot of time together recently'' smiled Tsukasa ''Just the two of us''

''I know, I miss all the times we went out and had fun, no Konata allowed today though'' laughed Kagami

''Just for one day'' muttered Tsukasa ''Speaking of Konata, I was wondering if I could ask for some advice''

''Sure'' replied Kagami ''What do you want to know?'' asked Kagami

''You know how it's Valentines Day in a couple of weeks'' said Tsukasa

''Yeah, what about it?'' asked Kagami

''Well, I know you say that it's a day made up by the corporations and all but I think it would be the perfect time too...too''

''Tell Konata that you love her?'' said Kagami

''Y...yeah'' giggled Tsukasa ''I want to do something special for her''

''Aww'' said Kagami as she hugged Tsukasa ''You know, she's really lucky to have someone like you in her life and so am I'' she smiled

''S...sis, that's really touching'' said Tsukasa ''I...I think I'm going to cry''

''Don't cry'' giggled Kagami ''Save your tears for the movie''

''O...ok'' said Tsukasa ''Are you doing anything for Valentine's?'' asked Tsukasa

''Who me? Nope'' replied Kagami

''That's a shame'' moaned Tsukasa ''Anyone would be incredibly lucky to have you as a girlfriend''

''It's nice of you to say so but I doubt it'll happen, who would surprise me on Valentine's day'' moaned Kagami

''Don't say that, someone is bound to, I bet there are loads of boys who like you''

''It's a shame that all the boys in our years are creeps, especially that Sebastian boy from your class'' said Kagami

''He never really speaks to anyone, maybe he's a really nice boy who's just misunderstood'' said Tsukasa

''Maybe...but who's that little pink kid that you see him with sometimes...his sister?'' asked Kagami

''Don't know but I think everyone should be nice to Sebastian or whatever his real name is'' giggled Tsukasa

''Yeah, thanks to Konata, we'll never know his real name'' laughed Kagami ''Unless someone actually asked him''

Kagami's phone vibrated in her skirt pocket and said she had a new text message from Miyuki

''What does it say?'' kindly asked Tsukasa

''It says''

_Dear Kagami san_

_I hope you and Tsukasa san both have a fantastic weekend _

_On a Bullet Train to Kyoto to visit my father_

_I'll see you both on Monday_

_Miyuki xx_

''Aww, that's sweet'' smiled Tsukasa

''Polite and friendly as ever'' smiled Kagami ''I wonder why she dosen't have a boyfriend''

''And you never actually hear her talking about them or love at all'' said Tsukasa

''Maybe she's just shy about the subject?'' suggested Kagami

''That sounds like Miyuki'' giggled Tsukasa

''Anyway, let's get some breakfast, I can't wait to get into the city'' smiled Kagami

''Me too'' smiled Tsukasa _''Who knows, I might see something to buy for Kona chan for Valentines''_ thought Tsukasa

* * *

Later on, after a cheerful breakfast with their family, the two twins got off their train and exited the train station. Kagami had chosen to wear long white socks, blue trainers and a blue sweater. She also had a scarf and hat on as it was still cold. Tsukasa had wrapped herself up in a purple coat and scarf but forgot to bring any gloves.

''It's cold today'' moaned Tsukasa as she rubbed her hands warm

''I know but we'll be warm enough soon'' smiled Kagami

''Oh sis, your hair is straight today'' said Tsukasa

''Yeah, I thought I'd try it as it is'' said Kagami ''And I lost my ties for my hair''

''Oh...you look cute'' giggled Tsukasa

Kagami blushed, she secretly loved it whenever anyone said she was cute because she was used to Tsukasa getting all the comments about how adorable she is.

''Tsukasa? I wanted to say how sorry I am'' said Kagami

''For what?'' asked Tsukasa

''For always making you feel left out at school, I wish I could take it all back and change things'' sighed Kagami

''It's ok'' smiled Tsukasa ''You don't have to apologize for anything, I love you sis''

''Maybe you could make Konata a better person'' giggled Kagami ''With your inspiration, she might actually become a decent human being''

''I think she's fine just the way she is'' giggled Tsukasa ''And she's...cute''

''Is she now?'' teased Kagami ''Does my baby sister think Konata's cute?''

''Very funny'' replied Tsukasa ''I'm being serious''

''I know, I'm just messing'' said Kagami

''You know Kagami, maybe she's having an influence on you'' teased Tsukasa

''Oh, she so is not'' replied Kagami who tried to laugh it off

''Well, you read more Manga then you used to'' said Tsukasa

''I was curious'' replied Kagami ''That's all''

''Wasn't that a Yaoi book I saw under your bed last night?'' asked Tsukasa

''I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD ENTER MY ROOM!'' yelled an embarrassed Kagami ''And why were you looking under my bed?''

''He he...I was returning that text book I borrowed the other day'' giggled Tsukasa ''Don't worry, I won't say a word''

''It's not what you think!'' said Kagami whose face now resembled a tomato ''It's Konata's...I was just borrowing it''

''Oh...I see'' said Tsukasa ''I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it anyway'' smiled Tsukasa

_''Thank god'' _thought Kagami _''That was close''_

Wandering around various shops the entire morning, the two girls ended up buying nothing.

''I really wanted an MP3 player'' sighed Kagami ''But it's too expensive''

''And I wanted that massive Hello Kitty plush toy, I'd love to fall asleep, cuddling it'' squealed Tsukasa

''You'd have to fit it in your room first'' laughed Kagami ''It was huge!''

''He he, let's get something to eat'' said Tsukasa

''Now, your talking'' smiled Kagami ''Let's go to that cake place again!''

''Oh sis'' moaned Tsukasa ''You know what happened last time, you'll just do it again''

''No way, I'm not stupid enough to do that twice'' laughed Kagami

''If you say so'' sighed Tsukasa _''I have a bad feeling''_

_45 minutes later_

''I told you!'' moaned Tsukasa ''But you wouldn't listen'' she sighed

Kagami was laying on the cafe table, holding her stomach in agony. Half a plate of cakes were left in front of her, it was her third plate of the hour. Tsukasa told her to stop after the first one but Kagami said she could manage one more but after the second one, the cafe put out a fresh batch of cakes and Kagami just couldn't resist, Tsukasa had only had half a plate of cake and was patiently waiting for her sister to finish.

''I thought I could handle it'' groaned Kagami ''They all looked so good...and they still do''

''Now we'll have to pay extra for the leftovers'' moaned Tsukasa ''I tried to warn you to only have a little amount''

''But they had so many on display'' groaned Kagami ''I have no will power''

''We have to finish these cakes'' said Tsukasa ''We only have fifteen minutes left''

''Oh, I'll just pay'' moaned Kagami ''It is my fault after all''

''No, we still have time, get eating sis'' said Tsukasa as she grabbed a cake and shoved it in her mouth

''I...can't'' groaned Kagami ''It hurts too much''

''I can't eat all of these by myself'' moaned Tsukasa

''There's a strawberry cheesecake slice left'' said Kagami ''Eat that, you love strawberries''

''So do you'' moaned Tsukasa but she gave in and started to eat the cake slice, the taste of fresh strawberries and cream made Tsukasa smile.

''Delicious'' said Tsukasa with her mouth full

Kagami slowly pulled herself up from the table and grabbed another piece of cake, she was about to take a bite but stopped as it grazed her teeth and fell back down onto the table.

''I surrender'' moaned Kagami

_15 minutes later_

''Sorry ladies but you left four slices of cake, sop you'll have to pay extra'' said the waitress ''Ummm ladies?''

Now Tsukasa was groaning in pain on the table. All of the other customers were watching as the twins struggled to sit up in their seats.

''G...giv...give us a minute'' groaned Kagami

* * *

''And that's all of the basics'' smiled Konata ''I'm sure you'll be very happy here Patricia''

''Thank you so much'' smiled Patricia who was the new recruit at the cosplay cafe, which was only five minutes away from the cake cafe.

Konata looked over at the clock and saw that it was now three in the afternoon.

''Well my shift is over'' said Konata

''Mine as well, I start properly next Friday'' said Patricia

''Oh, cool...do you wanna see a film or something?'' asked Konata ''It'll be a chance to hang out with my new Otaku buddie!''

''Sounds like a plan'' replied Patricia ''I'm so happy to make a friend on my first day off work''

''You'll fit in great here!'' cheered Konata ''And your starting school at the same time as my cousin. You'll love her, she's adorable''

''Awesome, I can't wait to meet her'' smiled Patricia ''Let's go''

''Actually, before we head to the cinema, I hope you don't mind but I want to ask for some advice''

''Advice? From me but we only met a couple of hours ago'' said Patricia

''Yeah but I can tell your honest and I bet you've been in a relationship before'' said Konata ''With boobs like that, only a bit smaller then Miyuki sans''

''He he, I don't know who that is'' muttered Patricia ''But yes, I have been in love before and I've had my heart broken as well''

''Well, can you keep a secret?'' asked Konata

''Of course, I'd never tell anyone's secret'' said Patricia

''I mean this, it's a big secret'' said Konata ''Tell noone''

''I promise, I won't tell another soul'' promised Patricia

''I believe you, you have that look on you that makes me trust you so quickly'' said Konata ''I am so getting you a boyfriend''

''I'm not looking to date at the moment'' sighed Patricia ''It was recent that I got dumped in America, my boyfriend was cheating on me''

''That bastard, how dare someone cheat on a great looking girl like you'' said Konata ''Your better then him''

''Thanks Konata but I still feel down, I need time to get over it''

''I'll help you, I'm always here to talk'' smiled Konata

''I feel so welcome but the place I live in gets so quiet, living by yourself '' said Patricia

''You live by yourself! That's insane'' said Konata

''It's fine, now what's this secret?'' asked Patricia

''Ok, here goes'' said Konata. She leant up to whisper in Patricia's ears in case anyone over heard her.

''I'm a Bi sexual'' whispered a nervous Konata ''I like both sexes''

Patricia stayed silent for a minute. Konata thought that she was going to laugh at her but that thought soon disappeared

''Awesome girl!'' cheered Patricia ''That took guts''

''You...you don't mind?'' asked Konata

''No way!'' smiled Patricia ''I've always said that it's love that matters at the end of the day, boy or girl'' said Patricia

''Oh, what a relief'' said Konata ''I wanted to tell someone apart from my best friend before I confessed to someone''

''Your going to confess to someone?'' said Patricia ''Who?''

''Well, I can't explain so much now but I'll introduce you to her at some point'' said Konata ''I'll show you to all of my friends''

''I can't wait, maybe you should bring them all here'' suggested Patricia's

''That's a great idea'' said Konata ''I could show her what I'm like at work! Patricia your a genius!''

''If it makes you feel any better Konata, I'm not against experimenting either'' winked Patricia

''Wait? You mean your a-

''I've had a girlfriend before but she died in a car crash'' said Patricia

''I'm so sorry to hear that'' said Konata ''Was she the one?'' asked Konata

''You mean my soul mate? I'll never know now'' sighed Patricia

''Patricia'' said Konata

''Yeah?'' replied Patricia

''When I confess my feelings to Tsukasa, you fancy a threesome?'' teased Konata

''Ummm, it's still to early for me'' replied Patricia

''I was kidding...or was I'' laughed Konata

''I like you Konata, you know how to cheer me up, I hope we become good friends'' smiled Patricia

''Same here, now then my Otaku brethren, lets go and see that movie!'' cheered Konata

* * *

''That was so embarrassing'' moaned Kagami as she walked alongside Tsukasa as they made their way to the cinema ''All of those people, laughing at us'' sighed Kagami

''The movie will make us forget about it'' sighed Tsukasa

''I hope so'' replied Kagami who then turned her head to look behind her. She felt a strange feeling and she wasn't sure why it had popped up on her all of a sudden.

''Something wrong sis?'' asked Tsukasa

''No, it's nothing serious but I thought for a minute that someone was following us'' said Kagami ''Must just be my imagination''

''Maybe it's an after effect from eating too much cake'' giggled Tsukasa

''Yeah maybe, hey!'' moaned Kagami ''I didn't eat that much!''

''Ok, I'm sorry'' said Tsukasa

''I'm sorry too'' said Kagami ''I guess I did go overboard'' giggled Kagami

''Maybe we could...try and lose weight together?'' asked Tsukasa

''You don't need to lose weight'' said a surprised Kagami ''You look fantastic''

''And so do you'' smiled Tsukasa

In the crowd, not to far away from the twins was someone with evil intentions on her mind.

''Damn, she's on to me, she keeps looking back into the crowd, as if she can sense me...fine, If that's how it is then I'll have to wait for a few more days, Valentine's, then Kagami, your mine''

Three hours later, Kagami and Tsukasa walked out of the cinema with big smiles on their faces.

''That film was hilarious, you really loved it didn't you?'' laughed Kagami

''Yeah, especially when that guy accidentally put the diaper on the turkey ,instead of the baby'' laughed Tsukasa

''Worth every Yen'' laughed Kagami

''I think we laughed so much, I lost all the weight from the cakes'' laughed Tsukasa

''I...I don't think it works that way'' laughed Kagami as she tried to sound serious in front of her sister but failed

''Oh well'' laughed Tsukasa ''I guess it dosen't matter''

Both girls eventually calmed down and stopped laughing. They made their way over to a nearby park and sat down on a bench.

''Wow, today was amazing'' smiled Tsukasa ''I've had so much fun''

''Me too'' smiled Kagami ''Spending the day with you has made me forget about a lot of annoying things that I've had on my mind lately''

''Like?'' asked Tsukasa

''Oh...nothing important'' said Kagami ''Anyway, I see an Ice cream cart over there'' smiled Kagami

''Well, it is a special day...why not'' giggled Tsukasa ''But knowing you, you'll be on the scales tommorow'' giggled Tsukasa

''Watch it'' said Kagami

''What will it be girls?'' asked the man running the Ice Cream cart

''Strawberry flavour'' they both said together before giggling

The two sat back on the bench and ate their Ice Creams but as Tsukasa finished her's Kagami spotted a blob of Strawberry Ice Cream on Tsukasa's nose

''You silly billy'' laughed Kagami

Kagami licked the Ice Cream off Tsukasa's nose with the tip of her tounge

''Thank you'' giggled Tsukasa

''You eat like a kid, do you need a bib'' laughed Kagami

* * *

Not too far away on a hill in the park was Konata and Patricia who were watching Tsukasa and Kagami and were also eating Ice Cream.

''So, what do you think?'' asked Konata

''Yummy'' smiled Patricia as she got chocolate Ice Cream on her nose ''Simply delicious''

''Hey! Tsukasa's mine'' said Konata

''I...I was referring to the Ice Cream!'' replied Patricia ''Sorry I didn't hear your question, I was too busy enjoying this''

''Oh...I knew that'' laughed Konata ''I said, what do you think of Tsukasa?''

''Which one is she again?'' asked Patricia

''The short purple haired one'' smiled Konata ''The really cute one''

''Wow...she is cute'' said Patricia ''But the long purple one is pretty nice as well'' said Patricia

''Yeah but that's my best friend'' laughed Konata ''And I think she's straight but I still feel sorry for the boy who does end up with her''

''Awesome,It dosen't really matter to me if someone is straight or gay, your still human either way'' said Patricia

''True, I personally hope that Kagami does get a boyfriend, she deserves to be happy but I hope he likes games or Manga'' giggled Konata

''My ex enjoyed Anime'' sighed Patricia ''It's how we met up''

''It's nice to see that Anime is enjoyed worldwide'' said Konata

''Yeah, Anime conventions are everywhere now'' said Patricia

''But none are as good as Comiket'' said Konata

''I'm with you there'' agreed Patricia

''You have to come with me sometime'' said Konata ''I'll show you around and stuff''

''That would be fantastic'' said Patricia ''But I thought you were taking Tsukasa, isn't that what you said to me?''

''I'll take her in the summer and you in the winter?'' suggested Konata

''That's fine with me'' smiled Patricia ''I want to work as much as possible in the summer anyway''

''You keep it up'' said Konata

''So...when are you telling Tsukasa?'' asked Patricia ''When are you pouring your heart out to her?''

''I haven't decided yet'' sighed Konata ''I was actually thinking of...getting to know her a little better first''

''But you've known each other for two years'' said Patricia ''That's more then enough time to know someone''

''I know but I guess I spent more time with Kagami and left her out'' said a guilty Konata ''Maybe I should invite her over for a sleepover or something'' said Konata

''That's a great idea'' replied Patricia ''Just the two of you, all alone''

''Hmm but I might invite Kagami and Miyuki as well, I actually feel nervous when I'm around Tsukasa by myself'' admitted Konata

''I see, so that's why you started talking to Kagami'' said Patricia ''It makes sense when you think about it''

''What do you mean?'' asked Konata

''How long have you liked Tsukasa this way?'' asked Patricia

''Umm, I can't remember, I while I guess'' answered Konata

''Maybe...two years?'' said Patricia

''Huh? What makes you think that?'' asked Konata

''Think about it, after you beat up that guy and saved Tsukasa, you started to feel nervous around her as your first year went by, then she introduced you to her sister Kagami and you decided to get to know her but stay around Tsukasa because you discovered that you had feelings for Tsukasa and felt shy and nervous around her. So you tried to get to know Tsukasa with someone else around but you got on great with her sister and wasn't able to get to know Tsukasa as well as you would have like too'' said Patricia

''Are you saying I only became friends with Kagami because I was too nervous to be around Tsukasa by myself?'' said Konata

''It makes sense but it's only an assumption'' laughed Patricia ''You don't have to listen to what I think''

''No,no...what you say makes sense, I just never really thought about it, Ialways went with my gut instinct'' giggled Konata

''Awesome'' said Patricia

''Hang on...Ok then, what about Miyuki, why did I become friends with her?'' asked Konata

''The more, the merrier'' replied Patricia ''So, from having feelings for Tsukasa, you gained a best friend and possibly...a girlfriend''

''Maybe I did only become friends with Kagami and Miyuki because of my feelings for Tsukasa...but Kagami is great, I'm glad Tsukasa introduced me to her'' smiled Konata ''Plus, it's hilarious to wind her up and Miyuki is amazing as well''

''It must be nice to have a best friend'' sighed Patricia ''So then...maybe you should just invite Tsukasa'' suggested Patricia

''Yeah...ok... I will'' cheered Konata ''I just hope I still have a futon for her to sleep on...the spare room's going to my cousin''

''Maybe you could just share a bed with each other'' teased Patricia

''I don't think Tsukasa would be up for that straight away'' said Konata ''From what I've seen anyway, she would be to shy''

''You never know until you try but I wouldn't push it on her'' suggested Patricia ''Anyway Konata, I'd best get going''

''Oh, so soon?'' asked Konata '' But the day's not over yet''

''Yeah but I'm exhausted from all the fun I've had and I'm still suffering from jet lack'' smiled Patricia ''I'll see you at work tomorrow ok?''

''Sure, I'll see you then'' smiled Konata ''And thanks for all the advice you gave me today''

''Any time and your secrets safe with me'' smiled Patricia as she walked away, down the slope. Konata decided to keep watching the twins as they chatted and laughed with each other as the sun started to set, the orange lit sky made Konata feel more relaxed and confident that soon, Tsukasa would be in her arms and they would be together.

_''I guess I'll have to tell the family about my little secret first''_ thought Konata _''Then, I'll invite Tsukasa over, get to know her more, then I'll decide on what to do next''_

''Tsukasa'' said Konata

* * *

Night time had come and an exhausted Tsukasa was preparing for bed. It was ten in the evening but she would usually go to bed this early, she enjoyed her sleep and being surrounded by all of her stuffed toys. Having a nice and relaxing bath, Tsukasa thought about how wonderful her day had been and how things seemed almost perfect. Kagami accepted her for who she was, Konata spoke to her more and took her more serious. True that Matsuri might be having her problems with Tsukasa but she hoped that she would come round.

_''Everything seems to be going so well...but I'm still not with Konata, I don't know If I can wait another two weeks to tell her''_ thought Tsukasa _''I haven't found anything to buy for her yet''_

But her thoughts quickly turned else where because her phone went off, Tsukasa had received a new text message.

''...It's from Konata'' said a nervous Tsukasa ''I'm too shy to see what it says...but I must know''

_Yo Tsukasa _

_Listen, I was having a think about you and I realised that we haven't had any alone time before, your sister cast a spell on me ( Damn her) just kidding, so I was hoping that you might...accept an invite to stay over sometime, all nighter girl :P _

_I'll understand if you feel that you want Kagamin to come as well but I would like it to just be the two of us,It would be nice to get to know each other a little better lol _

_You don't have to reply now, tell me at school on Monday, (if I turn up that is ha-ha,) _

_See you soon girl _

_Konata xx _

''A...sleepover...just the two of us'' muttered Tsukasa, her heart racing at a fast beat.

Just then, the bathroom door slided open and Kagami emerged, just wearing a towel around herself.

''Oh, Tsukasa...I thought you had finished'' said Kagami

''Sorry sis, the bath was really warm and I was enjoying it'' giggled Tsukasa ''And I got a text from Kona chan''

''Oh, what did it say?'' asked Kagami

''She...she asked me to stay over at her house, she said she wants to get to know me more'' said Tsukasa

''That's great'' smiled Kagami ''Are you going to?''

''I...I want to...but I'm nervous, I've never go to a sleepover by myself'' said Tsukasa

''I wouldn't worry about it, it is Konata we're talking about'' laughed Kagami ''Knowing her, she'll want to play games, read Manga and watch a lot of Anime''

''I wouldn't mind'' said Tsukasa ''As long as she's happy, I'm happy'' smiled Tsukasa

''Sorry Tsukasa but can I jump in as well?'' asked Kagami

''Oh...sis!'' blushed Tsukasa ''We haven't had a bath together in years''

''It's fine, I trust you and we are sisters after all'' smiled Kagami as she took off her towel, exposing her naked body to Tsukasa before wrapping it around her hair.

''It's not like you've never seen me naked before'' laughed Kagami ''And it's better then standing in the cold door way''

_''I want to show Tsukasa that I do care, I feel like I have a lot of making up to do''_ thought Kagami

''He he, come on in'' giggled Tsukasa

Kagami got into the bath and relaxed. The two sisters looked across to each other and smiled.

''Kagami, you've been really nice to me today'' smiled Tsukasa ''It's been nice, spending time with you''

''I missed all of the days where it would be just the two of us, I was hoping that we could do it every once in a while, like when we were little kids'' said Kagami ''That's...if you want us too?''

''Of course!'' said Tsukasa ''I would love that!''

''Really?'' said Kagami ''Great, I'm so glad''

''He he, what's brought all of this on?'' asked Tsukasa

''Oh, I thought you would ask me that eventually'' sighed Kagami ''Well sis, I...I feel bad''

''Bad? What for?'' asked Tsukasa

''I feel like I cut you out at school, pushed you to the background and I feel terrible for it, your my sister and I did that to you, I even wanted to get better grades then you just because I wanted to be the number one sister''

''Kagami...'' said Tsukasa

''I just hope that you can forgive me'' said Kagami ''And know that I never wanted to make you feel as bad as you did''

''I accept your apology but I was alright with it, you and Konata are best friends'' smiled Tsukasa

''But...that's not an excuse, your my sister and no friendship can ever be as strong as family, right?'' asked Kagami

''Your right, we're twins'' said Tsukasa ''Would you really be ok with me telling Konata that I love her?'' asked Tsukasa ''Because if you tell me right here and now in this bathtub that you don't want me too...then I promise that I won't''

''Tsukasa, I'm behind you all the way, you go for it and tell her'' smiled Kagami ''Don't let Matsuri or anyone tell you otherwise, it's your life''

''Sis...thank you'' said Tsukasa as she hugged her sister, despite them being wet, naked and covered in bubbles.

''I'm always here for you Tsukasa, never forget that'' whispered Kagami

''And I'm here for you as well'' replied Tsukasa

''Now then, could you do me a favour?'' asked Kagami ''I know it's a little strange but It'll make life easier'' said Kagami

''What is it?'' asked Tsukasa

''Could you... wash my back for me?'' blushed Kagami ''I can never get it as good by myself''

''Sure, If you'll do mine'' laughed Tsukasa

''Fair enough'' smiled Kagami

''I love you sis, your the best twin I could ever ask for'' smiled Tsukasa

''I love you too Tsukasa, your the sweetest, most caring and sweetest twin that I could ever want and I would never trade you for anyone, not even a million of your cookies'' giggled Kagami ''And that would be hard to pass up''

''Oh, sis'' smiled Tsukasa as she splashed water at her sister, starting a small water fight.

Tsukasa felt like she had climbed all the way to the top of the ladder, she was sat above the clouds and was number one but what she had yet to realise that with every high, their always comes...a fall, and in the back of a certain person's mind who was stood outside of Tsukasa's house, was expecting Tsukasa to have a massive fall and soon.

End of Chapter 6 

**Author's Note**

One more chapter until my month off. Review and check out my other stories as well!


	7. Sisterly Advice

**Authors Note**

**Well this is the last chapter I will write before my month off, Hope you all enjoy and review it!**

**Chapter 7**

''Good Morning Miyuki, good morning Kona chan!'' cheered Tsukasa as she walked into the classroom and instantly spotted the blue haired Otaku and pink haired Miyuki in their seats. She had spent the entire morning, doing her hair, she had decided to have a small ponytail for a change and was hoping that Konata would notice. Kagami had to help her with it because Tsukasa wasn't entirely sure how to do it by herself.

''Good Morning Tsukasa'' replied Konata and Miyuki

''My, your looking very happy today Tsukasa san'' smiled Miyuki

''Thank you Miyuki'' smiled Tsukasa ''I'm more then happy today''

''I'm so glad'' smiled Miyuki ''Is that a new hairstyle?'' Miyuki asked Tsukasa as she admired the cute little ponytail that Tsukasa had styled hair like

''Oh! You noticed'' squealed Tsukasa ''How does it look you guys?''

''It looks so wonderful, don't you just think that it's adorable Konata san?'' Miyuki asked her with a wondrous smile

''Yeah you had better believe it's adorable your Moe factor just went up girl'' cheered Konata. This caused Tsukasa to blush a deep rose red that made Konata giggle and Miyuki actually joined in on the laughter.

''Wow, it looks that good'' said Tsukasa as she twiddled her fingers ''I remember how you said it would look cute on me when you came over a while ago Kona chan''

''I was right, wasn't I'' smiled Konata ''You look good enough to eat, not saying that you didn't before but you look even cuter''

''You really do look amazing with it Tsukasa'' smiled Miyuki ''I wonder how I would look if I had a ponytail''

''The sexiest thing alive'' said Konata who struggled to breath from imagining a pony tailed Miyuki

''_That's so sexy, I can't even picture it'' _thought Konata ''Miyuki looks good in anything''

'' By the way, did you have a good weekend Miyuki?'' asked Tsukasa ''I saw the text you sent sis and it looked like you were going to have a lot of fun''

''Oh yes, thank you for asking, I had a wonderful time visiting Father in Kyoto'' smiled Miyuki who was always happy to tell her friends about her weekends as she rarely ever saw them out of school due to her living so far away from any of them.

''I wouldn't mind being able to go to Kyoto every weekend'' sighed Konata ''Seeing how Japan once was, oh my''

''Me either'' agreed Tsukasa ''It would be so nice to see all of the sights on a regular basis''

''Yeah like the Nintendo headquarters now that's a sight to behold and worship''

''Oh, Tsukasa, that text I sent you...have you decided yet if you want to stay over?'' asked Konata

''Yes! I mean, I'd love to stay over at your house Konata'' blushed Tsukasa after her sudden outbreak that left even Konata with a surprised look on her face

''That's great!'' cheered Konata ''I was afraid you might say no''

''What time do you want me over?'' asked Tsukasa ''And what day'' giggled Tsukasa

''How about you meet me at my house at eight?'' said suggested Konata, ''I have work after school so it'll be easier to meet you at mine, and I'd bring a spare change of clothes, I don't think mine will fit you'' Konata laughed

''Isn't Kagami san attending this sleepover?'' asked Miyuki ''I didn't hear her name being mentioned''

''Not this time Miyuki san'' replied Konata ''I was hoping to spend some time with Tsukasa for a change''

''Hmm, that gives me an idea'' said Miyuki ''Maybe I could spend some time with Kagami for a change, I have always wanted to do something with her as we are both class presidents''

''That's a great idea'' said Tsukasa ''Two sleepovers at the same time, that way you two don't feel left out''

''Yeah, good thinking Miyuki san'' said Konata as she gave her friend a thumbs up ''Clever and wise as always''

''Oh, stop it you two, I'll blush''

''Bonus for us'' teased Konata

Tsukasa giggled in a cute way that distracted Konata from her comments on Miyuki but as she focused once again, a thought came into her mind.

''Hey Miyuki'' whispered Konata ''Can you hold onto this for me?'' asked Konata

''Of course but whatever for?'' Miyuki asked in response to Konata's question

''I'll tell you another time but keep that safe'' replied Konata ''But it's important that Tsukasa or Kagamin don't know about it ok?''

''Very well Konata'' said Miyuki ''I won't say a word to either of them''

''Thank you Miyuki, you've always been a great friend to me''

''It's my pleasure Konata'' smiled Miyuki ''Always happy to help my friends out''

A warm smile came across both faces as they joined in with Tsukasa who was still giggling and hadn't heard a word that Konata had said to Miyuki.

* * *

''If I had to choose, I'd pick...Kagami!'' said Konata as they were all sat down for lunch. A high sprited Kagami had joined then but was quickly brought back down to earth by Konata's ongoing taunts.

''Again, why am I the only monster'' complained Kagami as she had been chosen as an Orc for the second time this year

''Because your just so vicious'' laughed Konata ''And I can't picture someone as adorable as Tsukasa being an Orc

''Watch it shrimp'' moaned Kagami ''Don't make me hurt you'' Kagami rose up from her seat and tried to grab the Otaku

''TSUKASA! Kagami's threatening me with violence, save me from the monster!'' begged an hysterical Konata as she hid behind Tsukasa who was trying to have her lunch

''Come on sis, I'm sure that Kona chan's is only messing around with you'' said Tsukasa ''She dosen't really think your an Orc, right Konata?'' Tsukasa's heart warming smile could change the darkest of minds and this case was no different. Konata didn't dare to say no, she suddenly felt shy and didn't feel like winding up Kagami any more.

''I don't? Oh, I mean of course I'm only messing around'' said Konata as she poked her out from behind Tsukasa. She didn't understand what had just happened to her, she had never taken back a comment made to Kagami before.

_''What the hell, did I just take back a comment about Kagami?''_ thought Konata _''How did she do that?''_

''Yeah but it's only me she's messing around with'' moaned Kagami ''As usual''

Miyuki watched as Kagami went and sat back down in her chair and sulked in her chair as she picked up her chopsticks and continued to eat her lunch. She thought that this would be the perfect time for her to pop the question about her having a sleepover at Miyuki's house. Taking a deep breath and telling herself that she could do this, she decided to get Kagami's attention.

''Excuse me'' said Miyuki in a soft voice ''I...was wondering if I could ask you a question Kagami''

''Me? Of course you can'' smiled Kagami who was relieved that someone sensible was asking her a question that wouldn't be about Anime for a change.

''Kagami san, I was wondering what you were up to this Friday?'' asked Miyuki

''Oh, I've nothing planned at the moment, why do you ask?'' asked Kagami who was interested that Miyuki was asking her about what she was up to. The two of them hadn't always spent any time together and this had actually been on Kagami's mind for a while now. As Kagami had given up on trying to get her revenge on Konata, the Otaku came out from behind Tsukasa cautiously and also sat back down in her seat.

''I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house for the evening and stay over for the night?'' smiled Miyuki '' I thought that since Konata san and Tsukasa san are having a sleepover, we could have a sleepover as well''

''Yeah, that sounds like an awesome idea'' agreed Kagami ''I'd love to sleep over at you house Miyuki, I really can't wait''

''That's wonderful'' squealed and excited Miyuki who was relieved that Kagami had accepted her invite and was excited as well. ''I'm so happy that you can stay over Kagami san, I'll inform mother as soon as I get home''

''Aww, Is Kagami in a happy mood now?'' teased Konata whilst licking some chocolate from her daily cornet after biting the head and dripping chocolate from the fat end.

''Yes I am happy and your information, I think that me and Miyuki are going to have a wonderful time on Friday, Anime free for once'' said a proud Kagami as she grinned at Konata

''Say that as much as you like but I know that you a closet Otaku who has to open those doors sooner or later'' laughed Konata

''OH SHUT UP!'' yelled Kagami ''And will you keep the Otaku things down, I don't want anyone else to hear your foolish and false comments about me''. If there was one thing that Kagami didn't enjoy was Konata claiming that she was an Otaku, she read Light novels which to some extent still made Konata have some kind of suspicions about her interests.

''Ok Kagamin but you know that deep inside that monster heart of yours lays a sleeping Otaku whose begging to be freed'' replied Konata who then immediately returned to hide behind Tsukasa as Kagami had once again rose from her seat but this time managed to pull Konata from behind her sister and and successfully landed a blow on the skull of the Otaku . Miyuki and Tsukasa continued on with their lunches, ignoring the fight between their friends, letting them sort out their troubles because to them this was everyday normal behaviour between the two.

_'It's so nice that everything is back to normal between them' _smiled Tsukasa who was slurping in noodles at the time of the thought.

* * *

Over the next few days Konata spent every waking moment not used for school or her hobbies on preparing for her guest Tsukasa to stay over. She was different to her sister, usually Konata would have to prepare lots of food to satisfy her guest which was usually Kagami who found the idea of Konata preparing so much food for her not funny whatsoever even if Konata found it to be hilarious. To entertain Tsukasa, Konata had to try a different approach but all she really knew about Tsukasa was that she liked to bake and go to bed very early.

_'This is not going to be easy...what can I do for Tsukasa?' _thought Konata as she struggled with her thoughts. Anime and Manga were on her list of activities but she failed to think of much else.

_'I need to ask her sister for advice, I feel so ashamed of myself for not getting to know Tsukasa, I've been a terrible friend' _a frown came across her face and she was more then determined to make it up to Tsukasa by giving her a fantastic sleepover

Speed dialling Kagami's number from her cell phone, she patiently hummed to herself as the she waited for her to answer the call but after an entire minute began to think that Kagami was either busy or she was taunting Konata by not answering her call but as that possibility crossed Konata's mind, a voice entered Konata's ear but it wasn't Kagami's voice that answered the call.

''Hiya Kona Chan'' cheered Tsukasa as she was more then happy to answer Kagami's cell phone call for her. Konata's nerves shot up and she didn't know what to say, this wasn't what she was expecting to happen.

''Hiya Tsukasa, or this is just Kagami doing a very good Tsukasa impression'' laughed Konata as she rubbed the back of her head. Having Tsukasa talking to her caught her completely off guard, she wasn't prepared and was determined to not say anything stupid or anything to upset Tsukasa. ''I was going to ask Kagami for some advice but I can always ask you instead''

''Really, You came to me for advice Konata?'' said Tsukasa as giving advice was something that she wasn't entirely used to doing.''I don't think I'll be of any use to you but I could always go and fetch sis for you''

''I can always trust your advice Tsukasa so don't sell yourself so short'' said Konata ''The advice is actually about you If I have to be honest''

''About...me?'' panted Tsukasa as her nerves were now shooting through her bedroom ceiling, it was like a small dream playing out in real life. _'Advice...about me, she wants to ask for advice from me and about me' _

''It's a little embarrassing Tsukasa but I need to ask you, what do you like to do for...fun?'' Konata asked her while she twisted a blue lock of hair in her free hand

'_FOR FUN!''_ an explosion erupted inside of Tsukasa, the subject of fun from her point of view was not the same as what Konata was thinking of but she wasn't really blamed for thinking like that since it was Konata she was chatting to on the phone. ''I...I Konata we can't talk of things like that...It's embarrassing''

''Huh embarrassing?'' replied a confused Konata ''Oh, not that kind of fun silly'' Konata laughed as she flung herself onto her bed ''I mean hobbies and such...you thought I meant sex didn't you?''

Tsukasa had no straight away response, she started to breath heavily into the phone for Konata to hear. Her hands and arms were shaking from the mere thought of sex after hearing the Otaku say the word which ploughed itself into Tsukasa's thoughts.

''Tsukasa, are you still there?'' asked Konata as she listened to her friend breathing and panting down the phone from sheer nervousness. Tsukasa didn't know what was going on but she suddenly had developed the sudden urge to reach down into her skirt. _'I can't, not over the phone' _panicked Tsukasa but the urge was very strong from listening to Konata's voice.

''Tsukasa?'' repeated Konata

''I'm here Kona chan'' panted Tsukasa as she fought from sticking her hand inside her skirt.

''Where did you go?'' asked Konata ''It went all quiet all of a sudden''

''I...I got called by my Mother'' said Tsukasa ''It wasn't anything major though''

''Are you ok Tsukasa?'' Asked Konata ''I can hear you breathing''

''Oh that...I ran downstairs and back up, sorry I should have said'' panted Tsukasa as she was now sweating dramatically, she desperately needed to release herself but was too embarrassed to do it over the phone or on her sisters bed, she had never experienced such a feeling in all of her life before but from speaking to Konata and hearing the word 'sex' she couldn't control herself. Next thing that she knew, her shirt and bra had already come off and seconds later her skirt and panties joined them on the floor, she felt better but not enough, she was still struggling to keep her fingers from entering her.

''It's ok Tsukasa I forgive you'' said Konata in a childish voice that was followed by a small giggle, that nearly sent Tsukasa over the limit. ''Anyway about those hobbies girl''

''Oh right, well I like Anime Konata as well as baking and-''

''I know that but what else do you like to do for fun?'' said Konata ''There must be something else''

''I suppose that I do watch a lot of horror movies but-''

''Horror movies, no problem I can rent a few for us to watch together'' cheered Konata ''Thanks so much my little angel, I can't wait for tomorrow night but for now I'll let you get on with whatever you were doing, see you at school Tsukasa''

''No wait!'' said Tsukasa but it was to late, Konata had already put the phone down. After a deep sigh of disappointment, Tsukasa crumbled onto her sister's bed and removed her free hand from the top of her thigh. She couldn't believe how close she had come from discovering herself for the first time in her life and all over a word that she had heard many times.

_'I lost control, what do I do now what If I lose it again at school or at Konata's house tomorrow night' _contemplated Tsukasa

The room's door slided open with Kagami casually entering it with a smile on her face and a box of Pocky sticks but was thrown into a state of shock as she saw her sister panting heavily on her bed and with nothing on, her cell phone on the floor atop of clothes.

''Tsukasa, why are you on my bed and why the hell aren't you wearing anything?'' said a shocked Kagami as she was now stood in her doorway with a red face as she stared at her naked sister.

''WHERE ARE MY CLOTHES!'' panicked Tsukasa. Spotting her shirt, skirt, socks, bra and panties on the floor right next to the bed she quickly put them on as fast as she could. ''I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened''

''Were...were you about to-

''I'm so sorry, I'm really ashamed of myself'' whimpered Tsukasa as she started to sob

''Hey, hey'' said Kagami as she joined Tsukasa on the bed, grabbing her hand and squeezing I tight. ''Enough of that, it's nothing to be ashamed off''

''But...you don't understand sis...I've never done it before'' cried Tsukasa before digging her head into her sisters shoulder.

''It's alright Tsukasa because I'm here for you'' smiled Kagami as she gently stroked her sister's hair before gently kissing her forehead ''You have nothing to be ashamed about you hear me''

''Her voice Kagami, her voice made me...made me-''

''Feel excited?'' said Kagami ''You really do like her don't you sis''

''Yeah, I really do'' whimpered Tsukasa in responses to her sister's question ''She...she asked me what I liked to do for fun and I took it the wrong way''

''Oh I understand'' said Kagami ''You meant fun as in something like...intercourse?'' said Kagami ''Where as Konata meant something like hobbies and interests right?''

''You got it head on sis'' replied Tsukasa ''I'm such an idiot''

''You are not an idiot Tsukasa, like I said it's completely normal to discover these feelings and it's natural'' smiled Kagami ''You'll feel them again just like we all do''

''But what If it happens in public like at school?'' asked Tsukasa

''Well you'll have to learn to control it Tsukasa'' answered Kagami ''Like everyone else''

''But how do I do that, It was an amazing feeling and I doubt I would be able to turn it off as easily as you'' sighed Tsukasa

''Well, when you do feel that way why don't you try to think of something else that you like'' suggested Kagami ''Or try to keep yourself occupied and busy in order to distract yourself from it''

''Do you think it'll work?'' asked Tsukasa ''Does that really help''

''Of course I do Tsukasa'' winked Kagami ''Your growing up and I'm relieved to see you finally ask someone about it, we all thought you were hiding it from us''

''Can I ask you a question sis?''

''Ask away'' replied Kagami ''I'm all ears''

''Do you masturbate on a regular basis?'' cheerfully asked Tsukasa as if it was an everyday question you would ask someone in a cafe.

''Ummm yeah of course I do'' responded Kagami whose face resembled a massive red fruit and her knuckles were clinching together. ''Everyone does''

''Even Mom and-

''Please don't finish that sentence, I'm begging you!'' pleaded Kagami ''Images do not need to be imagined''

''Sorry but could you not tell anyone about this?'' pleaded Tsukasa ''I would just die of embarrassment if Konata or our parents found out''

''I won't say a word I promise'' smiled Kagami if you do feel like that at home, then please do it on your bed from now on'' moaned Kagami

''Ok'' responded Tsukasa who then yawned ''I think I'll go to bed now''

''So soon, I was hoping we could watch some television together'' suggested Kagami

''Really? Well an hour wouldn't hurt'' giggled Tsukasa ''And I baked some cookies earlier''

''You are the best Tsukasa'' said Kagami in a heart warming voice ''I hope you an tell Konata your true feelings, you deserve happiness''

''So do you, I know you'll make someone very happy one day'' said Tsukasa who then walked over to Kagami and returned the kiss on the forehead that she had been given earlier.

''You really think so?'' said Kagami

''I really know so?'' responded Tsukasa ''Your so beautiful sis''

Kagami felt really happy knowing that someone told her that she was beautiful, it was nice to hear but Kagami took it very seriously.

''Your making me blush dummy'' moaned Kagami as she tried to hide her happiness from her sister ''I'll go fetch the movie'' As soon as Kagami was out of Tsukasa's sight, she skipped down the stairs and did a little twirl at the bottom which seriously confused a passing by Matsuri.

''You look happy, why is that?'' asked Matsuri

''Because I'm beautiful'' cheered Kagami as she tied the laces on her trainers and left the house to rent a movie for her and Tsukasa to watch together. She happily skipped down the road that lead away from her house, smile on her face and on her heart. If only she had turned around to spot someone hiding at the bottom of the street as she passed by. A look of anger on their face, they didn't know how much longer they could wait to strike and bring misery and chaos to the Hirragi's. She was approached by another from the opposite way to where Kagami was heading who was off similar age.

''Your doing it again?'' the second girl sighed from disbelief ''Unbelievable''

''Yeah, she needs to be kept an eye on you idiot'' moaned the girl with evil intentions ''She's bad for our society as is her filthy twin the lesbian''

''Why are you being like this? So what if Tsukasa is a lesbian, it's no big deal''

''It's wrong that's why and disgusting and I will put a stop to it, you hear me!''

''Well I'm having no part in this, leave me out of it or-

''You will do as I say or do I need to have a word with your parents about your little experience you had with that girl at summer camp last year?'' snarled the girl

''You...you wouldn't, you promised me that you would tell noone about that'' begged the second girl ''I was young''

''Maybe I've changed my mind''

''Ok...calm down, I'll do whatever you say but I'm against it''

''I need you to put this note in Kagami's locker before she arrives at school tomorrow''

''WHAT! I can't I-

''You can and you will! or you know the consequences that you will pay''

''Fine, I'll do it'' gave in the second girl ''She's my friend and your forcing me to do this, your sick in the head''

''Sticks and stones bitch, she will learn to not ignore me any longer''

''After this, I want nothing more to do with you'' yelled the second girl as Kagami was long gone

''Fine, do this and we're even'' said the evil girl ''Then we'll never speak to each other again''

The second girl walked away with the note in her hand,a thought of sadness filled her mind, she was helping her friend hurt another one of her friends, what could the note possibly say and how will it change everything that has gone on so far...Find out in the next two parter chapter that includes both sleepovers.

End Of Chapter 7

**Authors Note**

Well My month off starts now, I'll see you all at the end of October with the second half of Lucky Star Summer Trip, which will be the first new chapter I publish before I work on ought else. I can't wait to return and improve my skills once more, I hope I've written good enough stories that have entertained you over the last six months.

See you all in November or end of October ( Depends on College)

M.J.W 2010 over and out!


	8. Unwanted Letter

**Chapter 8**

'_So it does stink after all' _thought Konata as she switched off her television after a long evening of watching her favourite Anime shows. She collapsed onto her bed before stretching out her arms and letting out a cat like yawn. Jumping into her computer chair Konata quickly checked her emails which were all spam before spinning around to look at her bed and the futon that she had laid out for Tsukasa .Looking at her clock, she saw that it was two in the morning so she set her alarm for the usual time before putting her bed covers over her and resting her head onto her pillow.

'_This time tomorrow Tsukasa will be in here, sleeping in the same room as me' _thought Konata as she shut her eyes as tightly as she could and tried to fall asleep as quickly as possible. Konata wanted the morning to come as quickly as possible, so she could go to school and see Tsukasa and her bright smile but as the seconds on her alarm clock ticked away Konata would keep opening her emerald green eyes to see how much time had passed but would be disappointed every time as it felt that time had slowed down on purpose to prevent her from seeing the girl that she had become attached to.

'_I've never wanted to see anyone so badly before, it's driving me crazy'. _Konata got out of her bed and left her bedroom as quietly as possible so she wouldn't wake up her father. Tip toeing down the hallway, Konata went down stairs to the kitchen and got a glass of milk. Sitting at the table and downing half of her glass in one gulp, Konata thought about how she met Tsukasa by saving her from a kidnapper or so she thought at first, later finding out that it was just a lost foreigner that was asking Tsukasa for directions. Konata had a little giggle about the whole experience of that fateful day, remembering what happened before and after she beat up the foreigner.

_Flashback- Almost Two Years ago, Outside of Ryoo High _14th April

'_Is it because I have a flat chest?' _Konata thought to herself as she walked into the school grounds with a hand over her chest. She had always felt that with a lack of breasts she would never attract any kind of boy and that they would not be interested in her at all but she had become used to this from all the teasing she received in Junior High after she suddenly stopped growing and had decided to not hate boys because of it. She would tell herself that if her father who was a pervert of all people can find someone to love then surely she could as well.

It was a mildly cold afternoon and it was also the second week of school for Konata. The blue haired Otaku had still not made any friends, since her only friend had moved away a few months previous to her starting Ryoo High, She had kept to herself and would eat her lunch by herself on the school roof. Konata would never admit it to anyone, not even her father but she had started feel alone and she would usually not be concerned about it but starting High school and watching couples form around her so quickly made her think that there was something wrong with her.

Making her way into her classroom she paused in the doorway as she looked at her empty desk and started to wonder why she bothered to even turn up at school. _'Would anyone even notice if I just stopped turning up?' _wondered Konata but her thinking was abruptly interrupted by a bump from behind, sending the Otaku onto the floor before another thump landed on top of her. Lying on her stomach, Konata groaned but was to quickly forget about a cut or a bruise as she heard the groans of another person on top of her.

''I'm so sorry!'' said the panicking girl on top of Konata ''Are you ok?''

The girl was who called Tsukasa but Konata doesn't know that yet but we'll call her that anyway was quick to get off Konata, letting her turn onto her back and look up at the person who had knocked her over. Konata started at the legs and slowly made her way up to the stomach and chest before looking at the face but she was taken aback at the adorable and nervous face that she was looking at. At that instant a strange feeling came into Konata's cheeks as they would glow a red colour that would get darker with every passing second.

'_She's so cute' _

''Do you need any help getting up?'' asked Tsukasa as she offered her hand out to Konata and nervously smiled at her. ''S...Sure'' stuttered Konata as she grabbed Tsukasa's hand and was pulled up from the floor. On her feet she saw that she was slightly smaller than Tsukasa but that was really no surprise to her as she was used to everyone being taller than her, it had always been that was since the seventh grade.

''I hope you're not hurt'' said Tsukasa in a hopeful and sweet voice

''Oh no I'm fine'' laughed Konata ''It'll take more than a bump to hurt me''

Tsukasa sighed in relief and giggled. Konata struggled to stop blushing, she had never seen such a cute and innocent smile in real life before and she didn't know what to do or say to Tsukasa.

'_Tell her your name girl, make a friend' _Konata told herself in her mind but before she could tell Tsukasa her name they were both greeted by a frowning face of the teacher, Miss Kuroi who was grunting something under her breath and appeared to not be in a mood to find two of her students blocking the doorway.

''Take your seats already'' groaned Miss Kuroi as she made her way through Konata and Tsukasa and walked over to her desk before tossing off her jacket and slamming her fists onto the desk to wake up all the other students who were either asleep on their desks or chatting to their neighbours.

Finishing another day of isolation, Konata headed out of her classroom, down the stairs and put on her shoes before heading home. Sighing out loud, she thought of stopping at Gamers on the way home and purchasing a new Manga, but before she could reach the school gates and head towards the train station, a scream caused her to turn around and see Tsukasa, the purple haired girl shrieking in terror as a tall male with an American flag tattoo on his arm towering over her.

''I...I don't understand what you're asking me'' shrieked Tsukasa as she cowered in fear, covering her face with her school bag.

''She's in trouble'' panicked Konata ''who does that creep think he is''

Without thinking about her actions or the consequences of those actions, Konata sprinted towards them and before she knew it, the man was lying on the ground after a punch and kick combo attack. The man slowly got back onto his feet but instead of retaliating or explaining what he was doing, the man ran in the opposite direction with his tattooed arms dangling in the air.

''Yeah you had better run'' yelled Konata

Turning around, Konata saw Tsukasa on her knees, teary eyed as she quivered in sheer fright as Konata stood next to her with a cat like grin.

''Need some help getting up?'' asked Konata as she offered her hand out to Tsukasa who at first moved further away from her.

''It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you or anything'' smiled Konata

With rosy cheeks, Tsukasa looked up at Konata and felt a feeling that she did not know. Her heart had picked up its pace and was pounding faster than usual and her breathing had gotten heavier.

'_Who...who is this girl? Is she my guardian angel or something?' _wondered Tsukasa

Without saying a word, Tsukasa took hold of Konata's tiny hand and got back up onto her feet. She thought about what she could say to Konata like thank you or asking what her name was but she couldn't find the courage to do so as she stared at her feet as Konata looked at her.

''Are you alright?'' asked Konata ''He didn't hurt you did he?''

''He...he was...trying to-

''Whoa easy girl, relax'' laughed Konata ''Take it slowly''

''Sorry'' said Tsukasa ''I'm a little shaken up''

''Well why don't we get out of here and get a drink?'' suggested Konata ''If you don't mind going with me that is''

''You...want to get a drink with me?'' replied Tsukasa ''this isn't a joke right?''

''No...Why would it be?'' asked a confused but amused Konata

''You don't even know me'' Tsukasa responded nervously

''Come on, one little drink can't hurt'' winked Konata teasingly

''Well I haven't really talked to anyone since I started here'' sighed Tsukasa ''I could never talk to anyone because I get scared of being bullied'' Tsukasa looked up into Konata's eyes to see what kind of reaction she would receive.

''Someone as cute as you'' replied Konata ''No way!''

''Did...you just call me cute?'' asked Tsukasa who had been taken by surprise by her words

''Well look at you, those eyes, that cute nose and you've blushed the entire time we've been talking'' said Konata as her energy built up and up ''Girl, you've got some serious Moe factors here!''

''What's a Moe factor?'' asked a confused Tsukasa

''It basically means your sexy'' said Konata

Tsukasa's face was now dark red, mouth wide open. Sweat was dripping from her forehead and her hands were shaking.

''S...Sexy'' uttered Tsukasa

''So... how about that drink?'' said Konata ''I know a great place'' winked Konata again

''Oh...I have to get home, I promised my mother I would help prepare dinner'' replied Tsukasa

''Bummer'' said Konata in a disappointed tone

''But if you want you could come over to my house sometime'' nervously suggested Tsukasa ''that's if you'd want to that is''. Tsukasa closed her eyes and went back to staring at the floor, afraid that she might have destroyed a chance to make her first friend without her sister around.

''Are you inviting me to your place?'' asked Konata

''Y...yeah, do you want to come over this weekend?'' asked Tsukasa

'_She won't say yes, who would ever want to be friends with someone as quiet and scared as me?' _thought Tsukasa as she awaited Konata's response.

''I'd love to come around'' replied Konata ''It would be nice to spend the day away from my computer for a change'' she giggled

''Really, I mean that's wonderful'' said a delighted Tsukasa ''I've never had anyone over before''

''Do you think that me and you could...be friends?'' asked Konata who was a little nervous herself as it had been a while since she had spoken to anyone apart from her father or cousins.

''YOU REALLY MEAN THAT!'' shouted Tsukasa out loud before putting her hands over her mouth from sheer embarrassment as students passing them were now looking for the source of the shout. Konata started to laugh and even though she felt embarrassed about the situation, Tsukasa couldn't help but smile and have a little giggle.

''So what do you say'' said Konata

''I'd love to be friends with you'' giggled Tsukasa

''Awesome'' squealed Konata as she literally dived onto Tsukasa and squeezed her new friend tight.

''I...Can't...breathe'' muttered Tsukasa

''Oh, sorry about that'' laughed Konata as she let Tsukasa go ''Where about do you live anyway?''

''Oh, I live in Saitama'' answered Tsukasa

''Whoa that's a bit away from where I live'' replied Konata ''I'll have to get the train to get to yours''

''I hope that's not a problem'' said Tsukasa

'_I knew it was too good to be true'_ thought Tsukasa

''Not at all'' said Konata as she waved away Tsukasa's worries

''Oh good'' said Tsukasa as she sighed in relief ''Well I had best be getting home, Sis set off before me and my parents will worry If I don't get home soon''

''I'll see you tomorrow then Tsukasa'' said Konata ''we could talk if you want''

''Yeah, and maybe...we could have lunch together as well if you want to?'' asked Tsukasa

''I didn't think you would want to'' said Konata ''I'm glad you brought it up''

''I thought you would have an excuse to not have lunch with me'' giggled Tsukasa

''No way, It's better than eating alone on the roof'' laughed Konata ''you get couples coming up and making out up there, gets annoying''

''So it's a date then?'' smiled Tsukasa before blushing once again from her referring her lunch with Konata as a date.

Konata giggled in response before waving Tsukasa off but as she watched the purple haired girl walk away she couldn't help but think about her.

'_Why can't I get her cute smile out of my mind, it was so innocent and pure' _

''Konata ...KONATA, It's time to wake up''

''Huh? Who's that?'' muttered Konata

''Konata, you'll be late for school'' said Sojiro

Konata suddenly woke up and saw her father shaking her by the shoulders. Raising her head she realised that she was at the kitchen table and her milk glass had smashed onto the kitchen floor.

''I...I must have fallen asleep'' said a shaken Konata who was coming aware of her surroundings

''That's not like you'' said Sojiro ''what happened last night?''

''I...I don't remember'' replied Konata as she stood up and rubbed her face with her hands

'_Just one school day to go and one work shift' _thought Konata _'I need to think of something to cook for her as well, so much to do and not enough time to do it' _

''Konata, maybe you should stop daydreaming or you'll be late'' giggled Sojiro ''I'll make your breakfast for you''

''Oh right...thanks'' yawned Konata as she snapped back into reality before rushing to her room to put on her winter school uniform. Rolling up her socks and tossing on her shirt, Konata quickly straightened her hair and did a few stretches before returning to the kitchen and stuffing a piece of toast into her mouth before snatching the paper from her father's hands.

''Hey! Ask will you'' said an annoyed Sojiro as he crossed his arms and huffed

''Sorry'' responded Konata with a mouth full of toast

''And when do you read the paper anyway?'' asked Sojiro

''I'm looking for the baseball games in the TV schedule'' answered Konata as she swallowed her breakfast but as she drank some of her milk, she spat it out from shock of what she discovered in the paper.

''Damn it, not again!'' moaned Konata ''Why can't they put my shows on before the Baseball games and not after, It'll get delayed again I just know it''

As Konata complained she had no idea that she had just showered her father in milk, he sat there in silence as milk dripped down him.

''Are you listening to me?'' asked Konata as she put the paper down and looked at him with a curious look on her face before realising what she had done.

''Sorry about that'' apologized Konata as she went to get a towel and handed it to her father.

''Is something on your mind kiddo?'' he asked

''No, why do you ask?'' asked Konata

''Well you seen out of whack today'' he answered

''Out of whack, what do you mean?'' said Konata

''Falling asleep in the kitchen, reading the paper when ours doesn't have a TV schedule in it, it's a local paper'' pointed out Sojiro

''Oh...'' giggled Konata ''is it?''

''Something's wrong isn't it? Come on you can talk to me'' said Sojiro

''It's nothing dad, you just being silly'' said Konata as she finished off her milk ''Trust me, I'm fine''

Konata got up from the table and cleared away the plates before she grabbed her school bag from her room.

''Don't forget that I won't be here until the morning Kiddo so lock the doors after you get in'' said Sojiro

''Gotcha and while we're on the subject, I'm having a sleepover tonight so...''

''I'll feel better knowing someone else will be here too, Kagami right?'' asked Sojiro

''Nope, It's Tsukasa'' replied Konata in a shy voice which Sojiro noticed

''I see well you'd best get going now, have a good day kiddo and I'll see you tomorrow''

''Have a good trip dad, I'll see you tomorrow'' said Konata before kissing her father on the cheek then heading out of the front door.

'_I'll tell him tomorrow'_ thought Konata as she ran towards the station, a cat like grin appearing on her face as she thought about the evening ahead.

Back at the house, Sojiro was now looking out of the kitchen window and after Konata went around the street corner and out of his sight, he looked up to the morning sky.

'_Konata has never kissed me on the cheek before, does it mean that she's missing you?' _thought Sojiro as he clutched a photo frame that was very dear to his heart.

'_Konata...'_

_

* * *

_

''Good morning Miyuki'' cheerfully waved Kagami from her shoe locker after spotting the pink haired girl entering the school looking bright and cheerful as always

''Kagami san, good morning'' replied Miyuki ''I trust your well this morning''

''Yes, thank you for asking'' smiled Kagami ''I can't wait for tonight, finally a normal sleepover''

''I'm excited as well'' replied Miyuki ''Where's Tsukasa this morning?''

''Huh she was behind me a minute ago'' said a confused Kagami as she turned around and failed to spot her sister anywhere

''Maybe she's already gone to class'' suggested Miyuki ''to see Konata san maybe?''

''Wow she's really excited about staying over at Konata's place, I pity her so much'' sighed Kagami

''I think it's nice that Tsukasa and Konata are spending time together'' said Miyuki

''Yeah, she does look happy when she's with Konata and I even think Konata tries to not act so childish with Tsukasa, it's amazing'' responded Kagami in a amazed voice

''You...you think so?''

Kagami immediately jumped back and saw Tsukasa giggling behind her as she took a deep breath.

''What...the...hell Tsukasa!'' panted Kagami ''you nearly gave me a heart attack''

''Sorry sis, I saw a cat on the school wall and it was so cute'' squealed Tsukasa

''That doesn't explain why you frightened me'' said an annoyed Kagami

''I...I didn't want to yell so I was trying to get Miyuki's attention so she would point me out'' giggled Tsukasa

'_Is it me or is she slowly becoming Konata 2?'_ wondered Kagami

''Sorry sis, are you ok?'' asked Tsukasa

''Yeah I'm fine but be more careful in future'' replied Kagami

''Are you looking forward to staying at Konata's house Tsukasa?'' Miyuki politely asked

''Don't get her started, we didn't go to bed until midnight because she was that excited about it'' yawned Kagami

''Sorry again sis'' giggled Tsukasa ''I'll make it up to you''

''There's no need, I under-''

''I'll bake a cake'' said Tsukasa

''...But then again I am still tired because of you'' giggled Kagami

''Well I had best be heading to my classroom now'' said Miyuki ''Are you coming or am I seeing you there Tsukasa?'' Miyuki asked with a smile

''Oh, I'll walk up with you'' replied Tsukasa

''Tsukasa...''

''Yeah what is it sis?''

''Shoes'' pointed out Kagami

''Oh, I need to change them'' panicked Tsukasa as she opened her locker and quickly swapped her shoes, nearly tripping up in the process.

''I'll see you guys at lunch then'' smiled Kagami ''Maybe you should hold onto Miyuki in case you trip up again'' she laughed

''I'll see you at lunch sis'' blushed Tsukasa before waving as they did every morning before they went to their classrooms. Kagami slipped off her shoes and opened her shoe locker but was surprised to find a letter was there, next to her other shoes.

''Huh? A letter?'' muttered Kagami

Quickly putting on her other shoes, Kagami grabbed the letter and slammed her locker shut before running down the corridor and finding herself a place under the stair way and sat down.

''Who would leave a letter in my locker? Is...Is it a love letter?''

Carefully opening the letter, Kagami pulled out the piece of paper that it contained and after a deep breath, she opened it.

'_I know about your sister and her fancies, don't expect me to be quiet forever, you will hear from me again'_

''W...what'' muttered Kagami as she read it again before realising what it meant.

'_Is...Is this a joke? Did Konata write this?'' thought Kagami 'No...This isn't her writing, it's much neater'_

Kagami didn't move a muscle, she stared at the letter for what felt an eternity, thinking how someone could have possibly found out that Tsukasa was a lesbian and why would someone tell her by a letter and not to her face.

'_This is sick, it's like there messing with me for fun' _thought Kagami

''What do I do? What can I do? I can't tell Tsukasa about this'' muttered Kagami before she shoved the letter into her skirt pocket and stood up as the school bell went.

'_Best not let Konata know either, she'll tell Tsukasa...then it'll have to be... Miyuki but should I bring it up tonight?, she'll know what to do but I don't want to ruin the evening' _thought Kagami before heading to her classroom.

Emerging from around a corner, stood the one that had placed the letter into Kagami's locker, a feeling of guilt filled her as a tear fell out of her eye and onto her handkerchief as she wiped it.

''I've done my part'' she muttered

''Have you done it?'' asked another female who came up behind her

''I've done your dirty work now I'm free''

''Not quite, you will have to write more''

''What but you said one letter and ONLY one!''

''I can still tell the entire school your shameful secret, don't forget that!''

''Your sick, what happened to my best friend?''

''SHUT UP! Now let's get to class already, I want to see the expression's on Kagami's face and she had better look concerned because she needs to be''

''You won't get away with this you know''

''We'll just see about that, now come on!''

End of Chapter 8


	9. Sleepless Confession

Chapter 9

''That's it for today'' said Miss Kuroi who was relieved that the school bell had finally gone. She grabbed her bag and ran for the door.

''What's the rush teach?'' asked Konata in a cheerful voice as she was also happy that the school day was finally over with ''you got a date or something?''

''Hell no'' laughed Miss Kuroi ''There's a new game out, and I must buy it before they sell out!'' she yelled as she threw the door wide open and ran down the hallway, leaving her class with stunned faces

''She's just a little kid at heart'' giggled Konata

Konata turned around and saw Tsukasa packing her school bag with her adorable smile on her face. A slight blush came across Konata's small cheeks as she listened away to Tsukasa humming a song.

_Nazonazo mitai ni chikyuugi o tokiakashitara  
Minna de doko made mo ikeru ne_

_Wakuwakushitai to negainagara sugoshiteta yo  
Kanaete kureta no wa dare na no?_

_Jikan no hate made Boooon!_

_Waapu de ruupu na kono omoi wa  
Nani mo kamo o makikonda souzou de asobou_

_Aru hareta hi no koto  
Mahou ijou no yukai ga  
Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou ja nai wa  
Ashita mata au toki warainagara hamingu  
Ureshisa o atsumeyou  
Kantan nanda yo ko-n-na-no  
Oikakete ne tsukamaete mite  
Ooki na yume & yume suki deshou_?

'_That's one of the Haruhi theme songs; she's never mentioned watching the show to me before' _thought Konata

'_Maybe I could skip work...I don't know if I could concentrate when my mind is elsewhere tonight' _thought Konata as she stared at Tsukasa.

''Kona chan?'' said Tsukasa _''Are_ you ok?''

''Huh? What?'' uttered Konata before quickly realising that she was daydreaming again

''You looked like you far away then silly'' giggled Tsukasa ''I thought you had to get to work tonight?''

''Oh my god, I'm going to be late!'' panicked Konata ''I'll see you at mine later Tsukasa''

Before Tsukasa could reply, Konata had already dashed out of the classroom and down the school's stairs as quickly as she could

''I'll talk to her later'' giggled Tsukasa to herself before heading out of the classroom herself to meet up with her twin Kagami but was stopped by a panicking Miyuki as the sound of a schoolbag falling from a table and hitting the floor was heard.

''Oh dear'' groaned Miyuki

Tsukasa giggled as five boys each dived to the floor to pick up Miyuki's possessions. Each one nudging the other out of the way as a confused and blushing Miyuki looked on.

''She never does realises when all the boys pay attention to her'' sighed Tsukasa

''I'm so sorry'' blushed Miyuki ''I'm so clumsy'' Miyuki then bent down to help the boys pack her bag, not realising that the boys now could see down her top. All of them started to drool from the mouth but before anything could continue, all of the boys jumped to their feet as Miss Kuroi rushed back into the room and saw what was going on. Minutes later, a handful of boys all left the room whimpering and holding their sore heads from an assault from the teacher's fist. Miyuki and Tsukasa left shortly after with confused, blushing faces.

'_She had no idea on what just happened did she?' _Tsukasa asked herself

* * *

''What do I do?'' moaned Kagami as she sulked at her desk after rereading the letter sent to her earlier in the day.

Misao looked over to Kagami's desk and wondered whether she should ask if she was ok but in the end decided to not bother. She simply got up from her desk and headed towards the door.

''See you on Monday Kusakabe'' said Kagami in a kind voice which made her freeze.

''What did you say to me?'' asked Misao

''I said I'll see you on Monday'' giggled Kagami ''were you in your own world or something?''

''Yeah, I guess you could say that, I'll see you later Hiiragi'' said Misao before she slammed the door behind her. As she ran down the hallway, Misao started to breathe very heavily and sweat ran down her forehead.

'_How can I even talk to...her when I see her in my nightmares' _

Kagami was left in the classroom by herself with a puzzled look on her face but her mind quickly elsewhere as she once again read the letter.

''Maybe I should talk to Miyuki about it tonight...but I don't want to ruin the sleepover'' mumbled Kagami

'_But if I don't say anything, I'll go crazy and think about it all the time'_ thought Kagami before she finally left the room to meet her sister Tsukasa

'_Whatever I do, I can't mention this to Tsukasa or Konata'_

_

* * *

_

''Come on in'' yelled Sojiro as he watched the television. The sound of the front door sliding open could be heard and the cold breeze of the night air could be felt as a shiver went down his spine.

''Good evening'' said a cheerful Tsukasa as she poked her head around the wall

''Tsukasa, Konata isn't here yet but make yourself at home'' smiled Sojiro

''Thank you'' giggled Tsukasa

Tsukasa brought a small rucksack into the living room before she sat down next to Konata's father.

''I'll take that into Konata's room for you'' smiled Sojiro

''Oh thank you'' smiled Tsukasa ''you don't have too''

''I insist though'' smiled Sojiro ''you're a guest so relax''

Sojiro took Tsukasa's bag into Konata's bedroom after battling his way through the heaps of Manga and junk all over the floor. Tsukasa looked around the living room and kitchen before she sat back down.

''It's just how I remember it, everything reminds me of Konata'' smiled Tsukasa

Sojiro returned to the living room with a tray of barley tea and handed a cup to Tsukasa before taking one for himself.

''I haven't seen you around here by yourself before'' said Sojiro ''couldn't Kagami make it tonight?''

''He he, sis is sleeping over at Miyuki sans house tonight'' politely answered Tsukasa

''I see, If you ask me I think that my daughter really only wanted you over anyway'' said Sojiro as he took a sip of tea

''R...really you mean that?'' said Tsukasa

''Oh yeah, nonstop that girl'' laughed Sojiro ''been talking about you for days now''

''Sorry, I bet you got bored with it'' sighed Tsukasa

''Not at all, I'm glad you make my daughter happy'' smiled Sojiro ''I've never seen her smile like that before, just like her mother did''

''Wow, I had no idea'' said Tsukasa

''Can I ask you something Tsukasa?'' asked Sojiro

''Of course'' smiled Tsukasa

''Well, Konata has been acting strange recently and I was wondering if you could have a talk with her, as the good friend you are'' said Sojiro

''Me? I could try'' replied Tsukasa

''Thank you but don't force yourself, I want you to enjoy yourself tonight'' said Sojiro

''Thank you, I won't be any trouble'' smiled Tsukasa

''I'm more worried about Konata being trouble'' laughed Sojiro ''But that's my daughter''

''You've done a great job of bringing her up'' said Tsukasa

''Well to be honest, I think you'll be the only one to say that to me'' sighed Sojiro ''Even I think my methods of raising Konata were a bit creepy at times''

Tsukasa just giggled and dangled her legs over the sofa as she stared at the clock, waiting for her Otaku to come through the door.

'_Should I tell her tonight?' _thought Tsukasa

Later on in the evening, Konata stretched her arms into the night sky as she stepped out from her place of work.

''Glad that's over, that guy wouldn't stop asking me to slap his face...creep'' laughed Konata as she stared at her sore hand from all the slapping ''He really enjoyed it too...boys.

Then without thinking, Konata ran as fast as she could to the train station. She could only think of opening the front door and seeing her waiting for her with that cute welcoming smile.

''If she has a plate full of cookies, I swear she's ending up in my bed one way or another'' said Konata as she passed a crowd of boys who overheard her and one thing led to another, their topic changed from Death Note to Yuri quicker than it takes an email from Tokyo to Kyoto.

The trip home flew by for the Otaku as she could only think about spending time with Tsukasa and only Tsukasa.

''Should I tell her tonight...I want to so badly but I don't know whether I should wait until Valentine's Day but that's still a bit away'' said Konata to herself as she walked onto her street. Her nerves got the best of her as she took a few steps back and froze on the spot.

'_I...Don't know if I can go in now...I'm scared of what I might say' _thought Konata _'No, I need to go inside...I can do this...no one has ever seen me when I'm scared, I don't want Tsukasa to see that side of me...I'm afraid she'll laugh at me' _

Konata took a deep breath and ran for the door; she slided it open and walked inside.

''I'm home'' called out Konata as she took off her shoes at the front door

''There you are kiddo'' said Sojiro as he poked his head around the corner to see Konata stood in the hallway. ''We have company''

Tsukasa walked out into the hallway. She was wearing white knee high socks and a purple shirt as well as shorts. Konata struggled to hold back her blushes from her father and Tsukasa she laughed out loud.

''What's so funny?'' giggled Tsukasa

''I'm just happy that your here'' giggled Konata ''did you have a safe trip over?''

''Yeah but it was cold'' giggled Tsukasa ''your dad gave me some tea and it was delicious''

''Wait, he can make cups of tea?'' said a surprised Konata ''He's never made me a cup of tea before''

''You've never asked'' smiled Sojiro ''your old man isn't so useless after all''

''When have I ever called you useless?'' asked Konata ''I was just saying that you've never made me a cup of tea before'' giggled Konata

''Because whenever I offer, you say ''Oh no, I'll do it and rush into the kitchen Konata'' laughed Sojiro ''I never get the chance''

''Oh...I guess I never think about it'' smiled Konata ''Sorry daddy''

''What am I going to do with you kiddo?'' smiled Sojiro

''Love me'' winked Konata ''in a normal way...''

''I always will kiddo'' smiled Sojiro

''That's sweet'' said Tsukasa ''Oh, I almost forgot but I brought you both some cookies to share''

'_That settles it'_ thought Konata

''Thank you very much Tsukasa'' said Sojiro

''Her cookies are amazing dad, you'll love them'' said Konata ''But we're going to my room now so we'll see you later, don't eat them all''

''Have fun you two'' smiled Sojiro as he took the box of cookies into the living room.

''Let's go Tsukasa'' smiled Konata as she grabbed her hand and pulled her towards her room.

'_Tonight...' thought Konata_

'_I'll tell her...'thought Tsukasa_

* * *

''Welcome Kagami san'' smiled Miyuki ''Please come in''

''Thank you'' smiled Kagami as she stepped inside Miyuki's home

''My mother's out of the city for the week so it's just us tonight'' said Miyuki

''You've been living by yourself?'' asked Kagami ''that's a bit risky isn't it?''

''Well my friend's parents come round every morning to check on me'' said Miyuki ''But it does get a bit lonely at times''

Kagami and Miyuki walked up the staircase and were soon inside Miyuki's bedroom. Kagami was quickly amazed by the size of it; it made her bedroom look like a broom cupboard.

''Your room is...big Miyuki'' said Kagami

''Oh, I don't think it's that big'' sighed Miyuki

''No really, it's huge'' smiled Kagami as she put her sleeping bag down onto the pink carpet

''Would you like something to drink Kagami san?'' politely asked Miyuki

''You don't have to do that'' smiled Kagami ''I can do that''

''I insist, you're a guest after all'' replied Miyuki ''Will green tea be alright?''

''Sure, I'd love some'' replied Kagami

''I'll be right back then'' smiled Miyuki before quickly leaving the room and heading down towards her kitchen

'_I wonder what kind of books Miyuki san has?'_ wondered Kagami

Walking around Miyuki's room, Kagami found her bookcase and was quickly surprised to find a row of light novels

''Wow...she's never mentioned reading anything like this to me before'' said Kagami to herself

Kagami slowly moved along the row and as she considered pulling out a book to read, she came across a book that was labelled _Miyuki's Diary. _Quickly passing that and moving on from it, Kagami suddenly had an urge to read it.

'_No...It's my friend's diary and it's none of my business what she puts in it' _

But the urge got stronger as she moved her hand towards the purple book.

''Maybe just a small peek'' said Kagami ''She'll never know''

'_Wait, I can't do that to Miyuki, I must be horrible for even thinking about it' _thought Kagami

Kagami placed the book back onto the shelf, just as Miyuki came back into the room with a tray full of biscuits and green tea. Kagami smiled as she was handed a cup and tried to forget all about the book as she sat down on the floor and took a sip.

''I see you've discovered my bookshelf'' said Miyuki

''I didn't mean to go exploring Miyuki'' replied Kagami ''I just saw your books and...''

''its fine Kagami, I don't mind one little bit'' smiled Miyuki ''Your more than free to have a look''

''Well I wanted to ask you about your light novels'' said Kagami ''you've never mentioned having any before?''

''You've never asked me before'' slurped Miyuki

It went quiet for a moment with the other not knowing what to say. Kagami had a feeling that Miyuki was annoyed that she may have seen her diary and had a peek but she just told herself that she was only winding herself up and was being paranoid.

''Miyuki san'' said Kagami

''What is it Kagami san'' politely replied Miyuki

''I'm sorry'' said Kagami

''Sorry? Whatever are you sorry for Kagami'' asked a confused Miyuki

''I...I touched your diary and I'm so sorry, I promise that I didn't look inside it'' pleaded Kagami

''My...Diary'' said Miyuki slowly

''The purple book on your shelf'' pointed Kagami

Miyuki looked over to the bookshelf and immediately spotted the book. Kagami had expected her to scream at her or get angry but nothing happened, Miyuki simply turned back around and carried on as if Kagami hadn't said a word at all.

''I had forgotten all about it'' laughed Miyuki ''I haven't written in it for quite some time''

''Still, I'm sorry for touching it'' said Kagami ''you must think I'm a terrible friend''

''Not at all Kagami, your overreacting'' said Miyuki

''I'm sorry Miyuki, I just want tonight to go well'' giggled Kagami

''I understand, I do as well'' smiled Miyuki ''we can't let Tsukasa and Konata have more fun than we do''

Kagami immediately went bright red from Miyuki's comments on the other sleepover, knowing that Tsukasa and Konata had deep feelings for the other.

''Are you ok Kagami?'' asked Miyuki ''I didn't say anything to upset you did I?'' Miyuki panicked

''No...Not at all, It's just you know that Konata and Tsukasa like each other don't you?'' asked Kagami

''Yes, I think it's great that they have both found their feelings and I hope that they get together, they will make a cute couple'' replied Miyuki

''Yeah...'' replied Kagami ''But do you ever wonder about finding someone for yourself Miyuki?'' asked Kagami

''You mean a boyfriend?'' asked Miyuki

''That's right, I bet all the boys at school want to ask you out'' Kagami smiled

''I don't think so, I've never really been asked out by a boy'' replied Miyuki

'_Well that's a lie, I see boys asking her out all the time...why would she lie to me?'_ wondered Kagami

''Someone as good looking as you Miyuki, no way'' said Kagami ''All the boys must be blind''

''Your being too kind Kagami, I'm too clueless for any kind of boy to ask me out'' sighed Miyuki ''you're the type of girl that boys would ask out''

''Me...But why?'' asked Kagami who couldn't believe that Miyuki was saying these things

''Well your beautiful, you have nice legs and you're a very friendly person'' smiled Miyuki

'_Did she just say that I had nice legs?'_ thought Kagami

''You...you really think so?'' replied Kagami in as much as a normal voice as she could as to not let Miyuki think that something was wrong.

''I do, I've never had a chance to say anything like this to you Kagami'' blushed Miyuki

'_Why is she blushing? Wait, why is my heart moving quicker than usual?' wondered a confused Kagami as she felt the fast thumping of the organ from her chest._

''Kagami, I need to tell you something'' said Miyuki ''something that is very important to me and I hope that you can understand''

''Understand?'' Miyuki, I won't judge you no matter what you tell me'' smiled Kagami ''your one of my closest and dearest friends''

''I've hidden this for so long that I assumed that someone would have picked up on it by now'' sighed Miyuki

''What do you mean Miyuki?'' asked Kagami

'_Can...Can it be?' _thought Kagami

''There's a reason why I don't ask boys out Kagami'' said Miyuki ''I do like boys but I want someone that's sensitive and in touch with their emotions''

Kagami's eyes slowly widened the more Miyuki spoke, she realized what Miyuki was about to say and wasn't sure how she would react.

''I'm a bi sexual Kagami san'' said a nervous Miyuki as she squinted her eyes and shook her body.

''You...you like both?'' said Kagami ''Guys and Girls?''

''Oh, I knew it was a waste of time'' said Miyuki ''I've wanted to tell you for so long now but after Konata beat me to it, I wasn't sure how you would react''

Tears began to flow down Miyuki's cheeks as Kagami looked on. She was unsure whether to stay and comfort her friend or make up an excuse and leave. She couldn't believe that this had happened to her again but it felt different to her somehow then it did when Konata came out.

'_I know I have no true feelings for Konata but with Miyuki...I don't know but I really care for her but is it love? It can't be, I'm not like that...Am I?' _wondered a confused Kagami

* * *

''Make yourself comfortable'' smiled Konata as she slided her door open but was embarrassed when she saw her piles of Manga all over the floor.

'_Crap, why did I have to look for the first issue of Haruhi Suzamiya last night? After I had tidied up as well, Tsukasa's going to think I'm a messy person!' panicked Konata_

''Umm I can explain this'' calmly said Konata in an attempt to explain the mess

''I don't mind Konata'' smiled Tsukasa ''I like a good tidy up''

And before Konata could respond, Tsukasa was already on the floor, picking up piles of Manga and neatly placing them on Konata's book shelf.

''Umm Tsukasa, You shouldn't do that, let me do that and you relax'' said Konata

''I don't mind at all'' giggled Tsukasa ''But if you want to help me then I wouldn't mind that''

''Sure, we'll do it together'' smiled Konata as she joined Tsukasa on the floor and grabbed a handful of Manga.

'_Well I didn't expect to be doing this tonight'_ thought Tsukasa _'but I'm spending time with Konata, that's all I've ever wanted' _

''Hey Tsukasa, Is that a new shirt?'' asked Konata

''Oh, yes I bought it last week, I liked the colour'' giggled Tsukasa

''its looks really cute on you'' smiled Konata ''So Moe''

Tsukasa blushed and Konata giggled loudly. The two quickly finished cleaning the room before sitting down on Konata's bed and having a drink of tea.

''So what do you want to do first Tsukasa? Anime, an online game or we could just...talk?'' asked Konata

''Well we could talk for a while'' said Tsukasa ''about stuff''

''Ok, what do you want to talk about?'' asked Konata ''don't be shy''

''Well, its Valentine's Day next week'' giggled Tsukasa

''Oh yeah, the day of romance'' smiled Konata ''Got any plans for it this time round?''

''Well...I have a kind of idea'' replied Tsukasa

''Really, well this is interesting'' grinned Konata ''who's the lucky person who's won little Tsukasa over?''

''He he, well Konata it's someone very close to my heart and I...I'm a little nervous about it'' replied Tsukasa

''Awww that's so cute Tsukasa '' squealed Konata ''But don't just settle for any guy that will take advantage of you ok'' said Konata

''Guy? I never mentioned a guy silly'' giggled Tsukasa

''Wait a minute Tsukasa, you're not in love with a boy?'' asked Konata ''Are you being serious?''

''Well, no I'm not'' said Tsukasa ''I don't think I would last five minutes with one'' Tsukasa sighed in disappointment

''So does that mean you're a...lesbian?'' asked Konata ''Like me''

''I guess so Konata'' answered Tsukasa ''I know that you'll understand how I feel''

'_I know that Kagami told me this but hearing it from Tsukasa makes it more believable, I had to hear it to believe it' _

''You're right, I do'' smiled Konata ''Are you ok?''

''Yeah, I'll be fine but Matsuri isn't happy about it'' Tsukasa moaned ''She's barely said a word to me since I came out''

''I'm so sorry, give her time though'' smiled Konata as she placed her arm around Tsukasa, slowly rubbing her shoulder softly

''And I haven't even told my parents about it yet'' said Tsukasa ''I'm too afraid that they'll disown me''

''Same here, I haven't told my dad, Yui nee san or Yutaka yet'' moaned Konata ''only you, Kagami and Miyuki know''

''Konata...'' said Tsukasa

''Hey Tsukasa'' said Konata

''Yes'' said Tsukasa

''Think fast'' yelled Konata as she let go of Tsukasa and dived to the other side of the bed and softly hit her with a pillow.

''Are you going to fight back?'' said an excited Konata

Tsukasa giggled a grabbed a pillow of her own and started hitting Konata with it. The pillow fight lasted for a few minutes and with both girls hitting the other softly and having a good time, both eventually falling down onto the bed from exhaustion, laughing with each other.

''Don't girls usually wear Pyjamas when they have a pillow fight'' said a breathless Konata

''I don't think it matters'' replied an equally breathless Tsukasa ''that was fun''

''Yeah, I've never had a pillow fight before'' laughed Konata

''Konata...I want to ask you something'' said Tsukasa as she sat up

''Go ahead'' replied Konata ''you can tell me anything girl''

''Well...do you like anybody at the moment?'' asked Tsukasa

''Now that would be telling Tsukasa'' winked Konata

Tsukasa giggled but blushed as Konata winked at her. Looking into the emerald eyes of the Otaku made Tsukasa nervous about telling her that she fancied her.

''Fancy a game of truth or dare Tsukasa?'' said a kinky Konata

''What's that?'' asked a confused Tsukasa

''Oh, you'll see'' smirked Konata

The two girls stared into the other's eyes, both with blushing cheeks and both wondering what the next few hours will bring.

'_I can do this, I can tell her...'_

_End of Chapter 9_

**Author's Note**

As to what will happen between Tsukasa and Konata could be up to you, if you fancy sending me Dare ideas then I may use them.

And next chapter, Will Kagami tell Miyuki about the letter and if so, how will Miyuki react?

Find out next time and keep reading guys

Christmas Day release for Chapter 10


	10. The Pains of Truth

Chapter 10

''Truth or Dare, what's that?'' asked a confused Tsukasa

''Well to be honest Tsukasa, I think it will be easier if I show you how it's done'' giggled Konata

''Oh...ok'' replied Tsukasa ''so...how do we begin this game?''

''Well, I think I'll go first'' said Konata ''Tsukasa...truth or dare?'' asked Konata

''Ummm what do I do now?'' asked Tsukasa who was still confused

''You choose Truth or Dare, say one of them'' giggled Konata

''Let's see...how about truth'' smiled Tsukasa

'_I knew that was coming'_ thought Konata

''Here's an easy one to start things off'' giggled Konata ''what is your favourite colour?''

''That's an easy one, mines white'' giggled Tsukasa

''Ok then it's your go to ask me the question'' smiled Konata

''I think I have it now'' smiled Tsukasa ''Truth or Dare?''

''I think I'll say truth as well'' replied Konata

'_But after this, it's all dares girl' _thought Konata

''I know...what do you think about my new shirt?'' asked Tsukasa

Konata looked at the purple shirt that Tsukasa was wearing and was immediately distracted by Tsukasa's chest area, slightly blushing.

''Oh...it's really cute, it suits you Tsukasa'' smiled Konata ''matches your hair''

'_Her boobs are slightly bigger than mine' _thought Konata

''Thank you Konata'' squealed Tsukasa ''that makes me really happy''

''I'm glad, hey here's a thought'' said Konata as a grin came across her face ''Do you still have that uniform that I gave you for your birthday last year?'' asked Konata

''Yeah, it's in my clothes wardrobe at home'' giggled Tsukasa

''Have you ever worn it?'' Konata asked

''Well I've tried it on'' smiled Tsukasa ''A perfect fit if I must say so''

''Awesome, you'll have to show me sometime girl'' smiled Konata as she got excited ''Back to the game, Truth or Dare Tsukasa?''

''How about a dare'' giggled Tsukasa ''I think I would like to try one''

''R...really, I didn't except that'' said Konata in shock

''Why not?'' asked Tsukasa ''what do I have to do then?''

''You now have to do whatever I say, I can dare you to do anything and you have to do it'' giggled Konata

Tsukasa looked shocked and started to sweat a little down her face but as she thought about it, she decided that it might not be such a bad thing if Konata says dare to her at all

'_I...could dare her to do...anything myself' thought_ Tsukasa _'I've never thought like this before, but it's not a bad feeling'_

'_Awww man, she didn't bring the costume I bought her but I could have asked her to though so... I know!' groaned Konata in her mind 'But maybe...'_

''I dare you Tsukasa to wear my Haruhi cosplay costume from work for the rest of the sleepover ''giggled Konata

''Your...your what?'' asked a stunned Tsukasa as her mouth opened wide in shock as Konata stood up and wandered over to her wardrobe and after a minute of looking around, pulled out the costume for Tsukasa to wear.

''I think you'll look really cute in this'' smiled Konata ''you can get changed in the bathroom if you like, or change here, I don't care'' laughed Konata

''I...I think I'll get changed in the bathroom'' blushed Tsukasa as she was handed the costume.

''It's not like I haven't seen you naked before Tsukasa, you don't need to be embarrassed'' said Konata as she burst out laughing which made Tsukasa's face look like a tomato. Tsukasa went out of Konata's bedroom with the costume in her arms.

'_I've always liked it whenever Konata wore this outfit...but I doubt I'll look any good in it' _thought Tsukasa as she stepped into the bathroom and casually took off her clothes.

Konata led down on her bed and waited for Tsukasa to come back in her cosplay outfit.

'_This is just the beginning'_ thought Konata as she grinned '_I have much more planned for you Tsukasa'_

_

* * *

_

''Miyuki, are you alright?'' asked a concerned Kagami as she held the crying Miyuki in her arms

''I'm sorry Kagami, I just wanted to tell you how I really feel'' sobbed Miyuki in Kagami's shoulder ''I've been so lonely lately and I thought I could never tell anyone my secret but I'm glad I told you...I trust you more than anyone I know''

''Miyuki...'' said Kagami ''you really mean that?''

''Yes Kagami... I must admit that you have always so kind to me and you've always been a good friend but...''

''But...'' responded Kagami ''But what Miyuki?''

''I...I think that I like you more than just a friend'' whispered Miyuki nervously as she lifted her head from Kagami's shoulder and let the tears drip onto it ''I...I think I've fallen in love with you''

Kagami's eyes shot wide open after hearing those words. Her body started to shake as the thought of her sister coming out to her ran through her mind.

_''BECAUSE! I THINK THAT __YOU'RE__ A LESBIAN!'' _

'_YOU REALLY ARE! YOU LOVE KONATA DON'T YOU?' _

''_It's happening again'' _thought Kagami

''Miyuki...'' whispered Kagami

''Kagami...'' whispered Miyuki

The two looked into each other's eyes and for a brief moment, Kagami thought she was going to slowly kiss Miyuki, she thought that she might actually want to but as she closed her eyes and moved in, the thoughts once again returned into her mind.

_''BECAUSE! I THINK THAT __YOU'RE__ A LESBIAN!'' _

'_YOU REALLY ARE! YOU LOVE KONATA DON'T YOU?' _

'_WHAT ABOUT YOU KAGAMI, ARE YOU A LESBIAN AS WELL?' _Kagami's mind asked her

'_NO! I CAN'T BE...can I?' Kagami thought in response _

'_You struggle to accept your sister because she can accept who she is while you continue to struggle' _

'_That's not true, I'm not jealous that Tsukasa found the courage to admit she is gay and I can't...I didn't just think that, LEAVE ME ALONE!' _Kagami thought

Kagami slowly opened her eyes and saw that her friend Miyuki had shut her eyes and was now moving in to kiss her on the lips. Without any hesitation Kagami immediately raised her hand and stopped Miyuki from proceeding with the kiss.

''What's the matter Kagami?'' asked Miyuki nervously ''don't you want me to kiss you?''

''Miyuki...I...I think I have to go home now...I forgot I have to do something...I'll see you later Miyuki'' said Kagami slowly in a nervous voice before standing up and grabbing her bag

''Kagami...'' said Miyuki ''don't go, I'm sorry if you felt pressured into doing anything''

''I'm sorry but I don't know what I can say to you at this moment Miyuki'' said Kagami as tears flowed from her eyes. ''My head's all over the place and I need to be alone for a while''

''We can talk about but don't leave me'' sobbed Miyuki ''we can't leave this the way it is''

''I...I need to think'' sobbed Kagami ''I'm so sorry Miyuki''

Grabbing Miyuki's bedroom door, Kagami left the bedroom and ran down the stairs as fast as she could but as she stepped through Miyuki's door way, a slip of paper fell out of her pocket and softly landed on the floor. Miyuki had wanted to try and stop Kagami from leaving her home but could do little as she watched the crying tsundere run further and further into the darkness of the night from her bedroom window.

''Kagami...'' said Miyuki sadly as she closed her window shut before turning around and spotting the piece of paper lying on her carpet.

''What's this'' Miyuki muttered as she picked up the piece of paper which turned out to be a letter with Kagami's name on it.

'_I know about your sister and her fancies, don't expect me to be quiet forever, you will hear from me again'_

''Kagami...''

Kagami stepped outside into the cold winter's night and ran as fast as she could down the street, away from Miyuki's house, not thinking where she was going. All she could think about was whether Miyuki was coming after her or not and what she was going to say to her family when she got home eventually. Kagami entered a park and sat down on a bench and tried to calm herself down. She wiped her eyes dry and stopped crying after a while.

'_Maybe I shouldn't have ran away from Miyuki's' _thought Kagami as she stared at the ground, wondering what she should do next. Her life seemed to be changing so fast in such a short amount of time. Not only had Tsukasa and Konata come out and admitted their true feelings but now Miyuki had joined them, only Kagami was left to admit her true feelings but Kagami was still unsure what her true feelings were. She could admit that she had always gotten nervous around her friend Miyuki. She admired how smart and beautiful she was and was amazed at how smart Miyuki really was.

Having Miyuki say that she was in love with her was in a way a dream come true for Kagami but she couldn't admit that to herself as she could only imagine the reaction from her family after what she said about Tsukasa coming out.

'_I'm a hypercritic' _thought Kagami

Kagami saw that a full moon was out on this night and after staring at its glow, decided to head for home. She begins to dread what it will be like the next time that she see Miyuki, she didnt know how she would manage to even look at her, let alone talk to her after this night. For the first time ever, Kagami was glad that she wasn't in the same class as her sister.

* * *

''Are you done yet Tsukasa?'' asked Konata who was lying on her bed waiting impatiently for her to come out of the bathroom.

''I...I feel stupid Konata'' whined Tsukasa from the bathroom ''Do I have to do this?'' asked Tsukasa

''Yes, a dare is a dare after all'' laughed Konata ''don't make me come in there after you'' Konata giggled

''But...but I feel silly'' moaned Tsukasa from the bathroom

''Oh and Tsukasa, you have to act as Haruhi as well'' sniggered Konata

''Eh?'' said Tsukasa as she swung open the bathroom door which made Konata's jaw drop as she saw Tsukasa stood there in the Haruhi Suzamiya's cosplay costume. She had the yellow bow in her hair and the school uniform on.

''I don't know how to act like Haruhi though?'' responded Tsukasa

''You've seen the show haven't you?'' asked Konata ''and me playing the part''

''But, I don't know If i can act like that'' said Tsukasa in disappointment

''It's easy, just ask me to get you something like Haruhi would'' suggested Konata

''Ok...ummm get me a glass of water please?'' asked Tsukasa

''NO'' replied Konata ''You don't say please Tsukasa, you order me to get you some water, try again''

''But I-''

''No buts' Tsukasa'' said Konata

Tsukasa took a deep breath and told herself to just go for it.

''Konata...go and get me a glass of water and make it snappy'' said Tsukasa in her best Haruhi impression

''That's better man'' said Konata ''Better then I thought u'd do''

Konata ran out of the room and quickly returned with a glass of ice cold water

''Here you go Miss Suzamiya'' said Konata

''About time'' replied Tsukasa as she giggled

''Tsukasa, no giggling'' said Konata ''your playing Haruhi remember''

''Sorry'' said Tsukasa

''Oh boy, we have a lot of work to do'' sighed Konata

''I...I don't think I can Konata, can't I be dared to do something else?'' asked Tsukasa

Konata thought about it long and hard, she thought about what other dares she could use on Tsukasa.

''Fine but you have to keep the costume on'' said Konata ''I now dare you to...go and scare my father''

''Scare your dad...but how?'' asked a nervous Tsukasa

''Anyway that you can think of Tsukasa'' giggled Konata

''I'll Try'' said Tsukasa nervously

'_This should be fun to watch' _thought Konata

''I'll try'' said Tsukasa who left to find Konata's father who was in the living room. Tsukasa sneaked into the room as quietly as she could, thinking of how she of all people would be able to scare Konata's dad. She managed to get right behind Konata's father who was sat down and watching a program on the television and the box of cookies that she had brought around on his lap.

'_I can do this, I know I can' _thought Tsukasa

Tsukasa took a small breath and let out a tiny boo sound but Konata's dad was enjoying his program so much that he didn't hear the pathetic attempt to scare him by the girl who was red faced and behind him. Tsukasa took a bigger breath and let out a louder boo and this time Konata's dad turned around and stared at her before a small grin appeared on his face.

''What are you doing and what are you wearing?'' asked Sojiro

''Oh...well its Konata's work outfit but I- ''

''It looks hot on you'' drooled Sojiro and this caused a shiver to crawl up Tsukasa's spine.

''Ok dad, that's enough'' said Konata as she came out from around the corner with a huge smile on her face.

''Sorry but you know me kiddo'' sighed Sojiro

''Yeah and I always worry whether you'll have Yui nee san arrest you one day'' sighed Konata in response

''Konata, I didn't scare him'' said Tsukasa in disappointment

''I didn't think you would'' laughed Konata ''this is how you do it'' she whispered to her before she sneaked her way out of the living to only run back in a few seconds later with a worried look on her face

''DAD! The police are here for you!'' yelled Konata ''they're going to arrest you!''

''What! Oh no, how did they track me down, I swear that old lady was lying about the kid banging his head in the supermarket, Konata erase all my information from my laptop!'' yelled Sojiro in a panic as he ran around the living room

Konata started to laugh and eventually collapsed onto the sofa, holding her stomach, she thought her little joke was very funny. Sojiro stopped running and quickly managed to put two and two together.

''That wasn't funny Konata'' groaned Sojiro ''I took you seriously''

''Yeah sorry about that dad'' apologized Konata ''Come on Tsukasa, let's go back to my room''

A few hours passed and the two girls played a few video games with Konata beating Tsukasa on every game they played but Konata felt bad as she had made Tsukasa feel bad about herself all evening and that wasn't her objective at all.

''Hey Tsukasa'' said Konata in a kind voice

''Yes, what's up?'' asked Tsukasa

''You...you look cute in that outfit'' said Konata

Tsukasa slightly blushed since the compliment came from the girl she was in love with.

''Your just being nice silly'' said Tsukasa

''No, I'm telling the truth'' responded Konata ''I think you look great and you look better than I do when I wear it''

''Thank you, I think that's sweet of you Kona chan'' smiled Tsukasa

''And I'm sorry'' said Konata

''Sorry? Whatever for Konata'' asked Tsukasa

''For making you feel left out at school for the past year'' replied Konata ''I don't know why your still my friend for the way I treated you''

''Konata, its ok'' smiled Tsukasa ''I've already forgiven you so you have nothing to apologize for''

''I feel that I need to make it up to you though'' sighed Konata

''Really, there's no need Konata'' giggled Tsukasa ''But I think it's very sweet of you''

Konata turned away and thought about how she could tell Tsukasa that she was in love with her. She didn't want to just come out and say it, she might scare Tsukasa off. She thought that Truth or Dare didn't work and beating her at video games just made her feel guilty so sweet talking Tsukasa was that she could think about.

''Konata, are you alright?'' asked Tsukasa as she wondered what Konata was up to

''Oh...I'm just thinking about some homework that Kagami promised to let me copy'' lied Konata

''Oh, I'll have to ask her about that too'' giggled Tsukasa ''you know me Konata, I can never do homework without sis''

''Oh come on Tsukasa, you're better off than me'' smiled Konata ''At least you try, I just copy all the time''

''But you could do it Konata, you just choose to not do it'' said Tsukasa in her defence

Just as Konata was about to respond to Tsukasa, her door swung open and Sojiro popped his head around it

''Hey guys, I'm heading to bed now'' said Sojiro ''so don't make so much noise''

''Ok, night dad'' waved Konata

''Goodnight Mr Izumi san'' said Tsukasa

''Night girls'' smiled Sojiro

Sojiro closed the door, leaving Konata and Tsukasa alone. It was midnight and Tsukasa started to yawn, Konata knew that Tsukasa wouldn't last much longer as she never stays up this late at her house.

''Getting tired sleepy head?'' Konata asked

''Yeah, I'm not so good at late nights'' yawned Tsukasa

''He he ok then, bed time'' smiled Konata as she hurled another pillow at Tsukasa. The two had their second fight of the night and as Konata jumped off the bed towards Tsukasa, She ended up knocking into her as Tsukasa couldn't move out of the way. Konata was now on top of her friend, staring into her eyes with rosy red cheeks as chest rested on chest.

''Tsukasa...''

''Konata...''

'_Now's my chance' _thought Konata

Konata slowly moved in, going for Tsukasa's lips but just as she was about to make contact she saw that the adorable and innocent Tsukasa had fallen asleep. Konata looked surprised and disappointed at first but then smiled as she saw her friend laying there. Konata grabbed a futon and managed to carefully place Tsukasa onto it.

''Goodnight Tsukasa'' whispered Konata and without hesitation, she gently kissed her on the cheek and went deep red.

'_Her skin is so soft' _thought Konata

With a yawn and a stretch Konata found herself climbing into her own bed and switching off the lights. She lay there for a while thinking about the sleepover, had it gone as planned?

''I may not have told her how I felt but there's no rush'' said Konata to herself ''After all, tomorrow is another day'' Konata slowly closed her eyes and with a smile on her face, she fell asleep.

End of Chapter 10


	11. Happy Texts and Mysterious Letters

Chapter 11

''Good morning Kagamin!'' said Konata in her usual hyper voice and this caused the tired Kagami to sit up from her sleepy daze in shock.

''Konata, what the hell did you do that for!'' snapped Kagami in a mad tone which made Konata just giggle but Kagami was in no mood for her friends usual messing around and teasing, not today. She was still thinking of what happened two days earlier when she ran away from Miyuki's house. She never liked to lie to her parents but she felt that she had no choice so told them that Miyuki had become ill with a fever and Kagami had been sent home but would have a sleepover some over time.

''Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today'' laughed Konata ''what's the matter girl?'' Konata asked her

''It's nothing Konata'' sighed Kagami ''I just didn't get much sleep last night is all''

''Oh Kagami, whatever will I do with you'' smiled Konata

''How about you give me some space and go to your own classroom'' groaned Kagami

''But that's no fun!'' sulked Konata and started to act as her usual childish self ''I need a smile from my Kagamin to start my day''

''Why don't you ask Tsukasa for a smile, it's her you fancy remember?'' Replied Kagami in a still grumpy voice

''That's way too easy, she always smiles when she sees me'' winked Konata ''I just have that effect on her, bless her''

''Whatever Konata, look the bell's about to go so you need to leave'' said Kagami as she pointed to the door

''Ok, I get the point but at least have lunch with us today, you skipped yesterday and I had to endure a Tsukasa and Miyuki chat, you know that they never get to the punch line!'' moaned Konata

''I...I can't, I promised that I'd go to a meeting at lunch break'' said Kagami as she tried to make up an excuse for not having lunch with her friends.

''Oh...ok then, maybe I'll see you after school'' said a slightly disappointed Konata

''Doubt it, I have to go grocery shopping with Tsukasa after school'' said Kagami

''Oh...I'll see you later then Kagami'' said Konata gently before slowly heading to the classroom door. Slowly closing it behind her, Konata let out a sad sigh and made her way back to the classroom.

'_There goes my idea of asking for her help in getting Tsukasa something for Valentine's Day, I'd ask Miyuki but she's exactly the same, what's with everyone today?' _thought Konata as she made her down the corridor. As she thought about Kagami and her strange behaviour, she was taken by surprise as she bumped into another pupil and fell to the ground. Groaning in pain, Konata looked across and saw just who she had knocked over.

''Watch were your going shrimp!''

''Sorry about that'' giggled Konata ''Ummm what's your name again, your face is familiar but a name doesn't come to mind''

''Oh for god sake, it's me Misao, Misao Kusakabe! I'm Kagami's friend'' yelled Misao in frustration that Konata seemed to always forget her name.

''Sorry, my mind's elsewhere at the moment...hey I don't suppose you could try and cheer Kagami up?'' asked Konata

''Me...Why would you all of all people ask me?'' asked a confused Misao

''Well you are in her class and you are a friend'' said Konata in response

''Your her best friend'' Misao sneered from the thought of being replaced by a blue haired midget ''you do it''

''I...I've tried but Kagami's in a real foul mood'' sighed Konata ''could you at least try please?''

''Fine, whatever but don't think we're...friends or anything because I'm doing a favour for you or anything'' groaned Misao

''Why not man? I've got no issues with you Misao'' said Konata

''I don't have time for this, I'm off to class'' said Misao as she made her way passed Konata and around the corner

'_What have I done to make everyone so angry with me?'_ thought a very confused Konata

* * *

''And that's the end of the day people'' cheered Miss Kuroi ''I am so out of here!''

Before anyone had a chance to speak, Miss Kuroi was gone like a shot. Everyone was used to this and just got up to leave. Konata however was lying flat out on her desk, as confused as ever. Tsukasa had barely got a word out of her crush all day and this had made her extremely concerned, Miyuki was no better. All she had done is staring out of the window all day and sigh; it had been her quietest day at school since she started at the place.

''Well...I guess I'll be going now'' said Tsukasa kindly to Konata, hoping to get some kind of reaction from her.

''Ok, see you later'' muttered Konata. It was as if she was in some kind of daze

''You don't fancy coming along?'' asked Tsukasa

''No thanks, I have stuff to do'' replied Konata who yawned ''So much Anime to watch, so little time''

''Oh, I'll see you tomorrow then'' said Tsukasa in a disappointed voice ''I'll see you later Miyuki san'' waved Tsukasa

''Bye'' muttered Miyuki as she waved briefly

And with that, Tsukasa went for the door, had one last look at her two friends and after a sigh, closed the door behind her. After walking down the stairs to the bottom floor, she spotted her sister leant against her shoe locker with the same sad look as Konata and Miyuki had on.

'_I don't like this' _Tsukasa thought

''Ready to go'' smiled Tsukasa as she approached Kagami

''Yeah, let's get out of here'' groaned Kagami

Tsukasa and Kagami left the school grounds and shortly boarded the train. Kagami stared out of the window the whole time with a faraway look in her eyes. Not a word was spoken between the two of them the whole ride. As they got to their stopped, Tsukasa pulled out her phone and started to write a text message to Konata, she felt that she needed to find out what was going on.

_Konata_

_I hope your alright, you seem like something's wrong_

_It's not something I've said or done is it? _

_No one seems to want to talk to me at the moment_

_If there's anything you want to talk about, I'm always here _

_Text back _

_Tsukasa xx_

She then opened a new page and wrote a text message to Miyuki.

_Miyuki_

_I hope you're alright, you seemed so quiet today _

_I'm worried about you and want you to call or text me_

_Whatever's bothering you, you can tell me, you're a sister to me and I'm deeply concerned_

_Please give me a call or a text at least to tell me what's up_

_From your little sister and BFF _

_Tsukasa xx_

With that done, Tsukasa put on a smile and looked across to Kagami but she still had the lost look on her face. The two of them bought their groceries and headed for home, Kagami still silent as ever and Tsukasa couldn't take the tension much longer, something had to be said but she needed to have some kind of idea why Kagami was like this in the first place. Had Konata and Kagami fallen out again? Then a thought hit Tsukasa, it made a bit of sense to her, the night Kagami slept at Miyuki's was the last time that Kagami seemed...happy. It was the next day when Tsukasa got back from Konata's that something felt wrong. Tsukasa remembered how Kagami shut herself in her room and barely came out for the whole day.

'_Something had to have happened at Miyuki's place, it's the only thing that makes sense' _thought Tsukasa

''What's up?'' asked Kagami

''Huh, did you say something?'' replied Tsukasa as she came back into reality and stopped staring into space

''I'm asking what's up, you have such a serious look on your face, it's kind of creepy'' admitted Kagami

''At least it got you talking'' said Tsukasa as she smiled

''What do you mean by that?'' asked Kagami in an offended voice

''You've been quiet for two days now sis, I just feel that you're not telling me something'' replied Tsukasa in a concerned voice

''It's nothing Tsukasa, I'm just tired is all'' said Kagami ''Now can we please just go home?''

''I don't believe you Kagami, why aren't you telling me, don't you trust me?'' said Tsukasa in an angry tone

''I told you, it's nothing'' said Kagami firmly as she gripped the shopping bags in her hands

''Then why not tell me huh?'' continued Tsukasa ''First you, then Konata and Miyuki, what's going on with you three!''

''Leave it'' moaned Kagami

''No, tell me Kagami'' demanded Tsukasa ''Stop treating me like a little kid''

''I said to leave it Tsukasa!'' yelled Kagami before she stormed off ahead of her twin, hiding her tears as she walked by ''Just leave it, please!''

'_I don't want anyone to hurt you Tsukasa, please let me sort this out by myself'_ thought Kagami as she ran further away from her sister.

Tsukasa stood there not sure what to think, all that she knew was to let Kagami get ahead by a few minutes before continuing home. The way Kagami was walking off told her to not follow her.

* * *

Lying on her bed was the Otaku with absolutely nothing to do but reply to the text message she got not so long ago from her crush Tsukasa. She had her mouth wide open and a small amount of drool hanging out as she looked at the message over and over.

''You have no idea do you Tsukasa...how much it hurt to ignore you when you spoke today'' said Konata to herself. She sounded a little upset but she did not cry, she didn't really ever cry, she wasn't against it or anything; she just wanted to stay strong in front of her friends and not show weakness. ''This sucks, Valentine's Day is a week away and I need to get her more than chocolates and flowers aren't my type of gift but I bet their hers...a stuff animal maybe...or another cosplay outfit?''

She rolled over onto her stomach and wondered how to reply to the message, should she tell the truth and say that she was struggling with her feelings and how to express them to her? Nah, if Konata was ever going to do it, it would be in person. Kagami had let her down and it she had no one else to ask for present ideas and there was no way she would ever do that listen to your heart mumbo jumbo.

''THIS IS SO HARD!'' yelled Konata as she flipped over onto her back and stared at the roof with an intense look on her face.

'_Just say your fine but...are you really? You get nervous around her so much now that you can't even properly speak to her'_ Konata thought in her overly active mind.

''I can't let her think that's she done anything though'' sighed Konata and with that said she started texting.

_Tsukasa_

_Don't be silly girl; I'm just worn out from our awesome night of fun ;) _

_Just need some sleep and I'll be my cheerful self in no time_

_Sorry for been so distant Tsukasa_

_I'll give you a cornet if you forgive me ;) _

_See you tomorrow girl _

_Konata _

''There, that should do the trick'' smiled Konata ''and with that out of the way, I can watch my Anime and not feel so worried'' Konata smiled and grabbed the remote to switch the Television on.

Before she hit the on button, she heard the doorbell ring.

''Door Dad!'' yelled Konata

''I'm busy, you get it'' Yelled back Sojiro

''Oh man'' moaned Konata as she got up and walked towards the front door. As she opened it, she saw no one standing there but she looked down and saw a letter lying there on the families welcome carpet.

''It's for me'' whispered Konata

Konata quickly opened the letter and read it

_Stick to your Manga and stop offending God or I'll get more serious with the nature of my business_

''What the...Is this a joke'' muttered Konata as her eyes were wide open ''But...only one person knows about me being a lesbian...Kagami!

End of Chapter 11


	12. Phone Calls to Secret Admirers

Chapter 12

_Stick to your Manga and stop offending God or I'll get more serious with the nature of my business_

'_Kagami would never do that to me...I refuse to think like that' _Konata thought to herself as she held the letter in her sweaty and shaking hands, the cold air whistling by her as she stood in the doorway, not sure what to make of the letter that had been left for her.

''Hey Konata, are you ever going to close the door!'' yelled Sojiro from the living room ''It's freezing out there''

''Yeah sure dad'' Konata muttered before slowly sliding the door shut. With a concerned look on her face, Konata quickly went back into her room, flung herself onto her bed and read the letter over and over, again and again until she could recite it off by heart.

''Who...who is it, It can't be Kagamin and it certainly won't be Tsukasa or Miyuki san!'' said Konata to herself ''But who else apart from Kagami knows that I like Tsukasa?'' she wondered to herself for a while, all sorts of possibilities ran through her mind but in the end she came up with a blank...only Kagami knew that Konata wanted to go out with Tsukasa.

'_Maybe it was just a joke...yeah someone probably got the wrong house, I bet the letter wasn't even for me, and there was no name on it after all'_ thought Konata

Konata's thought was interrupted by her door sliding open and Sojiro stepping inside her room. He had a smile on his face but still looked concerned.

''Alright, what's going on Kiddo?'' asked Sojiro

''Nothing Dad, why?'' replied Konata

''You've never been this quiet before, I usually hear Anime songs or you watching your shows but I hear nothing now...that's never happened before'' said Sojiro

''Oh...I was just doing some homework'' lied Konata

The second the word Sojiro heard the word homework, he burst out laughing. He needed to hold the door for support as Konata looked on in an insulted kind of way.

''Thanks for the belief dad'' said Konata

''You only do homework when your little friends are around'' said Sojiro who stopped laughing ''or when you want something of me''

''Fine, I lied but I don't really want to talk about it with you'' groaned Konata

''Thanks for the belief Konata'' said Sojiro

The two of them stood in silence for a few moments, not sure what to say to the other. Konata had been meaning to have a word with her father but whenever she went to say it, she would turn back and not go through with it. It was strange but Konata felt a little nervous about telling Sojiro that she liked another girl, she never felt this nervous when she thought she was in love with Kagami.

''I didn't mean to say it like that'' said Konata ''It's...it's just not an easy thing to say''

''Konata'' said Sojiro as he sat down besides his daughter on her bed ''I know I won't ever win any father of the year awards or anything but you can still tell me anything, Konata I love you with all my heart and I know I never say that enough to you'' said Sojiro as honestly as he could.

''It's ok Dad, to be honest, I haven't really ever given you a reason to say so...I've never been the girly and lovely type of girl...until now''

''Konata...what's happened?'' asked Sojiro ''I'm feeling really concerned now''

''I don't know If I can tell you'' replied Konata

''But why not kiddo?'' asked Sojiro in a fatherly yet slightly upset tone

''Because once I tell you, everything will change...you might even hate me''

''Don't be ridiculous darling, nothing in the world could ever make me hate you...your my little miracle and you've always made life worth living'' smiled Sojiro

Konata looked up into her father's eyes and felt a sense of honesty from him, it was one of the only times in her life that she had ever seen that honest look from him.

The two of them loved each other, Sojiro would obsess over Konata and maybe go a bit too far sometimes with what he says around her. Growing up without a mother, Konata struggled to be able to express her true feelings to anyone; she was raised around Manga and Anime and didn't have talks with her mother like most girls did growing up. But now it was different, her only parent was now sat with her and showing concern, Konata felt the new feeling and was quick to realise why Tsukasa or Yutaka had been so close with their parents growing up, it made them feel loved and secure.

''R...really Dad'' said Konata in a sort of disbelief ''you mean it?''

''Of course I do'' smiled Sojiro ''Whatever you want to tell me, no matter how bad it is, we will overcome it because I love you, no matter what''

For a second, Konata felt that she might cry. Not from laughter or anger but from happiness and Konata had never cried from being happy ever.

''You silly thing Dad'' muttered Konata ''Your embarrassing me''

''That's my job kiddo...I love you Konata'' smiled Sojiro as he placed his arm around his daughters shoulders.

Konata wanted to say it back to her father but when the words tried to escape from her cat like mouth, she struggled to finish the sentence. After a third attempt, Konata suddenly wrapped her arms around her father and buried her face in his top.

''Thanks Dad...I needed that'' mumbled Konata as her face was pressed up against Sojiro ''You're the best...when you try''

''Anytime muffin...anytime'' said Sojiro ''Do you want to tell me what's got you so worked up?''

''Well...I can't really say no now'' smiled Konata ''you know how it's Valentine's Day on Monday?''

''Don't tell me...you have a boyfriend'' sighed Sojiro ''I always knew this day would come''

''No, no...Not that'' giggled Konata ''But I...I was thinking of telling someone...that I like them''

''Ok...who is he?'' asked Sojiro ''I won't get angry at you, I promise''

''Well...I wanted to tell you that I...-

''You...you...'' interrupted Sojiro

''Well dad...the thing is...I...I-

Konata was quickly interrupted by the phone ringing. She took a deep breath as Sojiro got up

''I'd better get that'' smiled Sojiro ''It might be a drunk Yui''

''Alright then Dad'' said a breathless Konata ''I wouldn't be surprised if she lost her keys again''

Sojiro left the room laughing and Konata felt like she had just ran a marathon, sweat dripped down her face and onto her bed sheets.

'_I...I was going to say it...I was so close' _thought Konata as she gripped her covers tightly

''Konata, Tsukasa's on the line for you!'' yelled Sojiro

''TSUKASA'' said Konata as she let go of her covers, ran out of her room and quickly snatched the phone from her father, which took him by surprise.

''Hey Tsukasa'' said Konata who walked away and sat down on the sofa in the living room

''Hello Kona chan'' giggled Tsukasa

''What's up?'' asked Konata ''you sound very happy''

''I'm always happy when I talk to you'' replied Tsukasa which caused a rosy red colour to appear on Konata's cheeks.

''I thought you was like that with everyone?'' said Konata

''Well, I always try extra hard with you'' replied Tsukasa ''Honestly, I do''

Konata blushed even more and Sojiro took note of it.

''Oh really, why's that then?'' asked Konata

''Because I always look forward to spending time with you'' replied Tsukasa ''your fun to be around''

''Your fun as well Tsukasa and you're a awesome cook...that's the real reason I hang around you'' teased Konata

''In that case, I'll stop bringing stuff into school'' teased Tsukasa ''It'll save me the trouble of making them''

''I...I've taught you to well'' panicked Konata ''I was kidding Tsukasa, I swear!''

''He he, I was only joking too'' giggled Tsukasa ''I didn't think that would work to be honest''

''Anyway, what did you want to talk about?'' asked Konata who was a little embarrassed that Tsukasa of all people had got one over her.

''Well...It's about Kagami, have you noticed anything weird happen lately?'' asked Tsukasa

''You mean her going quiet again'' sighed Konata ''what is it with your sister Tsukasa?''

''I don't know but she walked away from me earlier today'' said Tsukasa with the hint of sadness in her voice

''That's unlike the Kagami that I know'' said Konata ''what is she doing now?''

''That's the thing Konata...I don't know where she is, she never came home''

''Huh, but it's like ten in the evening Tsukasa'' said Konata ''you sure she isn't sulking in her room?'' Konata asked

''I'm positive...she's not here and my parents are getting worried'' panicked Tsukasa ''I was hoping that she might actually be with you''

''I wish I could say that she is but she's not here I'm afraid but I can come and help you look for her'' offered Konata

''I couldn't ask you to do that, you'd have to come all this way'' said Tsukasa politely ''If you hear from her though, let us know''

''Of course Tsukasa, I'll ring the second I hear anything'' promised Konata

''Thank you Konata, you're a good friend'' said Tsukasa ''I'll see you at school tomorrow''

''Yeah, first thing in the morning'' laughed Konata ''Night''

Konata put the phone down and wondered just what Kagami was up to, where she would go at this time of night.

'_Oh Kagami' _thought Konata

* * *

''Miyuki...are you eating up here again?'' said Miyuki's mother as she poked her head around the door and saw her daughter lying on her bed. Miyuki was in her own world, it had been days since the sleepover but it was still the only thing on her mind.

''Who would send a letter like that to Kagami?'' muttered Miyuki to herself, unaware that her mother was now in her room. ''Who could be so cruel...but I have the strangest feeling that I recognize the handwriting but where have I seen it before?''

'_Letter?'_ thought Miyuki's mother to herself as she looked down and spotted the piece of paper next to her daughter's bed.

''Miyuki!'' said her mother as she raised her voice a little bit. Miyuki snapped out of her thoughts and stared at her mother.

''Mother, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in'' apologized Miyuki ''did you ask me something?''

''It's probably nothing to do with me Miyuki but what's this letter I saw by your bed?'' she asked Miyuki

''MOTHER!'' yelled Miyuki as she jumped off her bed and quickly snatched the letter from her mother's hands.

''What was that all about?'' asked a surprised Yukari as she was amazed at how quickly Miyuki moved

''I'm so sorry but I didn't want you or anyone to read it'' apologized Miyuki ''It's not mine to read either''

''Then why do you have it?'' asked Yukari ''who does it belong to?''

''Kagami'' muttered Miyuki

''Who...I didn't catch that'' said Yukari

''K...Kagami, the letter belongs to Kagami'' replied Miyuki

''But why do you have it?'' Yukari continued to ask her daughter

''She dropped it when she went home, I tried to give it back to her but...I couldn't catch up with her'' said Miyuki

''It looks very rude Miyuki...what does it mean?'' Yukari asked

''Could you please stop with the questions...it's nothing, really'' replied Miyuki

''Well, it doesn't sound like nothing dear'' said Yukari ''you know that I don't like you keeping me in the dark...what's going on?''

''Mother...please'' begged Miyuki ''don't make me''

''If you don't now then I'll keep asking Miyuki and we both know you'll give in'' smiled Yukari

''Oh...you know me to well Mother'' sighed Miyuki ''I think I'm going to get some fresh air''

''In other words, you're going to Minami's'' giggled Yukari

''You just proved my point'' said Miyuki as she headed for the door

''We'll continue this later Miyuki'' said Yukari as she put the letter on a desk ''If your involved in your friend's troubles then I want to know''

''Fine...we'll discuss it but can it wait until after Valentine's Day mother?'' asked Miyuki

''Whatever for dear, why not until next week'' asked Yukari

''I need to sort a few things out before this'' said Miyuki ''I promise the day after Valentine's Day, I'll tell you everything that you want to know''

''Alright Miyuki but don't feel that I'm forcing you too...I care about you''

''I care about you too mother'' blushed Miyuki as she put on her coat ''I'll see you later''

''Have fun dear'' smiled Yukari

''I will...see you'' said Miyuki as she closed the front door behind her and walked down the pathway before closing the gate behind her and walking down the street. Once she was a bit away from her home she pulled out a mobile phone and dialled a number in.

''I wonder what Kagami wants?'' said Miyuki

She put the phone to her ear and waited for Kagami to say something, which didn't take long.

''Miyuki'' said Kagami

''Hello Kagami...this is quite a surprise, I was starting to think you didn't like me anymore'' replied Miyuki

''Don't be silly'' said Kagami ''I...I just needed some time to think about everything''

''Kagami, Are you alright?'' asked Miyuki ''It's just that Tsukasa called me earlier and didn't know where you were''

''She did...oh, I guess I lost track of time'' sighed Kagami ''I've been wandering around for quite a bit''

''Where are you now?'' asked Miyuki ''I'm a little worried''

''I'm fine Miyuki...really'' said Kagami calmly ''I'm at my family's temple...I've been praying a little''

''Oh thank goodness, I think you should get home though...everyone's worried about you'' suggested Miyuki

''I will but I just wanted to say sorry for blanking you for the past couple of days'' apologized Kagami ''It was immature and I feel bad about it''

''Don't be, I put allot on your shoulders when I told you my secret'' responded Miyuki ''I'm the one who should be sorry''

''No way, If I have to be honest Miyuki, I was a little flattered that you...liked me'' said Kagami

''You...you were?'' said Miyuki ''But what does it mean?''

''I don't know yet Miyuki'' replied Kagami ''I need more time to think about it''

''That's understandable, there's no pressure whatsoever'' said Miyuki

''I'm glad...thank you Miyuki'' said a happy Kagami

''No, thank you for calling me'' smiled Miyuki ''It made my day to hear your angel like voice again''

Silence fell for a few seconds but Miyuki was certain that she heard Kagami whisper and squeal happily.

''Well, I had better let my family know that I'm safe'' said Kagami

''Good and talk with Tsukasa too, if you wouldn't mind that is'' said Miyuki

''I will Miyuki, that's a promise'' replied Kagami

''I'll see you at school'' said Miyuki

''Goodnight Miyuki, sweet dreams'' said Kagami who then hung up

Miyuki looked up to the skies and saw the big moon staring at her. She felt happy about what had happened to her.

''On Valentine's...I'll make Kagami mine'' said Miyuki as she placed her hands over her heart and closed her eyes.

End of Chapter 12


	13. Come on KagamiTsukasa's Here For You

Chapter 13

''Izumi, your late, your shift started ten minutes ago!'' heard Konata as she made her way into her place of employment, the cosplay cafe.

''Sorry Miss'' Replied Konata as she tried to quickly catch her breath.

Konata went into the changing room and took of her school uniform as quickly as she could. Never before had she been late for work before, she was desperate to catch her breath and have a quick sit down but her mind was all over the place as Valentine's Day was tomorrow.

'_I'm almost out of time and I still haven't got Tsukasa anything' _thought Konata worryingly

A door was opened and Konata saw Patricia walking in who was also out of breath.

''Busy night?'' grinned Konata ''Manage without me?''

''You had better believe it, I've been grabbed by five boys tonight'' Sighed Patricia ''Little Mikaru is popular when Haruhi's not around'' Patricia winked

''Well with boobs like that, I'm not surprised'' Giggled Konata ''You'll always be a hit here''

''What ever happened to the flat chest speech?'' teased Patricia ''you always seemed so pleased whenever you said it''

''I'd trade it easily for boobs like yours...or Miyuki's'' Laughed Konata ''Then Tsukasa would really love me''

Konata let out a sad sigh as she looked down to her feet as she replaced her school socks with her black, work ones. She then put on her head band and soon enough, she was Haruhi Suzamiya once again.

''That's better'' said Konata ''I need to enjoy myself a little...stressful day''

''Why? What's happened Konata'' Asked a concerned Patricia ''you haven't fallen out with Kagami again?''

''Oh, I've been panicking about Tsukasa's gift for Valentine's Day...I don't have much time left'' Said Konata ''what am I going to do Patty?''

''Oh yeah, how is all of that going?'' asked Patricia ''you told me last week that the sleepover went well''

''Well, I know that I'm going to tell Tsukasa how I feel after school but I don't know how to bring it up...what if she says no...What will I do? I need ideas for presents in the meantime'' said Konata as she thought about presents to buy Tsukasa

''Can't you just get her some chocolates...like everyone else'' said Patricia ''isn't that the tradition in Japan?''

''I would but I want it to mean more then Valentine chocolates Patty, I'm telling her that I love her so it has to be special'' said an emotional but happy Konata ''I've never felt this way before''

''Konata...say Tsukasa'' said Patricia ''Just once will do''

''Huh, whatever for Patty?'' asked Konata

''It's just a little experiment'' giggled Patricia ''Now, say it''

''Tsukasa'' slowly said Konata as her cheeks slightly blushed

Patricia got onto her knees and placed her hands onto Konata's shoulders before staring into her emerald green eyes. She looked for what felt like an age but after a small smile came upon her face, she stood back up.

''What was that all about?'' Asked an amused Konata

''It's true'' said Patricia

''What's true, what are you going on about?'' Asked Konata

''I...I can see it...in your eyes Konata, you really are in love'' smiled Patricia ''they always gleam when you say Tsukasa's name''

''They do?'' said Konata ''I had no idea I could do that...Kagami thinks I'm immune for showing emotions apart from happiness''

''Everyone can do it Konata'' smiled Patricia ''you look rather cute when you have a faraway look''

Konata could have blushed if she wasn't so tired but she smiled and started to poke her friend in the arm teasingly.

''Awww if I hadn't fallen for Tsukasa'' teased Konata as she winked gleefully at Patricia ''and with boobs like yours, I'd be one lucky girl''

''If you hadn't fallen for Tsukasa then you'd still be chasing a hopeless chase in winning Kagami over'' said Patricia ''you told me she was straight''

''Your right...I would'' realized Konata as she realized that Patricia was right ''I would still be thinking that one day, Kagami would see how I really felt and tell me...no whisper to me in my ear that she had cared for me all along and would be mine...I would dream of it most nights and sometimes even go further'' said Konata as she put her shoes on.

''You really did have a big crush on her, didn't you?'' said Patricia in awe ''I could see you two working out actually but... I see you and Tsukasa surpassing that'' Admitted Patricia

''You do...how so?'' Wondered Konata

''Well I think that-

''Will you two hurry up, Patricia, your break ended five minutes ago and you Konata haven't even started yet!'' yelled the manager ''Those customers can't be entertained by an empty stage and no one's taking orders or opening the door and welcoming guests.

''Sorry Miss'' said Patricia and Konata in unison

''Oh and no pay for this shift Izumi...I don't pay you to be late and chat backstage'' moaned the manager before storming out

''Wow and you're supposed to be her favourite employee'' teased Patricia ''I've never seen her yell like that''

''Well that sucks'' groaned Konata ''Manga doesn't pay for itself you know'' she sighed

''Right, we had best get back out there Konata'' winked Patricia ''But we'll talk about Valentine's Day on the way home''

''Sounds good Patty, now let's get out there and do our jobs'' cheered Konata ''Even if I'm doing it for free tonight''

''Tell you what, I'll buy you any drink that you want...even alcohol if you want'' smiled Patricia

''How the hell can you get Alcohol?'' asked Konata ''you're younger than me''

''But I look older and I have my ways'' winked Patricia

''What's with all the winking tonight?'' laughed Konata

''I'm a winking type of girl sweetie pie'' smiled Patricia ''Now let's go''

Konata watched as Patricia made her way out of the room, leaving her by herself. Konata finished getting changed and quickly followed after with a smile on her face from the thought of confessing her feelings to the love that she had fallen for.

'_I won't keep you waiting much longer...Tsukasa'_

_

* * *

_

In her room and staring into the blank pages of her school book was the cute Tsukasa who was lost in deep thought as usual. She had decided to take to drawing to keep her mind focused off tomorrow as she would get scared about it. She tried to draw a puppy dog but it would start to turn into Konata. She tried a kitten but she would go back to drawing Konata.

''It's no use...she's all I can think off'' sighed Tsukasa as she tore the ruined drawings from her book and threw into the nearby bin.

''I just know...that I'm going to do something stupid and scare Konata away from me'' panicked Tsukasa

The upset girl wanted Konata to burst into her room and tell her that she was thinking absolute nonsense and to just be herself. That was advice that her mother had given her and her taller sister Kagami a year prior to this evening and imagining Konata saying it to her made her blush with glee.

'_Oh Tsukasa, don't let him get you down' _

'_Who's he...who is this?' _thought Tsukasa

'_Drake Nolsa let off his steam, it's all over now though'_

'_Who...who are you?' _asked Tsukasa

''_Tear up some paper,go on you'll feel better'_

_'__Huh...what' _thought Tsukasa

_''The truth will be revealed in time'' _said the voice

_As Tsukasa rested on her desk, she heard her door slide open and footsteps walk into her room. _''Typical, I can't leave her alone for five minutes without my sister falling asleep'' _said an amused Kagami as she placed a tray of biscuits and tea down on the floor._

''I'M SORRY DRAKE NOLSA!'' yelled Tsukasa as she shot up from her desk

''Tsukasa, Don't scare me like that!'' moaned Kagami ''you're lucky I wasn't holding the tray''

''I'm sorry sis'' apologized Tsukasa ''It wasn't intentional''

''Tsukasa...who's Drake Nolsa?'' asked Kagami ''someone you know''

''I...don't...know'' said Tsukasa ''I really don't know''

''I...I have no idea who you're talking about'' said Kagami ''Very weird''

''N...neither do I'' giggled Tsukasa ''Weird thought''

''Sounds like it'' smiled Kagami ''Are you still in dreamland silly''

''I'm awake you know'' muttered Tsukasa ''I don't fall asleep that quickly'' she said before yawning and this made Kagami giggle.

''You were saying'' replied Kagami ''Miss I can stay awake after eight''

''I can't help it...I'm in deep thought'' said Tsukasa ''I can't do anything else''

''Look Tsukasa...I told you already, If you like Konata as much as I think that you do then just tell her'' sighed Kagami ''That or keep beating yourself up about it for the rest of your life''

''But what if she isn't interested in me'' worried Tsukasa who went back to crumpling up paper, getting a little more violent with each new page.

''There's only one way to find out Tsukasa'' smiled Kagami ''you have to be positive in these situations''

''That's easy for you to say, you're not keeping a secret from your family'' groaned Tsukasa ''you know what Dad's like, he'll send me away if he ever finds out''

''Nonsense, he loves you silly'' assured the older twin ''No one is sending you away, they'll accept you Tsukasa''

''Tell that to Matsuri'' said Tsukasa as she ripped apart two pieces at once ''She can't stand me''

''Give her time Tsukasa, we'll work on her together'' assured Kagami ''I know it all seems hopeless right now but you just wait and see, tomorrow you'll be the happiest girl in school''

Tsukasa looked up and saw Kagami with a heart warming smile which was met with a smile of Tsukasa's own. She could always feel happy when Kagami was comforting her, even in the darkest of times, she would get through as long as she had Kagami on her side.

'_She seems so happy ever since she came out...it's like it's changed her for the better' _thought Kagami as she put on a small smile.

''Come on now, have some tea'' offered Kagami ''we can also do something special for you before we go to school tomorrow''

''Like what?'' asked Tsukasa ''what are you going to do to me sis?''

''Well, we know that Konata loves it when you have a ponytail on so that's a start'' said Kagami with a grin.

''I had forgotten all about that, she did seem to like it'' admitted Tsukasa

''And your always great at baking, maybe you could bake something really memorable'' suggested Kagami

''That I know I can do'' said Tsukasa confidently ''I'll make a big heart shaped chocolate for her'' Tsukasa squealed

''That's the spirit'' said Kagami ''Now what can I do about-

''About what?'' asked Tsukasa ''Hang on...are you doing anything tomorrow?''

''Well...I don't know, I'll just see what happens'' answered Kagami

''Have you got a crush on a boy?'' teased Tsukasa

''No, I don't'' answered Kagami ''and If I did, that's my business''

''Oh, ok then'' muttered Tsukasa

'_You can't fool me Kagami, I know you too well' _thought Tsukasa _'I haven't forgotten what happened when you found out that I liked Konata' _

''So, when are you going to tell me your secret sis?'' asked Tsukasa

''W...what secret are you referring to?'' asked a shocked Kagami who wasn't helping the situation by making it obvious that she had something to hide.

''Well, you've been acting pretty secretive lately'' giggled Tsukasa ''and I've seen you always carrying that letter around with you''

Kagami went red and immediately went for her cup of tea and went for a sip but burned her mouth and quickly put the cup back down.

''Blow on it silly'' said Tsukasa

''Have you been spying on me?'' asked Kagami as she tended to her burnt tongue ''Like you used to when we were little''

''No...But I've heard you talking to yourself all week, I didn't dare ask what you were up to'' admitted Tsukasa ''and I only spied on you because you wouldn't play with me''

''I was doing schoolwork, like you should have been doing'' replied Kagami

''Putting that aside for now...what have you been doing?'' asked Tsukasa

''I...I was just...writing a letter, that's all'' said Kagami in a highly sophisticated manner ''Yep, a letter, nothing else''

''Is it a letter for a boy then perhaps?'' asked Tsukasa

''No, it's not for a boy'' said an annoyed Kagami

''Is it for a special someone?'' teased Tsukasa ''Come on, spill it''

''I can't'' sighed Kagami ''Not after everything that's happened recently...you of all people will hate me for it''

'_Maybe I should tell her how I'm feeling...no, no way...I don't think I can' _thought Kagami

Tsukasa looked at Kagami with such a confused and uncertain look. She saw Kagami look down into her cup with a look of despair on her face.

''Kagami...nothing that you could say to me would ever make me stop loving you...your my twin and that's a bond that no one can ever beat'' smiled Tsukasa ''You've always looked out for me when no one else would, I can't ever accept you not doing so...I'd be lost without you''

''Tsukasa...'' said a touched Kagami ''I know that I can trust you over everyone else...I was foolish to think otherwise''

''Tell me what's up, I can help'' smiled Tsukasa ''No matter what it is, I'm here''

Kagami closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She wasn't expecting to come out with what she was going to confess to her younger twin but she decided that it was better than keeping it inside and going crazy over it.

''Tsukasa...do you remember when I went to sleep at Miyuki's house?'' asked Kagami

''Yeah, you came home early didn't you?'' replied Tsukasa

''Yeah but listen, I never did tell you why...you see, we were having a good time, laughing together and talking about stuff...when...when Miyuki said something to me'' said Kagami as she stood up and slowly wandered over to the window to stare out to the night sky

''What did Miyuki say?'' asked Tsukasa ''Tell me!''

''Tsukasa...I'm too scared'' said Kagami as she held onto a curtain ''I've hidden this for so long, I don't know If I can ever say it''

''Kagami...you'll feel better after, I promise'' assured Tsukasa ''you've accepted me for who I am, I know I can do the same''

''But before that, I was horrible to you...I don't deserve your kindness, I used your emotions to make myself feel better because deep down...I am just like you'' said an emotional Kagami

''W...what are you saying sis?'' asked Tsukasa

''Tsukasa, I...I think I might be in love...I think I like Miyuki!'' groaned Kagami as she held her stomach tight. ''Is that what you wanted to hear?''

''You mean that you're a lesbian as well?'' asked Tsukasa ''is it true?''

Kagami stayed silent and went back to staring outside, she didn't want to say it...she never did. Tsukasa as starting to get annoyed with Kagami, she knew what was coming, she had sensed it for quite some time now but had chosen to not say anything and let her older sister do it on her own but she was someone who found it difficult to show her true feelings to anyone...even Tsukasa.

''Kagami... say it, say it now or struggle on for the rest of your life but what kind of life is that?'' asked Tsukasa in a stern and serious voice ''If you don't say it now, you'll look back at this moment when your older and beat yourself for not doing it then and it might be just one day too late by then Kagami''

Kagami stayed silent still but was listening to every word that the younger twin was saying.

''Fine Kagami, stay quiet but I had to do it...I was in exactly the same position that you're in right now and I managed to pull it off...so why can't you? Are you afraid that something bad will happen? Or that I'll hate you for it?

Kagami nearly turned around but she stopped midway and stood frozen, she could have torn the curtain off the rail if she tugged just a bit more but she stayed firm and didn't move.

''I look up to you, I get my confidence from you...but you can't do the same can you?

Kagami felt a deep rage build up inside her. All the questions were piling up and making her more infuriated with her younger twin. She couldn't hold back any longer, she had to release some pressure from her shoulders and her well being. Kagami turned around and with a face as red and dark as a cherry; she stared at Tsukasa with a face like thunder and let it all out.

''YES TSUKASA, I ADMIT IT!'' yelled Kagami ''I admit, I admit it, I admit it! I like girls, I've always liked girls but tried to lie to myself by hoping that a boy would come along and like me but nothing would come of it, then... I met Miyuki...the truth is that I've had a crush on Miyuki since day, she was so amazing and...Pretty but then Konata would dominate my life and become my best friend, which is what I had always wanted...Someone who wanted to be my friend and I never had a proper chance to get to know Miyuki because of that or as well as I had liked to anyway...until last weekend that is.

Tsukasa stayed silent, she didn't move a muscle and her face didn't change expressions. She was determined to hear her sister out as Kagami had given her the same chance a month ago.

''Tsukasa...Miyuki has told me that...that she liked me'' said Kagami ''And I...I just had to get out of there as quickly as I could, it was like Konata confessing to me all over again, only...it felt differently this time, I...I felt like I liked her back'' said Kagami ''I've thought about nothing else for a week, so I decided to write how I felt in a letter and give it to her tomorrow...I'm sorry Tsukasa but I thought you would get mad at me for...for feeling this way''

Kagami closed her eyes shut and waited for the onslaught of yells, insults and abuse to come. A minute passed and nothing happened. Kagami slowly opened one of her eyes and was surprised to see Tsukasa slowly standing up and moving over to her with a blank look on her face, she thought that she was going to get punched or that Tsukasa was going to whisper something into her ear.

'_Go ahead, hit me...I deserve nothing less' _thought Kagami

Instead, she was even more surprised when she felt Tsukasa wrap her arms all around Kagami's shoulders and she felt tears fall onto them but they weren't her own.

''T...Tsukasa'' said a confused Kagami ''what are you-''

''Kagami...I'm so proud of you'' weeped Tsukasa ''that was a brave thing that you just did and I couldn't be more proud'' Tsukasa then kissed her sister gently on the cheek.

''Tsukasa...I don't even know If I...I like Miyuki that way'' said Kagami

''That doesn't matter, all that matters is that you found the courage to admit what you truly are to me and more importantly, to yourself'' weeped Tsukasa

''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'' said Kagami as she burst into tears ''I just couldn't hide it any more, after Konata told me that she liked me, I thought about it and I've been lying to myself for so long''

Tsukasa patted Kagami on the back gently and tried to quieten her older twin sister down.

''I'm scared Tsukasa, I'm so scared'' cried Kagami ''I've let my anger out on all my friends to cover up my true feelings for Miyuki, I'm still doing it now...I NEED HELP'' Kagami fell down to the floor and the carpet was soon soaked with tears as her fists banged and hit the floor repeatedly.

''Kagami, stop it!'' pleaded Tsukasa ''I'm not mad at you''

''YOUR A LIAR, your just saying that!'' moaned Kagami ''you hate me, I just know it'' Kagami grabbed an alarm clock and threw it against the wall, it smashed and fell down onto the carpet in little pieces.

''It's ok Kagami...it's ok'' said Tsukasa as she hugged her sister again ''No one's going to hurt you...we're strongly united as twins, I'll help you, no matter what''

''Tsukasa, Miyuki is so kind, sweet and beautiful. She understands me and listens to me just like you do, she's always so friendly, why do I feel so wrong?''

''How can it be wrong Kagami? How can it, Love is love, it's natural in all of its forms and should be expressed as such'' weeped Tsukasa ''I promise from here on out to never criticise anyone for their sexuality or beliefs because that's who I am, I'm a lesbian and I'm proud of it, I'll never hold a grudge against anyone...I'll be kind to everyone''

''Sister...you've changed so much since last month, your confidence has grown so much...it's admirable'' said Kagami as she wiped her eyes but it did her no good as more tears replaced them.

''It's all because I have you to support me, I would never be able to tell Konata how I felt tomorrow without you'' admitted Tsukasa ''I wouldn't have even come out without you''

''But, I didn't accept you straight away'' pointed out Kagami ''I almost disowned you and yet your here in my arms''

''But you did in the end and that's all that matters'' smiled a teary Tsukasa ''and I've already forgiven you''

''I don't deserve it'' weeped Kagami ''Not after what I said to you''

''You do, don't think otherwise'' responded a weeping Tsukasa ''Now take these before I end up with a swimming pool for a room'' giggled Tsukasa as she hand a box of tissues to Kagami

''Thank you Tsukasa...I needed them'' weeped Kagami as she wiped her dripping eyes before blowing her nose.

''Take some deep breathes now'' whispered Tsukasa ''There you go''

Kagami did as Tsukasa said and took a few big and long breathes. As she calmed down, she realised that she did in fact feel a lot better then she had done for a very long time. She saw Tsukasa smiling at her and that helped. For the first time in their lives the roles had been switched and it was now Kagami that had gone to ask for her younger sister's help and advice.

''So...how do you feel now?'' Tsukasa asked Kagami kindly

''Like I've just lost the biggest secret of my life'' sighed Kagami

''And is that better or worse?'' asked Tsukasa

''It's...well it feels...better I guess'' replied Kagami weakly

''I thought so...it's a good thing we're the only ones in or I think that everyone would be wondering what's going on by now'' giggled Tsukasa

''Yeah, but what happens now?'' asked Kagami

''What do you mean?'' replied Tsukasa

''We've both come out...and mother and father have no clue about it, shouldn't we tell them?'' asked Kagami ''before they find out another way...like from Matsuri?''

''She only knows about me, so don't worry about her'' assured Tsukasa

''I guess so...but I can't stop worrying Tsukasa'' sighed Kagami weakly ''Now that it's out...I don't know how to feel''

''What do you mean by that?'' Tsukasa asked confused

''I don't feel angry, or happy...I just feel...blank'' admitted Kagami before she let out a cute yawn

''I think you should get some rest sis'' suggested Tsukasa ''Do you want to sleep with me tonight?''

''I couldn't I don't want to be a burden on you'' smiled Kagami

''Nonsense, I love it when we sleep in the same room'' smiled Tsukasa

''Well...maybe'' said Kagami as she gave in and eventually said yes to Tsukasa

''If it'll make you happy Tsukasa then I'd be happy too'' yawned Kagami

''Thank you Kagami'' cheered Tsukasa

''But what about our parents...what will we do?'' repeated Kagami

Tsukasa thought about what her sister had said and had already thought about telling their parents but she wasn't ready yet and was afraid that Kagami wasn't either. The look of fright on Kagami's face told the whole story; she wouldn't know what to tell their family for a while yet.

''We'll do it when we're ready Kagami...when we're ready'' smiled Tsukasa

The two of them sat and held each other in their arms for the rest of the evening. After a little time had passed by and it was now midnight, Kagami had fallen asleep so Tsukasa had kindly placed a pillow and blanket underneath her.

''Sweet dreams sis'' whispered Tsukasa

Tsukasa climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep, to dream of various outcomes of her telling Konata that she was in love with her, all of them were good outcomes.

''Tommorow my life changes forever'' muttered Tsukasa in her sleep.

* * *

On the outskirts of a park, a meeting between two people was taking place.

''Were you followed?''

''It's midnight! What the hell did you get me out of bed for''

''I SAID WERE YOU FOLLOWED!''

''No but could you keep your voice down, I'm tired you know''

''Take this! And quit your whining''

''Did she tell you to give this to me?''

''Yes she did...you know she's determined to prevent Tsukasa and Konata or any lesbians from ever getting together''

''I don't understand though, why does she hate them so much?''

''That's her business and only hers, you understand you stupid bitch!''

''Yeah whatever''

A grapple quickly ensued with the result being the lackey being thrown to the ground and groaning in pain

''Don't talk to me that way! One word from me and you'll never be seen again''

''Please! I'm sorry, I'll do whatever you say, I swear''

''That's more like it, now then I think we need to keep more of an eye of Kagami and Konata...they've both been acting weird lately, we haven't heard any replies from any of the letters and I'm starting to lose my patience''

''You've told me your plan for tomorrow and that should be enough to stop Konata and Tsukasa from getting together but I beg of you to not use violence''

''Would you rather it was you''

''...No'' she sighed

''Then get going and I expect a report tomorrow night at your house''

''Ok, you can come over''

''Good, now make sure your not followed and don't speak to me at school tomorrow''

''Fine...trust us to have a third person involved''

With that said, the two went their separate ways. Hell bent on their plan succeeding, by any means necessary.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Valentine's Day Part 1

Chapter 14

The day was slightly cloudy and not very warm but that wasn't stopping any of the girls from Ryoo High from giving out their chocolates to any boys that they had secret crushes on. Bags upon school bags were full of boxes of chocolates as giggling girls made their way towards the school, all hoping and wishing that their thought through plans would succeed and they would capture the hearts of the ones that they had fallen for. One particular blue haired otaku was walking away from the train station and she had no chocolates weighing her down at all, she had eventually decided that she didn't need any kind of physical gift to give to her crush, all that she needed was her feelings and her words.

'_Today's the day then...I used to always dream about me confessing my feelings to Kagami, I always thought that it would make more sense to feel that way about her because we're so close to each other but I now realise that Kagami is the best friend that I have' _thought a confident Konata

Making her way towards the school, she was happy to spot her pink haired and well built friend Miyuki who could have easily been mistaken for a red cherry that morning as her face was blushed as one.

''Gooood morning Miyuki san'' yelled Konata as she crossed the street to join her friend who looked like she had snapped out of a long and deep thought the second she had heard Konata's voice from across the street.

''Oh...Konata a very good morning to you as well'' bowed Miyuki ''is today the day then?''

''That's right, I tell Tsukasa that I like her...I'm a bit nervous though, I bet you didn't expect that from me'' smiled Konata

''You have been known to be very confident Konata so no it is quite surprising to hear you say that'' admitted Miyuki

''Well I do like to run circles around Kagamin!'' said Konata very confidently ''I can't show any weakness or she'll eat me alive...I'd rather have Tsukasa do that though'' winked Konata

''I really hope that it goes well for you today Konata, I think you and Tsukasa would make a cute couple''

''Coming from you Miyuki, that was so moe'' squealed Konata ''Can you say it again so I can record it and play it over and over again!''

The two friends eventually made their way through the school gates and down the courtyard towards the main entrance. Konata had noticed Miyuki's nervous expression and was dying to know what it was all about. Miyuki had not yet told Konata that she liked Kagami as she was unsure how the Otaku would take it, after all Kagami had told Konata over and over again that she didn't like girls that way.

'_If I don't tell her now, I might not ever'_ thought Miyuki _'Konata won't get angry...I can't think like that'_

''Umm Konata, wait up a minute'' said Miyuki very politely but it was slightly muttered ''Konata! Can I talk to you before we go inside''

Konata did as she was asked with a curious look on her face as she turned around and saw Miyuki trembling slightly. Konata might tease Miyuki a lot of the time but she deeply cared for her and was starting to get concerned with Miyuki.

''What's the problem Miyuki, you've had that blushed face for a while now...I'm actually worried that you've done something bad...your bags open and your stuff's falling on the pavement'' said Konata

''NO'' yelped Miyuki ''Nothing like that...It's...It's about Kagami, I was going to tell you earlier about this but I...I-

''MORNING MIYUKI!'' yelled a passing by Misao who rudely ran past at full speed, nearly taking Miyuki off her feet while doing so. The rest of Miyuki's bags contents fell all over the pavement. Konata was able to help her maintain her balance by grabbing onto her friend's hands before she went over.

''Are you alright Miyuki?'' asked Konata ''She could have seriously hurt you'' Konata helped Miyuki repack her bag and did her best to calm her friend down from the sudden sprint by from Misao.

''I'm fine Konata, I shouldn't have been stood out so far'' said an uneasy Miyuki

''Misao shouldn't have been running that fast, what's the rush for anyway?'' asked a confused Konata as she watched Misao dart into the school.

''Maybe she has chocolates to give to a special someone'' answered Miyuki as she adjusted her glasses ''It is Valentine's Day after all''.

''What kind of boy would put up with an attitude like that?'' wondered Konata ''the sporty type me thinks'' Konata said seconds later ''Anyway did you have something you wanted to get off your large chest Miyuki san?''

''Oh...It wasn't important, I've already forgotten about it'' lied Miyuki as she picked up her bag and started to walk away. Konata thought for a minute and could tell that Miyuki wasn't telling the truth, she would never forget what she wanted to tell anyone.

'_I'll ask her later about it'_ thought Konata as she put on a small grin before following her friend into the school.

The two girls went to their respective shoe lockers and changed their footwear. Konata paid close attention to the giggling of the girls close by to them, most with cards and gifts of chocolates to give and exchange.

''I hope Kenji like's chocolates with nuts''

''I spent five hours writing a poem for my boyfriend''

''NOONE WILL TAKE MY CHOCOLATES'' said a black haired girl as she darted passed Konata and into some toilets.

''Wow...girls really take this day seriously'' said Konata ''Hope Tsukasa's not like that'' Konata closed her locker and waited for Miyuki to do the same but she quickly noticed that the pink haired yet well bust friend was frozen still as she looked at herself in a small mirror from her bag that had been lucky to have not been smashed after Misao had dashed passed her.

''My hair is awful'' muttered Miyuki ''It's a mess now''

''Do you really think that Miyuki?'' asked Konata whose nose was surprisingly inches away from Miyuki's face, staring into her eyes. ''In the two years that I've known you, I've never once heard you worry about anything like that...so there's a reason behind it...like a boy right?''

Miyuki looked at Konata with a confused look but it soon changed into a giggle as she could hold it in, her nervousness had gone, she felt like her old self again.

''I'm afraid not, I'm sorry that I disappointed you Konata'' smiled Miyuki

''Then what's the deal?''Wondered Konata

''I...well Konata...I was planning on giving some chocolates to...well to Kagami'' admitted Miyuki as her nerves returned

''Kagami...oh I see, friendship chocolate right Miyuki?'' said Konata

''Yeah...friendship chocolate, that's right'' replied an uneasy Miyuki ''and some for you and Tsukasa as well''

''Yeah...you're the best Miyuki; I love Valentine's Day chocolates'' squealed Konata

Miyuki searched through her bag and pulled out a posh looking box of chocolates and gave them to Konata who looked in awe at the fancy packaging and the many different chocolates inside.

''What the heck's a crème brulee?'' Asked a confused Konata

This caused Miyuki to laugh with a humble smile on her face, she felt happy that she was able to bring joy to someone she cared deeply for, she hoped that the same would happen with Kagami before the end of the day.

* * *

The morning lessons couldn't have gone any quicker for Tsukasa and Konata, the two had never put so much effort in their studies to actually speed time up to lunch where they both planned to somehow fulfil their planned ideas of love. Tsukasa and Kagami had been late that morning for the first time ever which had really surprised everyone. Inside Tsukasa's bag was over six hours of hard work and dedication to impress Konata. Homemade chocolates in a handmade heart box had exhausted out Tsukasa so much that she had fallen asleep on the kitchen floor to only be woken up be a bemused Kagami in the morning. They had set off for school as usual but Tsukasa being Tsukasa, she had left her special chocolates on the kitchen counter, forcing her to turn back and retrieve them, causing her to make Kagami lose her one hundred per cent on time record.

Scribbling down note after note, Konata couldn't resist the urge to look back at Tsukasa. It was a difficult urge to shake off as Konata thought that Tsukasa who was focusing very hard looked incredibly cute.

''Focus Izumi'' said Mrs Kuroi as she was stood besides Konata's desk ''you can speak to Hiiragi at your lunch break''

''I...I wasn't looking at Tsukasa'' said Konata ''I...I just have a sore neck and I...I was moving it about to...make it unsore''

''Well, that's what happens when all you do is stare at a computer screen all day and night'' sighed Mrs Kuroi as she walked back up to her desk.

Konata took a sigh of relief but turned back one more time and saw Tsukasa looking up at her with a never mind smile on her face. Konata winked at her friend before having a small giggle and turning back to continue with her work so she could soon get Tsukasa alone somewhere and let her feelings out and to be known.

In Kagami's classroom there were no thoughts of what was going to happen on this day. She had decided the night before to take what would come and she already knew what she was going to say once it did, she had no need to worry about what she would do at all; she just steamed away with writing down her notes like she would on any other normal given day.

Little did Kagami know was that she was closely being watched for any signs of absurd behaviour. This certain someone also knew what they had to do on this day; it was to prevent Kagami's sister from getting together with Konata, at all costs. The pencil in their hand was being turned round and round in their hand, feeling pressure from fingers as anger filled this persons mind from just staring at the Tsundere.

'_Filthy girl...you'll soon pay for your crimes' _

* * *

''Come on in'' said Sojiro after rushing to the front door to find Yui standing on his doorstep

''Valentine's Day...it seems so long so I last had a reason to celebrate it at all'' sighed Sojiro as he hand Yui a cup of tea before sitting beside her on the sofa.

''I haven't given my hubby any chocolates for at least five years now...he's always away'' sighed Yui as she took a small sip of her drink

''Looks like we're both lonely today...life can sure seem cruel at times'' said Sojiro ''One minute you have everything you could ever want, the next it can all be gone and you'd be worse off then you were before you started''

''Tis better to have had some good luck then any at all'' slurped Yui ''I'd rather go for the things that I want rather than sitting back from fear of losing it all''

''Well you sure sound wise for a change'' said a stunned Sojiro

''I'm not thick you know'' replied an insulted Yui ''I just like to drink a little, that's all''

''I never said you was thick Yui'' grinned Sojiro

''Whatever...I'm a drinker'' sighed Yui

''I don't mind as long as you don't drink in front of Konata or especially Yutaka'' said a stern Sojiro

''How is Konata by the way?'' Yui asked Sojiro in an interested tone of voice ''Haven't seen her in a while''

''She's fine but has been a little occupied lately'' answered Sojiro

''Really...with what uncle?'' asked Yui

With that asked, Sojiro thought about the talk that he had with his daughter not so long ago and how it had never reached its conclusion. After the talk had finished, Sojiro had gone to bed but had been unable to fall asleep. He remembered talking up to the ceiling, asking his long gone wife Kanata for a sign on what to say to their daughter.

''Yui...if you had a child...who had fallen for someone, what advice would you give?'' asked a nervous Sojiro

''Hmmm, let's see...I don't have a damn clue'' giggled Yui ''Why do you ask though?''

''Well I had a chat with Konata a while ago and I...I think that Konata has found someone...that she's fallen for'' sighed Sojiro

''Awww does that mean that things are going to change around here?' said Yui

''I guess you could say that'' replied Sojiro ''But the thing is that Konata...well Konata has fallen for...another girl at her school''

Yui immediately sat up from her seat and her cup of tea smashed on the floor. The look of horror across her face as sweat formed on her forehead, Sojiro looked up in stunned silence and was unsure what was going to happen next but he could already tell that he was going to like it. He had never seen Yui look so scared yet furious before when she was sober.

''Are you freaking serious! I can't have Yutaka growing up around that, our mother was against behaviour like that'' said a concerned Yui ''Please Sojiro, tell me that this is one of your twisted and unfunny jokes''

''I...I'm sorry Yui but it's my parents sense...Konata was nervous about telling me, she got around to it but I could tell by her tone of voice and the small fact that Konata is never nervous unless it was serious'' explained Sojiro ''And I found this letter in her bedroom a few days ago...she doesn't know that I've read it

Yui took hold of the letter and read it more than five times before handing it back to her uncle.

''W...what are we going to do? We can't let Yutaka find out'' panicked Yui ''Mother would banish Konata from the family''

''I know but let's not panic...it's not really a big deal these days, it never was an issue in the old days...surely your mother would understand'' said Sojiro

''That won't matter to mother...I...I have to get back to Yutaka before she wakes up, thanks for the tea'' said Yui as she walked towards the hallway and quickly placed her outside shoes on before making a hasty exit to her car.

''Don't go Yui, please don't do anything rash'' pleaded Sojiro

''Rash, Konata likes girls...what do you want me to think?''

''I thought you'd be a little more understanding then this'' said a surprised Sojiro

''We were brought up to think that stuff like that was wrong...and I'm not letting Yutaka know about this, I'll just not ever mention it around her''

''And what about Konata?'' asked Sojiro

''I...I think it's best that I stay away for a while, until it's out of her system''

''IT'S NOT JUST GOING TO GO AWAY!'' yelled Sojiro

''I have to go, I'll see you around'' said Yui as she started her car engine.

''What would Konata think if you of all people turn your back on her!'' yelled Sojiro as Yui started to drive away. ''She looks up to you!''

Sojiro watched as she drove away into the distance, the thought of Kanata watching him made him feel like a hole would swallow him up.

'_What now Kanata?'_ thought Sojiro

* * *

''FINALLY!'' yelled Konata at the top of her lungs ''its lunchtime, at long last''

''Yeah, we heard you the first time you yelled that out'' said Kagami in embarrassment ''Sit down already''

''How's it been today so far for you Kagami, you had a good morning?'' Miyuki asked Kagami politely

''Yeah if not dull and lame'' giggled Kagami ''Pop quiz, followed by writing notes for two hours''

'_So sis does get bored by work'_ thought Tsukasa

''So, there's been no giving chocolates out to any boys for you then?'' winked a teasing Konata

''I never said I would'' said Kagami in response ''But if that's how you're going to be then you won't want your chocolates''

''Whoa, I never said that...please telling me that your just teasing'' said an uneasy Konata. Kagami knew that she had gotten to the Otaku and that made her smile slightly.

''Oh Konata, I have a little something for you'' said Tsukasa out of the blue as she suddenly dived under the table and rummaged through her bag until she finally re-emerged with the heart shaped box of homemade chocolates. Konata looked on and got happier as Tsukasa placed the box in front of her. The Otaku's heart started to beat at a slightly faster pace as she stared at the neat wrapping.

''Here you go Konata, happy Valentine's Day'' said a cheerful Tsukasa

''W...wow'' said a touched Konata but doing her best to hide her feelings from her friends.

''Tsukasa spent most of the night preparing those'' explained Kagami ''She even made the box by herself''

''Really...all that just for me'' said Konata ''you serious?''

''Y...yeah'' blushed Tsukasa ''I hope you enjoy them Konata''

''Tsukasa gave me and Miyuki our chocolates earlier...well she had to be quick in giving Miyuki hers when we had cooking class'' giggled Kagami

''You're not going to give them out to anyone else are you?'' wondered Konata ''with these heart shaped boxes they're in, people might take it the wrong way''

''I only made four'' said Tsukasa ''I fell asleep after I finished yours''

''You didn't have to go to all that trouble, just for me'' said Konata

''But I wanted to...you're a great friend to me Konata and I wanted to show you how much you mean to me'' said Tsukasa brightly ''I hope I'm not embarrassing you''

''Not at all...thank you Tsukasa'' said Konata

The four girls were all smiling at each other, it had been the happiest they had all felt in quite some time, they were all together and it seemed like they had no worries in the world.

Konata wanted to somehow get Tsukasa by herself for a little while, five minutes would be enough for her to say the three little words that would change her life, Tsukasa's life and everyone around theirs. She knew that the only lesson where she had a chance would be the last of the day, P.E which was going to be volleyball.

'_It's my best chance...I can pull her over when we're getting changed' _thought Konata

''What are you up to Konata'' wondered Kagami ''I know that look''

''Oh nothing, Kagamin'' said an innocent Konata

''Yeah, right...can we just step outside for a minute, if that's alright with you two?'' asked Kagami

''It's fine with us'' smiled Miyuki ''Tsukasa, you can tell me how you made these chocolates''

''I'd love to'' smiled Tsukasa

''Come on you'' sighed Kagami as she pulled Konata from her seat and dragged her out of the classroom and all the way to the stairway which no one else was around.

''So...how's the plan for telling my sister that you like her going?'' asked a teasing Kagami

''It's...its going fine, all according to plan'' answered Konata ''you don't think I'm going to chicken out do you?''

''I'm not sure, it's just that you have never seemed the lovey, dovey type of girl'' smiled Kagami ''I just can't imagine you telling anyone that you loved them''

''I told you if you can't remember'' smirked Konata ''New Year's Eve ring any bells''

''Yes, and last time I checked, you ended up wearing an eye patch because I punched you'' smirked Kagami

''Is it me or do you seem proud of smacking me?'' wondered Konata

Kagami and Konata stood silent for a moment before grins appeared on both of their faces, they both eventually burst out into laughter and Kagami placed her arm around Konata's shoulder to support herself and to not collapse from pure laughter.

''Anyway...I wanted to say that I don't want you to keep Tsukasa waiting much longer...you know what she's like'' said Kagami ''She's plucked up so much confidence to impress you that I don't want it to be blown back in her face'' Kagami sounded more serious now as the laughter had finally stopped.

''I...I would never hurt Tsukasa...that's what you're for'' teased Konata ''you don't have to worry about anything''

''And one more thing Konata'' said Kagami in an easy voice but Kagami's face expression changed from happy to serious in the space of a second.

''K...Kagami'' said an intimidated Konata but she still had a smile on her face

''If you ever do hurt my sister in any way or form then you can believe me you'll end up with something far worse than an eye patch...BELIEVE ME''

Konata was sweating a bucket load; she didn't think anyone liners or promises would matter at the time. She had been in this position before with Kagami looking serious and intimidating and it usually never turned out well for the blue haired otaku. Konata had a little gulp before she could look into the eyes of her scary best friend.

''I...I'll do my best, that's all that I can say Kagami'' responded Konata

''Good...I'll accept that for now'' winked Kagami

''Phew...I can breathe again'' sighed Konata out of relief ''I thought you would give me another black eye''

''Nah, I can't be bothered today'' winked Kagami

''I'm just wondering what I'll do with Tsukasa tonight if she says yes to me?'' wondered Konata

''Well then, why don't we all go to do some Karaoke tonight'' suggested Kagami ''we haven't done that in a while, Just you, me, Miyuki and your future girlfriend'' squealed Kagami

''Whoa, I thought you hated Karaoke'' said an amazed Konata ''and why do you sound so happy all of a sudden?''

''Only because you would always take over and sing Anime songs for the whole hour'' said Kagami ''I'm not wasting my money so you can have all the fun and I'm happy that my sister is going to find some happiness...from you of all people'' ''

''I don't think that was a compliment now was it Kagami'' groaned Konata

''Anyway, let's head back in and finish our lunches off'' smiled Kagami as she started to make her way down the hallway.

''Wait Kagami!'' said Konata as she pulled on Kagami's top and made her stop walking.

''What's up now Konata?'' sighed Kagami

''I just wanted to thank you for the chocolates you made for me'' smiled Konata ''I know that you suck at cooking but the thought was nice...it kinda turns me on girl''

''Don't...push...it shrimp'' said Kagami in a cold voice

* * *

''Ok people, its volleyball time and your teacher is off today so I'm taking the class'' beamed Mrs Kuroi ''I've always wanted to do this...''

''Ummm Mrs Kuroi?'' said Konata

''Yes, what is it Izumi?'' replied Mrs Kuroi

''Volleyball started an hour ago...you're late'' giggled Konata ''you went to buy a game at lunch and you never came back, remember?''

''No way was I gone that long Izumi'' argued Mrs Kuroi

Mrs Kuroi looked up at the big clock that was hanging in the gymnasium and saw that it was three o clock in the afternoon and that it was also home time.

''Oh crap...the principal is going to ride my ass on this one'' sighed Mrs Kuroi as she looked like she had just seen a ghost ''whatever, class dismissed''

''Miss...Someone needs to put all the equipment away'' said a shy Tsukasa

''Well volunteered Hiiragi and we'll have Izumi...IZUMI! get back here'' yelled Mrs Kuroi as she spotted Konata trying to make a quick getaway to the changing rooms.

''You two will clear all the balls and nets away in the storage cupboard'' ordered Mrs Kuroi ''and lock the gym up when you leave and remember to take the keys up to the staff room before you leave''

Mrs Kuroi handed the keys over to Konata before making a getaway of her own, leaving Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki by themselves in the gym. Konata couldn't help but laugh about their teacher and how she could act half her age most of the time.

''Do you want me to help you Tsukasa and Konata?'' offered Miyuki politely

''You don't have too'' smiled Tsukasa ''besides...isn't there something that you need to be doing right now'' Tsukasa hinted to Miyuki

''Oh yes...I almost forgot, I have to get going'' apologized Miyuki ''I have an errand to run''

''Aren't you coming to Karaoke tonight Miyuki?'' asked a casual Konata

''I'll be there...I'll meet you all there'' answered Miyuki ''I'm sorry that I can't help''

''See you later Miyuki'' said Tsukasa

Miyuki said her goodbyes and quickly disappeared into the changing rooms to hopefully catch up with Kagami who would be waiting for Tsukasa, Miyuki and Konata at the front entrance to the school so they could go to Karaoke together.

''Awww, we could have used her help Tsukasa'' groaned Konata

''We'll be fine'' giggled Tsukasa ''let's make a start shall we''

The two girls spent fifteen minutes messing around with the volleyballs or Konata did whilst Tsukasa winded up the nets and put them away by herself, she didn't mind as long as Konata was happy. After finally packing everything away in the storage room, Konata and Tsukasa were ready to get changed and meet up with Kagami.

''You ready to leave Tsukasa?'' asked Konata

''Nearly, there's one ball left'' sighed Tsukasa ''I'm starting to get a little tired''

''Well, let's put it away silly'' smiled Konata

The two girls stepped into the storage room with all the gym equipment and returned the ball. Tsukasa then noticed that Konata was no longer holding the keys any more; Konata realized this and made her way towards the gym before she saw the door slam shut in her face. She assumed that it was the wind but the sound of a key quickly entering the key hole and turning not her realise that she was seconds away from been locked inside the storage room. Konata tried to open the door before it would lock but she was too late, the person on the other side had successfully locked the door and the sound of running footsteps could be heard.

''HEY, LET US OUT!'' yelled Konata as she banged on the door

Tsukasa was terrified as she witnessed the fight between Konata and whoever had trapped them inside the small room. Never before had she been locked inside a tiny room with someone else, it was a scary thought that it was a way of humour for some sick and twisted individual.

''Are...are we locked in?'' asked a nervous Tsukasa

''I'm afraid so Tsukasa'' panted Konata as she finally gave up on trying to open the door and fell to the floor in a sweat.

''It's just a joke, whoever it was will come back any minute and let us out, you'll see'' smiled an uneasy Tsukasa

''As much as I admire your optimism, I doubt it very much Tsukasa'' said Konata

''But we can't be locked in Konata...we just can't be'' responded Tsukasa

''You want to open the door for us then'' said a cocky Konata

''Don't be like that'' moaned Tsukasa ''I've never been locked away with anyone before...I'm only trying to be positive about the situation''

''I know...I'm sorry Tsukasa'' apologized Konata

''It's fine Konata but what are we going to do, school just finished'' said Tsukasa

''Hang on, isn't Kagami waiting for us?'' asked Konata

''She is, do you have your cell phone on you so we can call her?'' asked Tsukasa

Konata started to reach where her pockets would normally be before she realized the obvious.

''Damn, it's in my skirt pocket in the changing room'' groaned Konata ''We just had P.E didn't we'' moaned Konata

''Mine too'' groaned Tsukasa ''our best hope as well''

''It wouldn't matter anyway, she doesn't have the keys'' pointed out Konata ''unless she smashed the window but we wouldn't fit anyway''

''Oh yeah'' muttered a disappointed Tsukasa ''I'm scared Konata...we might not get out of here alive''

''We'll be fine Tsukasa...someone's bound to come along and get us out of here'' said Konata, trying to sound positive but she had doubts about what she was saying.

''Yeah and Kagami's bound to notice me missing'' continued Tsukasa ''Miyuki as well''

''So we'll just sit tight and wait'' said Konata _'Besides, I can tell Tsukasa how I feel about her...when she calms down that is' _thought Konata _How long can be possibly be stuck in here for anyway'_

End of Chapter 14


	15. Part 2

Chapter 15

**Author Note**

**Welcome to part two of three on the Valentine's Day special. This chapter is all about Konata and Tsukasa, it will not cut off to any over characters, just the two main girls in this story locked away in the Gym storage room. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

The last of the school students had left the school for the weekend, or so everyone had thought. Locked away in a small storage room full of gym mats, volleyballs, nets and various other sporting equipment was two third year schoolgirls. Konata and Tsukasa had worn themselves out for the first two hours calling for help before Tsukasa remembered that due to Valentine's Day, all school clubs had been cancelled so they were the only two people in the building.

Still slightly gasping for breath but struggling due to her throat becoming sore, Tsukasa sat down on the hard cold floor and moaned silently as Konata continued to bang on the door.

''Konata...there's no one left here, we're all alone'' whispered Tsukasa as she couldn't speak loud at the time.

''Awww, this sucks Tsukasa'' moaned Konata ''I just remembered that I had shows to record tonight...I'm going to fall behind now''

Konata sat down and crossed her arms to sulk but looked across to Tsukasa and immediately forgot all about her reason for being upset. She remembered what her main goal for the day was and that she hadn't yet fulfilled it because to Konata, it was like a game objective that she needed to fulfil in order to get to the next level and she was at a save point at the present time.

''Never mind that Konata'' said Tsukasa ''At least we have each other to keep company''

'_Oh well, at least I have some form of entertainment' _Konata thought as her cat like grin appeared on her face but it was also quick to go as a sudden sore pain around Konata's buttocks made her moan.

''This floors a little hard'' moaned Konata ''Maybe we should grab a mat or something Tsukasa, it might make our stay in here a little more bearable''

'_It's just like Clannad with Kyou and Tomoya, I'm Tomoya and Tsukasa is the vulnerable Kyou'_ thought Konata as the thought ran through her head of what might have been if Tomoya's spell had never worked and the door hadn't opened.

''Good idea'' whispered Tsukasa who broke Konata free of her dirty thoughts ''I could sure use some water right now, I'm starting to get thirsty''

''Me too Tsukasa'' agreed Konata ''some curry with extra rice would be heaven right now''

''Or some Miso Ramen with some noodles'' said Tsukasa ''Kagami likes her burnt but I'm not so fond of them...not at all''

''So much for twins liking the same food'' muttered Konata as she folded her arms ''what about Korean barbecue Tsukasa, do you still flip it over like you said you did back in April?''

''Yep and it cooks through, Kagami said it would work both ways'' said Tsukasa

Konata let out a loud sigh and placed her head in her hands for a couple of seconds. Tsukasa wondered what was wrong before she was startled by Konata quickly making her way over to her and sitting by her side. The blue haired otaku stared into Tsukasa's blue eyes and placed her hands on her shoulders, softly holding them.

''Don't you listen to a word that I say Tsukasa?'' asked Konata ''honestly''

''Huh, what do you mean by that Konata?'' replied a intimidated yet confused Tsukasa as she was unsure why Konata was being so close all of a sudden.

''The green onions will fall off if you flip it over silly'' said Konata

''But Kagami said to put the onions on after you cook the meat'' replied Tsukasa ''and that it works both ways''

''But Kagami can't cook for beans'' sighed Konata ''She's a cooking disaster if you ask me''

''Yeah, you're right there'' giggled Tsukasa ''I've never liked any of her meals''

The conversation suddenly screeched to a fast halt as Konata looked at Tsukasa with a huge amount of surprise in her emerald green eyes; she couldn't believe what she had just heard come out of Tsukasa's mouth. Never before had Tsukasa ever said anything bad about her twin sister...ever.

''Who are you and what have you done with Tsukasa?'' asked Konata ''COME BACK TSUKASA!'' yelled Konata as she started to frantically shake Tsukasa like a baby's favourite rattle toy

''I'm only speaking the truth Konata, as much as I don't like to say it...Kagami's cooking is terrible'' admitted Tsukasa as she was being shaken ''She only cooks because she wants to be better at it then me''

''R...really?'' said Konata in amazement as she stopped shaking Tsukasa ''you really do learn something new every day don't you...like that stinky smell''

''He he...maybe we should get that mat you were on about down now?'' suggested Tsukasa in an effort to change the subject and move it away from her sister. Tsukasa had never said it before to anyone but she secretly didn't like it whenever any conversation would go on to be all about Kagami, whether it was who got the best grade or who was the prettiest...Tsukasa didn't like it and it hurt her slightly more every time.

With the two working together, well Konata did most of the work by climbing up to the top shelve, since she was so athletic it was really no problem for her to do, Tsukasa waited at the bottom and grabbed half of the mat as Konata gently passed it down but a sudden slip of the fingers caused the mat to devour Tsukasa as she fell to the ground to only let out a soft moan. After freeing Tsukasa, Konata laid the mat out on the floor and let the cute twin sit down on it first which Tsukasa thought was very polite and kind of her. Instead of joining her on the mat, Konata wandered over to the window because she was bored and quickly realised that they were in fact pretty high up and after she had watched School Rumble, she knew that she probably couldn't make a jump like that and Tsukasa wouldn't stand a chance.

'_Kagami would put me in hospital if Tsukasa jumped from up here'_ thought Konata

''Is there anyone out there Konata?'' Tsukasa asked ''anyone at all that could help us?''

''Not a soul I'm afraid'' sighed Konata ''we're all alone up here''

''So that means that Kagami has gone then'' groaned Tsukasa ''She was our last hope too..I wonder if she went to meet up with Miyuki''

Konata saw a look of sadness come across Tsukasa's face and knew that she had to do something to cheer her up but the problem was that it wasn't Kagami so some random anime quotes that would normally wind Kagami up, hence in a way cheered the Tsundere up but it wouldn't work on someone like Tsukasa who wouldn't harm a fly.

'_Looks like I'm going to have to think of something new...but there's only so long I can be all sweet and loving, it's just not in my nature...right?'_

''Are we ever going to get out of here Konata?'' asked Tsukasa in an upset voice ''because I don't want to spend the rest of my live in a small room, with no food or water''

''Tsukasa, your-

''I mean what if we never get out of here...I was going to bake some cookies tommorow''

''Oh my!'' groaned Konata in agony

''Not to mention the chocolate fudge cake I had planned as well'' said Tsukasa

''Tsukasa...''

''And the brownies''

''Please stop Tsukasa'' pleaded Konata

''And the chocolate cornets I wanted to make for the first time''

''Don't talk like that please! Your making me hungry'' said Konata as her stomach growled

Tsukasa didn't want to annoy or upset Konata despite her knowing how much Konata loved her cooking or she would never be able to tell Konata how she felt but she was slowly forgetting about it as being locked away seemed more important at the time.

'_Ok Tsukasa, don't blow this rare opportunity...there's no one else around, this could be the best chance that you'll ever get to talk to Konata alone'_

''But our families are surely worried about us'' said Tsukasa ''aren't you worried that your father is worrying about you right now''

''Yeah...I am'' softly replied Konata ''But I'm not going to let that bring me down because I know that we'll get out of here Tsukasa...I promise you that''

Tsukasa saw how confident that Konata looked, there was no signs of fear or anger in her eyes at all, Tsukasa felt a little better that she was with someone who could make her feel more relaxed about the current situation.

''I want to see my family and tell them how much they mean to me Konata, hug them all so I know that everything will be alright'' said an inspiring Tsukasa despite her dry throat

''And you will Tsukasa but it's only been two hours...don't go crazy on me yet girl'' giggled Konata even though she didn't mean to be so forward with her

''Y...your right Konata, I need to stay strong and we'll get through this... thanks'' smiled Tsukasa but the pain still showed on her face despite her best efforts to hide it from the Otaku.

Konata went back to looking out of the window and quickly realised that the day was nearly at an end, the sky was now a bright orange colour and the big glowing disk that is known as the sun was slowly setting in the distance. Konata imagined what it would be like when Summer arrives, of course the wet month of June would have to come first but after that it would be blazing hot days, the Cicadas would be around making their irritating sounds, even the Mosquitoes would be a welcome sight for the blue haired girl as she loved the Summer season, mainly because there was no school on at all and she could watch her anime all day, every day but this year could be different if she could tell Tsukasa that she loved her.

''_I wonder if Tsukasa would go back to Comiket with me...''_

'_I have no idea what time it is, it must be evening though...the suns setting' _thought Konata as she watched the sun slowly get smaller and smaller and the sky slowly get darker.

Tsukasa sat alongside Konata who after watching the sun disappear completely rejoined her on the mat in the storage room inside the school's gym. They had gotten a soft mat from a top shelf and were now laid out on it, the two schoolgirls had been trapped for quite some time now, they weren't sure what the time was and the effects of being trapped were slowly starting to set in, more for Tsukasa then Konata who seemed to not mind what was going on at all, the otaku had a small smile on her face as her head gently rocked side to side as she hummed a tune. It sounded cheerful but for some reason, it was starting to annoy Tsukasa, she couldn't focus on anything but the tune that was being hummed rather badly.

''What are you humming Konata?'' Tsukasa asked to break the silence and to also break the noise that Konata was making.

''Azumanga Daioh...it keeps me going'' answered Konata who was looking up at the roof of the storage room

''Oh...don't you want to talk to me about anything?'' asked Tsukasa ''At all...''

''You stopped talking a while back Tsukasa, I had actually assumed that you had gone off into your own little world and I didn't want to disturb you''

''I did not! I just didn't know what to talk about is all'' explained a shy Tsukasa as she blushed slightly ''You could have made a small effort with me''

''Well...let's talk then'' replied Konata ''I'm all ears girl so what do you want to say?''

''Well...I have always wondered this but do you really like Anime as much as you say you do?'' asked Tsukasa

''Damn right I do girl, it's my passion'' cheered Konata ''I learn so much from it''

''But wouldn't it be better to learn stuff from books like most people do'' suggested Tsukasa

''Wait, your almost as bad at learning as I can be'' sighed Konata ''It's Kagami and Miyuki that are the brains''

''I'm still thirsty'' said Tsukasa in an attempt to once again change the subject

''I'll get you something to drink then'' offered Konata

''But there's no water in here'' protested Tsukasa

''Silly Tsukasa, don't you learn anything from Anime...this room will probably have a water thingy in it somewhere, we can get water anytime that we want'' assured Konata ''But let's try to hold out for a while''

''Konata...you do know that Anime isn't real right?'' asked Tsukasa quietly but as if it would be received as a normal, everyday question

''What do you mean?'' replied a confused Konata ''Why would you say something like that to me''

''Well you go on about Anime all the time but you never really talk about what you want out of life'' said Tsukasa ''don't you have any dreams Konata?''

Konata wasn't sure how to respond to this. Kagami would bring up Konata's lack of caring about her life all the time but it was the way that Tsukasa had asked her that actually made her think about it, what did Konata want to do with her life?

''I don't know Tsukasa...I've never given it much thought to be honest'' admitted Konata as she rubbed the back of her head with her hand and laughed ''I wanted to be a nurse once when I was in Junior High''

''You did Konata, that's great'' said an happy Tsukasa as she felt like she was getting somewhere

''Yeah, but now that you mention it, I can remember all of the anime that I watched back then now'' smiled Konata ''Thanks Tsukasa''

''Your...welcome'' sighed a disappointed Tsukasa ''But what about what you want to do after we graduate next year?''

''Hmmm...Nope still don't know'' said Konata

''Really...'' said Tsukasa

''Afraid so Tsukasa'' winked Konata

''Ok then'' replied Tsukasa who seemed a little annoyed that she had failed to get Konata to take her life after school seriously but more importantly it made Tsukasa think about confessing her feelings to Konata, did she want to when the girl she loved had no plans for a proper career after school finishes.

''Well I want to be a chef someday and have my own restaurant'' said a dreamy Tsukasa

''Wow...I can imagine that happening Tsukasa, I support it'' beamed Konata

''Well...I was wondering what we would do for...for-

''Yes, come on Tsukasa'' giggled Konata ''you sound like Miyuki''

Tsukasa felt a little hurt at first that Konata had referred her to someone else but chose to not make a big deal out of it but to show her that she was her own person and she wanted to be noticed for it.

''But I-

''It's funny how you can sometimes sound like both Miyuki and Kagami, I've sometimes nearly called you Miyuki in class because you look so moe at times with your shy and airhead nature and I've called Kagami you before as well because you always look mad when someone upsets you'' laughed Konata but Tsukasa didn't find it amusing at all, more hurtful then anything. Her small hands started to clench into a non violent fist but it still got tighter and tighter.

''Can you please not call me my sisters name please...I'm not-

''But it's so easy to do by mistake...I don't mean to do it but you get so quiet sometimes Tsukasa, it feels like you're not even there at times, I used to get concerned about it after we met but Kagami kept saying you were shy and would eventually talk''

''I said don't call me Kagami...or Miyuki please'' said Tsukasa as her voice started to get a little louder and more aggressive ''I know that I can get shy and I do go quite silent a lot but I'm still there and I might need you or anyone to help me be a more confident person, don't forget about me and talk away to Kagami like you always have done before''

Konata listened to what Tsukasa was getting off her chest and of course she agreed with what she was saying, Konata had chosen the easier option of just talking to Kagami and not trying to help Tsukasa with her confidence and she had eventually faded into the background. If Tsukasa hadn't found the confidence herself then Konata and Tsukasa may have eventually just stopped being friend's altogether, the thought of that happening actually frightened Konata as she didn't ever want that to happen to them.

''Sorry Tsukasa...I've been selfish the past two years haven't I, I did meet you first after all and I guess I have been a terrible friend to you and I won't let it happen again, I'll help you with your confidence and you'll be able to join in with all our talks and everything... hey are you ok Tsukasa?'' asked Konata as she looked at her who was now staring at the concrete floor with a look of uncertainty about her and her breathing started to get heavier as well.

''Do...do you know how much I hate being called Kagami or being referred as Kagami's sister...I...I'm not Kagami Hiiragi, I am Tsukasa Hiiragi'' said Tsukasa very slowly before lifting her head up to stare at Konata. ''I don't need your help anymore Konata, I've found my confidence by myself and you know what...it feels great''

''I know...I was only joking to pass the time girl, come on don't get mad at me for trying to make you do that cute giggle of yours'' giggled Konata ''Look, it's great that you've found your confident side but that doesn't mean you should shut me and your sister out...it sounds like you don't want to be my friend anymore and you spent all of that time making me those lovely chocolates as well...I'm confused about your true intentions''

''I...Intentions, I was trying to get you to notice me Konata...just once I would have liked you to notice me more than my sister...once, is that so much to ask for?''

''See...I don't believe you Tsukasa, when I look in your eyes...I see more that you're not telling me'' replied a suspicious Konata

Tsukasa didn't feel any better, if anything more annoyed. She felt that Konata was seeing her as second best again and it felt like a knife stab to her heart, the blade inside her and being pushed deeper by the Otaku and she also imagined her sister refusing to help her pull it out. Tsukasa put her hands to her head and panicked, Konata looked on unsure what to do as Tsukasa mildly screamed and pounded her head with her hands.

''Get out...Get out of my head, I just want to be noticed by Konata...why do you always have to be the one whose popular Onee Chan!'' yelled out Tsukasa

''Tsukasa!'' said Konata as she grabbed Tsukasa and tried to calm her down but Tsukasa pushed Konata away.

''Stay back!'' Tsukasa yelled

''Tsukasa, what's wrong?'' asked Konata as she made her way over to the twin once again but Tsukasa just stepped back.

''I said get back, you don't care about me at all...you just want to use me to...to get Kagami to like you'' said Tsukasa in despair

''What are you talking about? We're just good friends and you know that'' said Konata in response to Tsukasa's accusation

''Then why...why do I always feel second to my sister eh?'' asked Tsukasa ''Like you said, it's like I'm ever in the room sat all quiet like with my smile on my face, just hopping, HOPING that you would take notice of me''

''I do take notice of you Tsukasa, I might have not as much lately but that doesn't mean I don't like you any less then Miyuki or your sister...if not more''

''DON'T!'' screamed Tsukasa as she buried her head in her hands and started to cry ''don't say such nice things to me when you don't mean them''

Konata made her way once more to Tsukasa who was near the locked door and despite Tsukasa's best effort to get around Konata, she was grabbed by the arm and pulled into a hug, Tsukasa tried to break free but was unable to do so.

''Get off me Konata, I...I can't deal with you trying to be nice to me now...It's too late to start now'' cried Tsukasa

''It's never late Tsukasa, let me in...I'm so sorry for making you feel this way'' pleaded the Otaku

''Your lying!'' yelled the struggling twin

''I'M NOT!'' yelled back the blue haired Otaku

''This has really hurt you hasn't it Tsukasa'' said an emotional but strong Konata as she held onto the crying twin and started to gently stroke Tsukasa's hair ''Why didn't you ever say anything to me or Kagami?''

''I...I tried but you never paid much attention or didn't ever take me seriously so I cried to Miyuki who has always been a true friend to me and... I think I know why you still see my sister over me'' whined Tsukasa ''Konata...you're still in love with my sister aren't you!''

Konata's heart missed a thump from Tsukasa's words; she slowly loosened her grip on the crying twin sister of Kagami and let her go. Tsukasa stared at Konata with a broken heart look in her eyes before walking past the Otaku and placing herself in a dark corner of the room besides some small mats that had fallen off a shelf. Tsukasa faced away from Konata and continued to cry away as Konata wasn't sure what to do or say anymore.

''It's...it's not true Tsukasa'' whispered Konata ''I swear that's all behind me now...It's not your older sister that I've fallen for...it's you and no one will take your place with me'' said Konata in a quieter tone of voice but Tsukasa didn't hear her for her whimpers covered Konata's voice.

Hours slowly passed from the argument and Konata hadn't taken her eyes of the now fast asleep Tsukasa who had cried so much she had almost passed out from the grief but had fallen asleep from exhaustion. The sky was pitched black and stars shone all over the city. Konata's wet and teary eyes were starting to feel heavy now and she felt like she could fall asleep at any moment. She was used to staying up late but wasn't used to crying, it was new for her and she had waited until Tsukasa had fallen asleep before she started to properly cry in silence. If there was one thing that Konata couldn't let anyone see was her crying, she'd die of embarrassment if Tsukasa or Kagami ever saw her in a vulnerable state after she acts so confidently and cocky every day.

'_I've lost my chance to tell Tsukasa that I love her and I might have also lost her friendship...maybe I have spent all my time with Kagami and I guess that's why so many people assumed we would get together in the end...what a mess this is' _thought Konata as she wiped her eyes dry and hugged her legs as she curled up on the mat, wondering what was to be off her friendship with Tsukasa or even Kagami at that matter, Konata remembered the threat that the Tsundere had told her earlier on in the day.

''If you ever do hurt my sister in any way or form then you can believe me you'll end up with something far worse than an eye patch...BELIEVE ME'' remembered Konata

''All this thinking and crying has sure made me thirsty...now where is that water valve'' wondered Konata as she quietly started to search for it.

Konata snuck all around the room but was unable to locate the valve until she looked up onto the ceiling and spotted a white disk on the ceiling that said ''water valve'' on it.

''Jackpot'' said Konata to herself ''Now how do I activate it?''

Konata thought long and hard about it and the idea of using the tools around her to activate the valve so grabbed volleyball and gently tossed it up but she missed and panicked as the ball came down, just catching it before it hit the floor and possibly waking the sleeping Tsukasa up.

''One...one more shot and I need to get it right'' said Konata without realising that she hadn't thought her whole plan through at all.

''Here...we...go'' said a focused Konata as she tossed the ball up and hit the value directly. Water poured out of it and covered Konata all over. A stunned Tsukasa woke up with a face full of water; she looked and saw a drenched Konata with a smile on her face as she drank some of the water.

''Konata, what the hell is going on!'' said Tsukasa ''what have you done''

''You said you wanted water didn't you?'' said Konata

''But...but we're going to get soaked'' complained Tsukasa ''what about our clothes?''

''Huh...I guess I didn't think about that small factor'' giggled the wet Konata ''Come and have a drink already'' said Konata as she beckoned the twin over

''No...Your alright thanks'' groaned Tsukasa who went back into her position and faced away from a disappointed Konata who wasn't going to take no for an answer anymore.

''Get up already'' said Konata as she pulled a reluctant Tsukasa up ''and stop groaning like a small child''

''Leave me alone Konata!'' pleaded Tsukasa but with a quick glance, she saw Konata had an understanding smile on her face and for a strange reason she felt a little better but was still upset with the Otaku.

''Have a drink Tsukasa...please'' said Konata nicely

''Well...I...I guess I am thirsty but you didn't have to open the valve, we'll catch ammonia now''

The two girls had a good and long drink despite being drenched through from head to toe. The valve would eventually run out and the floor was wet and colder than before.

''I think we need to take our clothes off'' suggested Konata and this caused Tsukasa to become dark red from embarrassment.

''We...WE CAN'T!'' said Tsukasa

''Why on earth not, you have nothing that I've never seen before'' sniggered Konata ''unless you want to catch a cold''

''Ok, you made a point already but I'm not taking my bra or underwear off'' replied Tsukasa

After a long sigh from Konata, the two girls took their gym clothes off minus their bras and underwear. Konata glanced and blushed as Tsukasa was wearing some teddy bear printed underwear along with a lacy white bra. Konata was wearing pink underwear and a yellow bra and Tsukasa struggled to not look and Konata laughed as she watched Tsukasa struggle.

''Tsukasa...listen, I want to say sorry for everything'' said Konata ''I know you're angry right now and you have every right to be but I want you to know that I will never make you feel unimportant ever again and you will never be referred as Kagami's younger sister''

''You're just saying that'' whispered Tsukasa

''No...I mean every word because I...I have something that you need to know Tsukasa, I've felt so strongly about this for quite some time now and I feel that this is a better time to tell you then any other...there's another reason why I never involved you as much'' explained Konata

''T...there is Konata?'' said Tsukasa

''Yes...do you remember New Years?'' asked Konata

''What about it?'' asked Tsukasa with a confused look

''After your sister gave me a black eye and I wandered over to you...you let me hug you and it was at that moment when the fireworks went off that I...I felt close to you'' admitted Konata

''K...Konata'' whispered Tsukasa ''How do I know this isn't some plan of yours...or that Kagami put you up to this...wait, I bet it is...Kagami locked us in so you could tell me that everything was going to be ok''

''Wait a minute Tsukasa, that's ridiculous and we would never do that to you'' said Konata quickly ''Why are you being so difficult with me, it's like you don't trust me at all''

''I'm sorry but I've been hurting inside for so long now...I don't want to feel this pain anymore Konata'' explained Tsukasa ''the pain of being...second choice to Kagami''

Tsukasa walked over to the window and did what Konata had been doing earlier on, gazing up at the sky. Konata felt bad for how Tsukasa was feeling and she knew that if she would only confess her true feelings then it might all go away and Tsukasa would realise why Konata had struggled to involve Tsukasa in the past.

'_What is she trying to say to me...she confessed her love for Kagami on New Years and got rejected...what does that have to do with me?' _thought Tsukasa

As Tsukasa thought on what to say next, she saw out of the corner of her eye a glittering light that sped across the sky, it was something that Tsukasa had seen before...New Years in fact.

''The shooting star'' said Tsukasa

''What did you say?'' asked Konata ''Tsukasa...?''

Tsukasa quickly closed her eyes and put her hands together, it was like she was praying.

'_Make a wish three times quickly...If anything I wish I was first in Konata's eyes, I wish I was first in Konata's eyes...I WISH I WAS FIRST IN KONATA'S EYES' _

''Tsukasa...'' whispered Konata as she watched on in awe

Tsukasa slowly opened her eyes and saw that the sky was back to the way it originally was. Tsukasa was unsure whether her wish had worked or if she had been too slow but with that in mind she stepped away from the window and looked towards Konata once more.

''D...did you make a wish?'' asked Konata

''Yes...I did and I now know what must be done'' replied Tsukasa in a shy but more confident than before tone

''W...what is it Tsukasa, you look so serious all of a sudden'' said a slightly intimidated Konata

''Konata, you have made me feel worthless compared to my sister, you have made fun of me and made me feel insignificant'' said Tsukasa

''Such big words...but why are you saying all of this...I thought-

''Let me finish'' said Tsukasa as she stopped Konata from talking ''But it has made me a stronger character because I became so determined to get you to notice me...I...I eventually fell for you Konata''

''You...you fell for me'' said a surprised Konata as she didn't see it coming ''Are you saying that you're in love with me Tsukasa?''

''Yes, I fell in love with you and because of that, I never gave up on trying to impress you which is why I worked so hard on the chocolates, I...I poured my heart into each one Konata'' said Tsukasa

Konata's heart pumped at a fast pace as her plan was to have her confess to Tsukasa but she had been beaten to the finish line by Tsukasa herself. Her mind was all over the place as she came to the conclusion that Kagami must have known this as well but hadn't said a word about it but Konata assumed it was because of their sister bond.

''I've loved you for so long now Konata, I've wanted to say it so many times to you but I could never find the courage to do so but I have found it and I...I feel like a new Tsukasa, not the air head that I used to be but a girl who's no longer afraid to speak what she...she feels''

''All this from lucking at a star'' wondered Konata

''Not just any star, it's my lucky star Konata'' explained Tsukasa ''I saw it on New Year's and I've made it my good luck charm''

The two stood in silence, not sure what to say to the other now that they knew the truth. Tsukasa had confessed her undying love for Konata and she felt like a mountain had left her shoulders, she felt free, confident and her smile had returned despite her standing around in her dripping wet underwear.

''So...what happens now?'' asked Konata

''Well...I've told you how I feel Konata but what about your feelings...do...do you like me the same?'' asked a now slightly nervous Tsukasa as this was the moment that she had been waiting for a long time now and she had imagined it happening in hundreds of ways but not being trapped in a storage room at the dead of night.

''I...it's no fair'' said Konata

''What?'' said Tsukasa who was taken back

''I wanted to confess to you first'' admitted Konata ''I made so many plans to confess to you with Kagami and I was going to do it today but I never imagined that you would tell me that you loved me...I'm touched and I've never felt so touched before in my life'' admitted Konata as her cheeks glowed

''Does this mean that...you love me too?'' asked an emotional Tsukasa

''I've loved you from the day we met Tsukasa but I just didn't know it at first...my feelings were marked over by my desire to torture your sister'' Konata winked

''Your just good friends aren't you'' realised Tsukasa ''so you really are over her''

Konata smiled and walked to Tsukasa, wrapping her arms around her neck, the two girls embraced each other in a hug, their skin rubbing against each other.

''Tsukasa...I was never into her, just you and only you'' admitted Konata in a heart warming way ''I will always love you''

''Konata...''

''Tsukasa...''

The two look into each other's eyes slowly closing them as they moved in to do what they had both had dreamed of doing to the other. Perking her lips, Tsukasa imagined the two girls hugging on New Years, the time that Konata had taken her to the arcade and won her a soft toy, Tsukasa confessing that she was a lesbian to Kagami after a heated argument, The way that Konata held Tsukasa and everything else that had happened over the months had comforted Tsukasa and it was about to be overtaken by her first kiss.

''I love you 'whispered Konata

The two lips locked together and the two joined hands as their mouths entwined. Only having a short kiss, the two girls pulled apart with blushing faces and smiles.

''Are we...a couple?'' asked Tsukasa who sounded dazed by the kiss

''I thought you'd never ask sweetie'' winked Konata

''I'm really tired now'' yawned Tsukasa

''Me too...what are we going to do about it though?'' asked Konata

''Well we do have the mat...'' said Tsukasa

''Are you asking me to sleep with you Tsukasa Hiiragi'' teased Konata

''Well it's either that or one of us sleeps on the floor'' replied Tsukasa

''I'm just messing, I get to hug my cutie pie all night'' cheered Konata

''Ditto'' winked Tsukasa

Konata looked at Tsukasa admirably, the girl she had once known to be shy and easily frightened had suddenly become confident and sweeter than ever, it was like Tsukasa's hidden feelings for her had been holding her back for all this time but they were out now.

Konata lay down on the mat and a giggling Tsukasa joined her on the mat. The two wrapped their arms around each other and lay looking at the other. Tsukasa couldn't stop but smile and neither could Konata because she in a way felt that she had changed because she felt no need to tease Tsukasa like she would with Kagami and this allowed her to be herself which was something that she had never had the chance to do before.

''Goodnight Konata'' smiled Tsukasa

''Goodnight Tsukasa...sweet dreams'' replied a smiling Konata

''They will be...of you'' winked Tsukasa

**Author Note**

**The next chapter will consist of only Kagami and Miyuki and what they were doing while the last two chapters were going on. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter as it is a major part of the storyline.**

**M.J.W 2011**


	16. Part 3

Chapter 16

''Geez, where are those girls at?'' muttered Kagami to herself as she stood outside the school gates at their usual meeting point. School had let out and groups upon groups of students passed by Kagami but there was no sign of her sister Tsukasa or of her friend Konata. She was already aware that Miyuki had gone on ahead and that they were to meet at the karaoke bar later on but had wished that she had stuck around as being by herself was not one of her favourite pass times.

Kagami sat herself down on a bench and pulled out her cell phone and looked at it to see if she had received any texts from Tsukasa but to no avail. She wondered what could be keeping them...had something happened between them like an argument or to them...like an accident.

'_If Konata has upset Tsukasa then it doesn't explain why Tsukasa hasn't come out of the school yet...maybe I should go and have a look though...just to be safe and put my mind at ease' _thought Kagami

She was about to get up from the bench and walk back inside the school before the thought of interrupting the two lovers before one of them had confessed to the other, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she accidentally interrupted Tsukasa's love confession.

'_What to do...do I go in or not interfere?' _Kagami asked herself in her mind

''Hey Hiiragi!'' yelled Misao from behind as she took Kagami by surprise

''Misao! How long have you been there for?'' said Kagami in shock and anger

''About a few minutes...I was talking to Ayano and I spotted you wandering about here'' explained Misao ''you look like something's on your mind''

Kagami took a second to catch her breath; Misao had taken her by surprise but more so was that Misao was smiling. Kagami hadn't seen her friend smiling like that for a while but then again she hadn't paid much attention to Misao or Ayano lately.

''So...what are you doing?'' asked Misao

''I'm...I'm waiting for Konata and Tsukasa'' answered Kagami

''No surprise there'' moaned Misao ''I didn't need to ask at all''

''Huh, what's that supposed to mean?'' asked Kagami

''Oh come on Hiiragi, you're always rushing off to Konata'' said Misao ''It's Konata this or Konata that...it's pathetic if you ask me''

''Excuse me!'' said Kagami ''Where's this all coming from?''

''Years of having to play second fiddle to that irritating midget that you worship, I can't tell you how angry she makes me and you treat her like she's a frigging princess when she appears to drive you crazy all the time''

''I don't have time to listen to this'' replied Kagami as she backed away ''I'll talk to you when you're in a better mood''

''Don't walk away from me Hiiragi!'' ordered Misao and Kagami froze in shock as she felt intimidated all of a sudden but she did not know why but she felt terrified.

''M...Misao'' muttered Kagami ''Please, we'll talk later''

''I'm sick of me and Ayano being thrown out of the way for a fucking Otaku!'' yelled Misao

''There's no need to swear'' replied Kagami

''DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!''

''MISAO!''

Misao and Kagami turned around to see Ayano running up towards them in her P.E uniform as she was a member of the school's running team.

''I can hear you yelling from the other side of the school'' said Ayano

''Well...Kagami needed to hear how we felt'' sighed Misao

''Ayano...do you really feel like this as well?'' asked Kagami

Ayano sighed and looked at Kagami before smiling towards her.

''No and I'm sorry that Misao is being like this'' smiled Ayano ''I've told her to let it go but she won't listen to me''

''That's because you're being soft Ayano, you always have with Kagami'' groaned Misao before turning away from the girls and walking away in disgust.

''Whatever, I'm out if here...Go on Kagami, run to your midget but when it all comes crashing down and she leaves you after we graduate then don't expect me to just take you back''

''Misao...'' said Kagami

''Please, let's go somewhere private and talk about this'' pleaded Ayano

''Leave me alone, I've waited around long enough for Kagami to come to her senses but I see now that it's a pointless wait and I have been cursed for ever being her friend''

''You don't mean that Misao and you know that!'' replied a hurt Ayano

''She makes me so mad, we we're there before that brat ever was yet she's already replaced us...tell me Ayano, when was it that me, you and our dear Kagami ever went out for a day of fun?''

''When we were in junior high'' answered Ayano

''And do you know why?'' asked Misao

''That's not the point Misao, she's still are friend and besides that she's got a crush on Miyuki Takara'' said Ayano

Kagami's eyes opened wide as she couldn't believe the words coming from Ayano. She had no idea how she could have possibly obtained the information.

''How did you know about that?'' asked Kagami in disbelief

''It's ok Kagami, Tsukasa told me after a little chat during lunch period a few days ago, she was worried about you and I happened to be there''

''Wait, Kagami doesn't have a crush on Konata?'' asked Misao

''No!'' yelled Kagami ''Ayano, I'm not sure I'm happy that you were told this''

''Are you seeing Miyuki, Kagami?'' asked a curious Misao

''No...I...I'm not and it's none of your business If I was'' replied Kagami ''Like you said, I'm nothing but a curse to you''

''That was when you we're obsessed with the midg-

''Her name is Konata and she's my best friend!'' yelled Kagami

''The three of us were best friends once'' replied Misao

''Will you two please stop fighting!'' said Ayano as she came between the two angry girls as Misao stormed back towards Kagami with angry intentions on her mind. Her hand changed into a fist.

''Kagami...let it be known that I personally think you're a disgusting creature for fancying Miyuki even if it's better than Konata and I shall no longer have a part in it...I never want you to approach or speak to me anymore'' said Misao in a serious tone ''I deserve to be treated better then the way you have treated me''

''Misao, Are you mental! We've been friends for years and I have never ignored you when you've spoken to me...If I've made you feel this way then I am sorry but you have no right to say that I've done terrible things to you''

''SHUT UP! Or I'll make you regret everything you've done'' warned Misao

''Leave it Misao'' said Ayano

''After all, you still have no idea what to do about that letter now do you?'' grinned Misao

''MISAO!'' yelled Ayano

''W...the letter, IT WAS YOU WASN'T IT!'' yelled Kagami

Misao turned and started to walk away but Kagami ran after her and blocked her path. Misao stood there and smiled at the Tsundere.

''You bitch...why would you do such a thing to my sister?'' asked a hurt Kagami

''I never said I had anything to do with it'' said Misao in response

''Then how did you know about it?'' asked Kagami

''I've seen you walking around and reading it when you thought you was alone at lunchtimes'' admitted Misao ''I could tell it was bothering you Hiiragi''

''Don't give me that, I should have known it all along, who else would be desperate enough for some attention'' said Kagami

''I...I'm not desperate'' growled Misao ''I've always been looking out for you''

''You liar, all you've cared about is yourself'' replied Kagami ''and your jealous that someone else makes me happy''

''Please you two...'' said Ayano in fear

''Don't take it out on me that Tsukasa was able to come out before you'' grinned Misao ''I'll admit I might have been wrong in thinking that Konata loved you and I was more wrong with you and your true intentions for Miyuki...more things you didn't let me or Ayano know''

''I...I wasn't ready to tell you yet'' admitted Kagami

''Yeah I bet'' muttered Misao

''Misao, I don't think we should be friends anymore'' said Kagami ''I can't trust you and you clearly hate me''

''Kagami...'' said Ayano

''No Ayano...it has to be said'' said Misao as she stopped Ayano from intervening

''Kagami!''

The three girls turned and Kagami was surprised to see the pink haired Miyuki heading towards them. She struggled to not blush as she got closer.

''Maybe I should ask Miyuki about everything'' smiled Misao

''No, don't!'' pleaded Kagami ''that's a step to far''

'_Why is this happening...In a way, I'm glad I haven't found Tsukasa or Konata yet, they must have gone to the karaoke before me after all but would they? Did they think I went with Miyuki and forgot to tell them?' _wondered Kagami

''Kagami, I didn't expect you to still be here after school finished an hour ago...I was heading back inside because I left an important text book in my desk'' giggled Miyuki before realising what was going on

''May I ask what is happening here?'' Miyuki asked confused ''you're all... red faced and seemed stressed''

''Oh... it's nothing that can't wait for another day'' said Misao after a long silence as she slowly backed away. Kagami was confused on why Misao had decided to suddenly back down, was it a trick?

''Just where are you going?'' Ayano asked ''Get back here and finished what you started Misao!''

''I am going away from the lesbians!'' yelled out a teasing Misao as she laughed away up the street. Kagami felt something tear inside her as she refused to look into Miyuki's eyes for fear of what her reaction would be. Miyuki felt a shudder of reality smack her in the face as she put two and two together, she realised that Misao was referring to Kagami and herself.

Without thinking, Kagami suddenly felt her feet running at a fast pace and Misao was suddenly getting closer and closer to the Tsundere, they were on a collision course.

''How could you!'' yelled Kagami as she tackled Misao down onto the ground and the two girls ripped into each other. Ayano and Miyuki ran over as fast as they could to break up the unexpected scrap.

''Kagami, Misao, the principal has expressively made it forbidden for students to fight on school grounds...hold Misao, stop Kagami!'' pleaded Ayano with fright in her voice

Miyuki managed to pull Kagami off Misao and pull her away but Ayano was unable to grab a hold of Misao in time and she ran to the held back Tsundere, her fist connected with the right blue eye and it sent Kagami as well as Miyuki down to the ground. After a sudden moment of silence, Misao suddenly came to her senses and realised what she was doing...what she had done, she suddenly started panic and ran away as fast as her fast legs could carry her; she was soon out of sight.

Kagami took a breath of relief but moaned in agony as Misao ran away and out of sight. Her hands slowly stopped shaking and she took a few deep breathes before Ayano and Miyuki walked her over to a bench.

''It's a good thing you came when you did Ayano'' smiled Kagami ''I thought for a minute that she was actually going to hit me more but I thought I was going to hit her back''

''I know, she's been so angry for a while now, I'm not sure what to do with her but she's wanted to be alone at times and I have no idea what she gets up to'' admitted Ayano ''She'll calm down''

''I don't care if she does, I don't want to be anywhere near her for a while'' said a still angry Kagami

''Kagami...'' moaned Miyuki

''I'm fine Miyuki and I'm glad you're here'' smiled Kagami

''Let's cancel Karaoke and get you home'' suggested Miyuki

''But Miyuki...I-

''No buts, I won't be argued with Kagami'' said a serious Miyuki ''you need rest''

''What about Tsukasa? I don't know where she is'' groaned Kagami in agony

''Take it easy Kagami'' pleaded Ayano ''You've been through enough for one day''

Kagami felt a sense of happiness that Ayano had decided to see if she was alright rather than chasing after Misao.

''I'm glad you're still my friend Ayano'' smiled as she squeezed the hand that she was holding ''I don't want you to worry about me and Misao...I won't give her a reason to come near me''

''I...I knew she had been angry lately but I never imagined anything like this'' sighed Ayano

''Ayano...has Misao said anything to you about Konata?'' asked a curious yet still sore Kagami

''I'm afraid that she regularly does'' honestly replied Ayano ''At first it didn't bother her so much but after New Years...she suddenly got angrier and more aggressive, she would even yell at me for no reason...I thought I was losing her Kagami, she's my best friend''

Kagami listened and understood what was being said, she knew what it was like to fall out with your best friend but thought that falling out with Konata wasn't as bad as it had been with Misao, Kagami didn't feel threatened when she fell out with the Otaku.

''I understand...but Ayano I can't be her friend if she's going to act like she is'' sighed Kagami ''And I don't think you should either, she looked insane''

''I can't give up on her...you wouldn't understand'' said Ayano

''Try me...'' replied Kagami

''I...I rather wouldn't at the moment if you don't mind'' said Ayano

''Ok then but answer me this one question'' said Kagami

''Fine...'' replied Ayano

Miyuki was always thinking of intervening before things got out of hand. She felt desperate to make sure Kagami got home and straight to bed but couldn't find her voice as she watched the Tsundere and Ayano talk about Misao's strange behaviour.

''Ayano, be honest...was it Misao that wrote that letter to Tsukasa?'' asked Kagami

''Kagami, maybe we should-

''I had to ask her Miyuki, I was going to tell you about it as well'' interrupted Kagami

Ayano looked at her in a ''why did you ask me that?'' way and Miyuki was curious as well as she still had hold of the letter. The matter of the letter was something that Kagami was going to bring up eventually; she couldn't keep it to herself forever.

''Kagami...I'm sorry'' answered Ayano in an upset manner ''I tried to talk her out of it...I swear''

''It's ok Ayano'' assured Miyuki ''we don't blame you but we can't let it happen again''

''Does she really hate me that much that she would harm Tsukasa?'' asked Kagami

''I don't know Kagami...at this time, I wouldn't put anything past her'' answered Ayano

''That's it, I'm calling the police'' said Kagami out of nowhere. She fetched out her phone and was about to ring the police when Ayano reached out to stop her.

''Kagami!'' said Ayano ''I beg of you, Misao's in a bad place right now...she'll calm down, I'll make sure of it''

''No way, why should I let her get away with everything she's done...everything she's said and threatened to do to me, Miyuki and Tsukasa

''She didn't mean any of it, she was just upset'' pleaded Ayano ''She won't do anything I swear!''

Kagami thought about Ayano's begging and could see that Miyuki wasn't all the way for agreeing with her for calling the police when it was Misao who probably was only just messing around.

''Are you sure that you can talk to her Ayano?'' asked an unsure Kagami ''because I won't let anything or anyone get in the way of my sister's happiness''

''I can always talk Misao around'' assured Ayano ''We just need to give her a few days to calm down and then we can all talk again , she does care about you Kagami but feels that you don't feel the same''

''Well not anymore'' sighed Kagami ''How can I after what she's said''

''Let's all calm down and talk about this another time but if you don't mind, we need to get you home Kagami'' said Miyuki

''But what about Konata and Tsukasa, they'll be waiting for us'' complained Kagami

''They'll understand but let's get you back to your home'' replied Miyuki

''Ok Miyuki, I get it'' said Kagami ''Thank you Ayano for trying to keep the peace today''

''It's ok Kagami and I promise I'll talk to Misao and calm her down'' said Ayano

Miyuki and Kagami said their goodbyes to Ayano before setting off their separate ways, Miyuki making sure that Kagami didn't look back. It hadn't been the day that Miyuki had hoped for at all but that didn't matter to her right now, all that mattered to Miyuki was to keep Kagami safe and to get her back to her home and family, love could wait for a few more days.

The two shortly afterwards approached a train station where they would part ways and not see the other until the next school day. They walked onto the platform and sat on a bench to wait for the train to arrive.

''Well, that could have gone better'' said Kagami to break the silence

''Are you alright Kagami?'' asked Miyuki

''Yeah, I was lucky that Ayano stopped Misao from doing something really stupid and you came and helped as well'' smiled Kagami

''Yes, do you really believe that it was Misao that wrote you that letter?'' asked Miyuki

''I wouldn't put anything past Misao anymore'' sighed Kagami ''But I'm not scared of her...''

''But I don't understand...if she hates you then why go after Tsukasa?'' asked Miyuki

''Because she knows that I would do anything to protect my sister'' replied Kagami

The sun suddenly disappeared and the orange lit sky had turned out for the night. Stars lit the city and lamps switched on to complete the night feeling of a cold winter's evening. Kagami was a little disappointed that she hadn't had the chance to properly tell Miyuki how she felt, she wasn't sure if she should now after what had happened with Misao...it just didn't feel right.

''Kagami...'' uttered Miyuki

''What's up Miyuki?'' asked Kagami

''I know its bad timing but I need to know where...where I stand with you'' said Miyuki ''I can't be kept in the darkness for another weekend, I need to know''

''Miyuki...maybe we should wait a little while before we talk about this'' suggested Kagami

''Just tell me, is it a yes or a no Kagami?'' asked Miyuki

''That's just it Miyuki...I don't know yet'' answered Kagami honestly ''But for now, I want to still be friends and work up from there?''

Miyuki looked at Kagami and felt unsure on what to say, she was expecting a yes or a no...not a 'I don't know yet' this made her feel more confused than ever.

''Can you answer me this though...Kagami, do you love me...even a little?'' asked Miyuki

''To be honest Miyuki, I do love you...but I don't know whether I'm ready for a relationship with anybody just yet'' explained Kagami ''If we slowly go into it, it'll help me accept my feelings truly''

Miyuki relaxed and realised that if she truly loved Kagami then waiting a little longer won't do her any harm at all, a million years would be nothing if the Tsundere was her prize after it all.

''Ok Kagami, we'll do it your way'' smiled Miyuki ''I'll be by your side always and I'll help you through this matter''

''I know you will silly'' giggled Kagami as she spotted her train coming down the track

''My train's here'' said Kagami

''Call me'' said Miyuki ''If that's alright with you''

''Try and stop me Miyuki...just try'' smiled Kagami as she grabbed Miyuki's hand and pulled her in for a hug which was followed by a quick peck on her cheek which cause Miyuki to blush a deep red.

''Happy Valentine's Miyuki'' blushed Kagami

''Happy Valentine's Day Kagami'' smiled Miyuki

Kagami boarded her train and soon after Miyuki was all alone on the train platform with her hand over her heart as she struggled to contain her happiness, she leapt into the air after she made sure that no one was watching at all.

''Kagami...''

''Miyuki...''

End of Chapter 16

* * *

**Author's Note**

Just for all of my readers, here's some extra stuff. It's the part where Tsukasa and Konata leave the storage room.

''Two...days, Tsukasa have I lost the plot?'' asked Konata as she sat up from the mat

''No...But you do need a shower'' teased Tsukasa

''And you need a breath mint but I was polite enough to not say straight away'' replied Konata

Suddenly the two girls heard a key being shoved into the lock which was followed by some grumbling. The door swung open and stood there was a janitor with a bored look on his face but she was taken by surprise by two school girls hugging each other on a gym mat.

''W...what are you kids doing in here?''

''B...bless you sir!'' beamed Konata as she dashed out of the storage room and stretched her arms into the air.

''It's been two days'' said Tsukasa ''Sis must be panicking right now, I'd best call home and tell them I'm safe''

''Me too, I bet dad's going sceptic'' laughed Konata

With that said, the two girls said thank you to the janitor and made their way to the changing room.

''I...I need to lay off the Whiskey after ten'' said the Janitor

End of Extra


	17. Dear Diary

Chapter 17

22nd February Ummm I forget what year it is hehe

_Dear Diary_

_I can't believe it's already been a week since I started going out with Konata! It's flown by so fast at school. Konata has just been amazing the past few days, she's been so kind and loving to me. I have to say that this feels like a dream because everything just feels so...perfect but if it is then never let me wake up because I never want to lose this feeling that I am going through right now. I just hope that the next school year goes really slow because I can't imagine all of us being separated after it all. I know that Miyuki and Kagami will go off to good colleges because they're so smart and Konata has a better chance than me to get a better college, their all smarter than me but I'm not going to let that get me down just yet because I will study my brains out if I have too in order to get to college. _

_This morning I was walking to school with sis and we were about to go inside the school when Konata crept up behind me and quietly pulled me away towards the back of a bike shed. She wrapped her arms around me and kissed me so delicately, her lips are so soft...it was like I was kissing and licking ice cream. She always says good morning to me and squeezes me tight with a hug at the start and at the end of school. Kagami can't help but laugh at Konata acting so sweet to me, she would always tell me that she imagined Konata having such a soft spot inside her but I would tell her that she had never looked hard enough to find it. _

_This weekend we're going to see a film together and do some Karaoke together since we never got the chance to on Valentines because we got trapped in the gym's storage room...I'll never forget that time I spent in there with my Konata. And that wasn't enough; I'm sleeping at her house again! I wonder how I should dress for the day out. I need to go shopping with Kagami before Saturday...maybe head into town on Friday but is that too late, maybe Wednesday or Thursday would be better._

_It's been such a long time since I've written in my diary, I think the last time was almost two years ago...and that was when I first met Konata in our first year. I just finished reading my last entry and I seemed to be so happy to have met her and I feel even more happy today now that she is my girlfriend but she's more than that to me, she's the only other person in the world that I would tell my deepest secrets to apart from Kagami. I feel that I can trust her above others because I love her...I really love her, it's not just a saying, I mean it every time that I hug her, kiss her and run my hands through her soft blue hair, she loves it when I do that, Konata even says that she has a technique that'll make me very happy, I wonder what it is. I'm already getting excited just thinking about it! But I'm also a little nervous about it as well. _

_I feel like I know everything about Konata now, what she likes to do, her favourite shows, her favourite foods and even what shampoo she likes to use, her strawberry scent that I love to smell on her soft neck every morning when she hugs me is the best. One of her favourite foods is Chicken curry! I have to make some for her to try, I hope she likes it but then again, if I made anything with chicken in it then she'll like it because her family loves chicken or so she says. _

_The one thing that I feel insecure about at the moment is me not giving enough back to Konata. She kisses me and even sucks my ear but I'm worried about her wanting to go to the next level and me not being ready for it when she is. I'm not as confident as her as of yet and I doubt I ever will be but that could be what I used to feel, I'm a new Tsukasa Hiiragi now...so is it bad If I might want to try new things that I would have never dreamed of doing a few months ago. _

_Kagami seems to be happy about me and Konata but I can't help feel that she's upset about something, she just seems a little quieter then she usually is and even Konata has spotted this. I'm thinking it has something to do with Miyuki, did she not tell her how she felt? I hope Kagami can do it soon, it's never good to hold her feelings in, I know all about that...I did it for two years. I'm thinking of asking her about it but I don't want to seem nosy...but I could talk to Miyuki about it...I'll ask her to go to the library at some point and talk to her about the situation. _

_Apart from Konata the only other thing that I want to write about is Matsuri...it's been quite a while since we've really gotten along. She doesn't even look me in the eyes anymore. I'll admit that I cried a little but when I went to bed because of how Matsuri treats me, I keep a brave face on for Konata, Kagami and Inori but it hurts so much because we used to be so close and I now feel like I'm a universe away from my sister. Inori still treats me like her sister, she even says we could go clothes shopping sometime. I'm happy that she can accept me and I know that one day Matsuri will do as well, she just needs time to adjust but I know that she'll come around because we're family and she knows as well as I do that family stick together. _

_As for my parents, I'll tell them when I feel ready and after I talk to Konata about it. We're a team and we do things like this together. I know that Konata has told her father and he is fine with it all, he even insisted that I stay over more often...that was nice of him but Kagami just sniggered when I told her that, she really needs to trust people more. It seems that everything is going well for me but I can't help but feel that something is happening behind my back, I know it sounds silly but Kagami just seems to be acting a little different at school, she seemed to always walk away when Misao came towards us at school the other day and Konata even acts weirdly around her as well but that's understandable because sis told me last month that Konata and Misao don't really like each other. _

_I think I'll finish here for now, I'm very tired and I don't want to seem sleepy when I see Konata tomorrow. I know that Kagami wouldn't be happy if she heard me say this but I think I might wear that costume that Konata got me for our birthday last July...I always thought it was cute and it's not like that anyone will be able to wear the difference at school, they look the same right? _

_Anyway I'll make a short list of things that I intend to do before I graduate next year. These things I will do because they need to be done and I need to show Konata and Kagami that I've grown up._

_Get into college so I can prove everyone wrong and show that if I work and try hard enough then I can get anywhere_

_Tell my parents that I'm seeing Konata_

_Make things right with Matsuri _

_Enjoy myself and keep smiling, no matter what happens_

_Never give up...no matter how bad things get, I can never give in _

_And finally, I think it would be nice if Kagami, Konata and Misao were all friends, maybe I should do something so it happens, Misao isn't that bad and I'll see that everyone sees that because everyone deserves a second chance._

_Well until next time_

_Goodnight and sweet dreams_

_Tsukasa xxxx_

Tsukasa gently closed her diary and took a moment to read through everything that she had written out and it was very late and everyone else had already gone to sleep. With that in mind, she decided to step out of her bedroom and quietly check in on her family as they slept and dreamt. She carefully would cuddle every member of her family, including Matsuri despite their quarrels they were sisters and Tsukasa hoped that Matsuri would one day accept her for who she was.

Tsukasa finished off by sneaking into Kagami's room where she found the tsundere fast asleep at her desk. She happened to be lying on top of a book and a pen had obviously been used as there was one on her bedroom carpet and the lid had managed to resist rolling off the desk. Tsukasa read the title of Kagami's book and was surprised to discover that it was the tsundere's own diary and she had been writing in it herself. Tsukasa smiled as she thought how cute Kagami looked as she slept, her face looked so innocent and happy and Tsukasa couldn't help but giggle as quietly as she possibly could.

Sneaking over to her sister's draw, Tsukasa brought out a blanket and wrapped Kagami with it and did her best to place a pillow for her to rest on. With that done, she hugged her sister and gently pecked her on the cheek softly.

''Sweet dream's Kagami'' whispered Tsukasa before she quietly sneaked out of the room and headed for bed herself for another day of her brand new life, one which she would never give up on.

End of Chapter 17


	18. Home Warning

Chapter 18

''Happy March Kagamin!'' cheered Konata as she spotted Kagami walking down the hallway in the early hours of the morning. Kagami turned and smiled as she stopped and let Konata walk up to her with her Cheshire cat like grin on her face.

''Why are you saying happy March Konata?'' asked a confused but amused Kagami

''Well somebody's in a happy mood today'' grinned Kagami ''could it have something to do with my little sister and her cooking skills by chance?''

''Maybe...'' replied Konata ''It's not every day that I get a whole box of cookies though''

Kagami sighed and smiled as she saw the glee in Konata's eyes, she could tell that everything was going great between her sister and the Otaku. It made her feel better about her current situation with Miyuki.

''Well don't gobble them all up at once'' giggled Kagami ''you'll get fat''

''What, you mean like you would'' laughed Konata ''I wonder what the world record is for eating the most cookies in the quickest time''

Kagami's went dark red and Konata's head went the same colour after the Tsundere's fist pounded hard onto Konata's skull.

''Don't be so damn rude!'' yelled an insulted Kagami ''I'll have you know that I've lost weight recently''

''Your...you're in your usual mood Kagami'' uttered Konata as she rubbed her sore head which was starting to get used to the sore lumps it received on a regular basis

''Putting your rudeness aside Konata, where's Tsukasa?'' asked Kagami ''we're going to head into town and do some shopping''

''I haven't seen her since she went to the library with Miyuki'' replied Konata ''She said something about getting notes for the weekend''

''Well then, why didn't you go up with them to get some notes as well Konata?'' Kagami asked curiously

''When I heard the words library and notes, I made an excuse and got the heck out of there'' laughed Konata

''Figures... You'd think she would be making more of an effort with her homework now that she has someone...but then again it doesn't help if that somebody is more of a klutz then she is'' teased Kagami

''That's not very nice'' groaned Konata ''I can do homework but-

''You lack the motivation to do ever do it'' Kagami responded with her usual sigh

''That's not a compliment is it?'' said Konata

''I only speak the truth'' admitted Kagami ''you never do your homework and to be honest, I still have no clue how you're going to ever get into a college with that kind of attitude''

''There's still a year to go yet you know'' replied Konata ''A lot can happen in that time''

The two girls went silent and stared at the other for a moment or two before they randomly started to laugh out loud, Kagami needing to rest on her shoe locker to support her breathing.

''What are we like...we do this all the time'' said Kagami as still laughed

''Every day...good times eh'' said Konata in response

After a few big breathes, the two friends managed to calm down and catch their breath.

''So...do you want to tag along with us into town?'' Kagami asked Konata politely ''I'm sure Tsukasa would love to go clothes shopping with you''

''I can't...unlike you, I have a part time job'' said Konata

''What, you mean fulfilling little boy's sick little fantasies for a living?'' sighed Kagami ''you really get into it though don't you?''

''For your information, we get just as many girls as boys that come in'' said Konata ''you never know Kagamin, with a little sweet talk I may be able to get you a job down there'' offered Konata

''No way in hell would I ever degrade myself so much as to dance in some ridiculous anime costume'' said an embarrassed Kagami

''But Kagami, we're doing Clannad for the next three months...you would make an awesome Kyou'' beamed Konata ''You'd get to wear your normal uniform, except for the top which would be a yellow blazer and your socks would have to be much longer...Moe is essential''

''No...Never Konata'' said Kagami in a slow voice ''Besides, I don't like the uniform's they wear in that show''

''So...you've seen it then'' teased Konata

''No! I...I heard about it from Tsukasa'' lied Kagami

''Hmmm If you say so Kagami but I think deep down, you're a closet Otaku'' grinned Konata

''How many times do we have to talk about this?'' said Kagami as she looked annoyed ''I am not an Otaku and I never will be'' Kagami explained

''Hmmm then maybe Tsukasa could be Ryou'' said Konata to herself ''She would look so cute telling people's fortunes''

''Wait a second, there's no way my sister is becoming a cosplayer!'' said Kagami

''Awww your no fun Kagami'' groaned Konata ''Live a little will you''

''And your delusional in thinking that Japan is all about Anime...it's people like you that give that message out to the rest of the world'' argued Kagami ''And I live just fine thank you!''

''Patricia came here to come to school and she's from America...she'll be starting here next month'' said Konata

''Let me guess...Otaku right?'' said Kagami

''Bingo'' cheered Konata ''and her rack is so awesome, it makes you look like a teenage boy!''

''Then it'll make you look like a small boy'' grinned Kagami in response

''Your jealous because I can wow most boys who've seen me at the cafe'' replied Konata with a teasing smile as she looked proud of herself that despite her lack of breasts, she noticed that she was quite popular with the male Otaku's of the school.

''Too much information Konata...anyway I'm heading up to the library to get Tsukasa so I'll talk to you tomorrow'' said Kagami as she turned to head back up the stairs

''Yeah... that's because we're all going out for the day right?'' sighed Konata ''that's more anime I'll miss''

''It'll do you some good to get out of the house and you're not turning Tsukasa into a couch potato'' giggled Kagami ''It'll do you the world of good''

''Ok...would somebody please get me Tsukasa's rule book?'' said Konata ''On what I can and can't do with her...where does sex go in there?''

''Watch it'' replied Kagami ''its way too soon for anything like that, I know where you've been taking her every morning this week''

''It was just my way of saying good morning to my little Tsukasa...she's so Moe when she squeals'' teased Konata

''I'll pretend that I didn't hear that...just be careful with how quick you want to take things, Tsukasa is fragile and can panic easily'' warned Kagami

''I'm not going to force Tsukasa to do anything that she doesn't feel comfortable with, you have my word Kagamin!'' promised Konata

''You sure about that?'' asked an unsure Kagami

''KAGAMI! How about a little faith in your best friend already'' said an annoyed Konata

Kagami let out a small sigh and placed her hands on her hips before a little smile came across her face as she saw the seriousness in the Otaku's green eyes.

''Alright...I get the message, I'll stop being so nosy and yes I do trust you'' smiled Kagami ''I just wanted to see if you were being serious about it and not after one thing''

''Well I am looking forward to sharing a bed with her-

Kagami raised her hand up to silence Konata but the Otaku interrupted and grinned suspiciously.

''In due time but like I said, there's no rush for anything'' continued Konata ''It's only been a couple of weeks after all''

''Exactly'' agreed Kagami ''that's all I was trying to say''

''Can I ask you a question before you go?'' asked Konata

''As long as it's not about Anime'' replied Kagami

Konata cleared her throat with a cough and looked into Kagami's eyes, she had wanted to ask her friend this question for at least a week but wasn't sure how to come about it with her without getting her to lose her temper or just lie and pretend she had no idea what Konata was talking about, what Konata needed was to get Kagami alone and this was the perfect opportunity

''So, when are you asking Miyuki out?'' asked Konata out of the blue

Kagami stepped back and started to sweat as she heard Konata ask the question. She thought that it was a joke at first because she was sure that Konata had no idea that Kagami had a crush on the pink haired Miyuki but as she looked at Konata she could quickly tell that she was not kidding around at all.

''I...I don't know what you're talking about...I don't have a crush on Miyuki, we're just good friends'' answered Kagami who was blushing uncontrollably ''this is another Anime thing right?''

''You don't need to put a face on Kagami, I know everything girl'' admitted Konata ''you look like you've seen a ghost...didn't you want me to know?''

''W...who told you...look I know you must be mad with me but I...I- Kagami was cut off by the Otaku's little chuckle as she watched the Tsundere panic.

''Why would I be mad, because you turned me down?'' asked Konata

Kagami looked unsure on where the conversation was going to go, she looked nervous and it wasn't often that she would show this side of her to anyone.

''Yes, I assumed you would ask why I turned you down but liked someone else all along...I didn't want you to think I said no because I liked someone else'' admitted a shy Kagami ''I'm sorry Konata''

''Kagami, I'm a little hurt you would think that...I couldn't be happier for you or Miyuki that you like each other and like I said, you turning me down was a blessing in disguise because I discovered my real feelings for your sister'' said Konata

Kagami slowly stopped blushing and took a deep breath; she was waiting for Konata to unleash all kinds of rage on her but was instead blessed with a smile from her best friend.

''You can be so silly sometimes Kagami, I think you're so cute when you blush though'' teased Konata

''Do you want me to hit you again?'' said an annoyed Kagami before smiling again because she could always be herself around Konata because she would never judge her for anything.

'_I see what Tsukasa sees in Konata... sometimes' _thought Kagami

''So...your ok with it?'' asked Kagami

''I'm ok with it...I always have been'' smiled Konata

''That's a huge relief, I've been wondering how I was going to tell you for ages'' said Kagami in relief

The two friends chatted for a while longer about Miyuki and how Kagami could ask her out before the Tsundere informed her that they had agreed to start slowly to which Konata thought was a good method. They would move on to other matters like shopping, what anime was on at the moment and Kagami trying to persuade Konata to read one of her light novels to which Konata politely turned down.

''It's just like a Manga book...just more words'' explained Kagami

''Yeah, I'll stick to my Manga thanks replied Konata as she swatted the light novel away

And finally they talked about the plans that they had for the upcoming weekend where they were all going out into the city for the day.

''You're going to be on time for once aren't you?'' teased Kagami

''Nope, I was going to sleep in till twelve then slowly make my way to the meeting point and raid all of your gamers points'' replied Konata before she winked at the Tsundere

''You're so dead geek'' said Kagami very coldly

''I'm just kidding, I'll see you tomorrow'' waved Konata as she made her way out of the school ''Oh and kiss Tsukasa goodbye for me''

''YOU DO IT!'' yelled back Kagami ''She's your girlfriend

''Oh don't be a wimp'' teased Konata

''Get out of here!'' said Kagami in an angry voice

''Later Kagamin!'' waved Konata as she started to sprint her way to the school gates

''You'd better not be late Konata!'' yelled Kagami ''Ten o clock sharp!''

She wasn't sure whether Konata had heard her or not but the Tsundere turned and headed towards the library with a smile on her face which turned into a quiet giggle.

''That girl...honestly'' whispered Kagami as she made her way back up the stairs to head to Tsukasa and Miyuki

* * *

''Phew, what a night'' said Patricia as she closed the door to the cafe behind her. Konata was stood next to her and was just as tired after dancing and serving customers for five hours as Fuko.

''You make a great Tomoyo Patricia'' smiled Konata as she patted her friend on the back

''Thanks but I just wish people would stop challenging me to fights'' Patricia sighed ''my legs are so sore''

''At least you won them all'' laughed Konata ''your quite athletic girl''

Patricia giggled as the two girls made their way towards the park where they would both go their separate ways for the evening. The sky was dark and glittering with stars and night lamps lighted the pathways as the two Otaku's walked home.

''I'm so proud of you sensei, you got your girl'' gleamed Patricia ''Your an inspiration''

''Awww, well I can happily say that Tsukasa is the cutest thing ever, you have to hear her squeal when I nibble her ear'' laughed Konata

''You nibble her ear?'' asked Patricia

''Yeah, it was her idea'' said Konata in slight amazement ''I was surprised but obliged to her command''

''I can't wait to meet her'' beamed Patricia ''the girl who won my sensei's heart''

''Well I'm meeting her tomorrow, why don't you come along?'' Konata cheerfully asked her

''You...you're asking me to hang out with you guys?''Patricia asked

''Yeah, you can also meet Kagami and Miyuki'' smiled Konata ''we'll make a day of it''

Patricia slightly blushed as they made their way to the park gates where they would split and Patricia would walk through the park whilst Konata would make her way to the train station.

''I'd love to meet your friends and hopefully, they'll become mine as well'' smiled Patricia

''Of course they will but watch out for Kagamin...she's sharp and bites easily'' teased Konata

Konata gave Patricia the details of the meeting place and times for the next day before making her way towards the station, leaving Patricia alone. The American Otaku walked along the lighted pathway happily whistling a tune but was unaware that not so far behind her, footsteps were closing in on her.

Another human, one with a grudge who had become accustomed to lurking in the shadows had been spying on the Otaku's and had a plan to complete on this night. In this person's hands laid a baseball bat.

''Excuse me...can you help me, I'm afraid that I've gotten lost''

''Oh...where are you trying to get to friend?'' smiled Patricia

''The nearest hospital...my little brother's been hit by a car while I was at baseball practice and I have to get their quickly!''

''Well I can take you there...it's not too far away from here'' obliged Patricia

''Oh thank you...thank you''

The two made their way through until they were half way through the park and the quietest part where no one was about; the plan was about to reach a boiling point as the person prepared to do what she must.

''So...you're a Ryoo high student?''

''Not yet but I'm starting their soon'' replied Patricia ''I'm so excited about it''

''I see...''

''What about you, you look like you're a student?'' asked Patricia

''I am...I go to Ryoo High, that's why I asked you whether you would be going there''

''Oh wow, you're so lucky'' smiled Patricia

''Do you have any friends there?''

''Well I have one, she's called Konata and is just amazingly friendly if not cheeky at times'' Patricia grinned

The two then paused for a moment as the person stopped moving and Patricia looked around to see what was up.

''Is she called...Konata by chance?''

''Why...yes she is'' smiled Patricia ''you know her then?''

''You can say that''

''Oh wow, everyone knows her then'' replied Patricia ''doesn't surprise me at all''

''And did you know that she has a girlfriend?''

Patricia paused as she heard the person's voice turn a little, it made her feel slightly uncomfortable but she didn't show it.

''Y...yes I did know'' slowly replied Patricia

''And...Don't you just think it's horrible, I can't stomach it...disgusting''

''I don't think like that at all and I think you just don't understand''

''Oh I do and more than you ever could''

''I...I actually respect her for accepting herself and that love is love, regardless of the gender'' said a shook up Patricia ''We live in an age where more is accepted and we need to all realise that as long as their truly in love then it shouldn't matter if a man loves another man or if a woman loves another woman''.

''I just don't think like that, I was raised to despise the gay community...I...I can't ever accept it''

''Well I feel sorry for you then...I think you can make your way from here, it's just down this street after you exit those gates over there''

''Oh...did I forget to mention that I was lying about that''

''E...excuse me?'' asked Patricia ''you said your little brother was badly hurt''

''Oh we need to get to the hospital but I won't be staying there...you see I need to send a message to Izumi and both Hiiragi's...they need to know that their behaviour won't be tolerated here and if they don't break off their relationships then their lives shall plummet along with their already dammed souls...you will be my message to them''

The bat lowered into view and Patricia quickly took notice, sweat ran down her as she thought that she was in big trouble. She took a step back and prepared to run as fast as her long legs would carry her but she was suddenly tripped up by the head of the beat as it caught Patricia's foot.

''Where do you think you're going?''

''Get away from me, you clearly have issues!'' yelled Patricia ''Help...somebody help me!''

''Keep screaming...it won't help you''

The person was someone who was following their orders, whether they really wanted to do these deeds no longer mattered, they were deep in it now and had no way out. The person raised the bat up into the air as the terrified Patricia was too scared to move and her ankle had been injured from her fall.

''I...I'm sorry for what I must do but it is essential that Konata gets the message''

The attack was short but brutal; it was over almost as quickly as it started. Now laying on the grass of the local park was the motionless Otaku who had done nothing to provoke the assault by the person who was long gone. Blood stained her clothes and her face as her head had been in contact with the blunt weapon. It slowly started to rain as Patricia lay in the park, water mixing in with her blood and no one yet knew what had happened.

The person had ran and ran so far until they reached an alleyway where they angrily threw the bat as hard as they could before vomiting on the ground in disgust, tears pouring down their eyes as they felt disgusted with themselves for what they had done...they had been promised that no one would have to be physically harmed but they knew they couldn't do anything about it as they were been held down by a secret that only their other who was in control knew.

''I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this!''

They looked down and saw their blood stained hands and realised that the bat was also covered in bat. Quickly retrieving the weapon, they ran towards a nearby bridge with a river underneath it where the weapon was disposed off.

Breaking down as they watched the bat disappear underneath the water, the person was approached by another who pulled them up to their feet.

''You did a good thing...don't be ashamed''

''You...you're a monster...I hate you''

''No, I think you'll find that you are the monster or you were once but I saved you''

''No...I...I'm still a lesbian and I'm proud of it!''

''You make me sick but you still are too deep in it now...no one would believe you if you tried to deny anything if anyone ever discovered you were involved''

''Please...I'm begging you to stop this...she'll understand if we say we don't want to do this anymore''

''We will never do that...not until Konata and Kagami pay for the pain they have caused her and us as well''

''But she's so close to Kagami and Tsukasa...why would she turn her backs on them like that?''

''Because she thinks like us...she was the one who approached us because she knew that we had been neglected and knew that we would listen''

''You mean that you would listen...you forced me into this remember?''

''It was for your own good...you were so annoying with your ways before and to be honest, I couldn't stand it anymore''

''I'm out of here! I quit as well''

''If you quit then I'll tell Kagami everything...including how you have a crush on her''

''You...you wouldn't...please''

''Oh I would! You filthy dyke''

The two then finished their talk and went their separate ways. They knew that tomorrow would be where they would find out whether Konata and Kagami were affected by the attack...would they put two and two together.

What the two persons hadn't realised was that after all of their spying over Konata and Kagami, someone had played them at their own game and had followed them to their meeting place. Stood behind a corner and looking horrified was Miyuki who had been working on the issue ever since Kagami had left the letter that had started everything at her house.

''P...Patricia...help is on the way'' whispered Miyuki

When the coast was clear, Miyuki headed back to the park and immediately called an ambulance before calling Konata who immediately set for the hospital. Miyuki looked up to the sky as a lot had run through her mind that evening; she finally knew who had been behind the letters and now an attack.

''H...how could I ever tell them this...'' wondered Miyuki ''It would kill them both if they ever found out''

End of Chapter 18


	19. Tears of the Otaku

'_Poor girl...you didn't deserve what happened to you but I can't help thinking that your only a small part in their plan, what do I do now? I can't tell Konata or Kagami about what I know without endangering them but I can't just leave things the way they are either...so I guess all I can do is try and avoid something like this happening again...but how' _wondered Miyuki as she sat in a chair in a small hospital room, stroking the hair of a unconscious Patricia who was bandaged up all over, her eyes black and her face covered with dried up blood that had yet to be washed off.

The pink haired girl had been to horrified that everything from Konata and Tsukasa been locked in the school's gym storage room to Patricia been attacked in the park at a late hour were linked, there were people who were trying to hurt Konata and Kagami, physically and emotionally. Someone didn't agree with their life choices and was doing everything that they could to destroy everything that they held dear but why, that was the question that Miyuki was trying to find out as she was the only one who knew who it was who was doing all of these horrible acts.

''PATRICIA!''

Miyuki heard the door fly open and the blue haired otaku ran into the room with a horrified look on her face, the sight of Patricia looking so vulnerable and unconscious nearly brought tears to her eyes.

''Konata...I-

''What happened? She was fine when I was with her last night, she was smiling and was excited about starting school'' said Konata in disbelief

''How did this happen who would do something like this Miyuki?'' Asked Konata

''Konata...the doctor says she's been severely attacked...her head received most of the damage and their saying she could be...could be-

''Could be what'' said Konata in a frantic voice ''Spit it out!''

''Well they were saying that her brain might not get enough oxygen to survive if she doesn't wake up soon and that she could be in a persistent vegetative state''

''I...I don't understand, does that mean she won't be able to talk or walk?'' asked Konata ''Miyuki, tell me that she's going to be ok...she can't have her life taken from her like this...it's not fair''

''It means that her brain would have suffered severe damage and that she is awake but she...she can't do anything, I'm so sorry Konata'' explained Miyuki

Konata didn't know what to say. She was talking to Patricia just minutes before all of this happened, she wanted to remember if she saw anyone looking suspicious after she started to head away from her friend but she couldn't remember much, her mind was in a state of shock and felt vulnerable.

''Does Tsukasa know?'' asked Miyuki gently as she wrapped her arms around Konata and tried to support her.

''Yeah, I called her on the way here, she's coming over with Kagami'' replied Konata ''Thanks for calling me and letting me know straight away but I have to wonder...what were you doing there at that time of night?'' asked Konata

''I was doing some late night shopping and I heard a noise in the park, someone screamed and when I got there, the attacker had already taken off'' explained Miyuki

'_I...I want to tell her but If I did, who knows what she might end up doing...she could end up in prison and I can't let that happen' _ thought Miyuki

''Well it's a good thing that you were there when you were'' briefly smiled Konata ''Thank you for everything that you've done Miyuki...you're a true friend''

''Listen Konata, she'll pull through this...you'll see'' smiled Miyuki

''Yeah...she's a fighter'' replied Konata ''But still...I'm going to find who did this''

'_This is what I was worried about...it's understandable but she can't know who's behind this...I'll deal with them but I will not let my friends end up behind bars...I just hope they can forgive me if they ever found what I know' _ worried Miyuki

Before Miyuki could say anything to Konata, the door opened and Tsukasa gently stepped in, followed by Kagami. The twins looked shocked as they both spotted Patricia.

''Konata, I am so sorry'' said Tsukasa ''Are you alright?''

''What happened to her?'' asked Kagami ''you said that someone attacked her didn't you Konata?''

Konata and Miyuki spent the next few minutes explaining everything to the two girls but Miyuki didn't mention anything about her knowing who was behind it all. The pink haired girl didn't enjoy holding it all in but she didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea and to go after the attackers and do something that they would regret.

''Are you alright Miyuki?'' asked Kagami ''you look like something's on your mind''

''Oh...it's just shock...that's all'' said Miyuki

Kagami seemed unsure about what was said and had a feeling that Miyuki was hiding something from everyone but she didn't let it show.

'_I know that worried look on her face; Miyuki is clearly hiding something from us...but what' _wondered Kagami

''I...I need to just step outside for a few minutes'' muttered Konata

Kagami stopped thinking about Miyuki and watched as Konata slowly stepped out of the room. Tsukasa looked like she didn't know what to do or say to comfort Konata and her expression showed it. Miyuki also looked upset and not sure what to say as well, both girls looking away and staring into corners of the room.

'_I have to do something...Konata's distraught, Tsukasa is clueless and Miyuki is struggling with some kind of secret' _thought Kagami

''Tsukasa...get out there and talk to Konata'' said Kagami

''But I don't know what to say'' moaned Tsukasa ''you'd be much better at this kind of thing sis''

''TSUKASA! She's your girlfriend and she needs you right now'' argued Kagami ''You used to moan about people ignoring you and Konata needs you more than ever now so get out there and show her that she can rely on you''

''But I-

''Come on Tsukasa...I know your scared but you can do it, give her a hug...a kiss even, or just be there for her but don't step out on the sidelines and possibly lose her because of it'' said Kagami

''O...Ok sis, I'll do my best'' said a shy Tsukasa as she got up from her chair and after one more unsure look to her sister, she stepped outside of the room, leaving Kagami and Miyuki along with Patricia in the room.

''Are you alright Miyuki?'' asked Kagami

''I'm fine...I'm just not good in hospitals'' answered Miyuki

''...I understand but can I ask you something?'' said Kagami ''I think your hiding something Miyuki...I can tell so if you want to say something then now's the time''

Miyuki looked up at Kagami and opened her mouth to speak but the words wouldn't come out, she stuttered again and again.

''I...I can't Kagami, you'd hate me for it'' said a sad Miyuki ''I'm sorry''

''How about this...you just tell me and I don't tell anyone else, not even Tsukasa...even though I think I should'' suggested Kagami

''I don't know about that Kagami'' sighed Miyuki

''Just...just tell me if...If Misao has anything to do with it?'' asked Kagami

''Wha...what makes you think that Misao had anything to do with attacking Patricia?'' said Miyuki in a surprised voice

''I'm not stupid Miyuki...she hates Konata and I know that she would do anything to get at her'' said Kagami

''But...-

''Miyuki...did you see Misao?'' asked Kagami

''I...I-

''MIYUKI!'' yelled Kagami ''did you...see Misao?''

''Alright Kagami, just don't yell at me'' moaned Miyuki ''I'm not enjoying keeping this hidden''

''I'm sorry but it's important for me to know'' explained Kagami

''I...I did see Misao'' said Miyuki ''I'm sorry to say that It was Misao who did this''

''I...I was hoping deep down that I would be wrong but I had a feeling that it would be her'' said Kagami in a disappointed voice ''Miyuki, I'm glad you told me and I'll keep it between the both of us...I don't think letting Konata know would do any of us good or Tsukasa'' said Kagami

''You don't hate me for trying to keep it a secret?'' asked an upset Miyuki

''Of course I don't silly'' sighed Kagami as she walked over to Miyuki and wrapped her arms around the pink haired girl ''I know why you didn't want to tell anyone...you know as well as I do that Konata would want revenge''

''I don't want her to go to prison'' said Miyuki ''She's so happy with Tsukasa and I don't want Misao to end that happiness''

''And she won't but Miyuki...I know that this isn't the best time to say this but...I think that enough time has passed and I...I want to be your girlfriend...I want to see how it'll go'' said a nervous Kagami as she blushed ''If you'll have me that is''

''We need to be together and we make a good team and to be honest, I can't think about anyone else but you'' explained Kagami ''We'll work on stopping Misao from hurting anyone else together, there's no need to let Konata or Tsukasa know, they'll be no more violence

''...Kagami, do you mean that?'' asked a shy Miyuki ''Do you mean what you just said?''

''I do...I really do, I love you Miyuki and I want to be with you'' wept Kagami as a tear dropped from her indigo eyes.

''I...I know that this might not be the best time for all of this to come out but I'm still happy that it has, I'll always stand by your Kagami and I'll be the most loving girlfriend that I can be''

''I will as well, we'll give Tsukasa and Konata a run for their money'' grinned Kagami

''We'll try'' smiled Miyuki

The two girls stared at one another with glowing red cheeks, Kagami carefully placed herself on Miyuki's lap and after a moment of silence, Kagami was gently pulled into a gentle kiss, the two girls rubbing the other's hair and caressing their shoulders. The kiss was a short one that was followed by a romantic hug.

''I love you Kagami...You have always been an inspiration to me with your confidence and I that I can be what you want me to be''

''I love you too Miyuki...I always have in a small way, I was a fool to reject how I really felt and I only want you to be you''

''Oh Kagami!'' squealed Miyuki

The two girls closed their eyes and continued on gently kissing and hugging the other. Kagami hadn't felt so happy for quite some time and was amazed that she was able to tell Miyuki that she loved her.

'_I won't let Misao win...she won't destroy this' _thought Kagami

* * *

Konata was leant up against a wall some way from the room with her head in her hands, unable to pull them away for fear of someone seeing her with an emotional look. She didn't want anyone to see her cry...not even Tsukasa or her father. But after seeing her friend Patricia in a hospital bed, she couldn't keep her brave face on anymore

''There you are...I've been so worried about you'' said Tsukasa

''Tsukasa...'' muttered Konata ''I wanted to be alone''

''Are you alright Konata...anything that you want to get off your chest?'' asked Tsukasa ''I'm all ears''

''I'm fine...I just have something in my eye, you know how dusty hospitals can be'' lied Konata

''Dusty?'' said Tsukasa

''Go back to the room, I'll come back in a minute'' said Konata ''don't worry about me''

''I'm not going back until you do Konata, I came out here to make sure you were alright and I don't think you are'' said Tsukasa

''Well I am so you have your answer alright'' groaned Konata ''Now go''

''I can't do that...I came here to make you feel better and I will if you would just let me'' said Tsukasa

''I don't need cheering up, I'm fine by myself!'' snapped Konata

''I'm your girlfriend Konata and I'm here for you...don't push me out'' said Tsukasa ''Like you used too''

''Just go Tsukasa'' ordered Konata ''I don't want to yell at you but your starting to piss me off now''

''And your pissing me off by pushing me aside...I did nothing about it before but no more, I'm here for you whether you like it or not!'' yelled Tsukasa

Tsukasa went for a hug but Konata suddenly pushed her to the floor and turned away from her.

''Leave me alone'' groaned Konata

Tsukasa wasn't going to give up, her back hurt but she pulled herself up and went for a hug again but Konata pushed her again but not to the floor this time.

''I told you to go, I need no one's sympathy!'' said an angry Konata

Tsukasa ignored Konata and despite Konata trying to push her away, the purple haired twin finally wrapped her arms around Konata after a brief struggle and the Otaku's eyes immediately flowed with tears as she placed her small arms around Tsukasa's neck and dug her head in Tsukasa's chest.

''No...Please don't'' sobbed Konata

''I'm not letting go, you have to let it all out Konata'' said Tsukasa

''Don't be nice to me...I always seem to push people away in the end'' cried Konata ''People get hurt because of me, like Patricia did...I can't even tell my dad how much I love him because If he died...I don't know what I would do''

''You'll never push me away Konata, I don't care if you cry in front of me...I think it was brave of you to do so though, letting it all out after so long'' said Tsukasa kindly ''I know you struggle to express your feelings but you don't have to struggle anymore, I'm here for you and I love you''

''I...I miss her Tsukasa'' wept Konata

''Miss who Konata?'' asked Tsukasa

''I haven't cried...since my mother died'' wept Konata ''I miss her Tsukasa...seeing Patricia reminded me of when I saw my mother pass away in a hospital bed''

''Oh Konata...you poor thing'' said Tsukasa as she squeezed the Otaku tighter ''is that why you struggle to cry?''

Konata gently nodded her head and felt silly for breaking down so easily and in front of Tsukasa as well.

''You think I'm weak for crying don't you?'' said Konata

''No...stop trying to act so mighty, everyone cries Konata, I cry quite a lot because I always feel better afterwards'' explained Tsukasa ''When I thought you would go out with Kagami, I cried my eyes out but I let it go and agreed that I would be happy for the two of you no matter what''

''But I chose you'' said Konata ''I discovered that my feelings for Kagami were meant for you...I've never had anyone who cared for me so much before...someone who loved me for the real me...but I'm afraid''

''Afraid of what?'' asked Tsukasa

''Of people seeing me so vulnerable, I'm usually so cocky and a prankster and I don't know If I could ever show people who I really am...except you'' explained Konata

''M...me?'' said Tsukasa

''I even use Anime and Manga as a shield so no one would ever see me like this'' wept Konata ''I'm scared Tsukasa...off people judging me''

''Let it all out Konata'' whispered Tsukasa ''I'm here...I always will be''

Konata and Tsukasa stayed were they were for quite some time, Konata had a lot of crying to do and Tsukasa's shirt got soaked. Tsukasa didn't mind though, she had done what no one else could do...except Konata's mother, see Konata vulnerable.

''Can I tell you something Tsukasa?'' asked Konata

''Of course you can Konata'' smiled Tsukasa

'' When I was little...and in bed, I always thought I caught a glimpse of my mother staring at me, she would be looking at me from across the room and when I got out of my bed to have a look, she would disappear every time... and I would cry'' said Konata

''I bet she watches over you and I know that she would be proud of you'' said Tsukasa

''You really think so?'' asked Konata

''I know so...you know we can stay here for as long as you need'' said Tsukasa

''You sure?'' asked Konata ''you don't have to put up with this you know''

''I want to and I will'' giggled Tsukasa ''If you ever feel like crying then I'm always here, even by phone...even if it's at the dead of night, you call'' said Tsukasa ''and I will listen to you from start to finish''

''...Tsukasa, what did I do to deserve an angel like you?'' wept Konata

''He he, you think I'm an angel?'' blushed Tsukasa

Tsukasa was surprised as Konata gently kissed her lips romantically. It was only a peck but it made Tsukasa feel so happy that she had made Konata happy.

''Come on, let's get a coffee together'' suggested Konata

''Sounds good'' smiled Tsukasa

The two girls headed down the corridor hand in hand, Konata with a new lease of life on her because of Tsukasa, she no longer felt as trapped as she used to.

'_When I get home, I'm giving my dad a huge hug' _thought Konata as she wiped her eyes

* * *

'_Wow, today's the day I finally move in with Konata and her father...I've never felt so excited about moving before...it'll be nice to be in a new surrounding and even a new bed' _thought Yutaka as she combed her hair in front of her bedroom mirror.

The small red haired girl was relieved that she was even being allowed to stay over with her relatives as things had seemed a little strange to her lately as her sister had become somewhat distant from Konata and Sojiro. Yutaka had no idea what was going on and from what Yui was saying about the situation, she didn't want to find out anytime soon.

'_I hope that whatever's happened with sis and Konata is forgotten about soon...I don't like it when my sister gets upset about something, she gets so drunk' _worried Yutaka

''YUTAKA, GET A MOVE ON ALREADY!'' yelled Yui from downstairs, her voice seemed unstable and slurred.

'_Oh no, she's been drinking and it's not even noon' _said Yutaka as she shook her head in disgust, the last couple of nights had been unbearable for her as her sister slowly appeared to drink a little more every night and day.

Grabbing the last of her bags, Yutaka headed downstairs and found her older sister red faced and lay out on the sofa in the living room, her hands up trying to reach the ceiling as she giggled away. Yutaka knew that she was in no fit state to drive at all and it had only been a couple of days since she herself had overcome a cold.

''Sis, have you been drinking again?'' Yutaka asked in a letdown tone

''Just a couple of shots of Vodka'' replied Yui with a slurred tone ''Nothing much...I can still go and drive you''

''No you cannot!'' replied Yutaka ''you're in no fit mood to drive anywhere...and you have work this afternoon too!''

''I'm fine Yutaka...it's just some adult stuff that I'm dealing with at the moment'' replied Yui as she turned on her side ''It's not for you to be concerned about''

''But I-

''Shut up, I'm sleepy'' groaned Yui in frustration as she placed her hands on her ears to block out Yutaka's voice ''you're so loud''

''I don't like it when you get this drunk...you're not your cheerful self'' moaned Yutaka ''You haven't been yourself for a while now''

''Just get me a glass of water Yutaka...I need a clear head If I'm going to drive you over there'' moaned Yui ''so hurry up already''

''You're in no fit state to go anywhere...I'm calling Uncle to come and get me and I'm also calling your work to say you can't come in today'' said Yutaka

''Don't you dare...I'm not having your uncle come around here, I'm driving!'' yelled Yui ''I just need a minute that's all''

''I don't understand, you haven't gone to visit Konata for quite some time now...what's going on Yui?'' asked

''Just leave it Yutaka, it's nothing for you to be concerned about'' said Yui as she sat up on the sofa and stroked her aching head ''Get your things ready and meet me outside by the car''

''But I-

''Go on now, I know you can't wait much longer to live with your cousin'' ordered Yui ''Instead of me!''

With that said Yui stepped out of the house and slammed the door shut, leaving Yutaka more confused than ever.

* * *

''What a day...I can't believe Konata's friend got hurt like that...I hope Konata's alright'' said Sojiro out loud to himself as he looked up at the ceiling ''Oh Kanata...what can I do to help our little angel? I know I haven't been the most respectable parent ever and I know you didn't want her to be a nerd like me but I just hope that you are proud of her for who she is and that you will always watch out for her''

''I will always look out for my little girl'' Sojiro head echo through the room ''and I couldn't be prouder''

Sojiro urgently looked through the room but failed to see anyone in there with him, he was all by himself. He walked over to a picture of Kanata in her wedding dress and after a moment, hugged it.

''I thought you left me a long time ago...but you'll always be here'' said Sojiro

Sojiro heard the front door open and someone stepping inside and taking off their shoes.

''I'm home'' called out Konata ''you there Dad?''

Sojiro stepped out into the hallway and saw Konata hanging her coat on a hook with a smile on her face and her eyes all red.

''Konata...have you been-

''It's ok...I need to say something'' said Konata

''I...what is it Kiddo?'' asked Sojiro

''Well I...I-

''Hey Konata...did you hear someone talking a minute ago...I swear I heard-

Sojiro was interrupted by Konata suddenly squeezing her father tightly as she wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him the biggest hug that she had ever given anyone before.

''I don't say this enough daddy...but I love you and I never want you to die!'' said Konata

''I...I've waited 15 years for this moment'' wept Sojiro ''and here I was thinking that you didn't care''

''I've always cared and from now on I'll always show it'' wept Konata

As the two hugged each other, stood behind them stood a shadowy figure with blue hair and only slightly taller than Konata, a smile on her face.

Kanata grinned as she was seeing a picture that she had stayed in the household for fifteen years to see, her daughter and husband showing the other that they care and love the other.

'_It was worth the wait' _thought a proud Kanata

End of Chapter 19

* * *

EXTRA

It was evening time and at the Hiiragi household, in the kitchen was the ever so happy and full of life young twin Tsukasa humming a tune as she dug through various draws, looking for cooking utensils for a cooking session, which was one of her favourite pastimes.

Tsukasa felt bad that Konata had broke down in front of her at the hospital but was happy that the first person she turned to for a hug was her. Seeing Patricia with her bruises and black eye had made her agree with Konata that something was going on but she couldn't think of who in their right mind would possibly want to stop her from being happy. There had to be some kind of weird explanation for everything but if Tsukasa could just somehow find this individual or individuals and talk to them, and then she could stop all the bad things from happening.

'_How can I find them when there's no leads...the only person who has any idea is Patricia and she hasn't woken up yet' _

''Tsukasa...are you in there?'' asked Kagami as she stepped into the kitchen to look for her twin sister

Tsukasa snapped back into reality and quickly closed the draw and turned too spot Kagami walking into the room.

''I'm over here'' cheerfully waved Tsukasa who was more than happy to her older sister

''What are you up too?'' Kagami asked with a smile ''you still upset about today?''

''A little...It's just that I've never seen that side of Konata before'' said Tsukasa

''What was it like...I've always wondered what Konata would be like if she cried'' wondered Kagami teasingly

''I imagine it would be like anyone else who was upset to be honest'' answered Tsukasa ''She had a lot to cry about and I'm glad I was there to help here...thanks to your advice''

''Yeah I guess...anyway what are you cooking up?'' asked Kagami

''I thought I would make us something to eat...do you fancy some Prawn curry?'' Tsukasa gently asked Kagami ''and I'll make us a strawberry cake as well''

''Yeah!'' squealed Kagami ''I'd love some...it's the perfect dinner to help me concentrate on my homework tonight''

''That's fantastic, I'll bring your plate up as soon as it's ready'' replied Tsukasa ''shouldn't take long but do you know where we keep the prawns by chance?'' Tsukasa asked Kagami

''There should be some in the freezer'' answered Kagami ''Well, I guess I'll head up and start my homework then''

''Ok...how about when I bring the cake and curry up, you take a break from your homework and we can do something together?'' asked Tsukasa

''Sure, we could watch some television together?'' suggested Kagami

''Sounds good, I'll be up soon ok'' smiled Tsukasa

''Ok'' smiled Kagami before she left the kitchen and headed up to her room. Tsukasa went towards the cupboard to which the chicken was to be found but when she opened the freezer door; she was surprised to what she found sat in the cupboard.

''What the?'' said Tsukasa out loud

''Konnichiwa Tsukasa''

Sat beside the bag of flour was a small white polar bear staring right at Tsukasa. She could swear that she heard creepy music being played the second that the cupboard door opened.

''Ummm hello...who are you and why are you in my cupboard'' nervously asked Tsukasa

''Can you give me a hand with something?'' asked the polar bear

''Ummm sure'' replied a nervous Tsukasa

''Making a prawn curry I see and...oh my...what's this?'' asked the bear

The bear pointed to the bag of prawns and had a look of disgust on its face before looking back at Tsukasa.

''What are these?'' asked the bear

''It was a special sale'' honestly answered Tsukasa with a giggle

''Really...and you think that these prawns are as plump, as pink and as juicy as they should be?''

''Well I...I didn't take enough money with me and it was all I could afford'' said Tsukasa

''These won't do...they won't make your twin ask for seconds or even thirds'' sighed the bear

''T...they won't?'' said Tsukasa in a slightly heartbroken tone

''But if you use these prawns...you'll knock the socks of off her'' winked the bear ''their king prawns and their the juiciest in all of Japan''

The polar bear pulled out a pack of King Prawns and handed them to Tsukasa who was still surprised that there was a polar bear living in her family's freezer.

''T... thank you for your help'' said Tsukasa with a small smile. She thought that the bear was very cute but the stare it was giving made her feel very nervous.

Tsukasa was about to close the freezer door when the bears paw prevented her from doing so.

''And Tsukasa...If I ever catch you using those cheap rip off prawns again, I'll be stood by your pillow every single night'' warned the polar bear.

''With a small nod she slowly closed the freezer door and looked at the pack of king prawns that had been given to her by the bear, unsure on what had just happened.

'_No one would ever believe me' _thought Tsukasa

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Yes there is a Polar Bear living in Tsukasa's freezer and If you don't like...I don't give a damn, he's staying. **

**On a more serious note, sorry this took so long to come out but I've been busy finishing college off and getting accepted into University. I'm on Summer Holiday now so I have a lot more time to write. **

**Until Next Time **

**M.J.W 2011**


	20. Yutaka

Chapter 20

It was a hazy Saturday morning in Saitama, Tokyo and with one school year done and dusted with, another was about to begin. Teachers would have to learn new student's names and quickly recover from their quick break and return to their normal routines of marking paper work, waking up very early every morning for a long commute to school and spending a little less time with their loves ones...or that's the case for most teachers.

For one certain teacher, a regular routine whether school was on or not was playing online games with some of her students and going out into the city and drinking from dusk till dawn, in other words she was very lonely. She hadn't had a boyfriend for more than twenty years but struggled to accept that no one wanted to date her and that it was them who had the problem.

After yet another late night of partying and failing to land herself a boyfriend or even a woman for that matter, not that Mrs Kuroi cared any more what sex it was...as long as someone would just pay some kind of attention to her, that's all she really wanted to fill the empty space that surrounded her.

''What a night last night...I swear I've never drank that much in one evening in my entire night'' groaned Mrs Kuroi as she sat up from her bed after she had passed out earlier in the morning and stroked her pain stricken head as it ached away.

''I usually don't go drinking when the school year ends but I felt unusually in the mood and just thought why the hell not...I'm not getting any younger''

Nanako left her bed and went into her bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and bags were underneath her eye lids.

''Oh god, I look like such a wreck...oh well, I have time before the new school year starts'' moaned Nanako

''Hello, may I ask who's speaking please?'' asked Nanako

''Hey...are you available for some drinks tonight?''

''Who is this...is that you Yui?'' asked a cautious Nanako ''this is Yui right?''

''I...I need some company...are you free tonight?''

'_Isn't she married?' _thought Nanako _'I'm pretty sure Konata explained that to me last summer...so where's her husband at?' _

''Yui...are you alright?'' said Nanako who sounded concerned about her friend as she didn't sound right. ''Where's your husband at?''

''Just meet me at the bar where I saw you with your friends last month later on this evening''

''Umm ok then but are you sure your alright Yui...what's happened?'' asked Nanako

Before Nanako knew it, the phone had been put down on the other end of the line. Cautiously putting the phone down, Nanako wasn't sure what to make of the situation.

''What the hell is wrong with her?'' said Nanako out loud to herself ''But what the hell…I can't turn down a night of drinking!''

Nanako looked back at the mirror and groaned at the bags under her eyes as well as the mess that her blonde hair was in.

''Oh god…I'm not a young lady any more am I…I've gone past the line and I'm in mid life land'' groaned Nanako ''...This sucks''

* * *

'_I didn't get any sleep at all last night...how can I after my sister's been acting so weird lately...she won't speak to Konata or Uncle at all and she's even been treating me differently' _thought Yutaka as she stretched her arms into the air after sitting up from her bed.

''Oh, that's right...I'm living at Konata's house now'' said Yutaka as she looked around her new surroundings. ''This room is bigger than my old room so I guess that's a good thing but it doesn't have the same feel as my old room had''

''Morning Yutaka'' cheerfully said Konata as she poked her head around the bedroom door ''did you have a good night's sleep?''

''Ummm sure'' lied Yutaka with a cute giggle ''I'm still getting used to the bed and everything else...it feels so different living here''

''Well it's only been one day so take your time and settle in'' smiled Konata

''Thank you'' blushed Yutaka ''you look a little tired Konata...did you get much sleep last night?''

''I didn't get any...I was playing games all night'' said a proud Konata as she yawned

''But how...I struggle to stay up past ten, let alone all night'' said an amazed Yutaka

''Years of practice my dear Yutaka'' winked Konata

''Wow...I feel so more free here already'' squealed Yutaka

''Well get used to that feeling Yutaka, I don't mind what you get up to here...you could even bring a lover back and I would even question it'' giggled Konata

Yutaka's face now matched the colour of her hair as she felt so embarrassed that she would ever bring someone back to the house.

''N...No one would ever see me in that way...I'm too ill to ever find the time'' moaned Yutaka

''Nonsense'' laughed Konata ''Just lower your expectations and you're bound to find somebody''

'_Wait...is that a compliment?' _Thought a confused Yutaka

''Now then, if it's alright with you I want to ask you a little something personal''

''Ok then...what do you want to know?'' asked Yutaka who sounded unsure of what she was about to be asked.

''It's just...well I want to know what's been up with Yui lately...it might just be me but she hasn't been around here to visit for ages now and she didn't even come in when she dropped you of yesterday...have I done something to upset her?'' said Konata as she sat on the side of Yutaka's bed

''I...I honestly don't know what's going on and to be honest, I was rather hoping that I could ask you if someone has upset her'' gleefully answered Yutaka with an uncertain smile on her face as she scratched her head

''Oh...I see, well answer me this...how long have you seen her acting like this for Yutaka?'' asked Konata

''Let's see'' said Yutaka as she pulled off her bed covers and sat up ''I think it's almost been about a month now...I came back from school one day and she was crying''

''Crying? Did you ask her why?'' asked Konata

''Of course I did but she didn't tell me the truth, she said she just had a bad day at work and then went up to her room''

''Is that it?'' asked Konata

''No...I swear that I heard her throwing things around and she even swore a lot'' continued Yutaka

''Wow...someone or something has really ticked her off big time'' sighed Konata

''I'm glad to be away from all the tantrums but I...I miss her already'' sighed Yutaka ''She didn't even care when I told her about my entrance exam at Ryoo High''

''Oh yeah...I never asked myself'' said Konata in a slightly forgetful voice ''so how did your entrance exams go?'' Konata asked

* * *

_Flashback- Yutaka's Entrance Exam_

''Oh stupid hair...I don't have time for this, I'm late enough as it is'' whined Yutaka as she messed around with her hair and tried to button up her orange blazer. Her alarm had failed to go off and her sister hadn't bothered to come and wake her up either as she was passed out and drunk on the sofa in the downstairs living room.

''Oh no, Yui can't drive me to the school and I can't call Uncle Sojiro either, his phones off for some reason'' said a worried Yutaka as she wandered about the house in a panic. She didn't want to run there because for one it was more than eight miles away and she didn't know where the school was anyway.

When she was about to give up hope and miss her exam, she heard the door bell and with the smallest moans, she went to open the door and was surprised to see Yui's husband stood there.

''Hey Yutaka, is Yui about...I haven't heard from her in a while?''

''She's asleep but I can't stop to talk...I need to get to my school before it's too late!'' said Yutaka as she ran out of the house.

''WAIT YUTAKA!'' ''I can give you a ride if you want?'' offered Yui's husband

A relieved Yutaka was eventually dropped off in front of Ryoo High, at first she felt fine and happy that she wasn't going to miss her exams after all but her nerves got worse and they eventually got the best of her as she followed the crowd of students inside the main building. It was filled with people, mostly Junior High students walking down the corridors and also with teachers handing out letters, giving directions and answering questions to anyone who asked.

''I'm so nervous...there's so many people here and their all much taller than I am'' groaned a terrified Yutaka as she made her way through Ryoo High's corridors to take her entrance exam's. Despite Konata's comforting words earlier on over the phone, Yutaka couldn't help but freak out as she noticed that everyone was talking to each other and she seemed to be the only one on her own.

''Is...Is everyone staring at me?'' wondered Yutaka ''they all seem to be laughing when they catch my eye''

Yutaka started to feel queasy because of her nerves but despite how she felt, she stepped into a classroom along with many other new hopefuls who wanted to study at the school.

''Just focus on the test...you can do this Yutaka, don't let your cold get the best of you now'' muttered Yutaka to herself.

Yutaka was designated a table at the front of the classroom and felt her confidence come back as the test was about to begin. She felt that she could do anything if she had somehow made it to the school, despite the odds had been against her overcoming her illness and getting a lift at the dying seconds, what could a test possibly do to her.

''You may begin now!'' said a teacher

Papers were opened and pens were heard scribbling almost straight away. Yutaka opened her page with a confident grin on her face but her face suddenly looked like a stone that had suddenly been cracked by a sledgehammer.

''Oh no, I've gone blank!'' yelled Yutaka causing everyone including the teacher to stare at her.

''...Sorry'' quietly giggled Yutaka

Ten minutes passed and everyone seemed to be doing well...except for Yutaka who hadn't even done the first question yet, it was like she had frozen out of nervousness and needed to be woken up soon.

''Fifty Minutes'' muttered a teacher as she passed Yutaka's desk.

'_Can't...write...down...answer...mind...frozen...This is hard' _thought Yutaka

Yutaka looked to her right and watched another girl with green hair whizzing through the questions. Her expression told Yutaka that she seemed nervous but was giving it her all anyway. The green haired girl noticed that Yutaka was staring at her and tried to look back but Yutaka had already hidden herself in her paper.

'_Focus girl...FOCUS!' _thought Yutaka '_It's just a stupid test and you're a smart girl…most people think I'm only ten but I always surprise them when I say I'm fifteen…people must think I'm a genius…their always speechless' _

Time passed and eventually Yutaka had finished the test with two minutes to spare. She sat back and started to breathe again after she had overcome her fear and had mostly guessed all of the questions.

'_Only time will tell how I did' _Yutaka thought to herself

She looked back at the green haired girl to see if she had finished the test as well but was surprised to see that she was looking right back at Yutaka but Yutaka seemed happy yet shy that this girl seemed to be focusing all of her attention towards her. After a minute of staring at one another, the green haired girl appeared to be trying to get a message across to Yutaka, her lips appeared to be mouthing something to Yutaka.

'_Oh God...I can't lip read'_ panicked Yutaka

The green haired girl appeared to be getting frustrated with herself before she suddenly scribbled out a message onto a small piece of paper and carefully passing it to Yutaka when a teacher wasn't looking in their direction.

あなたの名前を書いていません.- You haven't written your name

Yutaka looked at her paper and saw that the name space was indeed blank. With that in mind, she immediately wrote her name down and sat back after a near panic attack.

'_I…I would have gotten an automatic fail if I hadn't wrote my name…how could I have been so careless' _thought Yutaka

After the test had finished and all of the papers had been handed in, Yutaka headed off towards the first lavatory that she could find, she felt queasier then she had ever felt all day. Stepping into a lavatory, she turned on a tap and splashed cold water on her face.

''Who was that girl…and why did she help me out?'' Yutaka asked herself as she stared into the mirror. Her cold had picked back up from the previous day as the urge to cough grew and her nose felt runny. Yutaka failed to hear the restroom door open and another girl stepping inside.

''Are you ok?''

Yutaka looked up and saw that it was the green haired girl who was stood behind her. Yutaka's cheeks went red but she was unsure why they were doing so. For Yutaka, it felt like some kind of angel had appeared before her as no one had ever taken the time to ask if she was alright in Junior High and her sister was acting weird lately.

''Do you want me to take you to the nurse's office?''

''I…I'm fine…just a little queasy'' replied a nervous Yutaka

''I know how you feel…I was nervous too''

''W…Why did you help me?'' asked Yutaka ''you could have let me fail''

''…Well you…looked like you were working so hard on your exam…I didn't want all of that hard work to go to waste''

'_If only you knew'_ thought Yutaka

''Yeah well I bet I don't make it in'' sighed Yutaka

''Have faith and all of your hopes and dreams will come true…all you need is to believe that and you can achieve anything''

'_Her words….are so…beautiful' _thought a mesmerised Yutaka

The two girls made their way out of the restroom and joined a bunch of other students as they had a look around the school.

''Must make a note of where the nurse's office is'' muttered Yutaka to herself

''I must…as well''

''Do you get sick too?'' asked Yutaka in a slightly hopeful manner

''No…but it would be good to know'' replied the green haired girl

The day finally ended and Yutaka and the girl wound up walking away from the school to the bus stop. Yutaka had a horrible start to the day but she felt that by meeting this girl, it had made up for everything.

''Well…I'm getting picked up so I'll see you around sometime''

''Bye bye'' waved Yutaka as she watched the girl get further away before disappearing out of Yutaka's sight.

'_What a day…I can't believe that I have already made a good friend' _thought a cheerful Yutaka but as she stood there and hummed a happy tune to herself, a bad thought slowly crept into the front of her mind.

''_Wait a minute...how am I going to get home?'' _thought Yutaka

* * *

''Ok, that is not like our Yui at all'' said Konata ''We'll talk to her after we give her some time to calm down and if you do need to talk to anyone...anyone at all, me and my dad are always here''

''I know and thank you again for having me here'' smiled Yutaka ''I won't be any trouble''

''Think of it as your new home'' said Konata as she gave Yutaka a thumbs up ''what's mine is yours...except for all of the stuff in my bedroom closet''

''W...What's in your closet?'' asked Yutaka

''You probably wouldn't want to know'' replied a red faced Konata ''Anyway, let's have breakfast...dad's gone out to the store so I guess I'm cooking today''

''That sounds good'' smiled Yutaka ''I haven't been able to eat much the last couple of days because I've been sick''

''How are you feeling now?'' asked Konata

''Still a bit under the weather'' replied Yutaka ''But I'm fine''

''Nope, not good enough for me, you get back into bed and I'll fetch you something to eat'' smiled Konata

''But I-

''Relax, you need your rest Yutaka'' said Konata ''I'll be right back''

''Ok then'' replied Yutaka who crawled back into her bed and gently rested her head on her pillow before letting out a small yawn. She felt really sleepy and felt that she could drop off at any second but before she had the chance to do so, Konata reappeared with a tray of tea, toast and cereal.

''By the way…what was that girl's name?'' asked Konata as she handed Yutaka a cup of tea.

Yutaka took a second to think before she came to the conclusion that she had no earthly idea what the girl's name was.

''I…I never asked what her name was'' sighed Yutaka ''I got so nervous that it slipped my mind to ask her'' Yutaka took a sip of tea but it slightly burnt her tongue

''Ouch, that hurt'' moaned Yutaka ''my tongues been burned''

''Blow on it silly'' laughed Konata

The two girls had a small giggle and continued with their breakfast. Konata slurping up her milk after she finished her cereal and Yutaka tried to do the same but accidentally spilled milk onto her sheets and Konata couldn't help but laugh.

''Don't worry Yutaka, I'll wash those'' smiled Konata

''I'm so sorry…I'm being a burden'' panicked Yutaka

''Nonsense girl…it's better then what usually goes on around here'' replied Konata

…Washing sheets?'' asked Yutaka

''Well it's either you spilling stuff or your sister breaking stuff when she's drunk…and I'm not going to lie but I'd prefer it if she stayed off my games when she's pissed…she's deleted four saved games before and I don't easily forget'' said Konata in a slightly dark voice

''Well make sure that you ask her what her name is the next time you see her…that is if you or her get accepted'' teased Konata

''Don't say things like that…people like her get accepted all the time!'' argued Yutaka

''I'm kidding, calm down'' laughed Konata

''One thing Onee Chan, by the way…where the heck were you when I got stranded at the school?'' asked Yutaka

Konata looked stunned for a second as she had been hoping that Yutaka wouldn't bring that up. She quickly thought up an excuse.

''Oh…that….well I had the May sickness and all…so I took the day off school that day'' clumsily replied a giggling Konata as she said the first thing that popped into her head

''BUT IT'S NOT EVEN MAY!'' complained Yutaka

Outside the room and down the hallway was Sojiro who was fast away at his work on his laptop. Listening to whatever he could hear being said by Konata and Yutaka

''Well…can't really say life is going to be dull around here anymore'' muttered Sojiro to himself ''I am glad that the house feels more full again''

End of Chapter 20

* * *

''Do I…or don't I?''Kagami asked herself ''It's been five days and I've been good but surely just one pocky stick won't do any harm right?''

In Kagami's hands was a box of pocky sticks that had been slightly opened as the tsundere stepped off a set of weighing scales in the bathroom with a small smile on her face.

Kagami heard a knock at her door and she slided it open to find Tsukasa stood there. The younger twin had a curious look on her face as she entered the bathroom, a towel wrapped around her body as she had been hoping to have a relaxing bath as soon as Kagami had finished.

''Are you talking to yourself sis?'' Tsukasa calmly asked as she took her towel off, exposing her naked body to her sister who was already not wearing anything ''you've been talking for quite a while now...I could hear you from my room''

''No'' quickly replied an embarrassed Kagami ''I…I just weighed myself is all… and I've lost a little weight''

''Oh well done sis'' smiled Tsukasa ''I just hope that you're not going to cave in like you usually do…not now that you have a girlfriend and all''

'_Somehow she sounds slightly evil when she says that to me...is she disappointed with me'_ thought Kagami

''Who me…never'' replied Kagami ''But maybe one pocky stick as a reward could do''

''You said you weren't going to give in Kagami'' sighed Tsukasa ''you have to stick at this and pull through''

''I...I am but surely one can't-

''You know as well as I do that one will turn into a packet'' replied Tsukasa

''I...I have willpower! I'll prove it to you Tsukasa...I won't touch a single pocky stick while I'm on my diet'' declared Kagami

''Well that's good sis'' smiled Tsukasa ''at this rate you'll be able to show off your body to Miyuki in your swimsuit...summers not so far off'' giggled Tsukasa ''Maybe we could all go back to a beach again''

''And why on earth would I ever do that?'' asked a stubborn Kagami ''I don't want to feel so degraded to feel the need to show my body off to anyone''

''Isn't it obvious silly?'' asked Tsukasa

''Is it?'' asked a confused Kagami

''It's because you love her'' smiled Tsukasa ''and I guess we try to impress our partners because we want to be complimented...does that sound silly?''

''No...I just can't picture Miyuki ever saying I look fit or sexy'' blushed Kagami ''Not when she's a mile ahead of me in that department''

''It's not a competition'' smiled Tsukasa ''She's not going to care about that kind of stuff, Miyuki isn't like that but she will appreciate that you're making an effort''

''You really think so?'' asked Kagami

''I do so don't give in sis'' replied Tsukasa

Kagami felt touched by her sister's kind words and with a smile, left Tsukasa to have her bath in peace.

Back in Kagami's bedroom, she had placed the box of pocky sticks in one of her draws and went to read a book in her bed for a while before she finally went to go to sleep. Soon afterwards, everyone else had followed suit and had gone to bed as well but Kagami was the only one awake, she tossed and turned in her bed as thoughts ran through her mind.

'_If it's bothering you that much then have one...its one pocky stick after all' _thought Kagami _'No one will ever know...it's a few seconds away from entering your mouth...the chocolaty goodness...OH GOD I NEED HELP!' _thought a annoyed Kagami

**Authors Note**

**Year three of Konata, Kagami, Tsukasa and Miyuki begins next chapter and Yutaka and Minami begin their first year at the school. **

**Until next time**

**Look forward to it**

**M.J.W 2011**


	21. Year 3

Chapter 21

''There she is'' said Tsukasa as she and her older twin Kagami walked around the corner of the street

''Sup guys'' waved Konata

''I can't believe she actually got here before we did for a change'' grinned Kagami

''That's not very nice'' moaned Tsukasa

''Who's that girl stood by Konata?'' asked Kagami

''I think it might be Konata's cousin'' said Tsukasa

''Wow...she really is short isn't she'' said Kagami

''Again, your being rude'' moaned Tsukasa

The two twins walked across to Konata and the nervous Yutaka who didn't particularly enjoy being stared at by the two girls, she hid behind Konata out of shyness.

''Fancy beating you here Kagamin'' teased Konata

''One day isn't a big deal'' grunted Kagami

''Who's this Konata?'' politely asked Tsukasa

''Kagami, Tsukasa...say hello to my cousin Yutaka, she's going to be living with me so she can come to school here'' said Konata ''Say hello Yutaka''

''...H...hello...nice to meet you'' stuttered Yutaka

''Nice to meet you'' smiled Kagami

''You don't have to hide from us silly'' giggled Tsukasa as she knelt down to Yutaka's level and smiled at her, causing Yutaka to blush.

''Sorry...I'm a little nervous about school'' admitted Yutaka ''everyone always looks down at me and it can be intimidating at times''

''Well you can always come to me for help'' smiled Tsukasa ''and you've already made two new friends''

''R...really'' stuttered Yutaka ''that's a relief...I was worried that you might not like me''

''I told you were being silly'' sighed Konata ''Tsukasa doesn't hate anybody...her sister on the other hand''

''Watch it'' said Kagami coldly

''I warned you Yutaka'' sniggered Konata

''Can we get going already, we'll be late if we stand here and chat all day'' pointed out Kagami

''Yeah...let's go people'' cheered Konata

''You are such a immature child'' moaned Kagami ''we're third years now and you should be setting an example to Yutaka''

Konata didn't respond and after a long sigh from Kagami, the group set off for the school. Tsukasa had wanted to greet Konata with a kiss but couldn't risk Yutaka seeing them doing so as she knew that Yutaka had no idea that Tsukasa was Konata's girlfriend.

'_I can wait...It's not Yutaka's fault'_ thought Tsukasa _'I just hope that Konata is as patient as me'_

The group of girls arrived at the school and made their way towards the bulletin boards with all of the class lists on them. They were crowded with many students all trying to see where they were going to be for the fore coming year.

''Konata...I've seen her'' said Yutaka

''Best of luck Yutaka'' said Konata with a thumbs up

Yutaka left the group and struggled to reach her new friend who was also trying to get to the boards. Yutaka tugged on her shirt to try and get her attention.

''I'm sorry but I can't move'' said the girl

''Nice to...see you again'' replied a nervous Yutaka as she was banged about by other students trying to spot their names on the boards.

''It's like a zoo here'' moaned Kagami at the back of the massive group 'Looks like we're going to have to wait''

''You're so impatient aren't you Kagamin'' teased Konata

''I am not'' argued Kagami ''I just think it would be nice to know now then in a few minutes is all''

''I think we all know what's going to happen anyway'' replied Konata

''And what's that then?'' asked Kagami

''Well Me, Tsukasa and Miyuki will all be together, Yutaka will end up in the class with that girl she met at the entrance exam and-

''Let me guess, I''' still be myself, right?'' asked Kagami

''Bingo'' teased Konata ''It's so predictable that it has to happen''

''But why! Why can't I be in your class for a change?'' said Kagami in frustration from Konata's lack of compassion

''I don't know...but if you were in our class then all me and you would do is bicker and you would slip in your grades'' explained Konata ''and my ranking would drop''

''I would not!'' argued Kagami ''and it would only drop because all you ever do is sleep all day!''

''Come on Kagami, we both know that it's the truth...right Tsukasa?'' asked Konata

''Well...I-

''Come on Tsukasa...don't you think it would be nice if we were all together for a change?'' asked Kagami in a nice tone of voice

''Tsukasa knows what I'm on about Kagami'' said Konata

''Shut up Konata'' moaned Kagami

''You do tend to...argue a lot'' said Tsukasa ''I don't to take sides or anything sis...but you can't disagree with Konata when she says that you do tend to argue with her all the time''

''...I don't argue that much'' said Kagami a little quieter and slightly hurt that Tsukasa seemed to agree with Konata

''Well you are a Tsundere Kagami'' pointed out Konata

''Will you stop calling me that!'' said Kagami in an angry voice ''you know how much I hate being called that ridiculous name''

''Maybe you guys should stop before it gets worse'' said Tsukasa ''It's our first day as third years, so let's enjoy it''

''Then say that I don't start arguments with her'' said Kagami ''It's like your both saying I have some kind of anger issue or something''

Konata and Tsukasa didn't respond and this started to worry Kagami a little bit, her hands clenched into fists and shook slightly.

''You do...don't you'' said Kagami ''you really think that I can't control my temper?''

''It's not that Kagami...I just-

''Save it... Tsukasa I understand what you both mean'' said Kagami trying to hide her sadness from them both ''I think I'll go and look at the boards by myself''

With that said Kagami quietly stepped away from her sister and Konata and headed into the crowd of students by herself. Tsukasa wanted to go after her but Konata held her back and gently shook her head, telling Tsukasa that her sister would prefer to be by herself for a while, Tsukasa reluctantly agreed and stopped struggling.

_Class 3C_

_Konata Izumi_

_Tsukasa Hiiragi_

_Miyuki Takara_

''Hey look...were in the same class'' pointed out Konata to Tsukasa

''I'm so relieved...looks like another good year'' smiled Tsukasa

The two girls hugged each other and Konata managed to sneak in a peck without anyone seeing her do so on Tsukasa's cheek.

''Kagami will calm down Tsukasa'' whispered Konata into Tsukasa's ear

''I hope your right Konata'' replied Tsukasa

''Well It's something that was needed to have been said for quite a while now'' admitted Konata ''Better now than never''

The two girls looked again at the board and were taken by surprise by what they saw

_Class 3C _

_MISAO KUSAKABE _

''No way'' said Konata ''It must be a mistake''

''It's not that bad'' replied Tsukasa

Konata didn't reply to Tsukasa, all she could think about was what Kagami would think about it.

* * *

Kagami had mad it to the boards and secretly did a bit of praying before she opened her eyes and saw that once again, she wasen't in her sister's class. She was used to the feeling that she was experiencing for the third time in three years but it hadn't got any easier to cope with it.

_Class 3D_

_Kagami Hiiragi_

_Ayano Minegishi _

'_So I really am not in their class...I shouldn't be surprised by this anymore...but I am' _thought Kagami_ 'Not because of Konata...or even Tsukasa but because I'm not in the same class as... Miyuki' _

''Good morning Kagami'' said Miyuki from behind Kagami taking her slightly by surprise

''Miyuki! I didn't see you come up behind me'' said a startled Kagami

''What's wrong...you look disappointed'' said Miyuki

''It's nothing...just Konata'' replied Kagami

''I think it's more than that...I've seen the classes already Kagami'' said Miyuki

''I...ok It might have been nice to be in the same class as you and Tsukasa but I guess that's too much to ask'' moaned Kagami

''Do you need a hug?'' asked Miyuki ''Come here Kagami''

Kagami didn't say anything but instead she slowly cradled into Miyuki's arms and buried herself in her shoulder. She felt happy inside that she had her Miyuki by her side and that made it all feel better.

''Now what did Konata say to get you wound up Kagami?'' asked Miyuki

''It was nothing'' said Kagami ''don't worry about it Miyuki, just that I get angry all the time''

Miyuki was a little bit surprised that Konata would say that to her friend so coldly

''I don't think so...we all get angry Kagami'' explained Miyuki ''It's how we express it that matters and you do that better than anyone that I know''

''Wait so you think I'm an angry person as well?'' asked Kagami

''No, I'm just saying that it's healthy to let it out instead of bottling it all up'' explained Miyuki ''I'm so sorry if I upset you Kagami'' said Miyuki in an upset tone

Kagami sighed and managed to keep her cool. She didn't understand why but she really struggled to get angry when it came to Miyuki. She could always stay calm around her girlfriend and it was something that Kagami loved about her.

''Sorry Miyuki, I'm just stressed out about everything'' admitted Kagami ''I won't take it out on you''

''I don't mind if you do'' replied Miyuki

''its fine Miyuki'' replied Kagami ''I think I'll head off to class now''

''Want me to walk you there?'' asked Miyuki

''No thanks…I'll see you at lunch though right?'' asked Kagami

''Of course...your coming over right?'' asked Miyuki

''I think I'll skip'' said Kagami ''But you could come over and have lunch in my class...if you want?'' offered Kagami

''I'd like that'' smiled Miyuki ''I'll make my excuses and be there Kagami''

''I'll see you soon Miyuki'' smiled Kagami before gently pecking her on the lips and running off down the hallway.

Miyuki felt happy that she was able to put a smile on her girlfriends face and hoped that everything would be alright between Konata and Kagami soon.

'_For everyone's sake, if they don't make up then all heck will be unleashed' _thought a concerned Miyuki

* * *

''Sit your damn butts down!'' yelled Mrs Kuroi as she stormed into the classroom, almost out of breathe and her hair all over the place.

''Your late mam'' laughed Konata

''I'm your teacher for the year Mrs Kuroi but most of you already know that as your all the same students that I had last year but since I still have Izumi, I thought I would just remind her'' grinned Mrs Kuroi as she ignored Konata's obvious remark

Most of the class sniggered after Nanako's little remark but it didn't faze Konata at all, she was used to the banter between the two as it was all just a bit of fun.

''Actually, we do have one new student here... Miss Misao Kusakabe where are you then?''

''Here miss'' said Misao as she stood up from her desk

'_What the hell'_ thought Konata

'_Oh dear'_ thought a worried Miyuki

Misao stood in front of the class and said a few words before returning back to her desk. Konata noticed that Misao was smiling the whole time and didn't look to have a care in the world.

''Putting that aside, as you may have already heard around the school, this year you will all be going on a school trip to the ancient city of Kyoto...I know you all probably don't see it that why but the school forced me to describe it you in that way'' groaned Nanako

''How exciting'' said Miyuki

''Quite'' replied a bored Nanako ''Now you'll all be required to get into groups of four...now keep in mind these people will be with you at all times when we're going around all the sights and you are required to have same sex bedrooms at the hotels so no sneaking in after lights out to see you girlfriends lads'' warned Nanako ''I will give you fifty page reports to do if you are caught breaking any rules...that especially goes for Konata''

''You like to pick on me don't you'' teased Konata

''You mean point out the one student who has never done homework by herself before...I know you copy of your little friend Hiiragi'' grinned Nanako

''But...how do you-

''Never you mind how but let me say this to you Miss Izumi...if you don't start doing homework by yourself and trust me, I will find out if you get help...you could be expelled from school'' warned Nanako

''Expelled!'' said Konata

''You can't expel her!'' yelled Tsukasa ''She only had help but she still wrote down all of the work herself''

''That's right, she only asks for notes and may I point out that she has done well on exams'' said Miyuki

''Don't answer back Hiiragi, Takara... she also tends to sleep in most classes and has had many upon many complaints from other teachers...except the gym teacher'' sighed Nanako ''and she skives off school when she's not ill''

'_How does she know all of this?'_ asked Konata to herself

''The headmaster has be notified and you are required to go to his office this Saturday'' said Nanako as she passed Konata a slip of paper with the meeting details.

''My dad has to come?'' asked Konata

''Of course, a parent has to be present'' sighed Nanako

Konata felt shiver after shiver go through her, for the first time in her life she wished she had paid attention at school. She thought about all the times she fell asleep or skipped school but then realised that it would be easier to remember all the times that she didn't do any of those things...their wasn't a full day that Konata had paid full attention in the two previous years. She knew that she was in deep trouble.

* * *

''Good morning Kagami'' waved Ayano as she spotted her friend gloomily entering the classroom.

''Morning Ayano'' sighed Kagami as she took her seat at her desk.

''Why the long face?'' asked a curious Ayano

''How did Misao get into Miyuki's class but I'm stuck here?'' asked Kagami ''It's just not fair Ayano''

''I was surprised as well...it was so unexpected'' admitted Ayano ''She seemed really excited about it when she showed me''

''Yeah but I guess it means I don't have to put up with her as much anymore'' said Kagami with a little bit of relief in her voice ''that's the first bit of good news that I've had today''

''Can't you two make peace already?'' asked Ayano ''is it really doing anyone any good if you keep arguing with each other?''

''I want nothing more to do with her, you have no idea what she's trying to do to me'' argued Kagami

''But If you just talked then maybe you could work something out'' suggested Ayano ''Your both my friends and it's becoming very difficult to talk to either of you if you keep waging war against the other''

''Look Ayano, I'm not even going to acknowledge her if she happens to be in the same room...I won't talk to her so there's no chance of a fight breaking out...unless she says something towards me'' warned Kagami

''Look, it's our final year together...are you really going to let it end like this?'' asked Ayano ''I know you both have had your problems in the past but surely you can overcome this like you did all the previously problems''

''If only you knew what was really going on Ayano'' sighed Kagami

''I do Kagami but I know you do want me to say anything out loud'' replied Ayano

''Your right...not allot of people know that I'm seeing Miyuki and I would prefer to keep it that way'' whispered Kagami

''I won't tell a soul'' promised Ayano

''Thank you Ayano...it's nice to see that your still my friend'' smiled Kagami

The blush in Kagami's cheeks returned and she felt happy again. It wasn't everyday that she was able to have a proper chat with Ayano and Kagami felt that she had missed out on many opportunities to do so.

'_Maybe I should focus on being a proper friend to Ayano' _thought Kagami

* * *

''Time for P.E'' moaned Tsukasa ''I had almost forgotten how difficult it is to run around that track''

''...We're not running today'' laughed Konata ''its soccer today Tsukasa and guess what...you're our keeper''

''ME! But I'm useless in goal'' panicked Tsukasa

''Relax, we can't lose...Miyuki's our star striker'' grinned Konata with confidence ''and I'm a defender so I'll protect you''

''...But the other team has Misao and she's on the school's soccer team'' panicked Tsukasa

''Relax, you let me handle her'' grinned Konata ''besides, we have Miyuki as a striker''

''How can you be so relaxed after what's happened today?'' asked Tsukasa

''Let's just say that I have a lot of work to do and that P.E is a great time to release all of the stress that builds up inside me'' smiled Konata

'_Wow...impressive' _thought Tsukasa

The two teams lined up on the pitch and Misao immediately stared down Konata. The two didn't yell abuse at the other; they just smiled at one another as they knew it was going to be a good game of soccer.

''You can feel the intensity between those two'' said Miyuki to herself

A whistle was blown and the game began. Misao immediately got on the ball and sprinted through the defence, taking Konata by surprise and kicking the ball into the top left corner of the net, Tsukasa didn't stand a chance.

**Konata 0 – Misao 1 **

''I'm sorry Konata'' whimpered Tsukasa as she got to her feet

''Don't worry about it'' said Konata

The game resumed and Misao once again won the ball from a boy who was taken by surprise by her quickness. She ran towards Konata again and tried to run around her but was caught by the Otaku as she won the ball from Misao and kicked it down field. Miyuki won the ball and scored the ball into the net, evening up the game.

**Konata 1 – Misao 1**

''Not bad shrimp'' panted Misao

''I'm just starting girl'' replied Konata

A while passed and Misao struggled to get the ball past the blue haired Otaku, she had succeeded a few times but had missed the net when she took her shots. Tsukasa was relieved that no one had taken a shot at her for quite some time and was happier when there was only a minute of play left to play.

The goalkeeper on Misao's team kicked the ball down field to her and she ran as fast as she could towards Tsukasa's net, she passed all the defenders until there was only Konata left. The two fought over the ball as they moved into the penalty box until Konata got the better hand but tripped Misao up and the referee blew her whistle to stop the game.

''PENALTY...Izumi gets a red card'' yelled the teacher

''What but I touched the ball'' pointed Konata

''Your off Izumi'' said the referee again

Konata had no choice but to leave the field. She looked at Tsukasa who was panicking like crazy as Misao put the ball down onto the penalty spot. Konata couldn't watch as the penalty was kicked and everyone on Misao's team cheered her name.

**Konata 1 – Misao 2 FT**

Konata looked up and saw Miyuki helping Tsukasa to her feet, the feeling of a bad start to their final year at Ryoo High dawned on her.

''And it's only day one'' said Konata to herself

**End of Chapter 21**


	22. Confusing Kagami

Chapter 22

'_Must...do...my...homework'_ thought a weary Konata as she sat at her desk; pen in hand and a blank piece of paper before her. It had been two hours since the Otaku started to do her homework but not a single word had yet been written.

'_Dad wasn't happy about the meeting he has to go to on Saturday...he's right though ,all I've done the last two years is goof off and mess around while everyone else got ahead of me...even Tsukasa isn't in this situation' _

Konata's bedroom door slided open and her father with a stern look on his face stepped inside holding a tray of tea.

''How's it coming along?'' asked Sojiro ''Made any progress?''

''I haven't even started yet'' admitted Konata ''my mind's gone blank''

''Konata...you know what your teacher told you'' sighed Sojiro ''Look I know yelling at you won't solve anything but please, I'm asking you to make an effort...I'll even help you if you want''

''But it's hard and Death Note is on in twenty minutes'' groaned Konata as she slumped onto her desk.

''Just record it kiddo'' sighed Sojiro ''this is more important than anime''

''NOTHING IS MORE IMPORTANT THEN ANIME!'' replied an insulted Konata

''...Not even Tsukasa?'' asked Sojiro

''...Ok, Tsukasa is more important than Anime'' admitted Konata

''I knew you'd say that'' sighed Konata ''I had a whole evening planned as well''

''Anime will have to wait I'm afraid Konata, this is more important'' said Sojiro

''I can't focus though…I was never good at maths and this stuff is algebra'' moaned Konata ''I think my minds starting to wander off''

'_I don't know why but I feel like Kagami was hiding something from me and Tsukasa earlier this week…but I can't quite put my finger on what it could be' _ thought Konata _'I don't understand her behaviour lately...it's almost as if she thinks I'm taking her place or something dumb like that'_

''Konata…KONATA!'' yelled Sojiro as Konata suddenly woke up, realising that she had fallen asleep deep in thought

''I step out for half an hour and you fall asleep…do I have to supervise you all night?'' joked Sojiro

''If it means I get this done then yes!'' replied Konata

''I'll get the calculator'' sighed Sojiro ''But you're doing all off the work…I'm just making sure you do it''

Sojiro stepped out of the room and Konata put a small smile on her face, happy that in a way, she was bonding with her father.

* * *

''It feels so much quieter without Matsuri around here'' sighed Inori as they both stared at the now empty room. All that remained was the bed and a few posters that were hung on the walls.

''She left without saying a word?'' asked Tsukasa ''Why didn't she say anything to us?''

''I don't think she had it in her to do so...at least not right now Tsukasa'' replied Inori ''She does love you sis but she follows our families religion and takes it seriously''

''It's because of me isn't it?'' moaned Tsukasa ''She can't stand being around me anymore so she moved out''

Inori looked at her younger sister with a look that said, don't be silly and she gently put her arm around Tsukasa.

''Don't be silly sis; I'm sure it was for another irrelevant reason, we all know that Matsuri preferred to be left alone and have her own space...where do you think Kagami get's it from''

''But Kagami hates to be left alone'' replied Tsukasa ''She never says it out loud but I can tell when she wants attention''

''Well she certainly does spend allot of time in her room nowadays'' sighed Inori ''I rarely see her out of it anymore...it's weird, even for her''

''She's going through quite allot at the moment...I do think though that I might have upset her a little'' admitted a disappointed Tsukasa

''Why, what did you say?'' asked Inori with raised eyebrows

''Well...I told her that she can get a little angry at times'' answered Tsukasa ''I didn't say it was a bad thing but she didn't look happy...she's barely said a word to me or Konata all week''

''Well we all know she's a little hot head'' giggled Inori ''But maybe you should have had that talk at home and not at school''

The two girls were interrupted by the sound of footsteps, the older twin Kagami came out of her room and headed towards the stairs in her running gear and her hair tied into a ponytail, Kagami was hoping to not have to speak as she made her way to the front door to slip on her running trainers but was disappointed to turn around and spot Tsukasa and Inori stood in the hallway outside Matsuri's bedroom.

''I'm going jogging'' said Kagami quickly as she tried to head down the stairs

''Kagami...wait'' said Inori

''...What'' muttered Kagami as she held the stairs rail and waited impatiently.

''How long are you going to act like a child for?'' asked Inori which caused Tsukasa to looked shocked and scared about Kagami's response

''Excuse me?'' asked a slightly insulted Kagami ''what gives you the right to tell me how to act at all?''

''I'm your older sister and I'm showing some concern for you'' replied Inori ''Tsukasa has told me what happened at school and I think we need to talk''

''There's nothing to say'' replied a cross Kagami ''what else has my little sister being telling you''

Kagami stared crossly at Tsukasa who felt intimidated and was unable to look at Kagami in the eyes.

''What has come over you, all she said was that you get a little angry sometimes...so what, I get angry at times but I wouldn't care if Tsukasa told me that'' said Inori

''I don't have to listen to this'' said Kagami as she continued to make her way down the stairs but was grabbed by Inori and forced to stop almost at the bottom of the steps. Kagami wanted to go but couldn't shake her older sister's grip.

''Listen you, we both know that Tsukasa would never want to upset you intentionally and I know that you both have a bond that a lot of sisters don't have'' said a fed up Inori. With Matsuri moving out and their parents away for the week, it was up to Inori to be head of the household. ''If I know anything it's that you need Tsukasa and she needs you so don't throw this tantrum of yours and shake it off and move on''

''You don't get it do you...I can't shake it off'' replied Kagami ''It's not as easy as you make it out to be''

''Why not, Why can't you let it go?'' asked Inori

''Because...because I think she's right...that's why'' replied Kagami in a soft and disappointed voice ''I do get angry...allot and I don't like it''

''Kagami...you don't, I didn't want you to feel like this'' said Tsukasa ''If I knew you would react like this then I would never have said it''

''You chose Konata's side over mine Tsukasa...you chose your girlfriend over your twin, I know it will be different now but It's not easy to accept''

''I didn't chose anyone's side and are you telling me that you would chose me over Miyuki?'' asked Tsukasa ''I thought you were happy with me seeing Konata''

''I am but…forget it!'' yelled Kagami

''Miyuki...wait a minute are you seeing Miyuki Kagami?'' asked Inori

Kagami's cheeks blushed red and she stared down at the floor, avoiding her sister's gaze.

''Another secret blurted out'' sighed Kagami ''can't help yourself this week can you Tsukasa''

''Wait, I didn't mean-

''Don't Tsukasa...you can't take back what you said and in a way, I'm glad that you did but...it still hurt me that you see me that way...even if it is true'' replied Kagami in a quiet voice ''I think I'm going to need time before I can forgive you for this one''

With that said, Inori loosened her grip and Kagami walked away to the front door, slipped on her trainers and was about to step outside.

''I'll be back in time for dinner'' said Kagami as she slided the door closed behind her and stared up to the night lit sky.

''...How long has Kagami been seeing Miyuki for?'' asked a surprised Inori ''I thought she wasn't like that''

''It's a long story...I'll make us a drink and explain'' sighed Tsukasa as they were left standing at the top of the stairs after seeing Kagami run off after admit that she agrees that she has an anger issue.

Kagami left her front yard and did a couple of warm up stretches before she went for her jog which she had started to do every evening for the past three evenings.

'_How could you possibly understand what I have to deal with?'_ thought Kagami as she started to jog down the street.

* * *

At the hospital lay the sleeping Patricia. The door opened and the blue haired Otaku Konata stepped inside the room, followed by a nervous Yutaka who was used to the feeling of a hospital room after becoming ill so many times.

''I ended up finishing my homework…so I said, why not so I came down here to see how you were doing Patricia'' said Konata as she sat down next to the bedside of Patricia Martin who was still not awake after being attacked in a park at the dead of night.

Konata had persuaded her father to drive her and Yutaka down to the hospital for a late visit. Sojiro was outside trying to buy some ramen from a vending machine but his yen note had got stuck in the machine, resorting in Konata's father to complain to a nearby nurse.

Back in the hospital room, Konata and Yutaka sat down and stared at Patricia for a while, Konata feeling bad about what had happened and Yutaka attempted to comfort her with a hug.

''I brought someone along to say hello…Yutaka'' said Konata

''Is this her?'' asked Yutaka ''She looks so pretty… the poor thing''

''Yutaka's in your class and I'm sure she'll be your friend and help you fit in when you wake up'' smiled Konata ''so hurry up already''

''I hope she wakes up soon'' said Yutaka

''Me too…she might be able to say who did this to her'' said Konata ''Do you think she got a look at the person?''

''It's possible'' replied Yutaka ''But don't pressurise her with questions when she does wake up''

''I won't but you can't blame me for wanting to know who would hurt her like that, she did nothing to deserve it'' moaned Konata ''before it happened, I even offered for her to stay with us'' she admitted

''You did but what happened?'' asked Yutaka

''She said she would think about it'' admitted Konata ''I'm not going to take no for an answer any more, when she wakes up she's coming with us''

''She can sleep in my room'' offered Yutaka ''you can move that other bed we have in their''

''Are you sure?'' asked Konata ''I thought you liked having your own room''

''It'd be nice to have her...I can get to know her that way'' smiled Yutaka

''You're the best Yutaka'' smiled Konata

''We're family Konata, it's what we do for the other'' giggled Yutaka

The two stared at Patricia and smiled, hoping that she would soon open her eyes and shed some light on what happened on the night she got attacked. But the now also hoped she would accept their offer to stay with them.

''Yutaka...this might sound strange but what would you say if...I never got a boyfriend?'' asked Konata

''Ummm I would probably say something like they're missing out on someone really special because you would make a great wife'' smiled Yutaka

''Well what would you say...if I was dating...another girl?'' asked Konata

''Another girl, I thought that was a horrible thing to do Konata'' answered a confused Yutaka ''Yui says it's an awful thing''

''She did?'' asked Konata _'Could that explain her behaviour...does she know?' _thought a worried Konata

''Why would you ask me such a strange question?'' asked Yutaka

''Yutaka...I need to know something'' said Konata

''Ok, what is it that you need to know?'' asked Yutaka

''Ummmm well...I was wondering if-

''Are you ok Konata...your sweating?'' asked Yutaka

''I'm fine; I just wanted to know if you would love-

''Visiting hours our over, will all visitors please leave'' yelled a nurse from outside the room

'_Guess it'll have to wait' _thought Konata

''We had best go Konata'' said Yutaka ''we can come back another time''

''Yeah... please wake up soon Patricia...the cafe just isn't the same without you'' said Konata to the sleeping Patricia

''And I bet school will be more fun with you around'' said Yutaka

The two girls made their way out of the hospital with Sojiro who was cross that he was unable to get the drink he had tried to purchase but the nurse was a klutz and unable to retrieve his lost yen note. Konata and Yutaka laughed about this all the way back to the house

''Hey Konata, what were you going to ask me back at the hospital?'' asked Yutaka

''Oh that...it can wait for a while'' laughed Konata ''another day''

''Oh...ok'' smiled Yutaka as she went inside the house ''Guess it's not that serious then?'' asked Yutaka

''No...I guess it isn't'' answered Konata

''Konata...can I ask you something?'' asked Yutaka

''Sure, go ahead'' smiled Konata

''Well...it might sound strange but this third year girl has been coming up to me all week and asking me stuff and I'm not sure what to do...she seems friendly but there's just something about her that I don't like...it's as if she's false somehow''

''False...what do you mean, what does she look like?'' asked a confused Konata

''Actually...there was one more thing...she liked to ask about Patricia alot, asking how she's doing and if she would be coming to school soon''

''Yutaka, what does she look like...this is important'' asked Konata in a slightly impatient voice

''I didn't really get much of a good luck at her-

''Then how do you know she's a third year?'' asked Konata

''She said she was, are you mad at me?'' asked Yutaka ''I didn't think much about it until we went to the hospital''

''It's a long shot Yutaka but this girl might know something...it's surprises me enough that she knows who Patricia is when she hasn't been in Japan for long'' said Konata in a desperate voice

''Well...she told me her name'' mentioned Yutaka

''What was her name?'' quickly asked Konata

''I think she said it was-

* * *

''Misao...'' muttered Kagami

Kagami ran alongside the street towards a bridge where a pathway led down to the riverbank where she jogged up and down for a while, getting faster and faster until she was eventually sprinting along the pathway.

'_I don't want to be mad with Tsukasa or even Konata…but I can't risk them finding out about Misao…If I have to divert their attention towards me for a while then that's what I'll do but I will not let my sister or best friend do something stupid and go to prison for it' _thought Kagami

Then Kagami's cell phone rang and Kagami immediately answered it in a way that said she was expecting it. She sat down on a bench and took a deep breath.

''Hey Miyuki'' said Kagami

''Good evening Kagami, are you at the meeting point?'' Asked Miyuki ''along the river bank''

''Yeah, I just got here…how long will it take you to get here'' Asked Kagami ''I've missed you''

''Not long but it's only been a couple of hours since you saw me at school but I'm glad you wanted to talk Kagami…you've been getting me worried all week'' admitted Miyuki

''I'm sorry Miyuki, I've had alot on my mind lately'' apologized Kagami

''You haven't come to have lunch with us all week'' pointed out Miyuki ''Tsukasa is full of concern and even Konata looks upset when you don't show up''

''Good'' muttered Kagami

''Oh Kagami, what's wrong?'' asked Miyuki

''That's what I want them to do'' answered Kagami

''...Excuse me?'' said Miyuki

''I'm sorry but I had to persuade Konata and Tsukasa that I was mad with them and I knew Konata would insult me about something…I can't have them getting suspicious and catching on about what me and you are up too'' explained Kagami ''It has to remain a secret''

''How did you know I would play along?'' asked Miyuki

''Because…I know you to well'' blushed Kagami as she rubbed the back of her head and giggled gently ''I feel awful for yelling at Tsukasa, a voice inside always tells me that I went too far when I was doing it but I felt that I had to do it''

''You could have snuck out to see me and not pretend to be upset with her?'' suggested Miyuki ''that would have worked''

''That wouldn't have worked...I know my sister and she would have followed me because she's been asking questions ever since Konata's friend got attacked and Konata would definitely be trying to find out what was wrong with me but I've given them something to think about and I only have to worry about Tsukasa at home for now…she hates jogging or any sort of exercise''

''But you could have said you were going jogging and not have fallen out with Konata and Tsukasa'' said Miyuki

''I'm sorry but I got worried that they would find out about Misao if I didn't give them something else to worry about, so I got angry and let them worry about that…I would rather them think I'm a stress head then one of them doing life in prison'' said Kagami ''No one hurts my little sister''

''Are you sure it was the best course of action?'' replied an unsure Miyuki

''Well, to be honest Miyuki...Tsukasa was right when she said I get angry alot'' admitted Kagami ''I was expecting Konata to say something stupid and just get cross with her, I wasn't sure what Tsukasa would have done and I have to admit that it hurt when she agreed with Konata and not with me''

A moment of silence passed with Miyuki not sure how to reply to what Kagami had said. She knew that Kagami usually couldn't accept that she snapped alot, particularly at Konata but never at Tsukasa and she couldn't really believe that Kagami was only pretending.

'_She's telling me that she's only pretending to be cross with Konata and Tsukasa but I just can't accept that story...is she trying convince herself that she's only pretending?' _thought a concerned Miyuki

'_Kagami, you can't be pretending to be angry...it can't be an act you are putting on for your sister' _thought Miyuki _'what are you feelings Kagami...why are you getting wound up so easily?'_

''Anyway…I should be there in ten minutes, before I get there though…may I ask what it is we're going to be talking about?'' asked Miyuki

''…Miyuki, we're going to talk about how we're going to deal with Misao'' said Kagami

'_Is it Misao, is that why you're confusing everyone with how you've been behaving...is it affecting you more than you're letting on' _

''You mean you intend to-

''Yes…I'm going to do something about it now before it gets out of hands and I think I can convince Ayano to help us'' said Kagami ''I'll see you shortly Miyuki….I love you, I'm sorry I haven't really said it much lately''

''I never really thought about it but thank you for saying it, I love you too'' said Miyuki gently ''you're getting a hug when I see you''

Kagami ended the call and looked up at the half moon in the sky, thinking that she and Miyuki could make everything better again, her sister could be happy with Konata and never have to know that someone was trying to hurt them. But in the back of Kagami's mind was a thought that had been floating around for quite some time, it was an old thought that she had kept with her and tried to erase for years now but had failed to do so. No one knew of its existence apart from her and one other person.

'_I have to tell Miyuki, it's been driving me nuts forever now...it's time I told someone why I get so angry around Misao and why I'm taking it out on Konata and even my sister' _thought Kagami _'I wanted to ignore what Misao did, hoping nothing would happen again but I can't anymore...I have to end it now before it gets out of hand' _

End of Chapter 22

* * *

**Authors Note**

I'll admit that Kagami's character is all over the place at the moment but it should be explained soon enough. I will admit the last two chapters were rushed a little bit and I'm sorry for that, I've been doing alot of extra shifts at work and I have had little time for writing. I haven't been at my best lately and will work to improve.

Till next time

M.J.W 2011


	23. Heartbroken Past of Kagami Hiiragi

Chapter 23

'_I have to tell Miyuki, it's been driving me nuts forever now...it's time I told someone why I get so angry around Misao and why I'm taking it out on Konata and even my sister' _thought Kagami _'I wanted to ignore what Misao did, hoping nothing would happen again but I can't anymore...I have to end it now before it gets out of hand' _

''I'm here'' said Miyuki ''Hope I didn't keep you waiting''

''Hey you'' smiled Kagami ''on time as usual''

''Like you said Kagami, you know me'' winked Miyuki with a smile

With a peck on Kagami's lips, Miyuki sat down on the bench and smiled at her girlfriend. She had come to talk with Kagami about an issue that had been a concern for them both for quite some time which was the threat to not only their relationship but the relationship of Tsukasa and Konata as well.

''Miyuki...the truth is that...that, well Konata...well Konata wasn't the first person to admit her feelings for me...there was someone else before her'' admitted Kagami in a rather disappointed voice

''I...I see'' said Miyuki in a quiet voice ''so what your saying is that there was someone else before her and myself?''

''Yes, it wasn't anything serious at first or anything'' pointed out Kagami ''But it changed me and made me how I am today''

''I think you should explain what happened'' suggested Miyuki ''you might feel better if you talk about it''

''It was about three years ago when it happened...I was in Junior high school and it was a rainy day in June when I saw her-

''It was a girl?'' asked Miyuki as she interrupted Kagami

Kagami nodded in response as her cheeks went red, her hands clenched onto her knees as she started to slightly shake, Miyuki wanted to badly comfort her as she could sense the discussion was bothering Kagami.

''You don't have to explain if you don't want to'' said Miyuki ''Not if it bothers you''

''No...I need to do this'' replied an uneasy Kagami ''It's been inside me for too long now''

''O...ok'' said Miyuki

''She entered the classroom and sat in the desk next to me, at first I thought she seemed nice...always smiling and we soon became friends'' explained Kagami ''Then one day after P.E...I was changing out of my kit when she came in and started to talk to me''

''What happened?'' asked Miyuki

''Well...It was like this'' explained Kagami

* * *

_Flashback- Three Year Ago_

''What a game'' panted Kagami as she collapsed into a seat inside the girls changing rooms, with a rub of her forehead, she took of her shorts and shirt and was left in a red bra and panties and her hair was tied in twin pony tails for the first time.

''Sup Hiiragi'' waved a cheerful Misao who was still in her kit as she rubbed her face with a towel as she approached Kagami

''Hey you'' waved back Kagami ''Good game today''

''You were awesome Hiiragi, you should seriously join me on the girls volleyball team...you're good'' said Misao

''I don't think I'm that good'' blushed Kagami as she secretly enjoyed any kind of praise

''I mean it...your pace and the way you slam that ball is amazing...all the guys think you're amazing'' pointed out Misao

''They...they do?'' asked Kagami

''They sure do...I overhead a group saying you're the cutest girl in our class...Ayano was a close second'' teased Misao

As the two girls talked, the changing room got less and less crowded and eventually, it was Misao and Kagami alone.

''Where did everybody go?'' laughed Kagami

''We were talking for so long that school ended'' giggled Misao ''we haven't even had a shower yet''

''Well lets hop in and have one'' suggested Kagami

''You're in a good mood but then again, you're always smiling in class and everywhere you go'' smiled Misao ''It's cute''

''It...It is not'' replied Kagami ''let's just go and shower already''

With that said, Kagami slipped out of her panties and her bra and undid her hair, standing naked in front of Misao; small blushes appeared as Misao stared. Kagami failed to spot this and stepped into a shower and turned the water on. Steam rose up and Kagami started to wash her hair.

''You coming or what?'' asked Kagami ''I would enjoy your company''

''Give me a second'' grinned Misao as she tossed all off her clothes off, revealing that she wasn't wearing any bras or panties underneath her clothes. Kagami thought nothing of it as Misao stepped inside the shower; they had showered together alongside all the other girls so it wasn't weird to her.

The two washed their hair and bodies but Kagami struggled to wash her back so decided to kindly ask Misao if she would do it for her.

''Sure, turn around then'' grinned Misao

Kagami did what she was asked to do and Misao cleaned Kagami's back. As Kagami was turned away, Misao got a good look at Kagami's body and struggled to not blush at the sight, her tongue licked her mouth.

''Can I just say your hair looks cute with twin ponytails'' smiled Misao

''Thank you...I thought about a new look'' smiled Kagami

''Wow...your back is so smooth'' pointed out Misao

''Ummm thanks'' said Kagami

''And you legs look so amazing'' said Misao ''and smooth''

''Again...thanks Misao'' said Kagami as she felt slightly uneasy

''Kagami...I've been watching you for quite some time I...I think you're amazing...you look awesome and I just can't stop thinking about you'' admitted Misao ''I love showering with you...you're body is the best and I long to touch it-

''MISAO...DON'T SAY SUCH THINGS TO ME!'' yelled Kagami as she pushed Misao back ''you're freaking me out''

''I've been waiting to get you alone Kagami...the chance to have a proper talk'' said Misao ''I waited for the right moment and it's here and it is now''

''What are you trying to say Misao?'' asked Kagami ''you're confusing me''

''I'm gay Kagami...I like girls'' admitted Misao ''I like you...alot''

Kagami wasn't sure what to say. She had never met a lesbian before and wasn't sure how to feel, she had been brought up to think that being gay was unacceptable and wrong but for some strange reason, she didn't feel that way.

''You...You can't have these feelings for me...ignore them, please'' pleaded Kagami ''It's not right''

''Why isn't it right? Asked Misao ''It sure does feel right...Kagami I have real feelings for you, please don't reject me''

''My family would never accept this'' pointed out Kagami ''I...I think I'd like to get out of the shower now''

''I only ask you to do one thing for me...just one thing and if you don't like it then I'll drop the subject and ignore my feelings'' promised Misao

''And that is?'' asked Kagami

''I want you to kiss me on the lips'' replied Misao

''WHAT! No way...I couldn't'' said Kagami

''Just do it once and if you don't enjoy it like I think you will then I'll understand'' said Misao

Kagami thought about it long and hard, she quickly looked at Misao's boobs, legs and even beyond that before quickly turning away in embarrassment.

''Checking me out are you'' winked Misao ''Do you like?''

''No...I wasn't'' replied Kagami ''I mean their nice...in a friendly way''

Misao giggled which made Kagami feel slightly better and easy.

''Just...one...kiss?'' asked Kagami

''We could do more if you like it'' winked Misao

''Don't push your luck Misao'' replied Kagami

The two stared at each other for a moment and Kagami felt uneasy as Misao closed her eyes

'_Just make it quick...then make your excuses and go'_ thought Kagami

Kagami closed her eyes and slowly moved towards Misao. Misao wrapped her arms around Kagami and the two locked lips. Kagami felt how warm Misao's lips were and wanted to pull out but then suddenly felt that she couldn't and came to the sudden conclusion that she was enjoying her first kiss. She slowly placed her arms around Misao's lips and pressed on with the kiss before being taken by surprise as Misao ran her fingers through her purple locks and stuck her tongue into Kagami's mouth. The shower water and steam poured onto them as they got passionate, the two young girls were sharing an experience with each other and Kagami was enjoying it, she didn't want it to stop.

'_What's going on...I can't stop kissing her but does that mean...I'm gay as well?, but this is incredible...I can do this' _thought Kagami

''Did...did you enjoy it?'' asked nervous Misao ''did I make you feel good Hiiragi?''

But Misao was taken back when Kagami went straight back into the kiss only this time it was her tongue that dived into her mouth and Kagami's hands decided to go exploring. She caressed Misao's shoulders and gently stroked her sides with her fingertips. She stopped kissing Misao and looked at her boobs, blushing deeply at the thought of squeezing them for the first time.

'_I couldn't...I've barely rubbed my own before'_ thought a nervous Kagami

''Touch them if you want'' said Misao ''I won't force you too but you can if you wish too''

''I...I don't know'' said Kagami ''I've never done anything like this before''

''Then allow me to squeeze your amazing ones Hiiragi'' winked Misao

''Their not so big'' blushed Kagami

''Well I think their beautiful'' disagreed Misao

Happy to hear this, Kagami reluctantly nodded and Misao's hands landed on top of Kagami's sensitive nipples and she let out a soft gasp. Misao started to play with them and squeezed her nipples between two of her fingers. Kagami felt a slight pain but it was a good pain that she enjoyed feeling.

''You...you can squeeze them more if you want'' said Kagami

'_This shouldn't be feeling good...but it does'_ thought Kagami

''How about this?'' asked Misao before her mouth covered a nipple and her teeth gently nipped the nipple, Kagami slightly screamed and closed her eyes.

''Don't be rough...I'm not used to this'' panted Kagami

''Sorry'' giggled Misao ''I'll be gentle...I promise''

Misao kept to her word and gently played with Kagami as the shower continued to pour steaming hot water onto their bodies. Kagami was feeling things that she never dreamt of before. A thing she was taught to be wrong was feeling like heaven to her; she didn't want it to stop. Misao was happy that Kagami was enjoying her new experiences so decided to step it up a notch, she wanted Kagami to be on the same level that she was used to.

''Maybe I should give you an experience you won't forget?'' suggested Misao ''somewhat of a confidence booster''

''Ok...what's that then?'' asked a confused Kagami ''It's not going to hurt me is it?''

Kagami was concerned as everything was happening at a lightening pace

Kagami was suddenly struck with a mind blowing feeling that nearly caused her to collapse, she screamed out and had to bite into Misao's shoulder to prevent her screams from spreading out to anyone who might still be in the school. Misao's finger had journeyed inside Kagami's vagina and it was a sharp pain that overwhelmed her.

''MISAO!'' yelled Kagami

''Kagami'' replied Misao ''I love you!''

''Pull it out Misao...PLEASE!'' begged Kagami as she started to pant and glow red. Misao's finger continued to go further inside Kagami.

''It'll feel better in a minute'' promised Misao ''It always hurts the first time''

''Please...it hurts...it really stings'' wept Kagami ''I don't know If I can take it''

''Just a little longer Hiiragi...you'll like it'' promised Misao

''Misao...I'm not ready for this!'' screamed Kagami ''Please stop this...you promised!''

''Ok, I'll stop'' said Misao as she pulled her finger out of Kagami and stepped back a bit, almost slipping on the wet floor of the showers

''Kagami, I-

''Please...go Misao'' said Kagami as she looked down to the ground, crumbled in the corner of the shower, unable to look at Misao

''But I-

''JUST GO!'' yelled Kagami ''Leave me alone!''

With that said Misao ran out of the showers and quickly tossed on her clothes. Kagami was soon all alone in the changing room, she curled up into her arms and legs and cried for a while, and her vagina stung and was slightly sticky.

'_What have I done...I've disobeyed my family and sinned' _panicked Kagami

She slowly made it to her feet after what felt a lifetime on the floor and grabbed her clothes from the bench; she struggled to sit down and get changed because of the stinging pain she was feeling.

'_I've never touched myself before...Misao was the first one to do so' _thought Kagami

Quickly putting back on her panties and over clothes, she quickly left the school and went home. Going up the stairs and into her room, she locked her door and threw herself onto her bed, burying her face into her pillow.

'_My life can never be the same again...I feel so dirty inside'_

Kagami reached into her pants and quickly pulled her hand out to see white sticky stuff on her fingers as well as a trace of blood.

'_How can I face her...I think I like her but she went too far'_ Kagami thought

''Kagami...are you ok?'' asked Tsukasa from the other side of her bedroom door

''Leave me alone sis...I want to be alone for now'' replied Kagami

''But Inori and Matsuri said you looked like you were upset about something'' pointed out Tsukasa ''Let me in and we can talk''

''Didn't you hear me Tsukasa, go away!'' said an angry Kagami

''Please let me in'' pleaded Tsukasa ''don't push me out''

''JUST GO!'' screamed Kagami as she threw a pillow at the door. Kagami didn't hear her sister speak for the rest of the night as she buried herself in her bed and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

''Kagami...'' said Miyuki ''I...I had no idea you went through all of that''

''No one does and No one else can Miyuki'' said Kagami ''Especially Konata or my family''

''I won't say a word'' promised Miyuki

''I know...I trust you Miyuki'' slightly smiled Kagami ''More than most people''

''What I don't understand is what it has to do with how you feel about her now?'' asked Miyuki

''Well when I got home, I had a long think and I strangely came to the conclusion that Misao was my first and I felt like I had to be with her...she wouldn't leave my thoughts'' explained Kagami

''So you told her that you loved her?'' asked Miyuki

'' Well I wanted to see Misao and tell her that I wanted to be with her the next day but to take it slowly but what I saw the next day changed me forever...I experienced something I may never get over''

''Kagami...what happened?'' asked Miyuki ''you can tell me...I'll understand no matter what it is''

''Well...it was like this'' said Kagami

'_If I tell Misao how I feel then she'll understand'_ thought Kagami _'I won't feel so strange anymore and my family will eventually come around'_

Kagami didn't say a word to anyone that morning, after yelling at her family to leave her alone, no one dared to say anything to her. Tsukasa was to shy and upset that Kagami had yelled at her of all people. The two had always been inseparable and shared all secrets with the other. All Kagami wanted to do as she went back inside the changing room for P.E was to find Misao and have it out with her but as she stepped inside, she heard a soft moaning sound from inside the shower area, and clothes were lying on the floor.

''Misao...I can't believe you feel this way'' panted another girl

''I've always loved you and I made a mistake yesterday with Hiiragi, she means nothing to me'' said Misao ''Please be mine''

''I love you too...of course I'll be yours'' heard Kagami

Kagami watched in horror as Misao started to kiss and touch another girl in the same place where Misao had made her move on Kagami less than a day before. The tsundere was unable to make out who the girl was but she didn't care about that at the time, she felt the urge to be sick; it was as if she was only a play thing to Misao. It felt like a betrayal of trust and love, She ran out of the room without being noticed and down the hallway, past her confused sister Tsukasa who was still upset about the previous night. Kagami ran into the girls toilets and quickly locked the cubicle door before throwing herself onto the toilet and throwing up inside it. Her insides felt like they were on fire and her eyes looked like a waterfall had burst.

'_I don't think I'll ever love another person again...how could she...HOW COULD SHE!'_ thought a devastated Kagami ''the pain...THE PAIN'' screamed Kagami as she threw up in the girls toilets.

* * *

''The next day...I confronted Misao about it all and she denied it..she said she loved me but I told her to go away...I didn't speak to her for almost a year before she approached me again and asked if we could be friends...I reluctantly said yes but if she ever hurt me again then I would never forgive her and she has done that again by trying to hurt Tsukasa.

''Do you still love her?'' asked Miyuki ''At all?''

''No I don't...I love you Miyuki...you're the best thing that has ever happened to me'' cried Kagami as she broke down in Miyuki's arms ''I will never love Misao or anyone else apart from you and my family''

''But you said she was the best'' pointed out Miyuki ''She changed your life''

''I made a mistake and I paid for it dearly...I thought we could remain friends after I found out what she had done but we can't... not after SHE HURT ME!'' wept Kagami ''I...I gave her my heart...MY HEART and she crushed it in her hands but you made it better...you brought me back from a dark hole and gave me reason to live...I don't hate myself anymore and I don't feel as angry as I once was''

''...Kagami'' said Miyuki in awe ''I promise I will never rush you to do anything or ever hurt you''

''MIYUKI!'' wept Kagami as she hugged Miyuki tightly, tears pouring from her eyes. ''Hold me and don't let go!''

''KAGAMI!'' wept Miyuki

''That's why I called you out here tonight Miyuki'' said Kagami ''I've had enough of Misao destroying my life and I wanted to tell you how much you meant to me''

''Wha...what are you going to do Kagami?'' asked a scared Miyuki ''I don't want you to do anything violent''

''Why not Miyuki?'' asked Kagami ''You have no idea how much pent up anger I have inside me that is ready to be unleashed on her, she broke my heart and has messed with my feelings for two long and to make it worse, she's trying to hurt my sister'' explained Kagami ''You give me one reason why I should put her in hospital next to Patricia who I bet will want to get a piece of Misao herself!''

''Because your better then that!'' snapped Miyuki ''The girl I fell for might have a bit of a temper but I know she knows right from wrong and deep down is a gentle and good person''

''...Miyuki, you really think that of me?'' asked a touched Kagami

''I do...so please, don't be like Misao and do something stupid'' pleaded Miyuki ''for me''

''I guess I don't have a choice...ok but when we go to Kyoto in a few weeks, I'm having a word with her and ending this all once and for all'' said Kagami ''I will get her to admit everything she has done''

''Kyoto? You want to do this in Kyoto?'' asked Miyuki

''It's away from home and I'll see her alot more then I will here'' pointed out Kagami ''I have to do this Miyuki, if not for myself then for my little sister who has done nothing wrong to deserve what has happened to her and Konata and there's Patricia too...what did she do to deserve been put in hospital?''

''I'll be there to help you Kagami, we'll be in this together till the end'' promised Miyuki

''Thank you sweetie'' smiled Kagami ''I'm lucky to have you as my girlfriend''

''Am...Am I really better then Misao or Konata would have been?'' asked Miyuki

''Konata is like a little sister to me, always copying my homework...getting me to buy her weird items and teasing me all the time and I enjoy all of that but I guess I could understand why so many people might assume I would like her in that way...she presses my buttons and makes me feel wanted but I don't see a long term future if we did date each other, I doubt she would ever leave her bedroom if she were with me but she has a chance with Tsukasa...I want someone to love who is sensible and who has ambitions for the future, like you...you're beautiful, intelligent and kind and you have something that Konata or Misao don't have and never will have Miyuki'' answered Kagami as she blushed

''What's that Kagami?'' asked a blushing Miyuki

''You have me'' smiled Kagami as she hugged Miyuki tightly ''I want to be with you because you want to be with me, it's not all about anime or sex with you...you don't force me to do anything I don't want to, I can be my real self around you, if it was Konata, I'd be in the world of Otaku forever and that's not me and if it was Misao...well it could never happen now''

''Oh Kagami, she really hurt you'' wept Miyuki

''Miyuki...would you ever force me to do something that I didn't want to do?'' asked Kagami ''Like Misao or Konata would because they enjoy it?''

''Of course I won't, I would support you for whatever you wanted to do with your life and when sex and other stuff comes along...we'll be ready together'' smiled Miyuki

''I was wondering something Miyuki...after Kyoto's done with, I'm going to tell my parents the truth and I was hoping that...you would be by my side when I tell them?'' asked Kagami ''I'll feel stronger knowing your stood by me''

''I would be more than happy to do that for you Kagami and I'm sure they'll be accepting'' smiled Miyuki

''Thank you Miyuki...I love you so much''

Kagami pulled Miyuki in and kissed her lovingly, knowing that she was finally in safe hands. Her long search for someone who would love her for being her own person and not something she was not and the pain of her heart breaking at the hands of Misao would soon be over as well.

* * *

At the Hiiragi household, Tsukasa and Inori were sat at the kitchen table, both glancing up at the clock and waiting for the Tsundere to eventually return from her run. The two knew that the family was going through turmoil with Matsuri moving out and Kagami acting strangely, their parents had no idea what was going on at all but it couldn't stay that way forever and everyone knew that.

''I hope Kagami isn't going to be long'' admitted Inori ''I was hoping to have Chicken Curry for dinner''

''Umm can you make dinner tonight?'' asked a nervous Tsukasa

''I can...but why?'' asked Inori ''you bought all of the ingredients''

''Ummm no reason...none at all, I just thought you might like a turn is all'' admitted Tsukasa

'_She wouldn't believe me if I told her...who would believe a Polar Bear was living in our freezer' _thought a scared Tsukasa

''Ok then but can you help me?'' asked Inori ''we can chat while we prepare it''

''Ok but you handle...all the freezer stuff'' said Tsukasa

''Huh? Ok then'' replied a confused Inori

'_Phew'_ thought a relieved Tsukasa ''someone else will see the bear and I won't feel like I'm losing it'' said Tsukasa

''Did you say something Tsukasa?'' asked Inori

''NO JUST TALKING TO MYSELF!'' spurted out an embarrassed Tsukasa

''Tsukasa...didn't you say once that you wanted to be a chef one day?'' asked Inori

''I do, it's my dream sis'' smiled Tsukasa as she was happy that she was being asked about her future.

''Do you want to go to college?'' asked Inori

''I do...but I doubt I'll get in'' said Tsukasa

''Don't say that Tsukasa, You have every chance of getting in and living you're dream...just believe in yourself'' smiled Inori ''I think you can make it''

''Sis...thank you'' said a happy Tsukasa as her eyes sparkled

''Then why do you buy cheap ingredients...we can afford fresh food you know'' said Inori

''It wasn't my fault...I got to the supermarket late today and it was all that was left'' sighed Tsukasa

''Fair enough but we could have had something else if you had called me...even a takeaway'' said Inori

''Sorry sis'' apologized Tsukasa ''Guess I didn't think it all through''

''Don't worry about it, I doubt Kagami will care...she'll eat anything'' smiled Inori

The two girls set about making their dinner for the evening. Every time that Inori opened the freezer, Tsukasa closed her eyes and covered her ears but when she opened them to look at her sister, she was confused with why she wasn't freaking out from the sight of an adorable but creepy Polar Bear that threw insults and threatened you if you didn't you fresh ingredients.

'_What's going on...why isn't he saying anything?'_ thought a confused Tsukasa _'Is he hiding or something'_

Time past and the Curry was ready to eat and was put away until Kagami got back from her jog.

''I'm going to lie down in the dining room for a while... call me when Sis gets back, ok Tsukasa'' said Inori ''Then we can finally eat''

''...Ok'' replied Tsukasa nervously

''Oh, I think I left the freezer open, could you shut it for me please?'' asked Inori ''Thank you very much sis''

'_AHHHHH...CALM DOWN TSUKASA...you'll be fine, maybe it was your imagination all along...A polar bear can't be living in my freezer...that's impossible' _thought Tsukasa as she started to sweat

Tsukasa made her way over to the freezer and slowly stretched her arm out to the door, closing her eyes out of fear. Inori hadn't left yet and was wondering why Tsukasa was acting so weird around the freezer door.

''Just close the door Tsukasa'' said Inori

''Ok, I will'' replied Tsukasa

Tsukasa slowly looked around the door and could once again hear creepy music being played in the background.

''Can't...you hear that?'' asked Tsukasa

''Hear what?'' asked Inori

''The creepy music...you must be able to hear it'' pleaded Tsukasa ''I can hear it''

''I have no idea what you're talking about'' smiled Inori ''you've been watching horror films again haven't you?''

Tsukasa looked back into the freezer and lying down on a shelf next to some frozen peas was the Polar Bear. Tsukasa opened her mouth to scream but found herself unable to do so.

''Shhhhh'' said the Polar Bear before doing a small wink

With a look of terror on her face, she turned to face a very confused Inori who was bewildered by her sister's strange behaviour around the kitchen freezer.

''Oh for the love of..., I'll close it then'' sighed Inori as she turned around and walked towards the freezer.

Inori grabbed the freezer door and gently closed it, leaving a terrified Tsukasa very confused.

''Call me when Kagami gets home will you Tsukasa'' giggled Inori as she left the kitchen, leaving Tsukasa alone. Out of curiosity, Tsukasa opened the freezer door again and was shocked to not see the polar bear anywhere in sight.

''Where did he go?'' asked Tsukasa ''I swear he was just there''

''I'm home!'' Tsukasa heard from the hallway. She walked to the hallway to see Kagami slipping off her shoes

''...Welcome back, did you have a good run?'' said Tsukasa nervously ''Are you still mad with me sis?''

Kagami sighed and wanted to tell Tsukasa everything but the thought of her sister being hurt or upset proved too much for the tsundere and she pulled out of the idea for now.

'_I'm so sorry Tsukasa, I only hope you can forgive me for this'_ thought Kagami

''Is dinner ready?'' asked Kagami as she ignored Tsukasa's question

''Umm yes...it is'' replied a disappointed Tsukasa as she tried to hold back any tears

''Just one question Tsukasa'' said Kagami

''What is it sis?'' asked Tsukasa

''Does my hair look good with twin ponytails?'' asked an unsure Kagami

''It looks amazing Kagami, you spent so much time growing it out...you're not getting it cut are you?'' asked Tsukasa

''No'' muttered Kagami

''Can I ask though who was it that said it looked good on you in the first place?'' asked a curious Tsukasa ''Konata mentioned that you said someone said it looked cute on you''

''Never mind Tsukasa...let's just go eat already'' grumbled Kagami

''Oh...ok sis'' sighed Tsukasa as the two girls went into the kitchen as Tsukasa called Inori down, unsure about her sister and worried that she was hiding something from her.

'_Oh sis' _worried Tsukasa

A few hours had passed since Tsukasa had gone to bed and she was struggling to sleep. It was two in the morning and she slowly opened her eyes but as she did she saw a blurry white object right up close to her, another nose was pressed on top of hers. She sat up and wiped her eyes before quickly realising that sat in front of her was the white polar bear that was apparently living in her family's freezer.

''Hi there Tsukasa'' said the polar bear ''you know, I loving making chicken dishes''

''R...really'' said a nervous Tsukasa

''No Tsukasa...nobody does'' replied the bear in a disapproving voice

The polar bear pulled out a bag from behind his back and Tsukasa immediately recognized it. It was a chicken wrapper which had been purchased by Tsukasa earlier on.

''You're not real...you can't be'' said Tsukasa in disbelief ''you weren't in the freezer earlier when Inori looked inside but you were when I did...you're not real''

''That chicken you used wasn't the best you could have got'' tutted the bear in disappointment ''what did I tell you about fresh ingredients''

''Aren't you listening to me? You don't exist!'' said Tsukasa in frustration

''I'm sorry but they sold out of the best stuff when I went shopping earlier'' pleaded Tsukasa ''Wait a minute...it was you that switched them wasn't it?''

''It was one hundred per cent chicken breast'' winked the bear ''Not every processed chicken can say that''

''Why are you here?'' asked Tsukasa ''Wait, what am I saying you can't be real!''

''I told you that if you didn't use the best ingredients...then I would sit by your pillow as you slept'' reminded the polar bear

''I'm sorry'' wept Tsukasa ''Are...are you an evil bear?'' asked Tsukasa out of fright ''because...I think you're cute but you scare me''

''All I want is for you to use the freshest ingredients'' replied the bear ''I give people what they deserve if they don't''

''I will...I promise'' promised Tsukasa as she shut her eyes in fear.

Tsukasa quickly dialled in Konata's number on her cell phone and sobbed as the number dialled. The polar bear, sat on her bed stand

''Hello'' muttered a tired Konata ''what's up Tsukasa...you never ring this late at night''

''KONATA!'' yelled a scared Tsukasa ''I'm scared!''

''Tsukasa... It's two in the morning...what's up?'' asked a sleepy Konata

''The...there's a polar bear living in my freezer!'' panicked Tsukasa ''It's real, small but cute''

A moment of silence passed as Tsukasa waited to hear Konata's response but was only met by a long giggle from the blue haired Otaku

''Tsukasa...have you been watching a horror film again?'' asked Konata as she giggled

''No, its true...he's right here in my room'' said Tsukasa who was desperate for Konata to believe her

The polar bear did a small wave towards Tsukasa.

''Get some sleep Tsukasa and I'll talk to you tomorrow'' said Konata after she calmed down

''But I-

''I'll hug and kiss you tomorrow silly...see you at the usual meeting place soon Tsukasa, love you'' said Konata

Konata put the phone down, leaving a frightened Tsukasa alone with the polar bear who was now scratching its ear. It then suddenly stood up which amazed Tsukasa and jumped down from the stand and went towards the door.

''W...why are you living in our freezer?'' asked Tsukasa ''Why are you scaring me''

''Because...I like it here'' answered the bear ''It's nice to live with good people who like food for a change''

Tsukasa suddenly felt a little better as she felt that she understood what the bear was saying. He didn't want to harm anyone...it was like as if he was...lonely...just like she was once.

'_Maybe there's hope yet'_ thought Tsukasa

''Chow Tsukasa'' said the bear as her door slowly closed behind him, leaving Tsukasa so confused as to the bear's true intentions that she failed to get sleep for the entire night.

The next morning, Konata was waiting at the meeting place for Tsukasa and Kagami to show up and before long she spotted the twins walking down the street. Kagami would say morning and nothing else as she continued on, leaving Konata with Tsukasa.

''Good morning my cute little waifu'' waved Konata

''Morning'' yawned Tsukasa ''Sorry but I'm a little tired this morning''

''Tsukasa...you're never tired in the morning'' pointed out Konata ''what happened?''

''I didn't sleep last night...bad dream'' lied Tsukasa

''What about...oh yeah, the polar bear-

''Yes it was about a polar bear who hates people using non fresh ingredients and threatens you until you do so'' said an annoyed Tsukasa ''He lives in my families freezer but you don't believe me right''

''Ok, calm down'' said Konata as she hugged the tired Tsukasa ''Like you said, it was a dream''

''I'm sorry Konata...I'm just tired'' apologized Tsukasa as she rested her head on Konata's shoulder

''Then maybe this will wake you up'' winked Konata

Konata wrapped her lips around Tsukasa and the two kissed, Konata putting her arms around Tsukasa and Tsukasa surprised Konata by using her tongue for the first time, burying it deep down Konata's throat.

''What's all this'' said a surprised Konata

''I...I just thought I would try it...something new right?'' asked Tsukasa

'_She looks so happy all of a sudden...it's like Tsukasa has come out of her shell' _thought a delighted Konata

''A little adventurous this morning aren't we?'' asked a surprised Konata ''is my little waifu ok?''

''I can be adventurous as well'' pointed out Tsukasa ''It's not like I've ever thought about it or anything...you just never asked if I liked that kind of stuff''

''You...I don't see that'' teased Konata ''No offence like Tsukasa but I don't see you being so adventurous...not that it matters or anything because-

''Watch this then, I'll show you'' said an offended Tsukasa as she placed her finger on Konata's lips and interrupted the Otaku.

Tsukasa grabbed Konata and dived into her mouth, Tsukasa had taken control of the kiss and Konata struggled to fight back. She was amazed at how confident Tsukasa seemed to be this morning. Tsukasa ran her fingers through Konata's blue locks before pulling from the kiss and sucking on the Otaku's neck. Konata felt a slight nip before Tsukasa stopped.

''A little good morning gift for you'' smiled Tsukasa ''I hope you like it''

''You...you gave me a love bite'' said an amazed Konata ''my necks gone red''

''Told you I can be adventurous if you gave me a chance'' giggled Tsukasa ''I'm not all sugar, I'm spice too''

''...Tsukasa'' said Konata

''I realised that it's out last year at school and I'm going to do my best to make it the best year we've ever had'' smiled Tsukasa

''Wow...Tsukasa...I'm speechless'' said Konata

''Hey Konata'' giggled Tsukasa as she ended the moment of silence

''Yeah'' replied a stunned Konata ''what is it Tsukasa?''

''I'm awake now'' Tsukasa winked cheekily before taking hold of Konata's hand and leading her down the street towards school. Konata stayed silent for the rest of the commute but had cheeks as red as her neck and a big smile on her face the whole way there.

''...Tsukasa'' muttered Konata

''Yes?'' asked Tsukasa as they stopped outside the school gates

''I love you and I'll make this our best year ever'' cheered Konata as she found her breathe once again

''I love you too Konata'' blushed Tsukasa

They went inside the school, both happy and confident about the future.

End of Chapter 23


	24. Never Dying Friendships

Chapter 24

''Thank you for coming today Mr Izumi.'' said the principal ''Please have a seat.''

Sojiro and Konata sat down in some seats. The principal was accompanied by Nanako who couldn't look Konata in the eyes which Konata found very strange.

'_I don't understand, Mrs Kuroi would never go this far...we're gamers and we stick together'_ thought a confused Konata as she sat down.

''Now then, we all know why we have been gathered here this morning?'' asked the principal.

All four people nodded to show that they did indeed understand why they were meeting up early on a Saturday morning, Konata wasn't used to the hallways not full of students making their way to class or chatting with their friends. Apart from a couple of janitors sweeping classrooms, no one else was there.

''I've gone over Miss Izumi's records and her recent work and I have to inform you that it is bellow satisfactory...way bellow.'' announced the principal ''We have also had reports that Miss Izumi gets all of her notes from her class mates...Miss Kagami Hiiragi and Miss Miyuki Takara

''Surely there's nothing wrong with a little help?'' asked Sojiro.

''Not when they do everything for her'' replied the principal.

''They don't I just use their notes'' said Konata. ''I swear''

''Exactly, you don't do any of the work…you just write down what you're friends have done…we have here an assignment where Mrs Izumi has written word for word what Mrs Takara has done, we know that she has copied because it was handed in a week after Mrs Takara's assignment was.

''Oh Konata'' said Sojiro as he shook his head in disappointment.

''We've decided that in order for Konata to catch up with the rest of her year, she will be taken out of the upcoming Kyoto class trip and placed into a second year class for the week instead'' explained Mrs Kuroi.

''Also if Konata does not shape up soon then we will have no choice but to make her retake the third year again'' said the principal.

''I can't retake the third year…that's not fair''.

''Don't talk back Izumi'' said Mrs Kuroi.

Konata wanted to answer back but the look in her teacher's eyes told her to not do so as it would just land her in even more trouble, she kept her mouth shut and prepared to accept her punishment. All the times she asked for notes from Miyuki and Kagami ran through her mind and the thought lasted for quite some time as she had done it so many times it would be harder to think of a day she didn't ask them for their notes.

''Now then, if we may continue'' suggested the principal. ''There are upcoming exams before the final exams of the year for third year students that decide where they end up going afterwards…these first exams will let us decide whether Mrs Izumi here will be allowed to sit the final exams or repeat the third year again'' explained the principal.

''I'll also need Konata to stay behind after class every day up to the exams to catch up'' said Nanako.

''She will, I'll also run through some of her work with her at home every night'' said Sojiro.

''Very good but be aware that we are being serious about removing Mrs Izumi from the third year altogether'' reminded the principal. ''The board has even considered expulsion''.

The meeting shortly ended afterwards with Sojiro and Konata walking down the hallway side by side, as they walked Sojiro could swear that Konata quickly grasped his hand, he took one quick look at his daughters face and for the first time in so long, he saw sadness and disappointment in her eyes. For the first time in her life, she regretted not doing her own homework.

''Relax kiddo…we'll do everything we can to make sure you don't repeat the third year'' assured Sojiro.

Konata didn't respond to her father, she could only think of how this was along a line of misfortunes that had been happening to herself and her friends the past couple of months. Apart from confessing her feelings for Tsukasa and Miyuki and Kagami getting together, it had all been bad and disappointing, Patricia had been brutally attacked, Konata and Kagami had both been threatened by letters and along with Tsukasa, they had been locked in the gym's storage cupboard over night on Valentine's Day.

* * *

The next day, Miyuki and Tsukasa wandered into the classroom and were very surprised to find that Konata was the first one there which had never happened before in the three years they had been friends. Tsukasa couldn't hold back as she hugged Konata and told her that everything was going to be alright but Konata just giggled and thought how cute Tsukasa was being.

''I was so worried when you called last night'' sobbed Tsukasa.

''I'm ok sweetie'' smilled Konata ''you're so cute when your all worked up, you know that?''.

Tsukasa would blush a dark red colour and giggled uncontrollably. Konata just smiled and felt happy that Tsukasa was there with her.

''I love you'' whispered Tsukasa into Konata's ear.

''Right back at you Tsukasa'' winked Konata.

The group then agreed to have lunch on the roof as it was a nice day and they all needed a bit of fresh air. Misao entered the classroom shortly after and Tsukasa kindly waved which took Misao by surprise but she returned the wave before sitting in her seat.

''I wonder if Kagami and fang girl are talking yet?'' wondered Konata

''I don't think so, I think they had a big fall out…Kagami was bad mouthing her last night, I overhead her'' said Tsukasa.

''Oh, what did she say?'' asked Miyuki

''I think it was….sorry guys but I don't want to repeat it…its too rude'' moaned Tsukasa.

'_Could it have been the phone call between me and Kagami last night?' _thought Miyuki.

''Kagami sure knows how to tear someone apart with her mouth'' sniggered Konata.

''I'm sure they'll work it out soon'' assured Miyuki.

''Oh I do hope so'' hoped Tsukasa ''I hate arguing''.

''I'm going to see Patricia tonight…anyone want to come with me?'' asked Konata as she tried to change the subject.

''Sure'' smiled Miyuki. ''It would be lovely to go and see her''.

''I'll come too'' replied Tsukasa ''and I'll ask sis as well''.

''Thanks guys, I know it'll mean a lot to her…as much as it does to me'' smiled Konata.

Lunch soon followed and despite asking Kagami to join them, only Konata, Tsukasa and Miyuki would have their lunch on the roof that day. The otaku would have the usual chocolate cornet and milk but was more surprised by the lunch that Tsukasa had prepared herself.

''Tsukasa….is that a cornet?'' asked a stunned Konata.

''I…I thought I might give one a try…I hope you don't mind?'' asked a shy Tsukasa.

''Tsukasa…that's so sweet'' whispered Konata.

Konata blushed slightly and decided to have a little bit of fun; she casually dipped a piece of her cornet into the fat end of her dessert.

'_If I accidentally lose a piece of my dessert and if it happened to land somewhere on Tsukasa, who would blame me if I wanted to….clean her up a bit'_ thought Konata.

She then tried to bite into the piece but the chocolate would prove to be too sloppy as it slipped through her hands and flew casually into Tsukasa's face, covering her nose with chocolate.

'_Scenario time' _thought Konata.

''Oh Tsukasa, I'm sorry about that'' apologised Konata. ''Let me-

''Allow me Konata'' smiled Miyuki as she pulled out her handkerchief and wiped Tsukasa's nose clean of dripping chocolate.

'_Damn it, must remember Miyuki's sharpness for the future'_ thought a disappointed Konata, the thought of her slowly going up to Tsukasa and gently licking the chocolate off her with her tongue filled her head and a cheeky cat like grin appeared across her face.

''Thank you Miyuki'' giggled Tsukasa.

''That's what best friends do'' blushed Miyuki.

Konata smiled and just told herself that there would be another chance on another day. The girls would soon return to the classroom

''Ok guys, you all need to get into groups of four for the upcoming trip in Kyoto next week'' said Nanako ''I want you to fill out the sheets being passed out to you and hand them in by the end of the school day...anyone who fails to do so will be thrown into a random group, is that understood?''

''Yes miss'' replied the class.

''Go ahead guys, I don't mind'' sighed Konata.

''This is unfair, I want you to come and enjoy the sights with me'' whined Tsukasa

''It's ok Tsukasa, we can both go somewhere together in the summer'' winked Konata.

''We…we can?'' asked Tsukasa ''Konata…''

''I guess it will be a chance to get all of your work done'' said Miyuki ''I'll buy you a souvenir so you don't feel left out''.

''You don't have to do that Miyuki'' smilled Konata. ''It's my fault this happened anyway so I'm not going to argue''.

''It still seems so harsh'' argued Tsukasa.

''The worst thing is that I won't see you for a week'' said Konata as she pulled an adorable face which made Tsukasa blush.

''I'll call you everyday…twice…three times if I have to'' promised Tsukasa.

''So cute'' teased Konata

Groups were formed and sheets handed onto the front desk. Later on in the afternoon just as school was about to end for the day, Mrs Kuroi re entered the classroom and handed out sheets about the city of Kyoto and what they would be doing.

''Wait a minute…miss I think there's been some kind of a mistake asked Miyuki as she raised her hand.

''Oh…how so?'' asked Mrs Kuroi

''Well we had a group of myself, Tsukasa and her sister Kagami in a group but we've all been placed in different groups'' complained Miyuki.

''Oh yes, well I'm not having people from other classes in our groups and we have an odd number so I placed you into a group who needed the member'' explained Mrs Kuroi.

''Y…yes miss'' replied Miyuki knowing she couldn't argue against the teacher.

''Ok Tsukasa, I'm placing Mrs Kusakabe in your group…I know you won't have any complaints and will make her feel welcome'' smiled Nanako.

''Yes miss'' said Tsukasa.

The girls all stayed silent for the rest of the school day, all unsure about what just happened and why it was happening in the first place. What possible reason could there have been to split them all into other groups?

* * *

With the school day over, Nanako quickly headed away from the school, she drove away and had a stressed look on her face. She would drive for half an hour before stopping in front of a house with the curtains drawn and front door wide open. Before Nanako stepped out of her car, she slammed her fists on the steering wheel and let out a small groan as if she was disappointed with herself for what had happened at school that day.

'_I guess that's the end of my gaming life with Izumi…shame too' _thought Nanako before stepping out of her car.

She knocked on the front door but got no response, she would knock one more time before deciding to step inside the house herself. The room was dark as the curtains hadn't been drawn and the smell of expired milk filled the air, Nanako had to hold her nose as she fought her way through the off putting kitchen. Entering the living room, she quickly spotted the police officer asleep on the sofa, the bottles of alcohol circled the sofa and there were at least five rows of the stuff. Nanako would cough a couple of times before shaking Yui awake but was taken back as Yui jumped up and slammed Nanako to the ground, her back going against a few bottles in the process.

''It's me Yui'' moaned Nanako.

''Haven't you ever heard of knocking?'' replied Yui.

''Ok Yui… I did my part...Konata's not going to Kyoto and her friends have been split into other groups, now you have to do your part Yui'' Nanako said annoyed.

''Fine, a deal's a deal after all'' replied a drunken Yui as she struggled to get herself up from the living room sofa after collapsing on it after helping Nanako up from the glass filled floor. She grabbed a bottle from the floor and prepared to have a sip to calm her nerves after another sleepless night.

''No more drinking for you'' said Nanako as she swiped a bottle of vodka from Yui's hands ''the deal was if I got Konata of the Kyoto trip that you would stop drinking and talk to her'' said Nanako.

''Whatever'' muttered Yui ''Just let me have one more drink for the hell of it''

''Forget it'' sighed Nanako as she looked around the room, it looked as if it hadn't been cleaned for days. ''Not another drop for you and to make sure, I'm moving in until your back on your feet''.

''You can't just move in when you fucking feel like it''. Belched Yui ''I'm a cop you know!''

''I just did, I don't think you're in any condition to stop me Yui'' smiled Nanako

''Get lost…I don't need you!'' yelled Yui ''I don't need anybody''.

Yui wasn't sure what it was but a sudden surge of anger overcame her and she quickly grabbed the cop by the collar and refused to let go.

''You listen here, because of you I lost a close friend and might have got her to repeat the third year, all because you can't accept Konata for who she is, she's a sweet and caring girl who has always spoken highly of you and you just threw your relationship with her in her face!'' yelled Nanako.

''Who are you to talk to me about my family you bitch'' replied a drunken Yui. ''You don't know how I feel at all…and at least I'm good looking enough to have a husband…who would want to get in bed with someone as lonely as you…it's pathetic''.

She was quickly met by a sharp and stinging slap across her cheek which caused her to moan in pain.

''You make me sick…well you can just sit here and drink yourself to death…I'll take care of Konata because I don't care if she loves another girl and you shouldn't either…it doesn't change who Konata is at all''. Yelled Nanako ''All its shown is what kind of person you are and It makes me sick to my stomach that someone like you is related to someone as sweet as Konata or Yutaka are''.

Yui remained silent as she held her sore cheek, she felt too drunk to fully understand what was going on but all she could think about was that she had been struck and her officer initiative took over her. She suddenly flung up on her wobbly legs and punched Nanako in the cheek, sending her onto the sofa.

''You're under arrest for assaulting a police officer'' declared a dizzy Yui ''I just need to find my handcuffs''.

A drunken Yui started to search for her handcuffs; she checked the living room but was unable to find them anywhere and was barely able to stay on her feet. Nanako during this time silently got up from the sofa and attempted to make her escape; unaware that Yui had heard her and had retrieved a pistol from her pocket. She quickly turned around and before Nanako had a chance to run over and try to knock the gun from her hands, a shot was fired and a shocked Nanako looked down to sees blood pouring from her left leg, a blinding pain entered her and she screamed as she collapsed to the ground.

Still not thinking straight, Yui managed to find her handcuffs and drunkenly handcuffed a bleeding Nanako to the living room radiator before laughing in her face.

''You're…going to jail'' laughed Yui ''Teach you to lecture me on my family''.

''Please Yui….I need to go to the hospital'' panted Nanako ''you shot me in the leg!''.

''Nice try but all you're going to is a cell…clean up after yourself'' said Yui.

''PLEASE YUI!'' begged Nanako ''I'm losing a lot of blood''

''Jeez, it's only a flesh wound'' argued Yui ''I barely touched you''.

''I NEED TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL!'' Nanako screamed, her leg dripping blood as she struggled to deal with the pain as well as the shock of being shot by a drunken police officer.

''Keep quiet…I'm a bit sleepy'' yawned Yui as she tossed the gun to one side and made her way to the sofa, laying on it and curling up into a drunken ball that was unaware of what was going on.

''YUI!'' yelled Nanako but got no response, she couldn't go anywhere for the handcuffs and the blood continued to pour from her leg causing her great discomfort, all she could do was grab a dry newspaper nearby and cover her wound and pray that the bleeding stops soon.

'_Izumi…I'm so sorry for everything…what kind of friend was I for letting Yui use me like that…I guess I just enjoyed the company and thought she would change her ways…please don't give up on her and never give up on who you are either, you might not be the smartest girl in the world but you're one of the kindest along with Hiiragi…what's wrong with me, I sound as if I'm about to give up and wait for death's embrace to come upon me' _thought a shaken Nanako as she slowly began to black out, her last sight was the living room door opening and footsteps could be heard running in, she had no idea who it was but she didn't care…her eyes fell shut.

* * *

''It's all becoming a big problem'' moaned Kagami ''Konata isn't going on the trip...do you think Misao had something to do with it?'' she asked Miyuki as they waited by the school gates.

''I thought Misao wanted to hurt Konata as much as she could so It doesn't make sense for her to get her kicked off the trip where she can't be around her for the week'' pointed out Miyuki.

''So it is just because Konata was too lazy to ever do any of her own work...can't say I'm surprised'' Kagami sighed.

''Bit harsh Kagami'' replied Konata.

''If you'd studied Konata then you wouldn't be in this mess...it's your own fault'' pointed out Kagami as the four girls headed home from school. Tsukasa and Konata were surprised but happy that for now, Kagami was speaking to them.

''You let me copy your homework all the time Kagami'' pointed out Konata ''the school knows about it''.

''So what...I'm in trouble now?'' asked a concerned Kagami ''I only gave you notes, that's not doing anything wrong and Miyuki has helped you out before as well''

''They said you can't in your sister's group for the Kyoto trip'' said Konata in a disappointed voice ''Miyuki as well''.

''What...we've all been split up?'' asked a sad Tsukasa

''It's my fault'' said Konata ''I relied on you guys too much and I've gotten you all in trouble'' said a down Konata

''Damn right it is, we all have to suffer because of your laziness'' said an angry Kagami ''All those times I told you to study and you ignored me every time''.

''I said I'm sorry Kagami, what more do you want me to say?'' yelled back Konata ''you're not the one who could get suspended if she doesn't improve''.

''Now then, let's not start fighting with each other'' pleaded Miyuki

''Miyuki, every time we get in trouble it's because of her!'' said Kagami ''She's so lazy that we have to bail her out every time''.

''Stop yelling at Konata'' said Tsukasa ''She said she was sorry''.

''Oh here we go, the double team'' snared Kagami.

''Arguing will get us nowhere sis'' pointed out Tsukasa ''we need to stick together''.

''Tsukasa's right, let's not fall out'' said Miyuki.

''Thank you Miyuki'' glowed Tsukasa

''Whatever'' grumbled Kagami as she folded her arms and didn't look at Konata who did the same.

'_Is it me or are they always falling out lately?'_ thought Tsukasa.

The four girls walked on to the train station where they went their separate ways. Tsukasa and Kagami went one way and Konata and Miyuki went others but a minute after they had all gone, Konata came back down her path and after checking that the coast was clear, went down the road that Miyuki had took, hoping to catch up with her which she did a few minutes later.

''Miyuki!'' yelled Konata from far behind her. The pink haired girl heard her voice and stopped to wait for the otaku to catch up with her. They walked on to a nearby park and sat down on a pair of swings. Miyuki was surprised that the blue haired Otaku had followed her and wanted to have a private word, she was unsure what she wanted to say without Kagami or Tsukasa around to hear.

''What's on your mind then Konata?'' asked Miyuki as she started to swing slowly

''Well it's just a hunch that I'm having with Kagami...something doesn't feel right at the moment and it has something to do with her'' said Konata.

''What do you mean by that?'' asked Miyuki ''She has been a little preoccupied with work and such but its nothing that's causing me to worry or to be concerned about''.

''I feel like she's hiding something and it has something to do with Misao...but like I said, it's just a feeling'' sighed Konata

''Yeah...only a feeling'' replied Miyuki.

''...Do you know what it's like to see something you hold dear in a coma Miyuki?'' Konata asked Miyuki

''I assume you mean Patricia...no I can't say that I do know'' answered Miyuki. ''But I will say I think it is a tearful experience to be going through''.

''I feel so helpless and useless around her, like I can't do anything for her at all and it pisses me off'' Konata groaned as she started to go higher on the swing. Her feet kicking the ground as she reached the bottom every time.

''She'll wake up soon Konata'' reassured Miyuki ''besides what does Patricia have to do with Kagami?''

''Miyuki...every time I've mentioned Patricia around Kagami, she's always had the same look on her face...it's like she has some kind of idea who did it to her...I know it sounds crazy and farfetched but I can't help thinking like this'' said Konata. ''I can't sleep at night because of it''.

''You're stressed out Konata...maybe you should go home and get some rest'' suggested Miyuki

Konata stopped swinging and step in front of a still sat down Miyuki, the sun setting in the background as the two girls continued talked.

''I think you have something you're not telling me as well'' said Konata out of the blue.

''Huh...I don't know what you're talking about Konata'' replied Miyuki with a smile ''Like I said, I think you need some well earned rest''.

''I'm sorry Miyuki but I know you and Kagami are not telling me and Tsukasa something...I'm not as thick as you think I am'' said Konata coldly ''so you can drop the cute smile and get serious here''.

''What! We're not hiding anything from you, nothing at all'' said Miyuki in a panic ''Why would you think that?''

''You're lying Miyuki, please tell me what it is'' asked Konata ''I won't tell anyone, I promise…not even Tsukasa''

''Konata, there's nothing that me or Kagami are hiding from you'' giggled Miyuki ''you're being paranoid over nothing''

''I don't believe you and I have seen you both going off for your little chats before, and Kagami and Misao haven't been getting along much lately, I know because she told me today'' said Konata ''Misao said that Kagami has been off with her recently but wasn't sure why''.

Miyuki panicked and didn't know how much longer she could hide it from Konata; she was right on their tails and it seemed like there was no one way out of this.

''W...what else has Misao being saying to you?'' asked Miyuki.

''Aha so you are hiding something, I made that up Miyuki'' said Konata as she took Miyuki by surprise ''I want to know the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth''

'_Oh no, I walked into her trap' _panicked Miyuki.

''Ummm well you see, it's not what you think'' panicked Miyuki ''Kagami and Misao are friends...you're just imagining things''

''Miyuki...stop it'' said Konata as Miyuki babbled on. ''Will it really be that bad if you told me what was going on?''.

''Konata…please stop asking me'' pleaded Miyuki ''It's for your own good to remain in the dark''.

''But why…I thought we were friends Miyuki'' said a disappointed Konata.

''We are Konata!'' replied Miyuki ''But you can't know, if you were to know what I know then I'm afraid to how you would react and I can't let you do something stupid and have you throw your life with Tsukasa away'' said an annoyed Miyuki.

Konata went silent for a moment, a group of school kids giggled as they ran close by…a clock in the park chimed away as they left, leaving the two high school students feeling awkward and unsure whether something good or bad would happen next.

''Who Miyuki…you were there that night…you saw who attacked Patricia didn't you'' questioned Konata.

Miyuki remained silent, not able to look Konata in the eyes.

''You lied to me that night…you said you found her and didn't see anyone else about but you saw who did this run away AND YOU DID NOTHING!'' yelled Konata.

Miyuki still didn't speak; she didn't know what to say or how to defend herself. She just wanted Konata to let it all out and say what was on her mind.

''MIYUKI!'' yelled Konata but she still didn't get a response.

As Konata thought of ways to get Miyuki to talk, she was suddenly pushed to the ground by an arriving Tsundere Kagami who was closely followed by Tsukasa.

''Leave my girlfriend alone Konata!'' yelled Kagami.

Konata slowly pulled herself up and stared directly at Kagami with angry eyes, she couldn't understand why Miyuki and Kagami were keeping her in the dark…there had to be a very good reason why they would do anything to prevent her from knowing the truth….until something suddenly struck her that made sense to her.

''It's someone we know isn't it'' muttered Konata ''It has to be''.

''Enough Konata, you've done enough today'' said an angry Kagami as she comforted an upset Miyuki. Tsukasa seemed unsure what to do in this situation; she felt bad for Miyuki but also wanted to be there for Konata.

''I'm ok Kagami…she has a right to be angry'' wept Miyuki as she stood up.

''She has no right to take it out on you though'' argued Kagami.

''Then tell me the truth'' demanded Konata.

''She's said all she knows'' argued Kagami.

''No….Kagami…this isn't going to work'' wept Miyuki.

''…Miyuki, no'' replied Kagami.

''We have to tell them'' decided Miyuki.

''Oh Miyuki…are you sure?'' asked Kagami ''I'll only say if you think it's the best option''.

''Tell us what?'' asked Tsukasa.

''Don't have much of a choice now…Tsukasa, Konata…myself and Kagami know a lot of things that you might want to know'' admitted Miyuki.

''Tell me Miyuki'' said a cold Konata ''you tell me who hurt Patricia''.

''Konata…I don't like it when you sound like this'' admitted Tsukasa.

''You saw me at the hospital Tsukasa…do you know what it's like to know that she might never wake up again…because some sick and twisted bitch has something against lesbians!'' said an emotional Konata. ''I'm sorry if I sound selfish but our lives are becoming dangerous and I'm, not going to sit back and let anyone destroy what I hold dear…you Tsukasa'' admitted Konata.

''Oh Konata….I love you'' smiled Tsukasa.

''No one hurts my Tsukasa or any of my best friends…I won't let it happen'' said Konata. ''Whoever it is, I will g-

''It was…Misao'' sighed Miyuki out of the blue and it made Konata go quiet as she was in mid sentence. ''Misao was the person I saw the night Patricia got attacked…I'm so sorry Konata'' wept Miyuki as Kagami squeezed her tight and calmed her down.

Konata felt the urge to speak but couldn't find the words….why Misao…what possible reason did the fang girl have for attacking a first year? The Otaku's fists tightened as she felt angry…the thought of Misao laughing or ever feeling happy made Konata's blood boil.

''It's done'' muttered Konata.

''Huh, what's done….what do you mean?'' asked Kagami.

''I don't care what some stupid school says…I'm going to Kyoto and I will avenge Patricia!'' declared Konata.

''Are you insane, wake up you idiot, you could get expelled!'' said Kagami in disbelief.

''I don't care anymore, deep down I hoped it was her…just so I could get my hands on her'' admitted Konata ''She's never liked me and has tried to make my life a misery since…she tried to mess with Tsukasa and that is something I can't forgive''.

''…Konata'' whispered a moved Tsukasa.

''If I have to retake the third year then so be it'' said Konata.

''You don't mean that'' said Kagami.

''I don't know what I want to do with my life yet anyway'' shrugged Konata. ''One more year is plenty of time to decide''.

''Konata….'' said Tsukasa.

''Yes sweetie'' winked Konata.

''Please…I beg of you to listen to Kagami and Miyuki…don't throw your life away…do you really think Patricia would want you to get yourself arrested for her?'' asked Tsukasa.

''I'm going to find Misao…RIGHT NOW!'' yelled Konata as she listened to what Tsukasa was saying but her anger was too big to extinguish by a simple request. She made her way to leave but as she started to walk away…Tsukasa of all people ran in front of her, blocking her way.

''Move out of the way Tsukasa…I have to get Misao'' asked Konata.

''No….I won't let you'' said Tsukasa.

''Move Tsukasa, you don't understand what's going on'' sighed Konata.

''No you don't understand Kona chan…I've been told my whole life that I don't understand things…school friends…my sisters….even Kagami but I never thought you would say that to me and mean it'' said a disappointed Tsukasa.

''I won't be able to think straight, knowing that bitch hasn't paid for what she's done'' argued Konata.

''Violence won't solve anything'' answered back Tsukasa.

''But Tsukasa…'' said Konata

''I always thought that you didn't like me that much in our first year, I always thought that once you met Kagami, I became part of the sideline'' said an upset Tsukasa.

''Wait I….I didn't mean it like that…no one understands how I feel Tsukasa'' said Konata.

''You'd be surprised Konata'' said Tsukasa. '' I was suffering for a year and more…not being able to tell you how I feel…sometimes I felt like I was in a coma…helpless and unable to tell you how I felt''.

''Tsukasa….did you really feel like that?'' asked Konata.

''Yes…but you woke me up Konata and If it was me that got attacked…I wouldn't want you to get revenge on the person by going after them'' admitted Tsukasa.

''Yeah but….-

''But nothing Konata, listen to my sister and think about how she feels about this'' said Kagami ''She loves you more than anything and you would throw her love away, just to get one over Misao when it might not have even been her in the first place''.

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN!'' said Miyuki, Tsukasa and Konata

''Well…what I meant was she might have had some help'' said Kagami as she coughed.

''Help?'' said a confused Miyuki. ''But I only saw Misao that night''.

''I just can't imagine Misao being smart enough to pull it off by herself and there's another piece of evidence that might help us out'' said Kagami

''And…that is'' said Konata.

''Yutaka…'' replied Kagami ''Think about it…Yutaka won't know any of the third year students…it wouldn't take much for one of them to go up to her and give her a fake name'' said Kagami. ''Remember when you called me Konata and told me what Yutaka had told you?''

''But Kagami…that doesn't explain Miyuki seeing Misao that night'' said Konata.

''I'll admit that Misao has something to do with this but what I'm thinking that someone….is pulling the strings'' said Kagami

''But whom…'' said Tsukasa. ''Who would go as far as Misao with this…there's no one else we know like that''.

''That's where I get lost at too Tsukasa'' admitted Kagami. ''I just can't imagine anyone who would hate us that much''.

All four girls couldn't think who this other person might be or what their problem might be at all but they all felt afraid and scared from the prospect of what they had already experienced. Patricia had been attacked by Misao and Konata and Tsukasa had been locked in overnight in a gym locker room. They also knew that the threatening letters were involved in this as well.

''Well whoever it is…they can wait until I deal with Misao'' said Konata ''She's first before this other person''.

''Please Konata…I want you to promise me that you won't come to Kyoto to get Misao'' said Tsukasa.

''But I-

''Promise me!'' yelled Tsukasa.

''Ok…I promise I won't come to Kyoto to get Misao'' promised Konata.

Tsukasa sighed and produced a smile of relief.

''Thank you Konata'' said Tsukasa as she pecked the Otaku on her cheek.

'_But there's plenty of other times when I can and will get my hands on that bitch' _thought Konata.

As Konata and Tsukasa weren't looking, Kagami decided to smile and feel happy for the couple but quickly replaced her smile with a sigh as the two girls turned around.

''You're lucky you have Tsukasa at all'' said Kagami. ''Not a lot of people would put up with your behaviour''.

''I know I am'' smiled Konata. ''I am very lucky and happy that she's by my side''.

''I'll always be here for you'' giggled Tsukasa.

''Kagami…I'll always be here for you too'' smiled a blushing Miyuki ''I feel the luckiest girl in the world to have someone as beautiful as you with me''.

''Don't…don't be stupid…your making me blush in front of Konata and she'll just make fun of me'' blushed Kagami. ''But I love you too Miyuki….don't ever think that I don't''.

'_Konata won't get a chance to get Misao because she's mine to deal with!' _thought Kagami.

''Awww is that what Kagami's worried about'' smiled Konata ''Group hug guys?''

Kagami hesitated at first but jumped into action as Konata wrapped her arms around Miyuki and squeezed her tight. A jealous Kagami would then unwrap Konata's arms from Miyuki's waist and replaced her with herself as she hugged Miyuki so Konata just squeezed Kagami instead, despite Kagami's insults as she did so. The only one not in the hug yet was Tsukasa who was happy and smiling from the fact that despite everything that had happened, the four of them were as strong as ever and determined to not let anyone or anything ever drive them apart.

''Room for one more Tsukasa'' winked Konata.

''It's not a group hug without you sis'' smiled Kagami.

''Complete us Tsukasa'' smiled Miyuki.

With a tear in her eyes and joy in her heart, the cute Tsukasa joined the hug and all four girls had their arms around the others. Stood in a circle, they smiled at the others and felt as happy as they had been for quite some time…they all knew tough times lay ahead but were relieved that they would always stand by each other.

''We're going to beat this'' said Tsukasa. ''Together''.

''Together'' said Konata, Miyuki and Kagami together.

The orange background of the sun setting added to the beauty of the scene but unaware that the four girls were being watched by another set of eyes from far off, Misao watched as the four girls said kind things to each other and without saying a word, walked off in another direction and left the girls alone.

''Friends forever!'' the four girls yelled into the sky.

''Kagami…'' said Konata.

''Yes Konata?'' asked Kagami.

''You were only pretending to be mad with me and Tsukasa weren't you?'' teased Konata.

''S…shut up'' replied Kagami.

''You so were…little actress in the making are we'' said Konata as she continued to tease Kagami.

''SHUT UP KONATA!'' yelled Kagami as she tried and to grab Konata but the Otaku dived behind Tsukasa and laughed as Kagami stopped her assault. The Tsundere couldn't help but smile, it was as if she expected Konata to ruin a beautiful moment but she didn't mind. They would argue a lot but they were like sisters to each other….they all were.

''You two will never change will you?'' laughed Tsukasa.

''If you mean Konata will never grow up then no'' laughed Kagami. ''Better watch out Tsukasa''.

''Cheeky Kagamin!'' said Konata

Everyone just laughed and the group would slowly make their way out of the park, all in arms as the group huddled together, all smiling and happy…without a care in the world.

End of Chapter 24

* * *

**Authors Note**

Just to say that this chapter took so long because I have moved out of my house and I am now settling into life at University so I apologize for the long time it took to write this chapter.

Till next time

M.J.W 2011


End file.
